


Kinktober 2019

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Kinktober [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - True Blood Fusion, Angry Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blood Drinking, Bonds, Branding, Brutality, Canonical Character Death, Catboys, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Domination, Dubious Consent, Edging, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Forced Prostitution, Forniphilia, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Fuck or Get Really Sick, Hate Sex, Human Furniture, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, I'll try to update tags as I move along, Impact Play, Jealousy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Licking, Lots and lots of non-consent, Love Hotels, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mirror Sex, Monsters, Multiple Crossovers, My style is pretty triggering just FYI, New and recycled work, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Insertion, One more project I will start and never finish, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pet Play, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Public Humiliation, Public Scene, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex Work, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Spanking, Submission, Switching, Tail Sex, Teasing, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Vibrators, Violence, Voyeurism, daily updates, scruffing, supernatural sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 127,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: For this year's Kinktober celebration, I will be posting a short(ish) piece every day--or such are my best-laid plans. Some work is new, and some are taken from my current works.All of these are based on Nitro+Chiral's Lamento - Beyond the Void because that is what I enjoy writing. I will have Konoe paired with a few others in crossovers as well.This is boys' love, people. Just beware. Don't be reading this at school or at work. If you like a chapter, leave me a comment! And read the related work (if there is one). Enjoy!





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is the current (working) table of contents. I haven't written anything with the (?) label, and these are subject to change. Also, I should note I might change the arrangement if I get stuck on something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are subject to change, especially if I'm running late on posting.
> 
> Wanna play? Join the collection! I read most any and all fandoms.
> 
> For now--I'm updating the works I have finished. I have plans this weekend and am afraid of getting behind. :) And I ended up just posting away...

Table of contents:

  1. **[Somnophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49500707#workskin) **(Rai x Konoe)
  2. [Spanking/Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49501616#workskin)(Rai x Konoe)
  3. **[Fuck or Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49503635#workskin)** (Rai x Konoe)
  4. [Humiliation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49503857#workskin) (Shiki x Konoe)
  5. **[Role reversal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49503692#workskin) **(Konoe x Rai)
  6. [Shower/Bath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49504634#workskin) (Rai x Konoe)
  7. [Size Difference](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49544012#workskin) (Rai x Konoe)
  8. [Sex Work/Sex while in Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49593608#workskin) (Rai x Konoe)
  9. **[Licking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49642049#workskin) **(Rai x Konoe)
  10. [Master/Slave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49642328#workskin) (Devil Rai x Konoe)
  11. **[Forniphilia (Human Furniture)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49664207#workskin) **(Konoe x Rai)
  12. [Consensual Non-Consent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49664333) (Rai x Konoe)
  13. **[Against a Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49710971)** (Rai x Konoe)
  14. [Orgasm Denial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49711388) (Aoba x Konoe)
  15. **[Suspension/Rape/Forced Voyeurism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49780484) **(Froud x Konoe x Rai)
  16. **[Threesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49815203) **(Rai x Asato x Konoe)
  17. **[Pet Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49815326) **(Sebastian x Konoe)
  18. **[Public/Role-play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49858586)** (Rai x Konoe)
  19. **[Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49859429)** (Rai x Asato)
  20. **[Impact Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49860551)** (Konoe x Rai)
  21. [Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49880117) (Rai x Konoe)
  22. **[Mirror Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49917161) **(Rai x Konoe)
  23. **[Object Insertion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49925546) **(Rai x Konoe)
  24. **[Degradation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49946303) **(Youta (OC) x Konoe)
  25. [Edging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49947785) (Rai x Konoe)
  26. **[Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49988303) **(Rai x Konoe)
  27. [Exhibitionism/Voyeurism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/49989188) (Rai x Konoe)
  28. [Tentacles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/50075924) (Monster Asato x Konoe)
  29. **[Supernatural Sex/Vampires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/50090495)** (Rai x Konoe)
  30. **[Branding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/50189819) **(Rai x Konoe)
  31. Writer’s choice: [Outdoors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823818/chapters/50223953) (Rai x Konoe)

A few notes:

Please keep in mind these characters have cat ears and tails. If that doesn't float your boat, then move right along. But if you've never read a smut scene involving tails, you maybe should try one. The **bold** chapters are new works, though some may be used to update current stories or take place in their timelines, they are new.

Also, I will indicate if the post for the day is recycled from another story and link to it (I hope) in the notes or summary. 

I feel I should note that the existing (recycled) fics are probably going to be longer than the new ones. I'm a fast writer, but not that fast.

Thanks for reading! I love comments, so feel free to leave one if you like a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update tags as I go along. If you spy tags from stuff I haven't yet posted, it means it's coming soon.
> 
> Also, yeah, you are reading the pairings right. I actually wrote Rai x Asato.


	2. Day 1. Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new work. It could take place at the end of the original game, maybe Rai's good ending, and is told from his POV.
> 
> So, yeah. Not mean, but non-consensual, I should just warn. Sleeping cats cannot consent.

He’s absolutely stunning when he sleeps. All the concern seeps out of his face, his brows are no longer furrowed, and he looks peaceful. He should be sleeping after everything he had to drink this evening. I ended up carrying him home and putting him to bed, and that’s where I am now.

At least he didn’t get sick this time. Konoe is fairly new to alcohol and he’s working on building up a tolerance. I would be a better partner if I’d stopped him while he was ahead, but when I was young, the old man told me some things just have to be learned by experience.

And now, I’m sitting in the chair in the guest room of Bardo's inn, watching the gorgeous cat sleep. His chest rises and falls just a little, and occasionally I notice his ears twitch or tail flutter softly. I wonder if he’s dreaming—and what he’s dreaming about.

Ever since we got together, I have to confess I often spend hours awake in the night just to watch Konoe sleep. I love the sound of his voice. Don’t get me wrong—it isn’t that he’s hard to please. But when he sleeps, he makes quiet little sighs—contented sighs—that turn me on like nothing else.

Watching him is only making me realize how helpless he is. He is so vulnerable and looks so innocent when he sleeps… very unlike how he is when he is awake. Plus, there are the few minutes he takes while waking up, almost like he doesn’t remember who he is, even. It takes about five minutes for this cat to wake up—like a kitten, really—groggy, sleepy-eyed, relaxed—until life gets back under his skin and makes him stiffen his shoulders and straighten his back. But he always takes the time to stretch out, long and lean and yet still surprisingly curvy.

I’ve never told him that I watch him sleep. And he is a very sound sleeper. He often lets me lick his ears while he is drifting off to sleep. It’s also a surprise since he’s pretty sensitive on his ears and his tail. I often wonder how aggressively I’d have to groom him to wake him up. It turns out I can even bite his tail while he is sleeping and he barely protests.

These thoughts are giving rise to even more ideas, possibly bad ideas. As I run my claws through the short plush white fur on his slightly oversized ears (tipped with caramel, just like his tail), I start to wonder what sorts of things I could do to him while he is sleeping so soundly. 

He’s already stripped down to his boxers. I gently turn him to his side and climb into bed behind him. I start grooming the fur on his ears in earnest now—and not the soft, affectionate grooming I usually save for him as he drifts to sleep. This is wetter and indicates sexual interest. I don’t really mean to do this, but I can’t help it when he fits so well against my body. I also flatten out one of my hands and run it from his throat down to his nipples, touching each one gently, swirling around the areola with my fingertips. Then, dragging my hand down his chest and abs, I stroke the soft, downy fur just below his navel. His fur is white there—soft and silky—and it gets slightly more plush in winter, I’ve noticed.

Konoe purrs softly in his sleep, curving his back just a little more against my chest. He sounds so pleased, so content, I feel I can’t really stop. So I trace the waistband of his underwear gently, feeling the mark the elastic left on his belly. That can’t be allowed to stand, so I pull off his boxers and am rewarded with another soft sigh.

Once he is naked, his tail bristles and curls around his waist. I wonder if he’s cold, so I figure I should get on with things. I let my tail caress his hips as I gently cup his dick with my palm. He’s already aroused—it seems he is always aroused when he sleeps—and I wonder again if he’s dreaming of me. I press my fingertip into the head of his dick, spilling several drops of precum into my hand, which I use for lubrication.

He straightens his back a little—still not waking—as though to give me better access to his body, humming softly in that gorgeous musical voice of his. The sighs and sounds that seep from his mouth—even when he sleeps—affect me the same way as his song. They sink into my ears, but leak down deep inside me with the texture of honey, sinking into my heart and warming me from the inside out. It makes my fur bristle, and I want to hear a little more.

At first, I was planning to see if I could sneak in a handjob—and what he might sound like if he climaxed—while asleep. I’ve never heard him do this, and I’m so very curious. But the more I’m playing with his body, the more I want from him. I wonder if I might not be able to please myself in this little experiment as well.

I’m already hard, too—dripping, it seems—when I unbuckle and unzip my pants and pull out my dick. I use the fluids from me and also from him to lube myself up before I rest my cock between his cheeks. Gods, his ass! It’s just _perfect_. No male cat has a right to have an ass as round and cute as this one is. I am always amazed when I see it up close and personal.

Licking both my hands to add a little more saliva to our activities, when I push up against his butt, a loud, growling purr escapes from his mouth. At first, I think he’s woken up since he is arching his back against me, his tail bristled up at the base and swaying in that wanton way. But when I lean down to lick his ears again, I can see he’s still sleeping soundly.

My goal is to make him have a really, _really_ good dream.

I sigh softly into his ear and then start rocking my hips, teasing his entrance just a tiny bit with the tip of my cock. His skin is soft and smooth—and perfect—and he is relaxed and submissive—so unlike how he usually is during our activities. Especially lately, he’s been aggressive in public places—I thought he wanted me to fuck him at the bathroom at the bar we visited today, but he was just being his new, confident self.

Don’t get me wrong. I love a confident, sexually aggressive Konoe just as much as I love this relaxed, sleepy one. But he’s so gorgeous and helpless when he sleeps. I want both.

His breath starts to hitch when I stroke him a little more smoothly now—and he moans softly whenever I press my thumb to his slit. He’s spilling and dripping more and more, and his hips twitch occasionally, and he feels so good against me. I am purring loud and wet, almost as low as a growl, and I feel my fangs bare. My claws want to draw, but I force myself to stay gentle and keep them retracted. But those soft, gasping sighs are irresistible to me, and I want to hear more. I _need_ to hear even more.

I lean down and bite the tip of his tail—the hooked end is so unique and precious, and he hates it when I pay it special attention. I think he’s embarrassed by his tail but I have always adored it. Flattening my entire body up behind him, I don’t need a hand to stimulate myself if I simply continue rubbing against him as I am. The liquid, squishing sound is sexy in my ears, though I know he would blush and his ears would turn pink if he were awake.

Even if he has become bolder, I think he still isn’t quite used to sex in general yet. It’s quite a cute mixture to see in his expressions—but so nice to just watch his body absorb touch and pleasure like this. His ass is flexing slightly, and his tail starts to shake—vibrating gently at the base. I know it feels like just before he’s about to come, and I’m delighted to be able to see the tells even while he’s asleep. It makes me feel like he is giving himself to me. His hips move along with mine, and he is now gasping softly—his lips parted—and I see a single tear slip out of the corner of his eye. I keep one hand moving on his dick, the other at the base of his tail, the tip of his tail in my mouth, which I am licking up all wet.

He meows softly and arches his body even tighter against me—and I can feel his body start to unwind. I also see his dark eyelashes flutter, and I realize that while this often happens just before he climaxes, he could actually be waking up. And I did not get his consent for this activity. Often, if I wake him up for sexual activities in the middle of the night—it happens, on occasion, when I just can’t seem to wait till he wakes on his own—he acts very displeased and impatient. If he doesn’t like it, he shouldn’t smell so damned good all the time—he growls at me and is slightly irritated before he complies with my demands. And now, I think he may be about to wake.

But his voice spills over just the same—that soft, musical sigh escaping from plush lips, laced with a loud purr. Another meow slips out, too—and it sounds so amazingly helpless and desperate that it prickles my ears and shoots even more desire straight to my hips. I close my eyes for a moment to absorb the sound coming out of the cat in my arms, letting myself get swept away.

“Wh-wha—?” Konoe murmurs softly, his hands reaching up to his eyes to rub them—but he doesn’t finish his sentence because of a loud, pleasured "ahhhhh" that interrupts his words. He sounds surprised but extremely aroused, and that sound is just enough to make me pass my own point of no return.

My body hums with pleasure, tingling and burning, and I sigh and moan loudly directly into the damp ear at my lips. The ear twitches and flattens, as though to escape my assault—but it’s too late. I rub myself between those perfect globes until my last bit of cum has spilled onto him. He shivers slightly, as though he is a little cold, and his purr is loud and wet.

“Mmm…” he hums softly. “What were you doing to me? Am I not even safe in my own bed these days?”

He turns over in my arms—surprisingly quick to move after that—and he peers up at me, his golden eyes sparkling. He looks relaxed and happy, content—and extraordinarily smug. _Smug_? What the _hell_? Why is he wearing that expression?

“What’s with that face?” I ask, unable to keep a smile from my lips.

“Nothing…” But I know he wants to say more.

To encourage him to elaborate, I squeeze one of his butt cheeks, and he shivers again, his eyes sharpening slightly when he feels my cum dripping down slowly. Immediately, the white parts of his ears light up with a soft pink blush—and his cheeks do, too—and he’s breathtaking.

“I guess it’s good to know you actually find me attractive.” His voice is soft and husky—as it is every morning when he first wakes. While still in my arms, he raises his hands overhead and arches his back, stretching out as long as he can go. I know without looking that his toes are curled under and his tail stretches out, and I notice his ears flatten back against his skull for just a second.

“You’re irresistible.”

“But you _could_ have waited for me to wake up, couldn’t you?”

“What? Are you going to tell me you didn’t _like_ it?” I tease, making that blush on his cheeks deepen even more.

“N-no. In fact, I think I was having a dream we were having sex…” His gaze wanders away from my eye for a moment, as though remembering and then being quite embarrassed. “Wait. How the hell did I get home?”

“I brought you. You’re fine.”

“Ugh, no!” Konoe hides his face in my chest. “I drank too much again! Why didn’t you stop me? Gods! Did I do anything embarrassing?”

“Not at all. You came onto me pretty strong in the restroom. I thought I might have to fuck you in there, but you passed out right in the middle of foreplay.”

“I did _not_!” Konoe insists, flustered. “I would never—”

“Not for the first time, either. Someone needs to learn how to hold their liquor.” I chuckle softly and stroke his back.

“Gods, I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“Don’t be. It just gave me an excuse to carry you home. And when we got here, I tucked you in bed. You’re just so cute when you sleep.”

“Only when I sleep?”

I laugh again.

“All the time,” I whisper softly, making the fur on his ear bristle when I lick it again.

“Mmmm…” There’s the magical little hum again. It makes all my fur stand on end. I flick my tail to get it to settle down.

“Let me help clean you up.” I get up from the bed and head to the washroom for several hot damp towels.

“It’s all right—I can do it…”

“Just relax. It’s the least I can do. I mean… I did kind of assault you in your sleep.”

Konoe doesn’t say anything, but he won’t meet my eye. I am slightly concerned he is upset with me, but when I look at him a little more closely, I see he is just being shy.

“It was a really nice way to wake up,” he whispers, running his claws through the fur on my ears. “I wouldn’t mind waking up that way again.”

“Even if I got you all sticky?” I whisper as I’m wiping down his belly. He is ticklish—terribly ticklish—after he climaxes. I find it really cute, but I don’t want to upset him. I can’t really help it, though—I’m only cleaning him up.

“Even then,” Konoe whispers. He leans up to kiss my lips—he tastes sweet, a little sleepy still, and his body is relaxed and submissive.

I can’t wait to get my hands on him again, so I toss the towels on the floor beside the bed and pull him on top of my chest so our bellies are touching. He is still purring—that loud obnoxious purr—that forces my purr to come out as well. It’s relaxing and nice, snuggling with him. I wrap my fuzzy tail around his slimmer one and curl it around the curve his cute little bottom.

Then, I start grooming his ears. This time, my grooming is less intense and much more relaxed—signaling my own contentment and affection. My heart melts a little when I feel his breathing slow down and he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I’d like to point out I’ve never actually used the word areole in any of my fics, since they are freaking anime cat boys and they don’t even have nipples! I’m terribly proud.


	3. Day 2. Spanking/Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a recycled bit from The Bounty, which is pretty dark and disturbing. Rai is a bounty hunter and Konoe is his prey--and Rai takes a liking to his prey enough to keep him around.
> 
> This chapter isn't representative of the amount of non-consent as a whole, but there is still a pretty serious element here.
> 
> Konoe is in a guestroom at the inn after having broken an ankle and a rib (while trying to run away from Rai). I've modified the "plot" a little to make the smut read more easily on its own.

Time has never moved so slowly as it does today.

I am trying to behave myself, trying to obey the bounty hunter's command to me (to be still, rest my broken ankle and rib, and not to touch myself) before he left. I feel hot and aroused, and my hands keep creeping down my body toward my hips of their own accord. I deliberately stop them and flatten my ears when I remember that dark look in the bounty hunter’s pale blue eye while he was watching me crab and bitch and complain during breakfast.

Sighing loudly, I’m not sure what good waiting is going to do. He said I was being given a chance to redeem myself from the punishment I’d already earned. So does this mean if I don’t do perfectly he will punish me anyway? 

But how would he find out, really? I’m young, after all. I don’t need much time to get aroused a second time. In fact, the first time he finished me off with his mouth I came a second time within less than half an hour. I’m sure I could quickly relieve myself and be ready for a second round by the time he walked in the door.

The only issue is what to do with… the, um, well, leavings. I can’t really move or get rid of the evidence, and he probably is very aware of that. And he didn’t tell me not to jerk off. He said not to _touch_ myself. I wonder if he meant not to touch myself _at_ _all_. Because I’m not exactly complying in that case, I realize, as I stop my hands from stroking the fur beneath my belly. It feels nice. It’s soothing—sort of.

Well. Maybe "soothing" isn’t the right word. I have purposely turned away from the door and I am not exactly calming myself down, and I know it. And touching myself at all is really only making me more aroused. I drop my hands to my sides.

... 

This arousal... it makes my fur bristle out fully, but I can’t even sit up on my own. How long have I been waiting in here? All I can think about is touching myself. And I let the hand at my belly wander lower for just a moment. I touch the head of my dick, which is hard and dripping, though I haven’t even been touching it. Just a light touch makes transparent liquid spill out onto my hand and I moan, sorely tempted to give myself just a little bit more. I press my palm into the head of my cock, gripping the rim with my fingers, using the lubrication to grind against my hand—and I fantasize about Rai’s plush lips.

All at once, all the hair on my body stands on end. A shiver rushes through my body, starting from my hips all the way down my legs and up to my shoulders, and I realize that I need to stop _right now_ or I am going to come. As fast and as impulsively as I moved my hand down to my groin, I tear it away, as though I have burned myself, and I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

What is happening to me?

I think about the past few evenings when I have tried to shout refusals and soft sighs and pleas have escaped my lips instead. I wonder, do I really _want_ to be with Rai? Do I desire him?

It’s probably the exact wrong time to be thinking about whether I desire the slender but muscular body of the silver-haired cat with that striking pale blue eye. I can smell his scent in the sheets surrounding me, too: well-worn leather—even though he sleeps nude or nearly nude—and fresh spring rain. It’s wonderful. It makes my body respond.

Why has he kept me? Will he release me when he’s tired of me? Will he kill me or send me back to Karou? I could ask, but I don’t know if I want to know. Maybe if he likes me well enough he will keep me around.

Perhaps if I can behave myself.

Perhaps if I don’t earn myself another punishment. 

But wait.

Maybe he _wants_ me to earn another punishment.

How am I supposed to tell? It seems to me that he enjoys punishing me—whether it’s spanking me or doing what he did last night—he _really_ enjoys it. He gets hard and excited and gets off on it. He likes to see me at his complete mercy. He could have just left me today and said nothing, or punished me for my bratty behavior before he left. But he left me in such a strange state with that warning—so I would worry about it.

And he knows I can come more than once. 

I’m filled with confusion now. I don’t know what to do. So… perhaps I should just do what I _want_ to do? I don’t know. What does he expect from me?

Maybe I should jerk myself off and then beg for a spanking when he gets back? A spanking with those leather gloves on?

Oh, my gods—and just that thought—it's too late now. I am touching myself just thinking about it! I can’t help myself! One hand strokes my tail and the other is between my legs—just gently—so gently—playing with myself. I’m not even squeezing myself. I’m just barely touching myself. In fact, now I stroke the fur below my belly and it just feels so good—and I imagine him licking me there—and gods—the leg that still works straightens itself reflexively against the smooth sheets on the bed.

I draw claws on the hand touching my tail and close my eyes, running them through my fur. They don’t feel like his claws since my hands are much smaller and not as rough—but that’s okay. I’m gentle with myself, soft, barely touching.

I let the hand on my belly drop lower and lower and I touch my cock again. I purr and moan loudly, squeezing my thighs together helplessly. It just feels so good—that familiar pull in my abdomen urging me to move faster, but I don’t. I take my time. I feel out the head of my dick, the rim—and why the fuck am I so hard right now? Is it just from fantasizing? Do I want him so much? 

I think about when he had me face down on his lap and I moan again, pressing down on my cock with my open hand, remembering the feel of his gloves against my skin and my fur. They pull at my fur just a little, and there’s the slightly sticky feel of the leather against my skin. It’s a squeaky sensation. I’d love for him to spank me again—just like before—and maybe longer, maybe a little harder or softer, I don’t know which. And I want him to lick my ear again as he did before.

My breath is panting long and hard, and I am stroking myself now—taking short breaks to caress the tip and head—my other hand still fondling my tail—but there is no doubt about it. What I am doing now is _direct_ disobedience, and I am almost hoping he will walk in on me. The thought of that—him walking in right now—is such an amazing turn on that I get even harder and breathy, dirty-sounding sighs start spilling from my lips, making them numb and tingly.

I am so close to coming and I have knocked the icepack off my knee onto the mattress from squeezing my legs together that I don't even hear the door open. Heavy breaths drip from my mouth, and I am so immersed in my fantasy that I am, of course, scared out of my wits when someone roughly grabs my arm and interrupts me.

My eyes fly open in fear then anger—I was so close and it was such an amazing fantasy—and I'm flooded with absolute horror when I recognize who is standing there.

A pale blue eye meets mine, long pale plush lashes framing the lovely but very sharp gaze. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The voice growls low and dangerous. My ears flatten. At first, I’m filled with confusion, and I’m sure it shows in my eyes. It’s got to be the drugs. This is just _way_ too real. The timing is just too perfect! I blink several times, confused.

I’m turned onto my back, and Rai kneels over me on the bed. He takes hold of my right hand and looks at it.

“You’ve disobeyed me. Deliberately. Haven’t you?”

I shake my head, rather desperately.

“I-i thought I m-might f-finish b-before y-you c-came b-back a-and y-you’d n-never know—”

While staring directly down at my face, he licks my hand—the one I’ve been using to masturbate—and he licks the fluids off my fingers and the palm of my hand. It gives me a strange visceral reaction, especially as he presses his nose into my hand, as though he enjoys the scent and taste of me. Almost like he wants to _devour_ me.

“You thought I wouldn’t know?” His voice is very soft and even more frightening because he doesn't sound angry, and I feel tears forming in my eyes. My heart is pounding in my ears.

“I-i c-couldn’t wait!” I plead desperately.

“You _couldn’t_,” Rai repeats softly, tilting his head, brushing my ears indulgently. The gentleness of his voice is terrifying.

“I-I couldn’t—I w-wanted—I f-fantasized a-about b-being c-caught—”

“Hmm,” Rai smiles, a very soft smile, indulgent. “You didn’t have to fantasize very long, did you.” Not a question, but a statement.

“S-so I-I c-could b-beg f-for, um…”

“So you could beg for _what_? Forgiveness?” Rai prompts, stroking my ears again. 

“N-no.” I don’t want his forgiveness. I cast my eyes down in shame, and my chin is tilted back up so I meet his eye.

“You’ve been caught, now you must face the consequences and be brave enough to meet my gaze, little one. What did you wish to beg for?”

“F-for p-punishment,” I whisper.

For just a split second, I see the silver cat’s pupil blow wide—a reflex he can’t control. It makes his eye dark and frightening—and ever so sexy. I also see the corners of his mouth twitch upward into a smile, and his long, sharp canines poke out over his lips.

“You wanted to beg for _punishment_?” He asks softly. He sounds rather delighted.

“Yes.”

“Go right ahead, then, kitten. You’ve certainly earned yourself one.”

“A spanking—with your leather gloves.”

“Oh? Do you think _that_ is what you’ve earned? After your brattiness this morning? And your direct disobedience this afternoon? After I gave you a chance to redeem yourself?”

“I'm sorry,” I whisper, lowering my eyes.

“Hmm. Even though I already tried such a punishment and it didn’t have an effect? Why do you think it would work now?”

“Because I can’t stop thinking about it. _Please_.”

There is a short breathless pause, during which Rai looks at me thoughtfully. I think he may be slightly concerned about my rib and my ankle.

“Please. Maybe... harder and longer than before. Just so I w-will learn.” I am so unbelievably excited I can hardly breathe, and the words I hear coming out of my mouth surprise me.

“Understand, if this is going to happen, this is a _punishment_, not a reward. You will not be permitted to come unless I permit it. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” A warm feeling explodes inside my stomach—and it feels for all the life of me like butterflies—an entire flock of them.

“Damn it,” he mutters under his breath. “This is supposed to _hurt_.”

“I know.” I can’t wait—and what the hell is wrong with me? I am so fucking excited!

Rai starts fussing around with the pillows and then arranges me with my torso on the bed and my hips over his lap. My legs hang off over the side of the mattress, my ass in the air. My shirt is pushed all the way up to my neck. 

“This is a punishment,” his low voice repeats in my ear, followed by his tongue, which makes me shiver. “I want you to keep your hands in front of you, grabbing the edge of the bed. If I see those hands back here, you will receive additional and harsher treatment. Do you understand?”

His hands smooth over my exposed skin—and his hands aren’t bare. They are covered in soft leather. A small excited sigh escapes my mouth at the realization and goosebumps shiver down my spine, but my ears flush with embarrassment. I don’t understand why I am so excited or why I am so aroused by the touch.

“Do you know that I would happily stroke your skin with my gloves on if you asked me to?” The husky voice whispers gently. “You didn’t have to disobey me and earn yourself a spanking.”

My ears flush an even deeper shade of pink, and they are licked again.

“Are you embarrassed? To ask for what you want? For what you like?”

“I-i think I am afraid,” I whisper.

“Afraid? Perhaps you should be. Just a little.” His hands don’t stop moving—against my skin, my fur, my tail. “But tell me. What are you afraid of, kitten?”

“I-i a-am afraid of wh-what you m-may think of me,” I murmur softly.

A lovely sound resonates in my ear—a purring chuckle.

“I don’t think you could do anything that would displease me or make me think less of you. So what are you so afraid of?" 

“I think I, um, b-become, um, different.” There’s a small pause while I struggle to find words. It’s hard to speak when I’m being caressed.

“Different? What do you mean?”

“D-during specific, um, times of the year.”

“Ah. Do you mean when you’re in heat? That’s to be expected.” 

“B-but I become, um, _very_, um, different. I’ve, um, never spent the season with another cat.”

“I know. I realize that. I think it should be very exciting. I can’t wait. Don’t worry about it too much.”

I am somewhat soothed. But he hasn't met the beast-like Konoe yet.

“However, I am confused.”

I don’t say anything, and there is another pause, but I feel a soft nudge on my chin, which is tipped back toward his face, making me meet his gaze. I really do not want to meet his gaze right now! I’m much too aroused, and I’m ashamed for being so aroused—because I’m in this particular situation that I have gotten myself into and I can’t get out of it. And for gods' sake, I'm naked lying facedown on his lap!

“What? You don’t want to look at me? Too shy?”

“Mmm, n-no,” I whimper softly. “I’m embarrassed.” 

“Embarrassed?” Rai asks, sounding surprised. “You are embarrassed to be seen _now_? But not so embarrassed to be flagrantly disobeying my direct order right when I walked in the door?”

I blush even harder.

“You’ve earned this, kitten. But I want to know. Why?”

“I, um, wanted you to punish me,” I whisper softly, and then even softer, I continue, “like this.”

“Like what?”

He wants me to say it? I sigh loudly, and I roll my eyes and click my tongue, and I see him raise his eyebrows.

“Are you trying to earn a different kind of punishment? Because I could spank you with my gloved hand, but I could also use my whip or a belt. Sighing so exasperatedly, rolling your eyes, and clicking your tongue at me make me think you’d prefer the belt.”

I flatten my ears and I look repentant in an instant.

“N-no! Please!” My tail also drops to the bed. And then I lower my voice again. “I just really wanted to feel the leather against my skin and I was ashamed of myself for wanting it.”

“You say you wanted to ‘feel the leather,’ and you do seem to enjoy the touch. And I can believe you might be embarrassed to ask me to simply stroke you with my gloves on. But is that what you wanted, or did you want me to _spank_ you?”

“I-I d-don’t know,” I confess. “I couldn’t get the second time you punished me out of my head. And I wanted to find out if it was the gloves or the spanking. I-I’m s-sorry. F-for d-disobeying you.” I lower my gaze and then look up again through my lashes, my ears burning. 

“I’m sure you feel sorry, but not as sorry as you will be,” he says softly, releasing my chin. “Grab hold of the mattress and don’t forget to breathe.”

He waits for me to take a few deep breaths in and out—I am so terribly excited—ridiculously so—and then he begins. Several slow spanks at first—while holding down my lower back with his other hand right at the base of my tail. His hand feels so nice massaging my fur—that cool, sticky leather pulling at my sensitive fur makes me shiver, but the stinging sensation from the spanking heats up my skin right away.

What the hell is wrong with my body? Has the season already started? Am I already in heat and I haven’t realized? I’m drooling and unable to stop panting—I’d be humping the silver cat’s lap if he weren’t holding me down so firmly.

The blows raining down on me speed up little by little and get firmer, making me stutter—my shivering pleasure changes to warm pain. It’s starting to hurt, at least I think it is—and my skin is burning, but the blood pooling at my waist is making my groin heavy and my dick is plumping up and dripping onto the hunter’s lap. I start to squirm a little more, and I am tempted to let go of the mattress. In fact, I release the claws from my left hand.

“Don’t even think about it.” A husky whisper sinks into one of my ears, followed by another lick of his tongue. I immediately sink my claws back into the mattress, giving a frustrated whimper in reply. “Keep those hands right where they are.”

My voice starts to change a little and I whine quietly, and tears start to form in my eyes.

“Mmm—” a small complaint hums from my mouth, as I try to squirm away from that palm—which is spreading out, even as the blows get faster, which leaves my skin with a slightly ticklish sensation. That is confusing me even more—the leather seems to stick to my bare skin, still feeling cool after each spank though my skin is hot, and even though there is pain, I also feel a delightful pleasure that ripples across the surface of my body.

The sounds escaping my lips are nothing if not vulgar and are completely uncontrolled. I have been squeezing my legs together after each spank, and the hunter stops briefly. I feel him stroking my tail firmly with the hand holding my lower back in place and my ass with the spanking hand, which then slips lower to between my thighs.

“You’re doing so well with your hands, working so hard to keep them in place as you were told,” his husky voice whispers softly in my ear. “Now I want you to relax your legs as well. Just relax and take the punishment you’ve earned. Be a good boy for me and you will earn a reward. If you can’t do that, I will have to change my method. And you won’t like it.”

Another whine comes out of my mouth, but his hands feel so nice—petting my thighs so softly and I can’t help my response. It feels like my body simply submits to his touch. No—that’s not exactly right. It feels like my body _offers_ itself to him when he pets me.

“There you go. Stay just like this. Just relax. Such a good kitten—despite your naughtiness. And I can still feel how naughty you are.” 

A little shiver ripples through my fur, and he resumes the spanking, not sparing the insides of my thighs. Those spanks actually sting quite a lot—bringing tears to my eyes and wringing quiet, yelping gasps from deep within my body, which I try to suppress.

“Go ahead and cry if it hurts,” he murmurs. “Get it all out. You’ll feel better.”

He alternates between my thighs and my sit spot—and the spanks to my sit spot are slightly harder and feel amazing. They press my cock against his lap in just the right way and I feel like I am getting quite close to climax, panting breathlessly. Perhaps I could come from a spanking? I don’t know. 

My claws are digging into the side of the mattress as deep as they will go, and my back is arched. I am still not entirely relaxed, except the muscles of my ass and legs are as he requested. My back is arched so I am presented just a little better, hoping that he will punish my sit spot more than my thighs.

“Look at you, naughty kitten. If I didn’t know better, it looks like you are trying to get me to spank you a little more in a particular spot. Is that what you are trying to do? Does this feel the best for you?” He hums softly, giving my tail a soft tug, spanking my sit spot, and pressing me hard against his lap.

The punishment finishes before I do—thankfully. I don’t know what he would do to me if I came on his lap. I am crying softly—not wailing or pleading like I was with the whipping or that first spanking. My ass is hot and sore, but it doesn’t hurt. I am extremely aroused, however, and my body is sweating and hot.

“You did very well,” he whispers, stroking me softly and helping me release my claws from the mattress. He kisses each of my fingers and then sucks each one into his mouth. Watching him do this is so incredibly sexy—I hardly know what to do with myself. I am then repositioned on the bed, rolled back onto my back very carefully, propped up on several pillows—gently so as not to injure my ankle or my rib, and Rai brushes my hair out of my face and kisses my tears away, then the tip of my nose, my cheeks, my forehead.

“Since you were so eager to touch yourself earlier, I want to watch you.”

My fur bristles—from the tips of my ears to the tip of my tail, and I look up at the silver cat in surprise. He must be kidding. I am currently uncovered and nude on the bed—and he is completely dressed, though without his cape or swords, sitting next to me calmly.

“Wh-what?”

He smiles at me tenderly, tilting his head to the side.

“I am sure you heard me and understood my words, kitten. I said I want to watch you touch yourself. So—continue what you were doing when I walked in on you. This is a continuation of your punishment.”

“Um…”

“Go on. I know you can do it. You were doing it when I came in.” My left knee that was bent slightly is pushed down flat, just like it was when he came in. He grabs my tail almost roughly and pushes it into my left hand, and then he moves my right hand to the fur just below my belly, running his claws through it as well, making me gasp and shiver. “Do you understand?”

“I-i d-do, I j-just d-don’t think I-I c-can—”

“Oh, you can. And you _will_,” Rai interrupts my stuttering words, and I feel very nervous. But he is watching me—and I wonder if I am really nervous or if I am simply incredibly aroused. I’m not sure.

“Please—”

“Go ahead. You look desperate.” He is looking right at my cock, and even that—him looking at me, there—my gods, do I actually _want_ to do this?

I swallow thickly. I move my hand against my tail and I see his eye jump from my cock to my tail, which makes me bristle again. Then, I slowly slide my right hand through the fur on my belly a little lower. His gaze jumps back to that hand and I feel myself responding.

Shit—he _wants_ to see this. He wants to watch me pleasure myself. He wants to watch me touch myself. This isn’t about humiliation. This is about _desire_.

I am suddenly overcome and I give my cock a small squeeze and a sigh escapes my mouth. I notice his ears twitch—almost in curiosity. My thighs squeeze together and I allow the palm of my hand to caress the top of my dick, releasing additional fluid for some friendly lubrication. I can’t help nor do I bother suppressing another soft sigh. My eyelids flutter closed as I allow this lubrication to stroke my shaft.

“No. Keep your eyes open. I want your eyes open.”

“Huh?” A small, dumb-sounding response from me as I look up, but I obey. He looks incredibly… _interested_. I use a light touch and match the strokes of my tail to the rhythm I’m using on my dick.

“Such a pretty little thing,” Rai murmurs softly. “Do you always stimulate your tail like that?” 

Ah—shit—he wants me to talk, too? I can’t!

“Um, n-no,” I stammer softly, without stopping. I drop my gaze but don’t close my eyes. My vision lands in my lap, and I am mortifyingly exposed, and the reality of what I’m doing hits me again, making me look up. Why—what does he see in me? His face is soft and sexy, a smile playing at the corners of his lips, his ears are perked up, the fur on them bristled out expectantly. He is waiting for me to speak with anticipation. A strange, rich, and utterly indulgent tingling sensation crawls slowly up my spine. Taking a deep breath, I sigh. And then I open my mouth.

“When you first took me over your lap—at the campsite—you played with my tail. It felt so good. That’s why I’m doing it now.” 

His ears twitch and the pupil of his eye dilates and then narrows quickly, sending another odd sensation through my body. I feel like prey to be devoured—vulnerable and sitting defenseless. But I don’t dislike the feeling. If anything, it unexpectedly increases my arousal, making me gasp loudly.

“Slow down a little. Enjoy yourself. I don’t want you to finish.”

“F-finish?” I ask.

“Don’t come,” he clarifies. “I want you to wait.” The bounty hunter stands up from where he has been watching me on the side of the bed, not taking his eyes from me, and unbuckles his belt and takes it off. He snaps it loudly in the air—and the sound it makes me flinch, making the hair all over my body bristle. He smiles slyly.

“You should be glad that you behaved yourself so well during that little discipline session, little Sanga,” he says, keeping his voice soft. “I tend to you use whatever implement is handy to increase the pain of punishment when necessary. I think you would have disliked my belt.”

The threat is frightening, but thrilling at the same time—and I am mortified at the very idea that I am at all thrilled. But my body responds—and he chuckles slightly. He touches my toes gently, leaning down and licking each one, sucking each one into his mouth gently. I can feel the tips of his sharp fangs, and I watch him do it. It’s a fascinating view—with that belt on the bed beside me. I wonder if he may not be finished with it. It frightens me, heightens my awareness and sensitivity—and I just can’t help myself. I gasp and moan when he sucks my toes—it's almost as though he is sucking my cock—and it’s so confusing.

“My gods, you are adorable. A sensitive, adorable, precious creature. And so obedient for me. You are the perfect fit. You enjoy this, don’t you? The feeling of being overcome? Of being conquered? Though it angers you just a little, perhaps?”

A hand slides up the inside of my left thigh, and he is still not undressed. How is this going to work? With my cast? My broken rib? Will he hurt me?

“Now—I think the heat may be upon you already. Do you feel an ache in your bones? A slight fever?”

“Huh?” That same dumb noise escapes my mouth again. “Oh, ah—yes,” 

“You’re getting quite close, aren’t you? You remember what I told you, didn’t I? If you disobey me, your gorgeous ass will see this belt before I fuck you senseless, kitten.”

My ears flatten and I slow my hand to almost a stop. Oh, my gods do I want him to fuck me senseless!

“Good boy,” he murmurs. Hypnotic—that voice is hypnotic. I don’t know what is wrong with me. I spread both hands across my chest—and they feel so good—almost as good as stroking my dick. I have to stop touching myself. It never feels this good—except for that time six months ago... 

He has pulled himself up behind me, still completely dressed. I want to feel his skin against mine, and I whimper softly.

“Please,” I beg, tugging gently on his shirt. “Won’t you undress?”

“Today, I think you haven’t earned that privilege. I want you to understand that you can earn a reward, but rewards are given on my terms. And you will be permitted to come—” my fur bristles in excitement, “but _only_ when I permit it. Do you understand?”

Black leather gloves skate across my chest taking the wind from my lungs, leaving me gasping for air. What is happening to me? I don’t understand.

“Please please please please please”

The words flow from my mouth in a stream of barely intelligible sounds.

“So gorgeously desperate,” the low voice whispers, and my ear is licked and nipped and teased inside his mouth and I keen with anxiety and pleasure. 

“Please take me just please...”

My back is arching against his hips, and he is hard. I haven’t been prepared—not at all—but I don’t feel I can wait. My body is hot and desperate.

“Now just relax.”

I’m on my side and my hips are drawn back suddenly, making my tail lift. With my back arched, my tail lifted, I’m basically offering myself for the taking, and I feel Rai’s heat pressing inside me. Without preparation. I should be terrified. But the feeling is closer to elation.

I’m begging—that impossibly full sensation squeezing inside my body as he advances, but he is slow and careful and there is no pain...

“Fuck me, please—just _please_—”

“Such vulgar words from such lovely, innocent lips.” It’s gently, lovingly spoken—and his voice is full of heat. “Are you doing all right? Not too much pain? You handled the painful part of your punishment so well, and this is your reward.” My ass is stroked gently along with the outside rim of my entrance, stretching it gently. “Warm and willing and perfect.” 

Another nip and teasing to my ear—sending shivers down my spine. Why does every little touch make me this crazy? I almost scream from excess stimulation, a few tears slipping down my cheeks.

“Ah—please!”

“Do you feel like you need to sing? Get some of those feelings under control and out of this compact little body?” He runs both hands down my waist, a shudder following in their wake.

Sing? His suggestion seems to echo in my ears—and without actually trying to do anything deliberately, a song bursts from my chest and races across my skin, vibrating my flesh and deep inside my bones. Rai murmurs softly in delight, and I can feel him purring and nuzzling my nape with his nose.

He’s buried himself deep inside my body—and I feel impossibly full and taken. But my body is strangely relaxed, despite my racing heartbeat and excited panting. He feels good inside me and pressed up against my back and my legs, and I feel him resting for a moment, giving me just a few minutes to adjust before he draws himself back out completely and pushes back inside, snapping at the waist. He keeps my torso completely still, however, and has one leg over the top of both of mine.

The movement pushes air from my lungs and a loud cry escapes—it sends stars sparkling against the backs of my eyelids—it didn’t feel like this the last time he fucked me. It didn’t really hurt last time because of my song—but it certainly didn’t feel like this!

_It’s because of the heat._

Those words ring in my head, and my eyes widen. I can’t see him, of course, since he is behind me, but they were spoken in that low, purring voice—directly in my head. How could I hear it?

_You’re singing—it allows our connection. I can hear you, too. It feels good, doesn’t it? I love watching you indulge._

He is changing the angle slightly and then brushes against that sensitive spot inside me—and I feel that magical, falling sensation. I just allow myself to indulge freely—I don’t resist this time—and I am awfully close to climax.

In fact, I allow my own hands to slide down my body to my belly and below, but they are stopped, grabbed, and moved back up toward my chest.

“Mmm, no,” whispers Rai. I can hear him smirking. “You should wait for me, I think.”

I want to come! This is unfair and bordering on torture! I growl softly.

“I’m not torturing you, kitten,” Rai murmurs in my ear, nipping the tip as he continues to thrust against that sensitive spot inside my body. “You just need to be patient and wait for your master.”

When he says the word “master,” something changes inside my heart. I relax again—allowing myself to simply indulge in these feelings. It feels like time stops or slows down. I can hear my heart thumping regularly in my ears, my fur bristled—and a wonderful, satisfying feeling courses through my limbs—like that relaxed feeling I get just _after_ a climax. It’s the strangest thing. Did I just submit my will to the silver cat? Is that why I feel like this? It feels good!

My arms relax, and his hands wrap around my chest, stroking me gently, holding me securely but not too tight—as though I am something precious. I feel the leather of his pants sticking to the sweat on my legs and ass as his skin meets mine and pulls away—and I simply wait. The longer I wait, the more my fur bristles and the more intense this feeling becomes. It’s as if I’ve become another creature.

I’ve always been independent—I’ve haven’t relied on another cat since Mom passed away when I was five. But now, I am leaving my pleasure and my pain and all my needs up to this silver cat. I should hate it—the feeling of submission—and I don’t. It’s… _freeing_. I feel such a sense of relief to not be responsible for my own needs, and I feel like I am flying. It’s so weird.

The fur on my tail completely bristles—and my song continues, though it has changed. From a desperate pleading melody to a gentle, clear, trusting song. It doesn’t make sense, really. I have no reason to trust this cat. He spanks me, for gods’ sake! How could I explain that? And worse—I _enjoy_ it—I enjoy how he controls me—my emotions, my body, my response.

Rai’s pace suddenly becomes a little more intense. He doesn’t speed up so much as he becomes more deliberate in how he drags his cock against my insides. It makes me shiver with delight. And he draws my ear into his mouth, sucking at it, nipping at it, delving deep inside with his tongue. One of his hands pets the fur on my tail, and I feel the fur sticking to the leather, and it makes me quiver. He reaches around my waist—finally—and grasps my cock with his other hand. Feeling the soft leather against my dick—I look down—and the sight is such an amazing turn-on I almost climax right then.

Another vulgar moan escapes my lips when he rolls the head of my cock between his thumb and forefinger, and I shiver. I feel at his mercy—completely at his mercy—and that is what my song says.

_I am yours. You have conquered me, subjugated me. Do with me whatever you like. Please!_

I’m not even begging for mercy at this point anymore. I just want him to touch me.

“You feel so good,” I gasp, trying to catch my breath. But I don’t beg for release. I just wait—in this strange little space of submission—just waiting for his permission. It feels safe and weirdly comfortable.

“Come for me, then, little Sanga.” His voice enters my ear—dripping deep inside, since his tongue is already grooming me, his teeth grazing the shell and pulling at the fur. I feel like I am completely surrounded by him—by his scent, by his touch.

I close my eyes and let myself fall into bliss. I’m swept away and my vision immediately blanches white, and I shiver and my body jerks suddenly. I’m held so securely, though, that my ribs don’t move and there is no risk to my injuries. I clench up my insides around Rai’s cock as pleasure overtakes me, and I gasp and sigh and purr and moan—and I don’t realize how much noise I’m making.

I hear Rai chuckling softly, but he follows shortly after, a few short stuttering gasps giving in to his own pleasure, and he rocks his hips to ride out his climax, moving us both together for just a few moments. I’m left shivering with tingling pleasure running through my limbs—my fingers and toes and lips and ears completely numb and buzzing, and I feel completely spent.

“Mmm, you did so well, kitten. You submitted yourself to me—gave yourself over to me. Such a good boy.” He is stroking me gently, and his gloves feel cool against my skin. 

I feel close to tears for some reason—and I don’t know why. I’m not sad, but I feel confused. I’m not sure what to do. I try to take a deep breath, and a shuddering, shaking breath comes from my mouth. Rai pulls out of me, and I gasp—it feels a little strange—not having him inside me. 

I realize this was only the second time he’s fucked me—and still, it wasn’t painful. He didn't even prepare me. I wonder if I will be sore later? But the thought floats through my mind like a cloud on a windy day, and I just relax in the bed, watching as the silver cat stands up and starts cleaning me up.

My eyes are heavy, and I blink several times as I watch him, but I don’t say anything nor do I shy away. I just watch quietly. He brushes my bangs from my face and asks, “Are you feeling all right? You probably should eat something soon, but you look exhausted.”

“Mmm,” I hum softly, curling up on the bed, still facing him. “I think I need to rest.” My voice is very soft—it sounds like another cat.

“You sound so different. Did something happen?”

“Ah, n-no,” I say, slightly embarrassed, but I don’t look away. I see his gaze wander from my face to my ears. I must be blushing, since the corners of his mouth quirk up a little.

“A short rest, and then we will bring you downstairs for a meal.”

I nod. My eyes are still so heavy, but I watch him take off his gloves and slip off his pants—then he slides back into bed behind me. I can feel him grooming me gently—my ears, my cheeks, my nape. It’s an affectionate feeling rather than something charged with passion. It’s nice. My eyes burn suddenly, my vision swimming with tears, and a few slip down my cheeks, unbidden. A loud purr starts up in my throat—sticky and wet—and almost embarrassing. I yawn, hopelessly, helplessly tired—and a tiny meow slips out.

“What was that?” Rai teases, making me blush again. “You meow more than any other cat I have ever met. How old did you say you were again? You’re making me feel a little guilty!”

“I’m eighteen. How old are you?” I ask my question softly, hiding my tears and confused by them, wondering if it’s out of line.

“I’m twenty-three.”

Five years? There are only five years between us. That’s not so bad. It just seems like a lot more because of his size and level of experience in fighting and the bedroom, I guess. My fur bristles again when I remember what happened during sex—my submission. What was that? And even as I just think about it, that same feeling shows up, and I start to sort of relax into it. I don’t fight the ticklish sensations at my neck. I don’t fight the helpless feelings that come with being naked while he is dressed. I freely acknowledge the feelings of being vulnerable in front of a cat who could and can hurt me if he wanted.

He doesn’t want to, I realize. At least—not more than I want him to. Another few tears escape and slide down my cheeks. What is this?

This relationship of ours is a very strange thing. Perhaps he’s not the only strange thing about it. I’m probably equally strange for desiring such a thing as well.

* * *

Like it? Read the rest of the (in progress) fic here: [The Bounty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329181).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not remember actually posting this. It's a bit early, so there we are.


	4. Day 3. Fuck or Die (or maybe just get really sick?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new work, possibly loosely based on the original Lamento universe.
> 
> Konoe finds himself in a desperate situation with Rai when the mating season hits them full force. (So, in this story, mating season symptoms (including fever and body aches) get worse and worse when not treated, especially if you're close to a compatible partner and/or you happen to be on the sensitive side.) Basically, they both run the risk of serious illness (or death) if they don't fuck.
> 
> Yeah, I know, but canon schmanon.

I hate the arrogant silver cat. I just want to be clear about this one thing. I can’t _stand_ his attitude. Even if he is good looking and a much better fighter than me, I can’t stand his condescending attitude.

Still, we have somehow gotten ourselves into a really bad situation. One that I can only see one way out of, and I don’t like the solution.

Ribika is a species that has specific mating seasons. It happens twice per year—once in the fall and once in spring. Even males go into heat and feel a need to breed. I have heard about it but I never knew how serious it was and how serious the symptoms could be. Apparently, if a Ribika declines sex with an extremely compatible partner, their suffering can become life-threatening.

“It’s an issue of compatibility,” Rai explains, crouched on the ground about an arm's length away from me, his breath harder and more ragged than any time we’ve ever faced off. As a Touga, he’s been training me to fight and support him with my song as his Sanga. Even during our training sessions, he is _never_ this winded, and he works me hard!

A sharp pain shoots through my chest—a jagged, sharp pain—and I cringe. I’m already on my knees and can barely breathe. If this gets worse... I don't know what I'll do.

“Are you trying to tell me we are compatible? You and I?” I manage to squeeze the words from my mouth. The thought is _ridiculous_.

“Because you’ve been training with me—our bonds as Sanga and Touga—it’s really not that surprising,” he says, and his voice sounds the same as ever. He doesn’t sound like he is in as much pain as I am—burning up with lava pulsing through my veins. “Haven’t you been through the mating season before?”

“No.” I don’t say anything else.

“I see. Well, in particularly compatible cats, I’ve heard that this can happen. Especially during their first season and with more sensitive cats—by which I mean you. And we are alone here. There’s not much choice.”

I don’t reply. I know what he is suggesting and the thought should repulse me. He wants me to fuck him—or rather, he wants to fuck me, and that’s a crazy idea. He’s huge and he's kind of a dick, too.

“If we do nothing, things will only get worse. And you are in bad shape.”

“Like you can talk!” I bristle my fur, glaring at him. When I meet his eye—I see heat simmering just beneath the surface. What _is_ that? Does he actually desire me? I’m shocked… and weirdly, sort of flattered. I look away quickly to hide my embarrassment.

_Shit_. What am I thinking?! I can’t do this.

“We can’t,” I try to explain, my voice weak and unconvincing. “We shouldn’t do anything that is irreversible or could break our relationship…”

“It won’t hurt our bond. It might even improve it a little. Think of it as a desperate measure to cure a disease,” Rai’s soft voice floats into my ear. The thought of him putting his hands on me—touching my bare skin… it’s not nearly as repulsive as I think it should be. It sounds strangely enticing, despite that arrogance. I am watching him closely, making sure he keeps his distance. “Does it hurt?”

Not as much as it’s going to, I think sourly. I understand how males have sex, and there is _no_ fucking way that is going to work between the two of us!

He smiles softly—a genuine smile—which surprises me again. He’s really handsome when he smiles. It’s a little unnerving. I feel slightly hypnotized… just for a second before I get myself together.

“No!” I say firmly, trying to move my body away from him, digging my claws into the soft earth and trying to pull myself away. It is useless. I am stuck here. “Don’t touch me!”

“You know, I can make it better,” he says, his voice husky and sweet, melting into my ears like honey. “If you keep resisting, you will only feel worse. Plus…”

When he doesn’t continue, I glance up at him, meeting his gaze again.

“Plus _what_?” I ask, not doing anything to suppress my anger and scorn.

“The longer we wait, the, um, less control I will have.”

“What are you talking about?” I have a clue as to what he means, but I’m pretty sure I don’t want to do anything with him and I’m afraid my body may betray me despite what my mind is screaming.

“You will probably _only_ feel better if we do this. And I want it to be pleasant for you, too.” He sounds serious like he means what he says. “It shouldn’t hurt if we go slowly and act sooner rather than later.”

I purse my lips and look away.

“I can’t carry you back to Ransen in the shape I’m in, and you certainly can’t walk.”

I’m a little surprised to hear him admit he is even suffering from symptoms. He sounds so calm, except for his elevated breathing.

“Why not let me take care of it?”

Because he’s older and he has more experience, my brain adds helpfully. He has probably done this many times, and I shouldn’t worry so much about it. The thought of him touching another cat irks me. It shouldn't, but I'm embarrassed about my lack of experience. Of course, _every_ cat goes through this for the first time, and I shouldn’t be ashamed of how I am feeling now. If he happens to be here—with me—suffering the same symptoms—wouldn’t it make sense for us to work together to cancel out our bodies’ needs?

I sigh softly—but I still don’t consent. Yet. My reticence forces him to speak.

“Listen, if you don’t like it and we get started soon, I may still be able to stop. But I can’t make any promises if you don’t agree soon.”

“What? You won’t be able to control yourself?” I snap rudely.

“I may not. I’m… already having difficulty. Surely you feel the same?” When I don’t immediately reply, he continues. “Stupid cat. You can’t deny it. I can smell desire oozing from your pores.”

My ears twitch when he says those words. I am suddenly more than aware of Rai’s scent—it’s more prominent that the moss next to my nose, the earth underneath my cheek, the musty leaves on the forest floor. He smells _good_—he smells warm—a little like pine and leather and something else… something incredibly masculine. It’s intimidating but not at all unpleasant. It makes my body tingle and desire float to the surface of my skin. It’s why I can’t seem to look away from him.

He must notice my nose twitch because he reaches out and brushes my ears. An electric shock rushes through my skin at the contact of his fingers, and I bristle all my fur at once.

“What was _that_?!” I ask—mystified and slightly afraid.

“That’s our compatibility. It’s your body letting you know I can help you.”

_Help_ me? Fuck him! We wouldn’t even _be_ here now if not for his stupid quest to find this stupid Mirror Lake! He wouldn’t even tell me what he was looking for! I almost wonder if he set this situation up on purpose! Maybe he knew this would happen...

“Fuck you,” I whisper quietly. I see his ears twitch when I speak, so I know he heard me. And then I speak up a little louder. “What happens if we do nothing?”

“Well, what you’re feeling right now is going to get much worse. I am not sure if cats can die from these symptoms, but I do know they can lose control completely. And I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be around me when that happens.”

That’s an excellent point. Perhaps worrying about my own level of discomfort is actually a secondary issue. Maybe what I should be worried about is how _he_ is doing—as stoic and as hard as he is to read. I’m not sure I’d want to be alone with him and naked at the same time… at least, not if he weren’t totally himself. Damn it.

“Okay,” I say softly, but what exactly I’m agreeing to—what I am consenting to—that’s something I can’t quite piece together in my mind.

I open my mouth to ask for details—like what _exactly_ he plans to do to me—but I don’t get a chance. Before I know what’s happened, his body is on top of mine, pushing me into the ground and kissing my mouth. His fangs click violently against mine, and when I touch his body, thinking I will push him away, he is thrumming with a purr that is so loud it sounds like a growl. The vibration of that purr is absolutely perfect—it makes my bones vibrate at the same frequency, pulling my own loud, wet purr out of my throat and a submissive meow escapes along with it.

What _is_ this? What kind of thing is the mating season anyway? My body feels like someone else’s and the strain of what is to come is unsettling.

I’m scared to death, my body is sweating, and I’m completely overwhelmed with touch. I think I _want_ him to touch me more, but I don’t know what to do or how to ask. My claws draw in an instant, my fangs bare, and I can’t help scratching his back even through his clothes. A growl escapes my mouth and I don’t understand why.

He winces slightly and pulls away from me.

“Here. I know you aren’t exactly eager for me to touch you and I don’t want you to get violent. So I have an idea.”

He still sounds so reasonable—unlike how desperate and out of control my body is feeling right now. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out what looks like a black handkerchief. In a few swift movements, my eyes are covered by the soft fabric and I feel him tying a knot behind my head. The blindfold obstructs my vision. I’m frightened and uncertain, and I’m terribly confused.

“What are you…?”

“Don’t untie it,” Rai whispers—and his voice sounds even heavier now—like a weight spilling into my ears and deep into my heart. It surprises me so much—how different he sounds—that when my hands are pulled and tied together with a belt (I assume it’s one of his belts since I hear a soft metallic click) I forget to resist.

“Wait…”

“It will be easier for you this way. We can’t fix what we need to fix if you act out.”

My nose is flooded with his scent, and something smooth and silky touches my cheek. Maybe it’s his hair? With my eyes covered, my other senses are on high alert, and being free to move but unable to use my hands makes me feel slightly more submissive. That is the last word I would ever use to describe myself.

“Relax and don’t worry. I can fix this, and we’ll both feel much better.”

I suddenly become extremely aware that he is planning to fuck me and with my hands restrained and no vision, I will not be able to protect myself.

“D-does it h-have to w-work that way?” I ask.

“What do you mean?” The sound of his voice is gorgeous and heated—much more than I noticed before. Has it changed, or am I just more aware because I can’t see his usually calm expression?

“I mean…” My voice trails off for a moment and I can’t quite ask what I want to ask. Furthermore, is this something I should even be doing if I can’t even speak aloud about the act itself??

“Relax.” 

Something soft and warm traces my throat—probably his lips and tongue—and his hair tickles me a little. I can feel it against my arms, my throat, and my exposed collarbones. He quickly unbuckles my sword belt and slips off my cape, and I am pressed down onto a smoother surface. He continues kissing my jaw, my throat, and my collarbone. His kissing feels nice—_extremely_ nice—and it pleases my body in a strange, uplifting way. My body is anxious for relief and the soft tender touch makes me shiver in anticipation.

I can’t hold back my voice when a hand slips underneath my shirt and caresses my stomach. It feels good, but I shudder from the cold touch—I don’t understand how his hand could possibly feel so icy—and I protest.

“Too cold.”

But he keeps moving his hand. Perhaps because our bodies are burning up from the heat, maybe it’s that my torso is very hot compared to his hand. I can’t stand the heat and cold, the tension and relief… and I try to push him away with both of my hands.

“I said it was cold.”

He doesn’t say anything, but he leans down to kiss my lips again, continuing to stroke my chest and trace my nipples with his cold fingers. I bite down on the tongue in my mouth, and he grunts and pulls away. I took care not to draw blood, but I did bite hard because I want him to listen to me.

“Do you always do whatever you want?”

“Tell me, then. What do _you_ want?” He returns my question, and I’m at a complete loss. I have no idea what to say. “Tell me what you want. I’ll do it.”

He strokes my stomach again, letting his fingers trace from my abdomen to my navel and then around to my side. It feels enchanting, captivating, hypnotizing… and a sigh spills involuntarily from my mouth. I tighten my lips to prevent any other vulgar sounds from coming out, but I soon realize what a pointless task that is.

“This is a biological phenomenon. Your body just has to relax to work with me. I’ll make you feel better soon. Don’t you have someone you hold dear in your heart? Think about _that_ person.”

Someone I hold dear? The words confuse me. He strokes me again—my stomach and my ears—and my fur bristles and shivers, and my body melts against his touch—even more sighs spilling from my lips. My body needs more, and it wants more... and I'm pretty sure it wants _Rai_.

“It will only be painful if we stop now. And it could be dangerous.”

I heed his calm words and let myself enjoy the touch. My body certainly wants it. And somehow, I know if I don’t allow this, I will never get better. The thought I could die from these symptoms is frightening…

Letting my eyes relax and drift closed behind the blindfold, I follow Rai’s hands against my chest and belly. I startle a little when the other hand palms my groin over my clothes. No one has ever touched me there, and I feel slightly ashamed of my lack of experience. That’s normal, I know since this is my first heat. But his large hand feels nice against me, if slightly cooler than my body, even through my clothes. And my body is pleased with the attention.

I’m turned to my side and I feel him pull my back up against his chest—his shirt is untucked and pulled up, the heat rising from his abdomen and chest feels amazing and soothing against my back. Even though he feels hot, when our skin touches I feel a sort of cooling relief from the unbearable heat of my own body. One of his hands loosens my apron and unties my pants, and then dives into my underwear casually.

A wave of pleasure creeps up my spine, and my hips jerk excessively—my breath hitches and catches in my throat, and I try to keep my mouth closed. But when his hand actually touches my erection, a melting sensation like I’ve never felt floods my entire body, and I let out a relieved, purring sigh. It isn’t much longer before his cool palm warms into a lusty heat, and I quickly find I'm at his mercy. He caresses and squeezes me gently—and that builds up pleasure and desire, as well as anticipation and a little anxiety.

My ear twitches when his lips brush against them, nibbling lightly on the outer shell and then delving deep inside, squishing around wetly. His tongue is doing to my ear what another part of his body will be doing to another part of me very soon. Shouldn’t I hate this? Why does it feel so good? Shouldn’t I be resisting this? Why don’t I feel repulsed?

Even if I wanted to, I know I could never resist at this point. Although when he switches hands, slipping a damp finger between my cheeks, I nervously stiffen my spine and curl away from him. Or I try to—but he keeps me close, controlling my movement with the hand on my cock.

“What are you d-?” I don’t get a chance to finish my question, but he purrs softly behind me and breathes heatedly into my ear.

“Relax.”

After strengthening the touch against my cock—as though he is distracting me from what his other hand is doing—a finger pushes against my entrance. My tail bristles at the base and I try to lower it defensively, but the tip is nipped lightly and moved aside easily. I startle and stiffen my body when that finger pushes inside me… but the feeling _isn’t_ painful. In fact, it doesn’t hurt at all. And maybe it actually feels… good?

What is happening to my body? I mean, yes, I’m sweating and filled with desire and heat—but this pleasure? I don’t understand.

Rai continues stroking my cock, using my own lubrication to make his movements smoother. But all I can think about is that finger deep inside my body, pushing further inside, feeling out my inner walls where I've never been touched before. It pulls out again soon, and I feel a flash of disappointment in my chest. When it pushes back inside, I'm filled with relief when there’s a second finger added, and they sometimes scissor apart, spreading my insides wide—and I’m completely relaxed, indulging in the soft feeling, bristling my tail and lifting it up.

All I want is to be filled more. His tongue licks at my ear, the other hand caresses my cock… and I am overwhelmed with the touching all over and inside my body. I try to tilt my head a little to escape the touch on my ear, and he moves his mouth to the tip of my tail instead. It is so sensitive it sends another shock down my tail and up my spine, making me shiver.

I want this. I want him inside me.

Once his fingers easily spread apart inside me, I start to feel slightly impatient. My tail curls around Rai’s arm as though to encourage him, and he pulls his fingers out. Also, he moves his hand away from my cock, and the complete absence of touch is disconcerting. However, I am pushed onto my stomach onto all fours, and Rai leans over me and nips the tip of my tail and gives it a little tug.

I automatically get up on all fours and lift up my tail. My mind is still terribly frightened, but my thoughts have been whittled away by the heat building up inside my body. When something hot and hard and much larger than his fingers presses against my entrance, my mind seems to make one last stand and tries to escape.

Because Rai is holding my hips so tightly, I can’t move, even if I try to scoot my knees away from him. The arms embracing me are incredibly powerful and for just a moment, I feel reassured, and let him protect me.

“Just relax.” His words trail off into a breathless sigh that reminds me he too is in heat. I wonder if it feels good?

Slowly, he pushes inside of me. And while it feels strange and tight, it really feels nice. This must be the result of the heat—and my body doesn’t feel like my own. That feeling doesn’t keep a loud indulgent cry from escaping my mouth. I think I feel tears at the corners of my eyelids as well.

It doesn’t take much time before his thighs are flush against my ass. I know I have swallowed him up completely when I hear a heavy, hot breath fill my ears. I don’t think I’ve heard him make that sound before. It’s indulgent and sexy, so unlike his usual dignified way of speaking.

Suddenly, I realize something. There isn’t another cat I would trust with my body. Only Rai—my silver Touga—has earned this place in my heart. He is the cat I want to be with sexually. I can’t imagine anyone else’s hands touching me, anyone else’s breaths huffing softly in my ear. Really, the blindfold is pretty useless. If Rai thinks I’d rather be with someone else—if I’d ever allow someone else to touch me this way—he is mistaken.

And I want to tell him that.

Craning my neck to look over my shoulder at him—despite the blindfold—I try to think of what I want to say.

“What’s wrong?” Rai whispers—and gods, his voice is even softer now. He must be feeling it, too.

Then, I say the only thing that comes to mind.

“Rai…”

A surprising burst of feeling crosses through the walls around my heart. It feels like tenderness laced with surprise, and a whole heap of lust. It makes my heart ache and warm up at the same time. These must be Rai’s feelings…

I don’t get much time to consider them since my tail is suddenly bitten. I hear something softly whispered in my ear, but I can hardly make out what is said.

“Stupid cat.”

The reason I can’t quite understand is that I’m taken aback by the sudden stimulation in my lower body. Like shackles were suddenly removed, Rai is eagerly thrusting inside me and pulling out—hard and fast—and each time he enters me, stars flash in the back of my eyes. Slowly, my body starts to lower to the ground—I have to press my torso down against my arms to sustain the weight and force of his movement behind me.

A strange sound fills the air—and I blush when I realize it’s _me_. Every time Rai thrusts into me, a strained, sobbing gasp escapes my lips. Even when I try to press my lips together, my throat sounds in spite of itself.

My body is filled with even more heat and more desire, and I feel greedy just absorbing all of these sensations. It’s more overwhelming than when he was simply touching me…

And suddenly, I jerk when a chill races up my spine. The chill quickly turns into a powerful wave of pleasure that reaches to the tip of my tail and the tips of my ears and nose. It's almost a falling sensation, but it's so pleasurable it's frightening. I gasp breathlessly, trying to catch up, and I am unable to suppress a cry.

“No… wait…”

I’m not sure why I am shouting a refusal, except that it’s so overwhelming. I want more, really—I’m just ashamed of my response and confused at the state of my body.

Not slowing down and hitting the same spot inside me again and again, Rai’s voice crawls into my ear.

“If you don’t like it, do you want me to stop?”

Of course not. That would be ridiculous. It’s just so… overpowering I don’t know what to do. So I shake my head, rubbing it against my cape, and I dig my claws into the earth through the fabric.

My tail sways back and forth and is suddenly caught by his fingers. The touch adds to my pleasure in a different way—and then he squeezes my cock with his other hand. The touch frightens me and pleases me in equal parts—but I’m awfully close to my limit.

My ears are licked, my nape is bitten, and then his tongue caresses the downy fur inside my ear again, squishing around making more weird, liquid noises than what is already filling my ears. It feels like my entire being is being fucked, down to my innermost soul. When he squeezes my cock, pushing his thumb into the tip, I reach the point of no return and I have to release.

Energy swirls around in my body and spills out in pleasure—spilling my passion into the palm of his hand when my vision goes completely white. My claws draw as long as they can go and scratch up the ground beneath my cape, probably tearing the fabric as well. My heart feels like it may stop—and my breath is taken away and quickly replaced with a loud moan. My insides tighten up around Rai’s cock inside me—and he starts to stutter.

His breath catches and I feel him release hot and liquid inside my body. I gasp quietly at the strange sensation, feeling his cum coating my insides. He relaxes and breathes heavily, and his body starts to collapse against mine. He is careful not to crush me, however. He just feels so nice.

I am curled up on my belly, my knees bent and curled beneath my body when he pulls his length from inside me. Again, I can’t help another soft sigh when what has been taking me is suddenly removed. I feel strange—relaxed and good—and the fire that had been consuming my body is completely gone.

My formerly aching body is now buzzing with pleasure, tingling and warm—and the fever I had has dissipated. I breathe evenly, though my heart still is still beating fast and hard, thumping loudly in my ears.

The belt from my wrists is removed and then the blindfold. Rai doesn’t say anything—and I am temporarily blinded by the light that invades my vision so suddenly, blinking till I get used to my surroundings. I’d forgotten where we were in the midst of my passion, and I am slightly ashamed of that… as well as all the noise I was making.

After a little while, listening to Rai dust off his clothes and collect his gear, I stretch out on the cape, my arms and legs long and lean. Even my tail shoots straight up in the air—and it is caught, surprising me. I feel a soft lick to the tip and then a nip—which oddly sends a wave of pleasure down my spine. It should hurt, shouldn’t it? But it doesn’t. I’m slightly embarrassed that it doesn’t, and also at my delay in pulling it away.

I realize then that I am still mostly naked and I quickly pull on my underwear and pants. After tying my apron, I look down at my cape and see my spilled passion there. I sigh heavily, the reality of what we’ve just done—what was done to me, the sounds I made, my indulgent response—returns full force, making me feel embarrassed and ashamed.

To my surprise, I feel a soft touch on my shoulders and Rai turns me around to look at him. He pulls his cape over my shoulders and buckles it at the neck.

“Just for now,” he explains.

I nod, slightly embarrassed, and I watch him pick up my cape from the forest floor and shake off the leaves gently. He folds it in on itself and then again, carrying it in his arms. He already has his gear on.

“Let’s go back for now.”

“Okay,” I say, my voice soft. I’m sort of afraid to make eye contact with him. He was right. He did make it better. And all I did was submit my desire and my body to him.

Within my first few steps back toward the path, I notice something dripping down my ass to the inside of my thighs. Isn’t this Rai’s cum? I stop walking immediately and close my legs, which unfortunately draws Rai’s attention to me. He turns around and stops walking.

“What’s the matter?”

“Um… nothing.” There’s no way I’m going to tell him what is going on—that I am constantly reminded of what we were just doing—what was just done to me—with every single step.

“What’s with that face?” He asks, and then turns around and starts walking.

I do my best to keep up with him, but I’m longing to take a bath and wash my clothes. This is just mortifying. I hadn’t considered the repercussions of having to face Rai after taking care of something like this. But the alternative… well, there really wasn’t one. I wasn’t about to risk my life. And honestly, isn’t it better to live and be a bit embarrassed than to die?

So why does it bother me so much that I seem to be the only flustered one here?


	5. Day 4. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Prince and the Touga, this wonderful little cross-over features detailed abusive humiliation. Triggers for Shiki (from Togainu No Chi), abusive partners, unsafe BDSM practices, spanking, just general meanness, oh, and humiliation.
> 
> To put the chapter in context: This is a royal AU, and Konoe is a Sanga prince just come of age going through a (rather traumatic) ceremony, the purpose of which to make a strong alliance with his country (Sisa) and also find a Touga. This chapter is on his second day, after spending a very pleasant evening and night with a Touga from Setsura, who Konoe is seriously crushing on.

My confidence dissipates the moment I appear in the changing area of the arena when today’s suitor, Shiki, grabs me by the arm and throws me up against the wall. He pins me there, fangs bared, his rough breath softly moving the wisps of my artfully styled bangs, his strange red eyes peering down at me.

“Where were you at breakfast, my spoiled little prince? I was expecting your company and you left me hanging!” His tone is soft but awfully threatening, and it’s making me break out in a sweat.

“I am sorry, Shiki—” I try to explain, but he grabs my chin and cranes it upward so I have to meet his eyes, which I am trying to avoid.

“You will call me _master_ today—for that is what a Touga is to a Sanga. Your purpose is to strengthen me, serve me, and you will be grateful for the opportunity,” he growls.

Really? How in a _million_ cycles does this guy think I would ever choose him out of all the others, who are anxious to partner with me? To my horror, a small sound of disgust—a click of my tongue—escapes from my lips. It was foolhardy, I admit, but I meant it. I couldn't help it!

The red eyes narrow above me.

“Did you just click your tongue at me?” 

“I did,” I admit, bravely. He cannot hurt me, I’m pretty sure—not in my own kingdom. “Why do you think I would _ever_ choose a Touga who makes me call him master? That’s ridiculous!” 

“Today, little one, you are about to learn a very difficult lesson, but I am more than happy to teach you. _Delighted_, in fact.” He steps a little closer to me, pressing his body up against mine, which makes me incredibly uncomfortable. “You are about to learn what it really means to be a Sanga.”

With that, he yanks my arm and pulls me out of the changing area, and I have to struggle to keep up with his long stride. 

“Wait!” I cry out. “We have the battles to perform!” 

“I have to prepare you first,” Shiki mutters, and I strain my ears to hear his quiet voice. “I simply cannot work with you the way you are right now.”

“What way? What are you talking about?” I’m getting really nervous, and my body is trembling.

We enter one of the guest rooms—I’m assuming it’s his—and he locks the door behind us. 

“Wait,” I say, my voice quavering with fear. “This part—isn’t it supposed to come _after_ dinner? I mean, we don’t even have my parents‘ blessing yet.”

“Listen, little Sanga, and listen well. I know you are used to getting everything you want when you want it. But that won’t be happening today. I will not partner with a spoiled brat. I don’t trust anyone who won’t do what I command when I command it—without delay.”

Tears fill my eyes when I hear these frightening words.

“Sh-er, master, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to displease you—”

“I don’t care about your intentions. I demand obedience. Now strip.”

My eyes widen. It’s nearly midday and bright in here. I could never possibly do that in front of _anyone_!

I simply look at his face, and his red eyes bore into me. 

“I took such good care to dress in colors I thought you would prefer!” My voice is whining already.

“Your job today is to _please_ me. If you disobey my first command, I’ll teach you a lesson you won’t soon forget. I promise you this. You will _never_ disobey me again.” 

That threat sounds very real. And so I take off my jerkin, looking down at the floor as I unbutton each button, looking for a place to put it. I end up folding it up and placing it on the floor. I slip out of my breeches the same way and pull off my stockings.

I glance up at Shiki, whose arms are folded and who is standing in a relaxed pose, watching me carefully.

“Go on. I won’t tell you again.” 

I unbutton the ivory silk blouse and slip it off my shoulders. The silk is very fine—and it feels so good touching me—perhaps it reminds me a little bit of Rai’s silky hair in both texture and color. Then, like Rai did this morning, I pull my tail in front of my body and slip out of my underwear, too. 

“Let your hair down, too,” Shiki says, still only watching me. 

My fingers trembling, I undo the braid in my hair, letting it fall down across my shoulders and back.

“I’ve brought some items to help your training,” Shiki says. 

I don’t reply or look up, but I feel a sharp slap on my behind. It’s humiliating—the sharp sound, the way it jolts my body forward, and the small yelp that comes out of my mouth in response to the surprise and pain. Tears are really gathering in my eyes now.

“When I address you, you must acknowledge me. Say, ‘yes, master,’” Shiki says.

“Yes, master,” I reply instantly, still not raising my face.

“You are to be grateful for this training.”

“Yes, master. Thank you, master.” I have no idea what is about to happen, but I just thanked him for it in advance.

“That’s a good boy.” He runs his fingers through my hair and ears. His touch revolts me, but I try not to flinch. “So lush and beautiful. Now then, my gifts.”

I feel something wrap around my neck and make a clicking sound. My fingers fly up, and something like a collar is wrapped around my neck! I’m shocked. I’m a prince, _not_ a pet—What _is_ this? How humiliating!

While my hands are touching the collar—it feels heavy but covered in leather on the outside—Shiki wraps cuffs around each of my wrists in turn. I do not fight him—I submit obediently, but the tears in my eyes want to fall. 

“One more pair,” Shiki mumbles—almost to himself—and he leans down to attach black leather cuffs to my ankles as well. I notice there are hooks and rings on the outside of the cuffs—even the one on my neck has those things. As I’m thinking those thoughts, he attaches a chain to my collar like a leash. This is horrible!

“Please,” I start, tears slipping down my cheeks, “Please, master, I don’t know how this happened or exactly what I did to make you treat me this way, but I only wish to please you. Please, give me a fair chance to prove myself to you, master!”

“You will be doing just that now, have no fear,” Shiki replies. “You just need to learn the rules up front, that’s all.”

“Rules? What rules??” I shudder as Shiki pushes me down to my knees.

“Lower your gaze, little Sanga,” he orders, and he strokes my ears. “Your fur is even softer than it looks.” He spreads my hair out over my shoulders, and I rest my tail in my lap for modesty—I _hate_ being nude in front of others—and my heart is racing furiously, my pulse pounding in my ears. My body is shaking uncontrollably, but on my knees, I feel slightly more steady. “Hands in your lap, good kitten. When you arrive in my chambers—either later tonight, or at any other time—this is how I want you. You are to appear unadorned before your Touga. This is what pleases me. It signals to me that you come ready to serve.”

But... I’m not really unadorned when I’m wearing this collar and these cuffs, am I? Somehow, they make me feel even more naked than I am already! I’m blushing hotly, keeping my gaze focused in front of me on the floor, concentrating on it as though something interesting is there. I’m still terribly frightened.

“Have I displeased you, master?” I ask quietly. “How can I make it right?”

“First, kitten—you must learn that you, as the Sanga, are here to support the Touga. As lovely as your voice is, I find it distracting. I don’t want you to speak unless you as spoken to. And when you are spoken to, you will acknowledge what you’ve heard me with the respect I am due. Respect is not valued highly in Sisa, I fear, and I will be doing you a favor in teaching it to you.”

“Y-yes, master,” I reply, my voice stammering slightly. “Th-thank you, sir.” 

He strokes my ears again, still standing behind me, which makes me terribly nervous. “As you may recall, I brought you here because you disappointed me with your tardiness and your lack of attention to me during this morning’s breakfast. I don’t care about your excuses. However—I’m rather surprised to see the state of your body. I was almost sure no one at this castle had ever raised a hand to you.”

“Master?” I ask—I’m not sure how to acknowledge what he just said—but I realize as his hand travels down my bare backside, tracing the welts slightly.

“Show them to me,” he says, in a quiet commanding voice. 

“Master?” I ask fearfully. I think I know what he wants, but I do not want to comply.

“Your welts. I want to see them.” 

“Please, master,” I start, and before I can beg anything else, I receive another smack to my ass—it isn’t terribly hard, but it hurts enough and is loud and humiliating. Shameful tears run down my face. I’ve _never_ been treated this way!

“Little Sanga—you forget—this is a test for me, as well. Your job is to submit to me and obey me. You are not doing very well. I can force your obedience if you like,” he whispers threateningly in my ear—and he follows it with a lick. I hear him growl right afterward. “What’s this—your scent—it’s all _wrong_! What did that silver cat do to you? Did you see him _before_ you saw me? On the day you are meant to serve me? Is that why you were late?!” 

Suddenly, my collar is yanked hard—and I am choked. I’m yanked roughly to my feet, and I try to scream. I lose my ability to breathe for a moment, and I’m pulled directly up to face Shiki’s usually attractive and pale face, which is currently drawn up in an angry sneer. 

“Tell me the truth—were you late because you spent time with the silver cat from Setsura? Did he keep you longer than he should have? You are covered in his scent! Did you even bathe before seeing me?”

Keeping the collar tight, my feet nearly lifted off the floor and me gasping for air and clutching at the collar, Shiki slowly sniffs my neck. He should smell me—not Rai—since I _did_ bathe!

“I _did_ bathe! I _did_ prepare myself for you! Master!” My words come out in less than a whisper since I’m barely getting enough air to breathe. I’m truly afraid he will kill me, right here, in my own home! “Please—release me! Master, please!”

“Tell me—what happened?” He finally sets me on the floor, and I take in a giant breath of air—it makes me feel almost high, and my vision returns. Words spill from my mouth like a river.

“When I came out of my room, the silver cat was there—and he kissed me and stroked my fur—and thanked me for yesterday evening. That was all. I didn’t feel like I could be rude and push him away! I’m so sorry if that displeased you, master. I did not know your expectations, sir.” My voice is filled with tears—and more tears of regret for telling of my secret meeting with Rai, who may have broken a rule to touch me out of turn. 

“I see,” Shiki says. “Perhaps he was simply misinformed, but I will have words with him after I’m finished with you. For now, I will teach you a simple lesson about who is your boss. Come.” 

I am dragged by my collar to a chair, where he rather violently pulls me over his lap, face down. I find myself staring at the plush carpet of a guest room in which I’ve never been—in my own castle—and my cuffed wrists are in front of me. I realize now exactly what kind of lesson he has in mind, as soon as I feel one hand stroking my behind, and one pressing down on my lower back, making me arch slightly. My tail restlessly waves back and forth.

“Master, please—I didn’t know the rules,” I beg. “There is no need for this.” 

“But there is,” he murmurs, continuing to stroke me. He slips his hand gently between my cheeks, almost tenderly, and I hear a small gasp. “What’s this? There is no redness here—you aren’t even swollen?”

He grabs my chin suddenly with the hand that was pressing on my back, keeping his other hand awfully close to my entrance. It’s a terribly intimate touch. I shiver with disgust and close my eyes when he cranes my neck back to make me face him, my cheeks red and hot, my ears burning.

“Look at me!” He barks. 

My eyes fly open at his command, and I quiver. Several tears sneak out of my eyes, and I fail to suppress a sob.

“Didn’t the Setsuran take you last night?”

“We did... _other_ things,” I say quietly. “He did not use me there.” Another sob I am trying to hold back slips out, and I can’t help letting loose a tiny whimper.

“You are untouched!” He sounds gleeful. “Like an unopened blossom—waiting for me! You saved yourself for me, my sweet little Sanga!”

He releases my chin, and I whimper softly. Perhaps in his happiness, he won’t punish me now? 

“Hmm,” he murmurs softly, rubbing my rear lightly, slipping his fingers in between my cheeks. “Perhaps I will reward your thoughtfulness with a lighter punishment. But you still need to learn what happens when you disobey and disrespect me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, master,” I whimper softly. ”Please, be gentle with me, master.”

“Sweet little tears already—as I would expect from a spoiled kitten as yourself,” Shiki says. “But soon, you will actually have a reason to weep, my dear. Keep in mind, I will be going easy on you because you saved yourself for me.”

“Thank you, master,” I choke out, wondering how the hell I got myself in a humiliating situation like this.

“Now, there are rules. You may want to reach up and protect yourself. That is not allowed. I suggest you hold on to the chair. If I see your hands back here, that will warrant more severe punishment, do you understand?” 

“Yes, master,” my voice is filled with fear. How bad is this going to be? I mean—it can’t be as bad the belt spanking I received from Papa two days ago, can it? 

One hand presses down on my lower back, keeping me firmly in place, and the other hand begins a volley of spanks—one right after the other—coming fast and hard—much faster than I can recover from. I immediately grab onto the legs of the chair, because he is right—I do want to protect my ass from those blows! He alternates between each cheek, the center, and my sit spot—which hurts the most—drawing the loudest cries from my mouth—and he keeps going and going. My ass feels like it is on fire! I can’t believe he is doing this with his hand! 

After several spanks directly to my sit spot, I can’t take anymore, and I cannot control my hands.

“Please, master—_Please_!” I beg, and my hands fly up to protect myself. Of course, he catches them with the one holding me down.

“Ah, you’ve broken the rule, my spoiled little kitten,” he murmurs. For a moment, he rubs my ass—and it feels so good—so soothing, my tears stop for a moment and a sigh comes from my mouth. “I’m afraid you’ve earned a penalty.” I think I hear something like laughter in his voice, almost like he was waiting for this. 

The next blow to come down is much different. It’s not a hand—and it’s much louder and harder—almost like a paddle, but not as big. What is that? It hurts even more than his hand, leaving my ass bouncing and jiggling and searing in pain. I think it will leave bruises where his hand simply left me red. The blows make my legs quiver and shake, and my feet try to gain purchase on the ground to protect myself, but of course, my efforts are futile.

My cries turn to screams—and I would desperately try to protect myself with my hands, but he has them pinned behind my back, right at the base of my tail, which arches my bottom out even more, giving him the perfect aim for my thighs and sit spot. My thighs were previously spared, but he uses his implement on them—several strokes up my left thigh and then several up my right, alternating my sit spot in between.

“You know, you have the perfect ass for spanking, little Sanga,” he murmurs—and I’m horrified to find that he is erect and pressing against my side. “It bounces and jiggles in all the right places—it’s just amazing!”

I’m screaming and my face is covered with tears—even between strokes, I’m earnestly crying. But as soon as I can, I try to submit. Soon, I am not struggling anymore. I don’t know when I stopped, but it’s as if I have given up—I know he is going to do what he wishes, and he wants me to submit. So I let my body relax—as much as I can. And it seems to please him.

“There we go—this is much better. A much better look—I require an obedient Sanga. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, m-master,” I cry, between my tears.

Finally, he stops. He puts the implement down on the floor—I can see it now—it was a hairbrush—holy shit—who knew a hairbrush could cause such pain? I am still weeping. My ass hurts so much—it’s on fire. His hands run all over my bottom and thighs—as though he is admiring his work, rather than soothing me.

“Move to the bed. Lie face down.” His words are short and clipped, and I obey immediately. I’m very afraid—is he going to fuck me now? After this? This isn’t how it’s supposed to go! My entire body is quivering, scared out of my wits.

He comes over in a moment, and I hear him open a jar. He applies cream to my ass and my thighs—it burns at first but then cools and soothes my skin directly after. He doesn’t rub it in, however, he just lets it absorb on its own. 

“I wish I could say I didn’t enjoy punishing you, spoiled little Sanga. But that would be a lie. However, I hope you learned a valuable lesson from that discipline session. What did you learn?” 

“To respect and value my master’s time, and to obey his every command, master,” I reply. “I am very sorry I disappointed you. I want to please you, master.” My words are actually close to true since I do not want to go through the humiliation and pain of another punishment ever again.

“Very good. Next time we come into this room, you will present yourself to me unadorned, right?”

“Yes, master,” I say, nervously. 

“Wonderful. Now, let’s get you dressed again.”

He helps me dress, careful not to get the salve on my clothing—almost like he has practice doing this, weirdly, I think. Perhaps the Tougas in Meigi are trained to spank their Sangas like this, but I dislike this type of relationship. However—for one day—I can do this. I _have_ to do this. I just have to avoid Rai for both our sakes. It pains me.

I also worry about the collar and cuffs. They show through my clothes, so everyone in the palace can see them. It’s humiliating. I consider asking Shiki to remove them, but he fluffs out my hair and plaits it off to the side, so it accents the dark leather collar against my golden hair, the pale skin of my neck, and the ivory blouse. My guess is he wants it showing. Instead, I rephrase the question.

“Master, does my appearance please you?” 

“Kitten, the only thing that would please me more is if I could show off that glowing, nearly blistered behind of yours when we get out to the arena.”

I blush at his words and cast my gaze down. I’m mortified. How can I face the other Tougas like this?—and then suddenly, my body is jerked forward. I had forgotten—there is a leash attached to the collar at my neck. 

“You will follow me, like the obedient Sanga you are. Do you understand?” Shiki asks, his voice low.

“Yes, master.” Fresh tears appear in my eyes. 

“Perfect. You are perfect.” He is watching me walk—limping slightly, because of the pain in my buttocks and legs, my cheeks and ears are still pink. “Do your best for me in the arena. I saw the power you have yesterday, and I cannot wait to experience it myself. I use magic when I fight—and I’m sure you will be thrilled with my abilities.”

“Yes, master,” I say, almost mechanically, keeping my ears flat. I’m miserable. We haven’t even begun the arena fighting yet—but what if I can’t sing for Shiki? He was so cruel to me! I have no desire to protect him—in fact, I’d love to see him devoured by monsters, even if it meant I might be hurt as well. I’m angry, humiliated, disgusted, and more than anything, afraid. I didn’t know fear before today.

What if I can’t sing?

I’m shivering with fear as Shiki pulls me out of his chambers back toward the arena.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, consider reading the whole fic:[ The Prince and the Touga](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422674). It's complete and a sequel and side story are currently in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow. I'm kinda mean to Konoe in this fic. Well, not just in this one. Poor kitty! However, nothing beats a good spanking before breakfast...


	6. Day 5. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new work--it takes place in That One Time universe (a series of one-shots that takes place after Rai's good ending). It's five years later and Konoe has talked Rai into playing sex games with him. They play with consensual non-consent, roleplay, public sex, and in this piece, switching.

I’ve been looking forward to this evening for some time. Rai and I have been together over five years, and he has been more than willing to put in the time and energy into our dates—including these silly role-play games I am enjoying so much. We’ve just returned from another successful hunt, and I’m thrilled to be back in Ransen. Tonight, I have something special planned, and I haven’t told Rai what it is.

Really, though—I’m slightly nervous. I’m scared he won’t want to do this or that he will be intimidated—as if a cat my size could ever intimidate one his size, for crying out loud. But I want him to enjoy himself, and I haven’t ever done this before. So I want to be careful.

On the way home from our last mission, I tried probing him gently—asking what sorts of things he’d be open to. That’s a hard subject to bring up for me—without giving away the element of surprise. 

“Rai… I was thinking. Would you, um, be open to trying something different when we get back to Ransen?”

“What do you mean?”

“Er, well…”

“Sexually?” He turns his head to glance at me over his shoulder. When we walk, he always walks just a little in front of me. When I first met him, this annoyed me to no end. But somehow, it fits his personality and his need to control his environment. And I think he feels he can protect me better this way. I find it awfully adorable and cute now… though he’d be mad if I actually said anything of the sort.

“Yes.”

“You should know by now that I _love_ to try new things. Especially when they are your idea.” His voice is soft—and surprisingly sexy. “You remember when you used to hesitate to fuck me outside? All I had to do was wait till you were good and ready—and maybe a little desperate—and my gods, the sound of your voice echoing through the trees—”

“Um, yeah. So okay,” I interrupt. “We don’t need to get into that.”

“But it is such a nice memory!” Rai says, and I can hear he is teasing.

“I just meant… if I did something or asked you to do something you didn’t want to do, you’d let me know, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course,” he replies. Then he looks at me a little curiously. “Now you’ve got me wondering what on earth you have in mind.”

I don’t reply, blushing fiercely. Even after all this time, talking about sex makes me flustered. He knows this and because of it teases me constantly.

“Do you want to tie me up?”

I gasp softly, bristling up my fur. He gives me a moment before continuing, probably to make sure my imagination actually pictures what he is talking about. Gods! That would be _hot_!

“Or do you want to spank me?”

Another shiver flows down my spine. How can he just suggest things like this so openly?

“Or maybe you finally have decided to fuck me in the bar? In public?”

“Stop it!” I burst, rubbing my eyes and my ears as though to chase my imagination away. “It’s supposed to be a surprise!”

“Ho? I like surprises. So what could it be…?”

The rest of our walk back to Ransen—even after we entered the city—were filled with silly little game ideas and suggestions, making me terribly flustered and embarrassed. No matter how much time passes, I still get slightly uncomfortable when it comes to sex. I blush when we do it, too—but I love it. I actually kind of like the flustered feelings I get when he teases me about it, too. They excite me. And worst of all, Rai seems to know this and uses it to his full advantage.

Needless to say, by the time we reach Ransen, I’m hot and bothered and unable to keep my imagination and fantasy in check. We walk into Bardo’s inn and head up to the guestroom. I’m filled to the brim with excitement—and Rai must be feeling the same. The moment we enter the room, he pushes me up against the door and takes my lips roughly.

“You’re adorable when you get so turned on you don’t know what to do,” he whispers against my mouth. “Your passion and desire… they are almost visible.”

“Wait,” I whisper, pushing him away from me for a moment. “I want to try something different.”

“What, right now?”

“Yes.” What did he expect? He wanted me to wait till this evening when I was beyond all semblance of self-control?

“You don’t want to eat first?” He smiles down at me—that soft smirk he saves just to tease me. He looks so handsome—at these times, I wonder what a cat so good-looking is doing with me! His pale blue eye is framed with long lashes, lowered slightly as he looks down at me. His fangs are white and sharp, peeking over his lips. His silver hair floats around his shoulders and his fur softly bristles.

“No. I don’t want to eat first,” I say, my voice low. “You should sit down on the bed.”

“Oh?” He complies, raising his eyebrows at my commanding tone.

“Take off your gear and your boots.”

“As you wish,” he says, and his fur bristles a little more. I do the same, removing my cape and my sword, placing my pack down next to the bed. I slip out of my boots and then jump up next to him.

I help him take off his shirt, unlacing it and pulling it off overhead, and then I immediately go for his buckle. He shivers just a little bit at my aggression.

It isn’t as if I’m never aggressive during sex. I just often let him take the lead. Perhaps he likes things a little different—I know he likes me eager. I know he was teasing me as we were walking home, but filling my head with ideas of things I could do to him or he could do to me is a surefire way to get me hot and bothered.

The past few months have really been great—we’ve been branching out, doing things I never thought we’d do, coming on to each other in public places—and gods, I let him kidnap me and fuck me outside in that filthy alley… It’s all been exciting if even a tiny bit outside my comfort zone. But our _relationship_ started outside my comfort zone. I just hope he’s okay with this idea.

I pull off his belt and go for his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and pushing them off his hips. They are tight—as always—because he likes to show off his ass and muscular legs, drawing all sorts of attention to himself. I let his pants turn inside out and drop them on the floor. And then I immediately go for his underwear.

“Oy,” Rai protests softly. “Aren’t things a little… uneven?”

“Shut up,” I murmur. “Suck it up for once.”

He chuckles softly—which honestly helps me calm my nerves a little. I’m really nervous for some reason. I don’t want to hurt him. I want him to feel as good as he makes me feel. I just have to do what he does to me.

I straddle his lap and push him down onto the mattress. He pulls a pillow underneath his head so he can watch me. I run my fingers along the waistband of his underwear—just below his belly and back to his tail—and I softly groom the silky white fur beneath his navel with my tongue. He smells amazing—still slightly sweaty from our walk. I adore the way he smells when he sweats. It increases his scent and makes my insides feel mushy.

“What’s come over you today?” He murmurs softly, watching me carefully. I peek up my eyes for a moment to meet his gaze. His pupil is fully dilated, and when our eyes meet, his dick stiffens a little beneath the fabric.

“I just wanted to try something new and different,” I say. “You just relax today.”

His eyebrows raise and he gets a look on his face—for just a split second—that is slightly worried and anxious mixed with anticipation. The anxiety fades quickly, though, melting into heated passion.

“I see.”

Urging him onto his side—and he helps—I curl up on the bed at his waist, continuing to groom his fur and occasionally drop chaste kisses on the tip of his erection, which I have freed from his underwear. I take a moment to stop and pull them off all the way, dropping them off the floor next to his pants, with his assistance. Now, I curl myself up a little more tightly against his hips, licking his cock gently and letting my hands wrap around his hips toward his tail.

His fur is so silky and long—and it bristles on his tail, which sways softly. He is pretty relaxed, considering he probably knows what is coming. While _I’ve_ never done this with him before, it occurs to me—stabbing my heart with jealously—that it’s possible someone _else_ has. It’s such a distracting and painful thought—that someone else might have touched my cat in the way I am planning that I get distracted and growl softly. Rai flinches—my fangs expose when I growl and of course, he doesn’t want me to bite him accidentally. I rarely do that these days, but I usually don’t growl during sex, either.

“Oy,” he whispers.

“It’s nothing,” I say softly. “I’m just… well. I was wondering how many people have done this to you?”

“Have done what? Sucked me off?”

My ears flatten and I glare up at him. He’s smirking slightly.

“You want me to keep count?”

My gaze hardens—letting him know I don’t appreciate his teasing. But he smiles and chuckles a little just the same.

“Kitten. I’d been through maybe six seasons when we met. Yes, I slept with someone each of those times—and five of those were with females. Yes, some of my partners put their mouths on me. But…” He reaches his claws down into my hair, gently stroking my scalp between my ears. “I don’t _want_ any of them. I only want you. They met a temporary need. You… fill a gap in my heart.”

I relax when I hear his answer. It didn’t actually answer my actual question since I wasn't talking about oral sex. I wonder if he allowed the male he slept with to enter him. But I’m not sure I really want to know. It was before we met, after all. I know he had a life before me.

Letting my fingers tickle across his entrance while I suck on his dick makes him respond exactly how I want him to. He isn’t usually very vocal during our lovemaking—but today, he feels less inhibited. And honestly, I don’t know if he’s really ever _inhibited_—if that’s the right word. I think he’s just slightly more soft-spoken in the bedroom (as far as vocalizations) than I am. But he certainly isn’t shy. He’s very adventurous and loves to indulge in physical pleasure. However, I’d love to hear him make a little more noise today.

“You’ll let me know if anything I do is uncomfortable, won’t you?”

“Hmm. Yeah,” he says softly. I love the sound of that breathless voice.

“And if I do something that you really enjoy, you’ll let me know, too?”

“Mmm.”

Pulling a small jar out from my pack—it’s handy to keep lubricant around when you travel with someone like Rai who might attack you at any time for any reason—I spread a little on my fingers and paint it over his entrance, just beneath his tail. For now, my mouth is on his dick, and both hands are behind him, one grasping his tail and one touching the place I’m planning to enter.

Even that thought is almost too much for me to bear, and my erection is already hard and dripping at the idea. I _want_ to be inside him—I want to feel him.

He is purring softly—and it’s only interrupted for a moment when I push a finger inside of him. He’s very hot—and much more muscular than I expected inside. Having my finger pushing around inside him makes me all the more excited and I start to sweat.

Is this what I feel like to him? I wonder, another shiver rushing through my body. I relax the restraints on my empathy and let his feelings flow in. He is relaxed, aroused, and excited. And maybe I feel a little bit of anxiety, too.

Possibly rushing a little, I pull my finger out and push two more back inside. He groans just a little, his hips twitching, but I increase suction on his cock and bring one hand to his hilt. He’s too large for me to fit in my mouth entirely, and I don’t want to risk choking or gagging on him today.

Now, though—I scissor my fingers apart inside of him and he feels amazing. He purrs softly, looking down at me, a soft sigh escaping his lips every time I spread my fingers. He feels really nice—I mean, even nicer than his mouth. I can’t wait…

But I take my time. Part of my brain wanders as I continuing loosening him up and tending to his erection. We’ve been together for more than five years now, and this is the first time I will be entering him. I’m always, always the bottom. But why? Is it just because this is how we started? I’m really excited to try something new, and he seems comfortable with the idea, too.

After I am easily able to spread apart three fingers inside of him—and I’m pretty sure I’ve found that special place that should make him feel extra special, too—I stop the suction on his cock and I look up at him.

“Are you ready?”

“Is this what is happening today?” He purrs softly.

“You don’t want me to?” I confirm. “Is this okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. You can do whatever you like to me and I won’t complain.” He pushes his nose against mine and kisses my lips gently. “I’m your Touga, after all. How do you want me?”

I shiver a little when he asks that question.

“Um, maybe turn over on to your stomach. Here,” I suggest, pushing a pillow underneath his hips. “Are you comfortable?”

“So far,” he says, looking back at me over his shoulder.

Is he nervous? Should he be nervous? I’m not really sure. I slather more lube onto myself and try to project a little more confidence, and that attempt disappears the moment I push my dick up close to his entrance. He feels so amazingly hot—warm—even just resting the tip of my dick on his entrance. I get a little distracted for a second, and I hear him murmur again.

“Are you going to…?”

“Oh, um, yeah.” I am startled out of my reverie and get back to business. I start to push inside slowly—taking my time—and I’m floored immediately by the feel of his flesh pulsing around me. I try to keep my voice down, but that’s impossible. He just feels so damned good!

To my surprise, he pushes back against me while I am entering him—making penetration a bit faster—and he lifts up to his knees, keeping his torso low on the bed. I get an amazing look at the gorgeous cat who has partnered with me—a long, lean pale body, muscles working and stretching—and that gorgeous ass and swaying tail.

I grab the base of his tail and he shudders. I often tease his tail during sex, but I never have this kind of access. I know he’s really sensitive—his ears not so much—but his tail… all the fluffy white fur is bristling and thick with its winter coat. It’s so gorgeous I have to groom it. I lick the tip as I continue pushing inside him, but I’m quickly overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside.

Does he feel like this when he enters me? I always hear a soft sigh once he is all the way inside me—sometimes a purr and sometimes a gasp—and I understand now exactly what his feelings are. He feels so nice and warm and so incredibly sexy—I mean, that’s his ass right there! Of course, he’d feel the same. And honestly, my ass is a bit rounder than his, and not just proportionally.

A loud, obvious moan escapes my lips when my thighs are resting up against him, the curve of his ass just between my hip and leg. He is breathing a little roughly—I’m just now noticing, and I resist the temptation to rock my hips forward right away. Maybe he needs a minute?  
  
“Are you all right? Feeling okay?” I breathe softly, stunned at the sound of my voice. It’s low and husky—it doesn’t sound like me at all.

“Mmm,” he purrs softly. “It’s just… so different. I wonder if you feel like this, too?”

Pushing my desire and lust to the back of my mind, I concentrate for a moment on my empathy. I listen to the feelings flooding my heart. I feel tenderness and warmth from the cat I’m currently fucking—in wave after wave of emotion. He feels vulnerable where he is, which breaks my heart just a little. Love floats into my heart alongside desire—much more love than I felt before—and something else that feels like understanding or maybe even gratefulness.

When he moves his torso, straightening out his back, pleasure floods my body just from that small movement alone, making me gasp out loud.

“Gods… you feel so good,” I whisper, leaning forward to lick his ear. “Can I move?”

“Please.” Rai’s voice is soft and husky as well. And he gasps a little when I rock my hips forward.

I know my goal is to make him feel as good (and as taken) as I feel when our roles are reversed. So I start slowly, rocking my hips forward, holding onto his hip and the base of his tail. When I begin thrusting, I try to change my angle each time. But some angles feel better to me than others—and I have to keep Rai’s pleasure in mind.

My heart is thumping so loud in my ears, and my breath is ragged and hot. I lean forward to nip the nape of his neck, through his hair and then push his hair over his shoulders to expose the pale skin there. As I continue my deliberate movements, I suddenly feel him gasp for air, sighing softly—and I’m pretty sure I've found the spot I was looking for.

To make sure, I try again, and I’m rewarded with the same breathy response. I can literally see shivers coursing through the fur on his tail, ruffling out to the tips of his ears, and I’m pleased. Whenever I hit that spot, his insides seem to grip me just a little bit tighter. It feels really nice for me, too—I just am slightly anxious I will come before him since I’m so excited…

So to move things along, I move the hand from his hip to his cock—which is dripping wet and hard now. I cup his hilt firmly with my palm and feel out the head and rim with my fingertips, allowing my thumb to press into the slit just slightly. He purrs and arches his back against me—and I hear another gasping breath spill from his mouth when I thrust inside him again.

Now, I stroke his tail, moving my hand from the base to the tip, drawing my claws and combing them through his fur. I also lean down again to nip his ear—each time I thrust in or pull out, I let out a quiet sound, which must certainly sound loud to him since my mouth is so close to his ear. He tastes slightly sweet—like he does during mating season—and I’m a little taken aback by that. I like it; it’s just surprising.

It feels like my own senses are going into overdrive. I can feel him when he starts to tilt his hips forward and back in time with my thrusts, and I get even harder inside him. When he breathes and gasps for air, trying his best to stifle his voice, desire and arousal build to a fever pitch. I need him to come soon—like now would be nice.

So, all at the same time, I bite his ear, using my teeth and delve my tongue deep inside his mouth, I tickle the tip of his tail, which is twitching in my hand, and I push my fingertips into his slit and thrust into him—and suddenly, his purr gets louder, his eye drifts closed, his voice spills in a quiet sigh—and he calls my name.

“Konoe…”

It’s so sexy—and I feel myself being brought to the edge just from the sound. As I’m passing my own point of no return, I feel his insides tighten up around me—so tight that I can hardly move. It’s a stifling, wonderful feeling and it pulls a climax from my body. I just get swept right along with his. It’s amazing!

Pleasure spills out and into him, tinging through my arms and legs, my hands and feet, my fingers and toes, my tail and ears. I am loud when I release—and my mouth is right next to his ear, and I notice his ear flatten slightly, so I try to quiet my voice, unsuccessfully, I might add.

And I feel so good—so relaxed—tingling with the leftovers of pleasure—as I drop my body against his. He feels so warm and relaxed, and he huffs out a long exhale, turning over underneath me. He pulls me down into his arms, and I feel like I should do something with the stuff in the palm of my hand… so I quickly wipe it on my shirt.

He watches me do that and smiles, then he pulls my shirt off overhead. I’m usually at least mostly naked when we make love, and this time felt different. Well, there was that one time we did it in the alley outside, and he didn’t actually strip me entirely there.

Gods… would he let me do this in public? Oh, my gods. I suddenly understand the attraction now. It feels like I am claiming him when I am on top. So it’s almost natural that I’d want other cats to see me claiming this gorgeous creature. I wonder if that’s how he feels.

“What?”

He is still purring and relaxed and holding me against his chest.

“Was that okay?”

“Stupid cat,” he purrs softly into my ear, and he starts licking me. “If anything, the only thing I didn’t like about it was that I couldn’t see your face, I couldn’t lick your ears, and I couldn’t touch your ass.”

“Hmm.” I am very familiar with those small irritations. So I make up for it in other ways.

“What did you think?”

“I just kept thinking… is this what I feel like to you? Am I this warm inside?”

“Hmm,” he chuckles softly. “You know, I was thinking the same thing. Does he feel like this? Is this what he feels like when he spills his voice?”

I try not to growl, but the mention of how loud I am is about as pleasant as mentioning how much he adores my crooked tail or how I easily lose my way. I can’t exactly help it.

“You were nearly as loud today, too.”

I turn my face away, lying flat on his chest to avoid his gaze. I am pouting. I can’t help it.

“It’s gorgeous…. But you know, when you’re right next to my ear, things sound a whole lot louder.”

“You have your winter coat. There’s way too much fluff in those ears of yours to notice something like that. I’m surprised you can hear anything at all with their teeny tiny size.”

“Oy,” he murmurs, and my tail is pulled—just a sharp, quick tug. It sends a mix of pain and pleasure through the base of my spine, and my dick stiffens just slightly. It’s almost irritating. “You watch yourself, little Sanga.”

“Or what?” I ask, meowing out a soft yawn.

“I can’t be held responsible for the consequences.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can say whatever I want and you’ll just be like, 'What? What did you say? I can't hear you because my ears are too fluffy.'”

That gets him to tug on my tail again, and I squirm a little against him this time, unable to suppress a little giggle. He also nips the tip of my ear—and there isn’t much pleasure there. It’s just sensitive.

“Hey, I’m just teasing.” I look up at him—mostly to get my ears out of his range.

“So am I.”

“Well, maybe don’t tease so rough.”

“Maybe don’t bite off more than you can chew.”

I hum softly and lie back down on his chest, snuggling my body against his. I close my eyes when he starts to groom me. I feel oddly protective and possessive of this cat tonight. But I sure do love him.

* * *

If you liked this one, you might enjoy the other one-shots from the [That One Time](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170200) universe. I have a handful that deals with roleplay, public sex, and other fun stuff. It's all surprisingly consensual, for the most part. I mean, consensual for this universe and my writing.


	7. Day 6. Shower/bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter from the Outlander fic. It's fairly non-con and self-explanatory. Told from Konoe's POV. And yes, I'm still about two days ahead. I'm just planning for the days I won't be able to post. :)
> 
> In this fic, Konoe (a college student during modern times) has fallen through time into a world that looks similar to Lamento's original universe. After a run-in with a frightening sorcerer, he is rescued by Rai, the lord of clan Setsura.
> 
> Kouji is a servant who looks a lot like his friend Tokino (and is probably one of his forefathers).
> 
> Non-con or dub-con for the universe.

Kouji asks if I would like to bathe in the hot springs, and that actually sounds nice. He insists on dressing me in a robe with nothing underneath, saying he will wash my clothes—meaning, my red silk underwear—which I am slightly self-conscious about. But he insists and I don’t really have much choice, so I allow him to do as he likes. 

However, I don’t know where the hot springs are, and he tells me not to worry. This probably means someone will show me to them, and I consider changing my mind, but it’s been a while since I’ve had a hot shower—two days, at least—and I’m really looking forward to it. I can tolerate either Koujaku or Rai taking me there, I think.

There’s a short knock on the door—the first time I can remember anyone knocking instead of coming right in. Even Kouji just comes in, but he makes little noise and no fuss. This sounds more regal, and I immediately feel my body start to sweat. It’s as though I can feel who it is through the door. I know it’s Rai standing there.

“Come in,” I say softly, though I’d rather be left alone.

“Ah. You’ll join me for a soak in the hot springs? It should help your body.”

As I am awfully sore and tired, I nod my head and follow him. I don’t really pay attention where he walks through the castle, leading me behind him. I just watch his fluffy white tail, which is sticking out through a slit in his robe. I’ve never seen bathrobes with slits for tails before. It seems a little weird, but oddly freeing. Watching that tail flick back and forth, I'm sure it's more comfortable than not having a slit at all. I'm sure the fabric would mat and tangle his long pretty silver fur. I’m watching his nicely shaped ass sway as he walks—his muscles flexing under the fabric of the robe—when he turns to look at me.

I know he saw me watching him and checking him out, and I’m embarrassed and a little ashamed. I shouldn’t be looking at him like that—admiring him, being tempted by him—if Asato is at home waiting for me. He just smiles knowingly, though, and continues to lead me through the castle and out across the training yard.

We eventually come to a small hut and once inside, Rai boldly slips the robe off his shoulders, handing it to a cat who is apparently there to wait on him. He grabs a towel and drapes it around his shoulders, looking back at me and waiting for me to hand off my robe and join him. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist for modesty. Rai just smirks.

“Such a shy little kitten. I thought you were more experienced—with your boyfriend and all.”

I don’t even look at him—though I really, really want to. He is extremely good looking and I find him both attractive and terrifying. He makes me nervous, and I wonder if sitting naked in the hot springs with him is really such a good idea… especially now, with the way my body is reacting to all that pale skin.

He grabs a small bucket and soaps himself up and rinses off before climbing into the water. I follow his lead, wondering about the customs of soaking in a hot spring. I turn around when I soap my body up and rinse it because I don’t like being on display. The water smells like something herbal—maybe eucalyptus—and it feels nice and hot, and the water is slightly slimy, as though oil has been added. It’s relaxing once I manage to furtively sink into the pool and sit down on the side. The water comes up to my neck. Inhaling a deep breath, I relax and try to settle down.

“I’m taking you out of the castle tomorrow. I have a meeting with another clan leader, and I want you at my side.” The silver cat is sitting next to me, close enough to touch me, but he doesn’t.

I glance up at him again, but I don’t say anything.

“We will train some more, too. You’re doing well. I see you managed to convince the shaman to take off your cast.”

“I didn’t convince him to do anything,” I say sourly. But my attitude doesn’t dissuade him.

“You are progressing.”

“I think you’ve made a mistake,” I say. “I can’t sing—I’m no Sanga. I don’t believe there are such things. How can I be something I don’t believe in?”

“Well, you have to see it and feel it to believe it. And don’t you see it? I know you can feel it. It comes across in your song.” He leans a little closer to me. I feel incredibly vulnerable and intimidated by his presence towering over me. “You _can_ feel it, can’t you?” 

I look away and scoot away from him on the bench as subtly as possible, but he knows what I am doing.

“Are you going to tell me you dislike singing for me? Or the attention I give you?” His lips are curved up in a familiar smirk. He's mocking me. _Again_.

“I never asked for any of this!” 

“No, but you are not the lord of this castle._ I_ am. And you owe me.”

I bristle my fur—which I’m sure looks ridiculous, considering how wet my fur is. But when I meet his gaze angrily, he is still smirking arrogantly. I look away, though I’m tempted to argue that I _don’t_ actually owe him anything, instead simply clicking my tongue in disgust. 

In response, he laughs—a genuine laugh—and the sound tickles my ears and sinks into my heart in the same way as when he pulls that weird song from me. It’s as though my body responds to him, despite my will. Or maybe I’m just denying how attracted I am to him. That would mean I don’t love Asato as much as I believe I do. A cat can’t love two people at once, can he?

“Did you just click your tongue at me? You're lucky I'm as patient with you as I am. You look so delightfully confused, kitten.” Running his claws through my hair and the damp, bristled fur on my ears, his fingers reach down to my chin and tilt it up a little. “You fluster so easily. Surely you can feel it. You and I are destined for each other.”

What a thing to say! I am definitely embarrassed and flustered—and also irritated that he manages to fluster me so easily. Also, I wish we weren’t alone here together—and the fact that I’m even thinking about that bothers me. I worry he may do something to me and I'm even more worried that I might not resist.

No, that’s not quite right. I know I will resist, or at least my lips will resist and protest, but my body will respond and respond quickly. I’m not sure what I want, and I find him confusing.

I bristle again when I feel his hand sneak up under the water, stroking my thigh gently. This isn’t the first time he’s done this, but it is the first time I’ve been completely naked in front of him.

“Sing for me.” His voice is low and demanding. It sounds almost like he's requesting some sexual favor from me, and it makes my skin tingle. 

I didn’t see his lips move when he spoke—but his voice resounds clearly in my mind, sinking deep into my heart just as before.

“N-not here,” I protest, and even I know that I don’t mean it. “I-i don’t want to…”

“Hou?” He murmurs softly. "Resistance? What a surprise."

He continues stroking my fur and his other hand creeps up my leg to my hip and brushes through the fur below my navel. The hand in my hair floats below the surface of the water, grasping my hip firmly. I am moved abruptly onto his lap, my legs folded beneath me on the bench, straddling his body—dangerously close to his groin.

A shy meow slips out of my mouth, and my cheeks and ears heat up with a blush and not because the water is hot. This is because he is deliberately pushing his erection against mine under the water, and I’m ashamed of my instant response.

“Please,” I whisper, and another meow falls from my mouth.

“Please _what_?” He purrs softly, that tempting whispering voice sinking deep into my body. I _want_ him—and I am ashamed of my desire. I should have said, “Please stop,” and I couldn’t. “Please _more_? Please _continue_? Stop this foolish resistance and give in.” 

“I-i c-can’t. I shouldn’t!” I hiss softly, but my body is melting against his just the same. A thick wet purr spills from my body, and I’m mortified.

“It looks like you already are, kitten. Now, sing.”

Like it’s happened in the past when he presses my body against his—and my gods, I cannot believe my dick is touching his—it’s overwhelming and it feels so nice, but I shouldn’t be doing this!—my song spills from my body in a desperate and guilty timbre.

Light emanates from my body in thin lines, like vines, and entwine themselves in his hair and fur, around his back, giving him a warm white glow. He sighs softly—expressing his pleasure in the soft touch.

_Your song sinks into my heart. You are enchanting._

I hear his voice echoing in my head, and I squeeze my eyes closed. My song feels hot and full of desire, and that mortifies me. I’m not sure how to handle myself—and so I close my eyes and just enjoy his touch. Just for now. Asato isn't here, after all. Rai loops an arm around my waist, and his hand is squeezing our dicks together, stroking hard and slow, paying extra attention to the head and rim. Even Asato hasn’t touched me like this before—and the thought fills me with guilt. 

But that guilt isn’t enough to make me stop singing nor stop enjoying his touch. And the caress from his fingers and his cock against mine is affecting my song. It rises quickly to a fever pitch, right along with my pleasure. 

Rough breaths spill against my mouth as he pulls me closer—and I can’t help myself. I tilt my chin up a little to close the distance between our lips, digging my hands into his hair to pull my body closer. A low growl comes out of his throat—and the sound is both terrifying and exciting, the tip of his lips enticing and sweet.

But should I do this here? Whether I should I be doing it at all doesn’t cross my mind. But I’m suddenly nervous about coming in the water.

“Mmm… soon…” I whisper softly, waves of pleasure shooting down my spine and into my tail.

Rai suddenly pulls us both up out of the water—and the weightless feeling dissipates and makes me lose my orientation momentarily. It also presses me up against him even harder and before I know it, I am coming—my song loud and sexy, my gasping breaths hot and heavy, pleasure shuddering from my core to the tips of my fingers, toes, ears, and tail. He follows behind me with a loud groan and purr, and I feel his seed mixing with mine in his hand while I hang onto his hair for dear life.

It must have hurt—to have his hair pulled with all my weight—but he simply leans back, resting his butt on the side of the pool and strokes my shivering, trembling body while I try to regain a sense of self-control. I have my eyes closed, my head resting against his chest—and his fingers leave a trail of goosebumps behind them, making me shiver.

I feel so relaxed—so nice—so perfect… and exhausted. Disentangling my claws from his hair, I hear a soft grunt from him as he lifts me up again, pulling me from the bathing area. He wipes both of us down with his towel and wraps his arms around me to carry me to the dressing room. I’m still so fuzzy and hazy in the afterglow I don’t remember him folding me into the robe or him getting dressed. My legs are numb and tingling with pleasure, and I’m sure I couldn’t walk even if I wanted to.

I am carried from the hot springs back to the castle—the air is chilly this evening—and I am brought upstairs—to a different room. This room has a fire going and it’s much larger than mine. I hear Rai speaking to someone—perhaps a servant—dismissing him, after I am placed on a bed gently like I am something precious. This bed is much larger than the one in my room, and I realize that he is expecting me to spend the night with him now. 

Despite my exhaustion, I don’t think I want to spend the night with him—I don’t think I can handle sleeping within his presence, especially not in the same bed. Maybe I _do_ want to, but it frightens me. I can’t move, though. I feel paralyzed and helpless, and I protest softly, but all that comes out of my mouth is a whiny meow.

“Hush. You’re exhausted. Just rest. I’ll join you in a moment. We have an early day tomorrow.”

He pulls the robe from my body, leaving me naked on the bed and making me flatten my ears, but he quickly covers me in soft, silk bedding. The sheets are sumptuous and silver—and I noticed the canopy of the bed is pale blue and silver as well. Rai looks magical against the backdrop of this bed as though it was designed to highlight his very best features. He is gorgeous as he strokes my hair. 

Again, when I try to speak, only a soft meow spills from my lips. It's incredibly embarrassing to be making these sounds in front of him, but I can't help it. The sound makes him smile and lean in to kiss my nose.

“What sweet sounds from you when you’re so vulnerable. I can hardly stand it.”

He gets up from the bed, after making sure I am comfortable and warm, and I watch as he drinks from a goblet and has a snack.

“Are you hungry? Thirsty? Why not have some juice?”

He returns in a moment, still in that robe, and he offers me a drink, helping me sit up. I am still so helpless, and that makes me afraid. But I take what he offers, spilling a little juice down my chin. Rai leans in to lick it off—smirking at my disquieted expression.

“Gods, you’re adorable. Now sleep.” He lowers me back down to the pillow and tucks the sheets around me.

I don’t obey, however much sleep tugs at the corner of my consciousness. I watch him finish eating and perform his evening grooming routine. He runs a brush through his hair and his fur before finally slipping out of his robe. I drop my gaze immediately when he returns to the bed, and he crawls under the sheets on his side, pulling my back up tightly against his chest.

He is purring, and the sound rumbles inside my body and incites my own purr. I can hardly wait to feel his lips and tongue on my ear, combing through the fur carefully, delving deep inside and making my body shiver. It tickles, but it also feels extremely affectionate. And I start to relax, purring louder and louder as I drift off to sleep. 

I don’t realize till the next morning that I have actually allowed all of this affection without a single verbal protest, much less trying to fight him off. I think I wanted it. Or perhaps my body needed it.

* * *

This fic doesn't have many readers, but it has a weird number of kudos, and I love writing it. Currently in progress: [Outlander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312369)


	8. Day 7. Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, another cheat today. This piece is from a royal AU fic in which Konoe is a captured prince--from a very conservative country--and becomes King Rai's concubine.
> 
> I've written myself into a corner and can't seem to let anything nice happen to the poor kitty, so I'm posting a chapter that isn't too bad.
> 
> To put it in context... this is the first time a very innocent (read: clueless) Konoe sees the king and of course, it's in the bedroom.
> 
> Triggers: Non-consent--Konoe can't consent since he's basically a slave--first-time sex, some intimidation. Also, he might be underage in this one.

“It seems like someone hasn’t been obediently staying in bed like he was told to do.”

This voice must belong to the king—I’m sure of it. It’s deep—silky and indecent like the texture of the fabric touching my body—and it slips into the depths of my ears in a strange way, like a caress, sending a shiver down my spine and making the fur on my tail fluff out.

The sound surprises me so much that my eyes pop open and I sit up in the bed, looking directly at the source through the sheer chiffon curtains. My ears are perked up, pointed forward eagerly, almost as though they want to hear him speak again—for, really, it was a delightful voice. I’ve never heard such a beautiful voice, in fact. Just the sound of it makes my fur stand on end. I’ve never felt something like this before.

The footsteps are coming closer, so I’m not surprised to see he is approaching the bed so quickly. What _does_ surprise me is the sheer size of the cat I see in the room with me.

It’s evening now—the light from the fireplace and two lamps on the wall behind the bed are all the lighting in the room right now—but it’s plenty to make out the giant in the room. For him, the furniture is not oversized. This bed is not oversized. It’s sized just right for him.

A shiver rushes through my shoulders.

I think of winter when I see him—pale skin, silver hair—long, waist-length silver hair, pulled back from his face in a low ponytail. He wears a black eyepatch over his right eye, and the other shines a beautiful pale blue.

He is gorgeous.

He is not an old man—on the contrary—he looks quite young—he can’t be older than his mid-twenties, I think.

But he is huge. He is at least four heads taller than me—and while his body is lean, he looks like he is pure muscle. His chest is broad, he has an elegant long neck, and those legs!—he’s dressed in fine black and blue clothing, trimmed with silver, dressed for dinner, it seems, his outfit understated but elegant. He’s wearing a silver circlet on his head, but no cape. He leaves the circlet on the dresser.

There is no mistaking that this is the king of Setsura. And now I understand why and how my kingdom was invaded so easily—and how it was conquered. This man has an iron will and takes whatever he wants.

“Have you not yet learned your lesson, little one?”

His voice caresses my ears once more, making them twitch. I shift on the bed—almost in discomfort. I have the urge to scrub inside my ears with my hands after his voice seeps in. I feel like should not be allowed to hear his voice—it’s immodest!

“Lesson?” I echo, not even meaning to speak, but my voice escapes anyway.

“Ah, so you can speak,” the king replies. He smiles softly—and when he smiles—my gods—his face changes from a sculpted statue of the ideal of beauty to utter gloriousness. What is this cat? I have never seen a creature like him!

“What are you?” I ask, backing up on the bed—especially as he gets closer.

He pulls open the sheer drapes on the bed—opening them on the side casually, he takes a seat on the bed. Remember how I said the bed was raised on a platform? Well, that’s so he can sit down comfortably.

I’m amazed, but I still back up against the headboard, flattening my ears. Why is he sitting next to me?

“What am I?” The king is busy pulling off his boots—black, knee-high leather boots, very fine—first the right and then the left, leaving them on the floor next to the bed. He turns to look at me. “I assumed you’d been informed.”

“Informed?” I ask.

“I’m Rai, the king of Setsura. Weren’t you told you were being brought to my chambers? The Duke should have informed you. I saw you this morning—I thought perhaps gardening... wasn’t a good fit for you.”

I blush and would like to drop my eyes in embarrassment, but I am too afraid to take my eyes away from the hulking creature at the foot of the bed. He feels too much like a predator for me to drop my gaze.

“My gods,” Rai says. “Your ears—they turn pink when you blush? That is most unusual.”

I flatten them irritatedly against my skull.

“It’s not,” I insist. “It’s normal for pale-colored cats.” I look at him. “Surely you are the same.”

“I most certainly do not blush—or I do very rarely—and my ears do not turn pink like yours.” The king sounds rather fascinated like I am some rare animal—for his collection.

“It’s nothing special,” I insist. “What—you wish to add a cat with pink ears to your collection?” My tone is clipped and snappish.

Rai raises his eyebrows.

“You object?”

“I do not understand the concept of a harem,” I say. “Can you not simply love one cat? Isn’t that how marriage works? Perhaps your sexual prowess is too great?”

Rai laughs. It’s a lovely sound—easily as charming as his smile. I wonder if he might be a devil.

“It has nothing to do with marriage or love, little one.”

“What then? I cannot bear children! So what is the point?”

“Ah. The point—it will come soon enough. I wanted to take it slow with you, on account of your traditions. I’ve read about them, you see, and I have to confess, the rumors about you are quite accurate. You are rumored to be quite lovely. I’m pleased with you—it was a mistake that you ended up outside with the servants at the start, and I apologize for that.”

“What?” An apology? What is he talking about? He invaded my kingdom, for gods’ sake! Perhaps he’s forgotten and needs a reminder. “You invaded my kingdom!”

“Yes, I’m afraid I did. I am searching for something, you see. And invasion is the way of Setsura.”

I am seething. He may be handsome—beautiful, in fact—and his voice like honey to my ears—this may be something like attraction that I have heard about. But I do not like his attitude. I am having none of it.

“You see, you were meant for my harem for the start,” he purrs. He looks directly at me now. “The dressing gown suits you well. The Duke has excellent taste. Does it please you?”

“No!” I snap. “It’s indecent! And I hate the Duke!”

Rai covers his mouth in a gesture I don’t recognize. “You hate Koujaku? Why? Did he offend you?”

“Yes!” I snap.

“Please, tell me what he did so I might punish him.” Still, the king keeps his mouth covered. Perhaps it’s a gesture of apology?

“He—” and I realize I’m not sure I can even admit what he did I am so ashamed. I look down in utter embarrassment. My hands are shaking.

“You poor thing, you are trembling.”

My hands are suddenly grasped in hands much larger and warmer than my own—and how the hell did he get so close to me without making any noise! The king is right here—and he is so much bigger than me when he is up close! Holy shit!

“Please, tell me what happened.” His voice is so soft, so silky and smooth. And he smells nice.

“He, um, insisted on seeing me naked. And when I wouldn’t undress quickly enough for the bath, he forcibly stripped me. And when I told him this outfit was too revealing, he teased me about giving me an alternative—and that was to appear before you nude. And then he insisted I change in front of him. And he forced me to pick up my clothes off the floor before I was even dressed!”

I realize I have tears in my eyes when I am talking.

“Little prince—Prince Konoe—this tradition—in Karou—is it true? No one sees your body before you are wed?”

“No! It’s unseemly, and it decreases my honor and my value if I am seen, and now—I was punished before my subjects, er, former subjects, and then Koujaku saw me completely naked...” my voice trails off hopelessly.

“Your staff—no one helps dress you?”

“Well, they do, but only after my underclothes are on and I am decently covered.”

“What about massage?”

“Massage? I don’t know what word.”

“No one has ever put lotion on your skin—to treat your skin gently, soothe your muscles, help your wellbeing?”

“No,” I admit.

“I see. Interesting. You will certainly make an interesting addition here. I’m very much looking forward to having you. I realize you will need some time to become accustomed to how things work here, but I will be delighted to teach you. I find your innocence rather refreshing and enchanting, Konoe.”

He strokes my ears softly. No one has ever done that to me before—and that, combined with how his voice is calling me enchanting—is making me feel weird.

“Now, you see, a massage—that might be just thing to help you get started this evening,” Rai continues. He is looming over me now and pushing me down to the bed.

“Um, I don’t want to—”

“It’s all right, little prince, because_ I_ do want to. And that is the first rule of this bedchamber. I think you will enjoy the massage. You may not enjoy everything that happens tonight, little one, but I’m sure you will enjoy this.”

My body shivers with fear. He is kneeling over top of me, and he unbuttons his jacket while sitting on top of me.

Oh, my gods—he is stripping off his clothes—while sitting on me? I’m pinned down, but I don’t have to watch it! I refuse!

“This is not decent,” I whisper, and I squeeze my eyes closed, tears of embarrassment are dripping from my eyes. Of course—I’m embarrassed for his sake. He should not be exposing himself to me.

“Realize, little prince, that many in my harem desire to spend time with me and would love to be in your place right now. They live to please me, you know.”

“Why?” I ask.

Rai laughs—he actually laughs at my question. He has a nice laugh, actually.

“That is a good question. I think it’s because they find me handsome, powerful, or rich. I can grant them anything their heart desires, and I can make their lives pleasurable—or painful. You will learn this, too. Soon, I think, you will desire to please me.”

“Never!” I say.

Rai starts unbuttoning his blouse next—and it’s a sheer silk blouse, like the silk I’m wearing.

“Why are you doing this? This is shameful!” I turn my face away and squeeze my eyes closed, while I hear him chuckling. I hear—and feel—that soft silk sweep away from his body.

“Little one, look at me,” Rai says.

I do not obey.

I feel him tilt my chin toward him, and I keep my eyes squeezed closed—and I feel the air grow hot around my face—is he bringing his face close to mine? Why? Is he going to bite me? I am filled with fear.

But then I feel the softest, most gentle touch on my lips—just brushing me slightly. It surprises me so much that my eyes open. When I open my eyes, I can hardly see anything. My vision is filled with nothing but white and silver, a blur of black and a bit of pale blue. Rai’s face is mere inches from mine—and then I feel that soft brush on my lips again—and I realize they are his lips.

This time, a small, helpless, desperate sound comes out of my mouth when he kisses me. I try so hard not to kiss him back—and I don’t think I do—but he is very pleased that I make a sound. This time, his mouth gently sucks in my top lip—I even feel his teeth against my lip before he releases it—and I am lifting my head up off the bed to extend the touch. And then, he does the same with my bottom lip, nipping it lightly with his fangs. The nip sends a strange, shivering heat through the core of my body and into my hips, making it pool there—just like the sound of his voice did. Another small sound comes out when he releases me. It sounds like I said, “uh.”

When he pulls away, I see he isn’t wearing a shirt—and he is gorgeous. He has a beautifully sculpted chest, powerful arms, a muscular stomach with a patch of silver fur—long, straight, and fine—just below his navel. He lifts up his arm and releases his hair from the ponytail, allowing it to spill around his shoulders, his neck, his back—and it smells amazing.

In fact—he smells amazing. I’m not sure of the scent—but it’s clean and fresh—like freshly fallen snow and sandalwood—masculine and clean.

“Little one, it’s considered an honor to look upon your king. And also—an honor for him to wish to look upon you.” I feel his hands stroking my body from my ears down my neck to my sides and waist, through the soft fabric of the silk. Almost impatiently, he pulls the belt from my waist. I give a little gasp.

“This color suits your eyes—and your hair—you are certainly royal, aren’t you?”

Then, he works the buttons, starting at my neck, and I lift up my hands to stop him.

“Please,” I beg.

“This is for the massage,” Rai says, his hypnotic voice sneaking into my ear.

“I don’t wish to expose myself,” I whimper softly.

“But I would very much like to see you. And you know the rules of the bedchamber, don’t you?”

I still try to fight off his hands, but it is useless. A few tears fall from my eyes, and Rai notices them, wiping them occasionally.

“Little one, listen. You belong to me now. This body belongs to me now. So you aren’t really exposing yourself to me, you see. This is just like when you change or wash. Can you think of it that way? I want to take care of you—and your body—in ways you cannot yet imagine.”

His words send shivers through my body and down my spine, and he notices.

“That is the response I want. Now lower your hands. Good kitten.” He pets my ears gently—almost lovingly, and I see his fangs bare when he exposes my skin. “Not even your servants saw this beautiful skin?”

Slipping his hands between the silk fabric and my skin, he slides those long sleeves off my body.

“My gods, you are beautiful,” he murmurs. He rolls me over onto my stomach, draping the sheer silk robe over my bare skin for a moment, while he arranges a few pillows underneath my body so I am comfortable.

“Now—you may feel slightly exposed for a moment, but if you allow yourself to relax, and if you trust me, I promise you, this will feel very, very good. I want you to feel good, kitten.”

Those words come sneaking into my ears as well, and when he pulls the silk from my body, leaving my back and bottom exposed, a sob escapes. I want to cover myself.

“Please—sir—_please_!”

“It’s all right—and when we are together like this, you may call me Rai, if it pleases you.”

“Rai—Please—I can’t!” My voice is a quiet, desperate whimper.

“Oh, yes, you can, Konoe. You haven’t even tried yet. This is a new experience. Perhaps it would be easier for you to think of yourself as married to me? I consider myself married to all the precious concubines in my harem, you see. Then—you will have no need for shame.”

Those words actually relax me a little, for some reason. They sit much better than that whole thing of owning me. I mean—he probably does own me, but marriage? I can understand that. However—there has been no contract—

“But we have had no ceremony—”

My phrase is interrupted by the feeling of something warm and liquid being drizzled on my skin. What is that? It makes my ears twitch, and my tail flicks in discomfort.

“This is just the massage oil, Konoe. Would you like a ceremony? One that makes you mine? One that marries you to me? Would that make it easier for you to give yourself to me?”

“Perhaps,” I say.

“Then we shall have one,” he says gleefully. I feel two large, powerful hands moving across my skin, spreading that massage oil from my shoulders down to my toes all the way out to my fingers—and it is such a strange sensation. My tail will not stay still. I am having a hard time relaxing, too—it’s such an overwhelming touch—I just can’t believe it.

I can almost feel his fingerprints against my skin. Is this what touch is like? It’s so... intimate. I can feel his intentions toward me, almost as though I can feel his emotions and feelings—and what I feel is an incredible amount of raw desire laced with that touch. It’s intimidating. I feel wanted and desired in a way I don’t understand—almost like he wants to devour me.

“So... am I the first to touch you like this?” Rai whispers in my ear. He is a huge cat—if he can whisper in my ear and be stroking my legs so firmly at the same time.

“Uh-um, yeah,” I say.

“What do you think?”

“It’s overwhelming?” I say.

“Let me work out the stress from your neck and shoulders,” Rai murmurs. “You are such a tense little thing—and you need to be touched. Your body—it thirsts for touch.”

And my back is worked hard—and that is very relaxing, I have to confess. Do I thirst for this? Have I been deprived? For this does feel healing and nice—I feel like I am sinking into the bed, maybe even becoming one with the mattress.

I don’t know how long he massages me, but his hands drop lower and rub my lower back and bottom, too—he is very careful, though. I am sore, still, so he is careful.

“I don’t want to have to punish you for disobedience, little one,” Rai says. “I want to spoil you, make you feel good, and make you yearn to spend time with me. However, I do demand respect. And if I ask you to do something, I expect you to comply.”

I wish he wasn’t telling me this now—when I’m this relaxed—and feeling so good—and in that soft voice. I just want... more.

His hands drop down to my legs and massage them for a while—even my feet and toes—and then travel up to my thighs. The touch gets a little lighter, and I think it should tickle, but it doesn’t. What is this feeling?

His hands slip gently between my legs, just every now and then, and maybe it’s because I worked so hard in the garden—but my gods—it feels so good to have them there. A warm feeling pools heavily in my hips and groin, and I sigh—and I realize I’m purring.

“Do you like that?” Rai whispers.

“Mmm,” I sigh softly.

“I knew you would like massage,” he sounds so happy and pleased, and I am glad to have pleased him. “You have done very well so far.”

Then—quite suddenly—I am turned over—rolled off the pillows, and he is kneeling over me again.

My fur fluffs out in surprise and shyness again, but I’m much more relaxed than I was earlier.

“Relax—little one—you are doing very well. I just want to finish off your front.”

When he massages my chest, he spends time on my nipples—and those are so sensitive I can’t relax. I gasp when he massages me—and to my amazement, he lowers his mouth on me and licks me, which sends shocking sensations through my body. I look up at his face, and his pale blue eye is very dark—his pupil is wide and blown, his hair is brushing over my body—and then... I feel a hand palm my dick.

I gasp out loud at the sudden sensation, not knowing what to do, and afraid of the overwhelming feeling—I feel each finger curl around me, and when he squeezes, an utterly strange sensation comes over my body—almost like desperation. I open my eyes wide—unsure of what to do—and tears spill down my cheeks.

What _is_ this?

“Do you feel like you want to come?” Rai’s soft voice urges me. “Or do you want a little more stimulation?”

He gives me a sample of stimulation—just moving his hand slightly—up and down on my now rock-hard dick, which is embarrassingly exposed, and embarrassingly dripping this thick, wet translucent stuff—I don’t know what is happening to me! But when he moves his hand, I scream out loud, and Rai smiles warmly.

“Just come, my little prince. You are adorable! It’s ok—this is normal and your body knows what to do. Just relax and let yourself come.”

I listen to the king’s voice and that’s all I need. He gives me an extra squeeze, and another wave of pleasure shoots through my body. It starts at my hips—and certainly—something spills from my dick in thick, white, ribbons—I’ve never seen this before—is this why I am not allowed to be touched at home, I wonder? But this feeling—gods—it rushes through my body with pleasure and relaxation.

The unseemly noise is passing between my lips—sighing, purring, moaning—and all for pleasure I never knew existed. And when I finally return to myself, I see King Rai watching me with that dark eye—the passion of his own overflowing.

“So—that was a first for you, wasn’t it, my little prince? You look beautiful when you give yourself to pleasure, and your body is so very thirsty. Now, little one, I will show you how to please me tonight as well.”

I _do_ want to please him. I do—if it feels like this—then yes. I nod eagerly, and he smiles at me, brushing my ears.

“Watching you was almost enough for me, to be honest—and I love so much that I was the first to touch your skin—and stimulate you like that. Tell me, my prince, you’ve never stimulated yourself in that manner?”

“Never! I was discouraged from touching myself,” I admit. I remember my whipping boy. He was punished one day when I spent too long in the bath—all I had done was soak. I hadn’t even touched myself, but I had been accused of touching myself. Now I know why.

“Now—there are many ways you can please me. I thought I might save this for later, but I find I simply cannot. You will have to bear with it.”

Bear with it? Is it painful? My ears twitch slightly, but I’m almost comatose from my own climax, and I do want to please him, I nod my head.

“It may be difficult for you at first, but I will make it quick for your first time—the sooner you learn what is expected, the better off you will be.”

“I do—I want to please you,” I hear the words leaking from my mouth quietly, sleepily.

“That’s because you’re a good kitten,” Rai murmurs, and he puts a pillow up under my back. He also grabs something from the side of the bed, and something cold sneaks up between my cheeks.

He’s painting my entrance with a finger—and it’s so cold.

“Wh-what—Wait—”

“You do wish to please me, don’t you? I don’t want to hurt you more than necessary, so let me prepare you just a little. It won’t take long.”

I feel that finger pushing inside me, and I gasp. Wait—prepare me—there? Terror rushes through my body.

“Y-you are g-going t-to enter m-me—there?” I am horrified, but my body is relaxed right now, and really his finger isn’t too uncomfortable. It’s mostly just cold and weird.

“Just relax your body. It may not feel wonderful for you this time, and because I really don’t want to hurt you, I’ll just be quick, but I promise to make you as comfortable as possible.”

I feel another finger entering me, and I gasp at the strange sensation when he scissors me apart. It feels... weirdly good? Only because I am so relaxed. I stay relaxed.

“Very good, kitten,” Rai murmurs, and his praise is doing something funny to me again. It makes me fluff up my fur. One more finger is added, with additional cold stuff, and it gets a little snug for a moment. I take a deep breath and relax. This is so this beautiful cat can feel as good as he made me feel. I close my eyes and relax. I’m still on my back, and I feel a rather heavy breath at my neck.

“My gods, you are adorable. So compliant, your body so willing, Konoe.”

“I want you to feel good,” I whisper.

“I will—if it’s with you,” Rai returns, licking my ear. “I think you are ready.”

I nod my head—and it would be a lie to say I’m not afraid. Rai kneels up and unbuttons his pants. He doesn’t fully remove them, and I look up at him questioningly. Why wouldn’t he take his pants off?

And then I’m immediately ashamed for looking—because I _shouldn’t_ be looking. It’s immodest.

But when he pulls his dick out of his pants, I can’t help looking. I can’t take my eyes away.

“My gods,” I whisper. “Your shoes.”

“What was that?”

“I saw your shoes in the closet—and they were huge—and now... I think I understand why.” I shiver a little and I try not to panic. “D-do you think that will f-fit?” I ask, skeptically?

“My gods, I think I will keep you as my new favorite, Konoe,” Rai smiles and kisses my ears again. “I will go slow. You will be fine if you relax. Watch my face or close your eyes, OK?”

He folds my body up—pinching my hip slightly—lifting both my legs up and bending them against my chest. I feel him pressing his body against mine—and I feel that gigantic thing at my entrance—and stretched or not, I have serious doubts. I’m covered in sweat.

“Please—be gentle with me,” I beg softly.

“Konoe,” Rai actually whispers my name, and I feel him pressing inside—demanding, taking me over, merciless—conquering my body like he conquered my country. “Relax, now—keep your body relaxed.”

At first, it’s strange—but he has to press through the ring of muscle—and he is much larger in girth than the ring of muscle at my entrance. I feel like I might tear—and it brings some tears from my eyes.

“Ah—ah, mm, uh, ah,” I’m gasping and panting in pain, trying to suppress the sounds, and Rai seems to know it hurts, and he strokes my back comfortingly, kissing my mouth, stroking my tail, whispering, “Just get through the first part, okay? You’re doing so well.”

His praise really makes me feel better, weirdly, and my tears only start after that part finishes. Then—I start to feel like he is actually breaking me open, splitting me in half. I let the tears fall freely and start to beg at this point.

“Rai—Please, I can’t—it hurts—_please_—I just can’t,” but I do not struggle, and I try to keep my body relaxed.

He slows the penetration down a little for a while, and he strokes my dick—which to my surprise, fills with blood immediately. Giving me pleasure while experiencing the pain of being split in half is awfully confusing—and then I hear that low voice again.

“Gods—you feel so good—so warm, so soft, so willing—please—just a little more.”

And I hang on for the sake of those words. Finally, I feel him stop moving, and his thighs are resting heavily on my of my ass, which for all the world feels like it’s on fire. What kind of pleasure is this, anyway?

He heaves a soft sigh, brushing my tears away, and the stroking my sides, again admiring what a wonderful job I’ve done.

“You’re so brave and determined—and this for my sake? My precious kitten,” he lowers his face down to kiss my lips gently and the kiss sends a tingly sensation through me.

He tentatively pushes his hips forward, and it _hurts_! I cry in pain—begging him to stop.

“Kitten—relax. I’ll give you another moment. You will adjust soon.”

He gently runs his hands over my body, and he begins to stroke my dick again, finding some hidden pleasure there that makes me gasp lewdly. Shame piles heavily in my ears, but I can’t help myself.

“Don’t be afraid, don’t be ashamed,” and I realize he is rocking his hips forward, again and again—and I’m all right. It hurts, but I’m not dying.

“I think you might be able to come again, Konoe. Do you trust me?”

My ears flatten slightly, and I gaze into that blue eye.

“Does it still hurt?” He thrusts his hips again—this time rather roughly, and no—I feel faint stimulation from my hips into my tail. “Then just relax for a moment. Let me know if you feel something different. You see—you actually have a small secret hidden inside your body.”

Secret? That sounds like bullshit to me.

He is thrusting in and out of me now—repeatedly—changing the angle each time—and while it isn’t painful, I’m about to give up, when suddenly it feels like the ground has been ripped out from beneath my feet.

And I am falling—deeper and deeper—my body tingling—and Rai catches me by our connection—and I catch my breath. It was such a strange sensation. The drop—it wasn’t a physical drop. It was pleasure: a falling, sinking feeling of pure pleasure!

I made a noise, too—a loud one of surprise—and then I gasp.

“Was that it?”

“Uh—I think so?” I’m so confused.

Rai smirks and repeats the movement—and I am about to crawl up the walls. What is this? My gods—this is insane—way more intense than what happened with his hand. I feel like I might die the third time he thrusts.

“Please—let me come!” I’m begging desperately.

“Please do, little prince—I’m not stopping you. Tonight, you may come whenever you wish, for that is my desire as well.”

I’m growling, purring, meowing, sighing—completely helpless, completely at his mercy.

“Do you need it faster or slower? Harder? Stronger? Tell me what you want,” Rai commands.

I’m truly at his mercy now, and the thought of saying what I want is mortifying. But I have to speak.

“Uwah—Please—harder—faster,” I beg.

“What do you want harder and faster, my little prince?”

“Uh, uh,” I’m close to tears. “Fuck me—harder and faster—please,” I say it so quietly, and my ears are burning. I can hardly imagine those words came from my mouth.

“As you wish, precious!” 

And I am fucked into a world of oblivion. If I lost myself during my last climax—this time—I can’t see—my world truly blanches white—and lose myself in the world of Rai’s repeated movements, his mouth on my ear, his hands on my tail and hip, and the sound of my loud voice sighing and purring lewdly. But I just release—and I let go—my cum squirts out between my belly and Rai’s, and I feel my insides clenching up around Rai inside me.

I feel a hopeless sensation as this climax overtakes me—and something else strange happens—my chest feels like it cracks opens, and something leaks out, vibrating my body. It feels almost like a song. I feel it in my bones, in my flesh and muscles—even where my body has accepted Rai—it’s vibrating with this strange melody. It’s a sorrowful song—one that sings of regret and loneliness for my homeland, but also for tenderness for this king who has so obviously conquered me. 

This—what he is doing to me—has got to be a part of his plan to conquer me and my country. It’s perfect. It’s the perfect way to say, you are mine—you have no country of your own. You belong to me and no one else. 

I lower my head in acknowledged defeat. I know I am no match for this king. 

He has come, too—I feel his leavings inside me—warm—no—hot and sticky—and they will remind me of his possession of me for hours after this. Again, this was perfect to show me who is boss, that I have nothing, no status, no honor, no nothing—I am simply property now.

I simply lie on the bed, exhausted, defeated. 

I think of his warm words and am confused by them—were they meant to comfort? To get me to comply? I don’t understand. So I look up and open my eyes. He is still inside of me—and he is meeting my eyes, though I am looking up at him through lowered lashes. 

His expression is one of shock.

“That song. You sang.”

“It kind of came out,” I confess, embarrassed.

He kneels over me, still inside of me, taking my chin in his hands. 

“You are what I have been searching for,” he whispers. “I had no idea I’d find it here, in my harem. You shall have your wedding—and a grand one.”

He kisses my lips. 

“My precious, perfect, little Sanga.”

* * *

Yikes. There's some angst for you. 

From [The King's Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723701).


	9. Day 8. Sex Work/In Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Hisomiya - an AU that takes place in the original universe, except that Konoe escaped Karou with Tokino and his father's help and was promptly sold to a brothel. He is seeing his first client today, after having his virginity auctioned. He's pretty clueless in this one.
> 
> Triggers for angst, among other things.

I’m left alone in the room, chained to the bed by my collar, and since no one is here to watch me, I don’t have to remain kneeling on the floor, but I do, for now.

My choices are:

  * get up and see how far my chain will reach,
  * wait for this evening’s master on the bed, like a real whore,
  * pace the floor—which is what I really want to do—or
  * remain kneeling and try to get my heart rate under control.

Therefore, I stay where I am, kneeling, in front of the bed. I try taking some deep breaths to calm myself. Of course, that doesn’t work. I just feel like I’m going to pass out.

I stay still for as long as I possibly can—about five entire minutes—before I feel like insects are crawling under my skin. Then I get up and start to pace. I find out how far my chain will reach, and it doesn’t reach the door, nor the other side of the bed. I press my hands on the bed and consider lying down. It’s very, very soft—softer than the bed I had at home, softer than anything I’ve ever slept on since I've been here—and my heart breaks a little.

My ears perk up toward the door when I hear footsteps on the stairs. Wait—I shouldn’t be able to hear those. So why can I? Isn’t this room supposed to be sound-proof? Or are only the walls sound-proof? Will others be able to hear me if I don't stifle my voice as Ryo suggested? 

My body is covered in goosebumps and shivering, I quickly take my place on the floor, kneeling next to the bed, my heart in my mouth. I feel like I might be sick.

I know it’s the same silver cat—there can only be one with that description. White cats are just as rare as black cats in this world, only they are considered lucky. Unlike me.

I lower my face to the ground and lower my butt to my ankles. Hopefully, this will disguise some of my shaking, but my tail won’t be still. Shit—it’s too late to grab it and press it beneath my legs since the door is already opening. 

Ryo has accompanied the silver cat to the door, and he shoots me a look—I don’t look up, but I feel it resting heavily on me.

“He is not yet properly trained and he has bitten and scratched guests in the lobby, I should warn you. You have plenty of implements here if you find discipline is needed, but he was already punished severely for his prior infractions. However, he is in dire need of a heavy hand.”

“That won’t be a problem.”

Ah—that voice! I’d forgotten what a nice voice he has. It makes my ears tingle and twitch, and I’m sorely tempted to look up at his face when he talks. But I keep my face lowered submissively.

“I’m sure you won’t have any problems. Enjoy your evening, and thank you for your business. Please—let us know if you require any… assistance.” That last phrase was a warning meant for me, I know it. I heard you, I heard it, and it takes everything inside me not to click my tongue in irritation.

But to my surprise, my tongue actually clicks anyway—just as the door closes.

_Shit_. Was it loud enough to hear? That was a mistake.

It’s really, really quiet in here, and I can’t see anything with my face pointed at the floor. As far as I can tell, the silver cat is in here—I detect his scent and it’s dizzying, almost—making me feel a little weird, almost faint. But I don’t hear anything. I think he must still be standing at the door.

“Was that you?” His voice is much closer than I expect. He moved—and made not a sound.

I’ll just deny it. That’s it. I keep my eyes focused on my hands, which are folded in my lap, gripping tightly. I swallow—so much saliva—am I drooling? Gods. And I open my mouth. 

“Yes. I apologize. I just swallowed loudly.”

I hear a sound I haven’t heard in some time, and it tickles my ears—it’s such a wonderful sound. It’s muffled laughter.

“That’s a lie. You actually clicked your tongue at him! I heard it clear as day! Are you stupid or just willful? With a client in the room, you clicked your tongue at your handler, _right_ after he said you needed discipline! You've got guts.” He sounds slightly amazed.

Is he laughing at me? I’m confused. I’m not sure if my feelings are hurt or not, but nothing about this is funny. This is my life now and if I get in trouble for this, I may not be able to walk for days. 

“Things are suddenly starting to make a lot more sense—like when I first met you. Your ass was being paddled raw. Now I understand how that might have happened.” 

I raise my eyes sharply and meet his pale blue stare. He’s actually smiling. It’s a genuine smile that makes his eye sparkle. It’s truly beautiful, and it makes my heart flutter, among the other parts of my body that it affects. But I’m irritated that he thinks this is funny.

“You have no idea what was going on then. You have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about.”

The words from my mouth shock me, but this cat, even as beautiful as he is, irritates the shit out of me.

“Don’t I?” He walks a little closer to me. “Then…”

He grabs my chain and roughly pulls me up to my feet.

“Why don’t you drop this fake little submissive act of yours and enlighten me?” 

When he’s standing this close to me like this—now—I realize the real difference in our statures. He’s really tall—lean and tall—but huge. And he's really strong. And I find him terribly attractive when he's this close. I can't _stand_ how attractive I find him. Why does he have to be so annoying?

“I-i-i apologize,” I say, dropping my eyes again. I’m backing down, trying to quell my anger. My body is shaking with rage, but I think I can pass it off as fear. “I’m very new to this—it’s my first time doing... this kind of thing—and I’m sorry. I-i'm nervous, I spoke out of turn, and I spoke rudely.”

He lifts my chin up with his fingers, making me meet his gaze.

“Yeah, I don’t believe one word of that. Not for a second. First, your body is shaking with rage, not fear, which I find slightly irksome."

First, _irksome_? He's one to talk! And second, he _wants_ me to be afraid of him? I mean, yeah, he’s intimidating as hell. I just want to make it through tonight in one piece and not have to get the shit beaten out of me tonight or tomorrow. 

He releases my chain and sits down on the bed, scooting back against the headboard, and starts removing his boots. Oh, gods, he’s not taking off his clothes, is he? _Shit_.

“You don’t mind, do you?” he glances up at me, slightly mischievously.

“It’s not my room,” I answer, and I think, but resist adding, why would I give a shit? And why the fuck is my body still not cooling off? I’m angry—and yet—he is so attractive.

“Join me, why don’t you?”

I jerk my head in his direction reflexively. It’s spoken so casually, I almost miss it. Does he mean—

“Sit.” He gestures to the bed.

Oh. Relieved, I lower myself to the edge of the bed as far away from him as I can get and drop the shoes from my feet. They are killing me. I pull my legs up underneath me and put my hands in my lap.

“So formal. You look like you should be so well-behaved.”

A burst of anger shoots through my body at his comment and I try to remain calm, but I know he sees me flinch. My tail lashes angrily against the bed.

One boot drops to the floor, and he starts working off the other.

“You don’t hide your emotions very well. You know, brash cats die young.”

“You know, _fuck you_. Death is the least of my worries right now.” The words fall from my lips before I can stop them. Shit—not again! I just told a client to go fuck himself! Too late, I cover my mouth with my hand. “Ah—wait—I’m sorry—I’m sorry—I shouldn’t have said that.”

He laughs again, dropping his second boot to the ground.

“You’re obviously _not_ sorry, but I’m surprised you’re so easily provoked. I only want to talk to you and ask you some questions. First.”

First? What does that mean? Before he fucks me? Another shiver goes through my body, and this one is definitely not from anger. Why am I still responding to him like this? He's obviously an asshole. Doesn't my body understand that? What the hell is wrong with me?

He starts to unbuckle some of the many buckles on his outfit—gods, there are a lot—and I realize I am staring. I’m watching him undress. His fingers move in such an elegant way, I find myself imagining how they might feel against my skin or undoing the tie on my robe or stroking my hair. Do I want him naked? I’m afraid, yes, but at the same time, I can’t seem to pull my eyes away. I'm lusting after him, and I feel slightly disgusted with myself but way more turned on than I am disgusted.

“Perhaps we didn’t quite get off to the right start. Look—maybe I should just come out with it.”

_Please do_. I mean, my hopes have already been dashed. Plus, the amount of disgust and confusion I’m currently feeling couldn’t possibly get any worse.

“Why do you have four devils interested in you?”

I look at his face. His expression is calm and even like he’s asking the most natural thing in the world. That’s right—he was watching them in the auditorium.

“You _do_ know those four are devils, don’t you?”

“Yes, I’m not a fucking idiot.” I’m a little miffed he would think I _wouldn’t_ know.

“I see.” He doesn’t sound convinced. “So, why are they after you?”

I sigh deeply. “I don’t know. I think they have been pursuing me since leaving my hometown—”

“Which is?”

“Does it matter?”

“Would you rather hide it? I know you aren’t Kiran. I know your fur probably hasn’t always been black, that those markings look like a curse, I know devils seek out those with whom they have contracts, and that your name isn’t Mikage—it's _Konoe_.”

I’m shocked to hear my name from his lips. I’m also shocked at how wonderful it sounds, and how much my body responds when he says it. My heart leaps when the word floats into my ears, and my stomach has butterflies. And then my dick twitches. I sure hope he can’t tell. How does he even know—?

“You told me the first day we met.”

“Oh.” I guess I remember. I was beaten for that as well. I start to cool off a little. “Karou.”

“What?”

“My hometown. It’s Karou. Where are you from?”

“Setsura.” I was right. It’s where those large breeds are from, and they are known for raising fierce fighters.

“I woke up one morning after having a series of nightmares—about a snake—four nights in a row. My fur was black, and I had these markings on my arms and legs.”

“What about your tail?”

“What about it?”

“Has it always had that shape?”

My tail thumps against the bed, irritated. He’s just met me and he’s pointing out my worst insecurity? “As long as I can remember, yes.” I grit my teeth, trying not to say anything rude.

“I haven’t ever seen a tail that shape before.” 

I don’t say anything. I hate the hook in my tail.

The silver cat has removed his weapons—he is carrying a dagger and a longsword that looks as big as me—and placed them gently on the side of the bed. Opposite of where I am, I notice. I wonder if he’s afraid of me reaching for them and stabbing him in the night. At this point, perhaps he should be. He treats them carefully, almost lovingly, I notice. He’s also removed his cape, displaying his black and blue shirt which fits his chest so snugly—oh—I drop my eyes. I shouldn’t be looking, and as soon as I look away—

My tail is grabbed, and a small electric-like shock surges through my body.

It’s been grabbed so many times this week, I should be used to it by now, but he startles me. He was just leaning against the headboard, but now, he’s right here. He didn’t make a sound when he moved—I mean, how do you move on a bed and not even make a single sound? How does a cat that size move without making any noise?

I can’t help myself, and I hiss, baring my fangs.

He isn’t hurting me. In fact—he is brushing my tail quite gently—at the tip—running his fingers through the fur, almost like he’s grooming it. It really doesn’t hurt at all. In fact—if anything… it feels really good.

So... why am I hissing?

I need to stop, or I will be beaten beyond recognition tomorrow. I stop and pull my lips over my fangs. I shiver when he runs his fingers through my fur.

“You can feel that?”

“Well, can’t you feel in your tail?”

“Ho—so sensitive.” I wonder how he means it. Does he think _I'm_ sensitive, or is my tail sensitive? He tilts his head and leans back against the headboard. “So you woke up with these markings and black fur one morning.”

“Last week.”

“Just last week?” The silver cat’s ears perk up. They are really cute—I mean, this is a big cat—he is dignified, elegant, beautiful, and so fucking annoying—and the only cute thing about him are these little rounded ears. I have an incredibly strong urge to lick them. I want to lick them so, so much. I feel almost dirty because of how bad I want to lick his ears. It feels wrong, somehow. I shift uncomfortably on the bed.

“You have funny-looking ears,” I say suddenly.

My comment is greeted with a smile. “Well, from my perspective, don’t you think you might have the strange-looking ones? Your ears are much too big for your head. You look like you haven’t grown into them yet. Are all cats in Karou your size?” 

I think I should be offended, but I did start this conversation, so I don’t respond to the insult. “I’m a normal size for Karou,” I lie through my teeth. Truthfully, I'm a little short in my hometown, too, but what he doesn't know isn't going to hurt him.

“Ho, cute. What a cute little village it must be,” the silver cat marvels. “But—they probably didn’t like those markings very much, did they?”

“No,” I answer. “I was scheduled to be the—um, village sacrifice, and I was going to escape, but I couldn’t leave in time. They found me.”

“Sacrifice?”

“My village, it’s starving. Once a month, a cat is selected to be killed and eaten for meat. I had been selected, but when they saw my markings, they just wanted to kill me. My friend and his father, a merchant, who live in Ransen, came to take me with them that day but were late. The merchant ended up trading his goods for me and sold me to make up for the cost.”

The silver cat stares at me.

“Your friend’s father sold you to this place?”

“He was cleaned out, and he had to make his money back somehow, and they planned to buy out my terms as soon as they could. However, after I was cleaned up and displayed, the owner changed his mind. There was some—interest, I guess.” 

“And the timing was perfect, wasn’t it?” The cat looks at me. “You look a little worse for wear.”

“Timing?”

“Considering the season?”

“Oh, you mean, because I’m in heat?”

“Well, if you want to put it so crassly, yes.”

I didn’t know it was crass. Well, sorry about that.

“I think it’s because of what they gave to me earlier—” and that just popped out of my mouth. I realize I don’t want to talk about it, nor how it was given to me.

“You were given something? An aphrodisiac?” Again, he sounds slightly amazed.

“Yes, in case someone who wasn’t compatible purchased me.”

“Well, they needn’t have bothered. You know, you act like you don’t know much about this.”

No shit. I know _nothing_ about this. Isn't that the definition of a virgin? What the fuck did he think he was buying? I try to keep the contempt out of my voice.

“Mom died when I was five, and I never met my dad. I lived alone in Karou. I had no one. The other cats avoided me, probably hoping I would die, so they could take my land. So _no_, I don’t know anything about this.”

He’s quiet for a moment, watching me carefully. He said they didn’t need to bother with the aphrodisiac. Does that mean—he doesn’t plan on doing anything? Isn’t he interested? Oh, shit, maybe I’ve really offended him? I wonder—he doesn’t look angry. But I start to worry about whether he will tell the owner how horrible I’ve been. 

“So—the devils found you here? How? What do they want?”

“I have no idea. So far, I think it’s to make my life miserable. But—how do you know they are devils? No one else seems to be able to tell.” 

“I’m a bounty hunter,” he replies evenly. “It’s important to know these things in my line of work.” So—he’s one of _those_ bounty hunters? The kind that hunts demons? Holy shit. That's terrifying.

“They’ve each hinted that I have to make a choice about something, and they’d planned on buying my evening tonight. They looked a little miffed that you purchased me out from under them.”

Why _did_ he purchase me, I wonder?

He laughs again. “That they did.”

His laughter has such a nice, warm sound, and his smile is extraordinarily attractive. I love the way his eye lights up when he smiles genuinely. I should probably stop staring so much. I realize with some surprise that I am returning his smile. I notice because it's been such a long time since I've smiled, it feels weird on my face.

“Say,” I ask. “Are you—um, are you going to tell the owner that I spoke rudely to you? Or that I bared my fangs and hissed at you?”

“Should I?”

“Please, please don’t.” I don’t realize how desperate I sound until the words leave my mouth. “_Please_.”

“Is there a particular reason?” he asks, calmly.

“I will be beaten if I fail to please you,” I admit. “Honestly, I don’t think I’m cut out for this kind of work,” I breathe the last sentence with a sigh.

“If it helps, I don’t think you’re cut out for it, either,” the silver cat replies. “But I don’t think you should be beaten. So far, I'm quite pleased.”

“Why—um—uh, never mind. I’m not supposed to talk unless you ask me a direct question. I was told I talk too much when I first arrived here.”

“You can talk a little more if you want to,” the silver cat says, a soft smile on his lips. He has nice lips, too. Nice and full—they look almost plush. Another little shiver goes through my body because I’m thinking too hard about what his lips might feel like against mine. Or against my neck.

“What should I call you?” I burst out, breathlessly. I'm sure my arousal must be obvious by now, but I'm not the one who shelled out good money for a fuck. Is it wrong to be attracted to the person who paid for me? Is this wrong? Because I can't help it, and I'm feeling so angsty about it.

“Rai.” Rai of Setsura. Maybe he isn’t all bad. And he sure does look pretty. And his voice sounds so good. And he smells so nice. Then, my brain thinks, I wonder if he tastes and feels as good as he looks, sounds and smells. And I see his hands reaching out to me, and I shrink back shyly.

“Um,” I duck my head, but he is much taller than I expect, with much longer limbs, and easily pulls my body closer to his, gently this time. He slowly pulls me by the legs, which I am sitting on, and another little shock runs across my skin when he first touches me. “Um, why did you buy me? Did you just want to ask me about the devils?”

“I was interested in the devils, partly.” His voice is a lot softer than it was a moment ago. Partly? So what was the other part?

“Did you have to spend a lot of money?” I'm not sure I really want to know the answer to this, but I'm getting nervous now, and my mouth is just running.

“More money than I have ever spent on any other purchase in my life.” Again, the softness of his voice startles me a little.

“Oh.” I wonder what his expectations are. What if I’m not any good? Will he be disappointed? I'm sorry I asked that question. “Did you get the information you needed?” I really cannot stop talking. Maybe I really do talk too much.

“Some of it, but I think you have something else that I need,” I feel a soft touch to my ear, and that strange singeing sensation—like static electricity—flows through his finger when he touches me. I flinch and duck my head again.

“What was that??”

“Be quiet,” he murmurs. “I think you’ve asked enough questions for now.”

———

“What is that?” I repeat, my voice verging on panic, now that this giant cat’s arms have closed around me and are hugging me against his chest. “Why does it feel like that?” 

“I thought I told you to be quiet,” Rai’s low voice purrs in my ears—and if I liked his voice when I first heard it, gods, when laced with heat and a purr it has an even stronger effect. It makes my heart stop in my chest, and it is almost enough to shut me up. 

Almost, but not quite. I can’t quite read this cat’s intentions—I don’t understand what he is doing here, and why he is with me. I’m confused and so turned on my toes are curling against the mattress even before he touches me. I feel like I might be about to explode. I’m anxious because I’m afraid I may not please him. At first, I was worried about my own safety as far as pleasing him as a client goes, now I just really, really want to please him because he is this gorgeous, attractive silver cat.

What is wrong with me?

I am finding that either he is incredibly strong and able to hold me however he wants, or I’m just weak-willed and my protests are just words. For me, it’s come to a battle between my body and my mind. My heart gets to decide this time and decide it does—as soon as my ears are licked a third time with another slight electric shock.

“Please,” I whisper quietly into the broad chest my head is currently being pressed against. “Please.” I mean to ask, please tell me what that sensation is—I can’t stand it. It’s overwhelming, too much, overly stimulating.

“Please what? I think this is the most respectful you’ve been all evening,” the snarky comment tickles my ear and doesn’t change my heart’s decision—especially not when it’s spoken in that voice. I can hear it: he desires me.

Am _I_ the other part he referenced? Did he purchase me because he desired me? For information and also his own sake because he desired me? I don’t care how small a part his desire played in his decision, because tonight, I’ll be milking it for all it’s worth.

“Perhaps it’s not just your tail that is so sensitive,” the words are whispered in my ear, sending a delicious little shiver through my body, making my fur stand on end.

“Um, ah—oh,” and I stifle my cries, unsure how to respond. Is he talking dirty to me? Is this what he wants me to do? I couldn’t possibly. I don’t even know where to start. I could tell him what I want him to do to me—where I want him to touch me—and what I want to do to him, but I can hardly make an intelligent word come out of my mouth without it being accompanied by an embarrassing sigh or gasp. The moment I press my lips together, I feel a finger on my lips, and the silver cat shakes his head.

“Don’t stifle your cries,” Rai murmurs. “I love the sound of your voice. Let it out and let me hear it.”

I’m slightly surprised by his request—mostly because Ryo was actually right about something—but when asked this directly, and for this reason, I can’t really decline. I relax my jaw slightly and lean a little further into his touch.

“Why don’t you try to relax and close your eyes?”

It sounds like more of a command than a suggestion or question, especially since my currently slightly struggling body is being lowered to the mattress. I can’t help myself, and I obey. 

The moment my head touches the pillow, soft, full lips press against mine—and oh, my gods, it’s hot! A hand comes up behind the nape of my neck, slightly angling my head.

His tongue brushes against my lips and teeth, tracing them gently, and he slightly nips my lower lip. Another hand on my jaw encourages me ever so gently to open my mouth. I do, timidly, and am tentatively explored by a piece of this cat I haven’t yet seen—but it feels exactly like the rest of him—long, lean, and muscular. His tentativeness surprises me, as does his gentle touch. I think it surprises me enough so I open my mouth and welcome his presence.

It occurs to me that another piece of his body may shortly be invading mine in a similar fashion—in very little time—and while I’m slightly afraid, the shiver that runs through my body, the one that ruffles through my excited fur, isn’t one of fear. It’s of anticipation.

As he’s kissing me, one of his hands moves to my waist, where it deftly unties the sash on my robe, pulling it from underneath my body. I feel the silk slipping past my tail, and then his cool hand parts the fabric of the robe slightly. His hand feels cold to the touch—sending a rather delightful chill through my body along with a rather loud sound of surprise, and I dare to voice a complaint against his lips.

“It’s cold.”

“Didn’t I tell you to stop talking.”

Again—it’s not a question, but a command issued and expected that I follow.

My skin shies away from the ticklish touch of his fingers, though he continues caressing my stomach and chest, for now, letting me keep the robe on my shoulders. His mouth moves from my lips to my neck. The motion feels so familiar—it feels exactly like my dream. He kissed me just like this in my dream—possessively—as though he is taking something from my skin rather than leaving a trail of kisses along the line of my throat.

The sounds coming from my mouth are filling the room like a haze—giving the atmosphere a heated, dream-like feeling. My arms are trembling, but I reach my hands up—previously unable to move, overwhelmed by new sensations—and aim for the ears on top of Rai’s head. I don’t quite make it the first time, and I get several handfuls of hair—soft and silky, like his fur. He must take great care of his hair if it feels this soft.

Suddenly, I feel a strange sensation on my nipple as it’s covered by those wonderful full lips. At first, I don’t know if I enjoy the sensation or not—but the touch stimulates me terribly, making a foreign, heavy feeling pool in my belly—unlike I’ve felt when stimulated before. The moist, wet sounds from his mouth and tongue ring in my ears and make them twitch, and I am terribly embarrassed by them—the only thing worse are those sounds from my mouth, which are echoing so strangely in the room.

However, with Rai’s head at my chest, I can reach his ears with my mouth if I crane my neck. The first taste of his ears is as delicious as the first kiss—and I immediately lick the outer edge—which is much thicker than my own ears. I wonder offhand if he doesn’t turn his ears inside out as often as I do when he grooms—these ears don’t work that way. But the fur is even softer than the hair on his head, and I nuzzle his inner ear while running my tongue and teeth along the edge, before I finally pull the entire ear into my mouth—which I can do without squishing it too much. 

I think I feel his shoulder lifting up slightly in defense—it’s a really strange feeling to have your ears groomed by someone else—but I love his reaction. It doesn’t deter me at all. Nor does it slow me down. I continue my rough grooming with enthusiasm, ignoring the sounds coming from my mouth and the fact that they are going right into his ear.

When Rai slips a hand along my waist, over the top of my groin, I sigh contently—I did not realize exactly how much desire I was feeling until he touches me there. A moan comes out of my mouth and I realize that this may be the first time I’m touched by someone I also desire. It’s a different feeling than being touched by someone who is forcing you to be aroused—and I can’t quite explain the difference.

I feel slightly confused and stop my actions for a moment. 

“Just relax,” Rai murmurs. “I won’t hurt you.” He sits up for a moment, pulls off his shirt overhead, his silver hair spilling over his chest. A small sound drops from lips as I admire his muscle definition—he is definitely well sculpted, like a statue, in my eyes. He offers a soft, smile, returning my gaze almost shyly, and he pulls my robe from my shoulders and drops it on the floor next to his shirt. He curls his large body behind mine and pulls me in close to his chest. He feels amazingly warm against my back, and I find that my skin shivers with pleasure to his touch. It seems as though my body is physically reaching out to his, trying to touch as much of him as possible. 

His lips lower to my ear, roughly licking them, while one hand skates across my back to grasp my tail at the base. My fur fluffs up once more, almost perpendicularly. Then, the other hand wraps around my hip and sinks into my underwear, grasping my dick, which is hard and dripping.

Of course, I’ve been touched before—Froud, for example—but Rai’s touch is different. His hands are larger and stronger, and I can feel each finger as it wraps around my shaft, and my body melts into his touch. A strange-sounding purr mixed with a sigh leaks from my mouth. I curl my body into his, pushing myself up against him when he touches me. It feels so good, like electricity running through my body, into my spine and pooling in my hips.

My eyes finally close and I relax, and I realize I really _want_ to be here—the decision is made. My heart is here, and it’s thumping in my chest and ears loudly.

“Rai...” his name falls softly from my lips, and I hear him purring in my ear, and his lips curve back slightly against my ear. I think he is smiling.

“Does that feel good?”

“Oh—yesss,” it comes out almost like a hiss. I can barely speak.

And then his hand starts to move, slowly, languidly, at first, matching the pace with the massage on my tail, and my cock starts to get even firmer under his fingers, dripping thick transparent drops from the slit, which he uses to coat his fingers and smooth out his touch.

I squeeze my thighs together and arch my back when I feel his tongue enter my ear rather roughly and I can’t catch my breath. I’m a slave to his movements, to his touch, to this slow rhythm. My head tips slightly toward my shoulder, trying to evade his tongue in my ear—so loud—and I can feel a hardness pressing against me from behind—straining against the fabric of his trousers right against my ass.

I know exactly what it is—and the size of it—and a rush of fear and excitement shivers through my body, making my body jerk exaggeratedly. It’s extreme enough so he stops the assault on my ear for a moment, and he whispers to me. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Uh—aaaahhhh!” I reply, as his thumb presses into the slit of my dick, just as I try to answer. That melting feeling again—it’s amazing—gentle but strong at the same time—makes me push my body back against him, and I feel him pressing impatiently against me once more, and I shiver. 

“Are you cold?”

I’m burning up with heat.

“N-nooo.” It’s hard to speak. I’m shivering with desire, and it’s hard to talk when he’s stroking me like this. He’s making my knees shake and tremble.

“You aren’t afraid of me, are you?” The words are spoken so softly, so tenderly, in such a sexy voice that it makes the fur on my ears quiver under his lips—and I feel him smiling again. “Oh, my gods—you are adorable! So sensitive.”

He starts to lower my underwear, pulling them off my hips. I am embarrassed to be naked before him, but my legs betray me and help him. I can’t believe that I lift my hips and legs to help him disrobe me—despite my embarrassment.

“You smell so sweet—like honey,” Rai murmurs softly. “You taste like honey, like the color of your eyes, Konoe. They gave you the wrong name. There is nothing dark about you—nothing dark in you, only innocence.”

The words melt into my ears, into my heart, and somehow end up rushing straight to my hips, sending electric sparks through my body. And the sounds coming from me—they are obscene.

However—I don’t know what to do with my hands. Thus far, I have had them tightly balled up and hugged to my chest, and Rai’s hand releases my tail for a moment and comes up to one of my fisted hands.

“Are you really so afraid? Relax, Konoe. I promise I will do nothing to hurt you—unless, of course, you want me to.” There's another soft kiss to the space between my neck and shoulder. I try to relax my hands, but what should I do?

“Wh-what do you want me to do?” I ask. “I-I-I d-don’t know what to do.” I feel tears burning in my eyes.

“I want you to relax and enjoy the sensations,” Rai answers. “And I want to hear if you like something or dislike something I do. If you like it, be vocal. If you dislike it, please let me know.”

I see a white fluffy tail in my vision, and I reach out to grab it. I want Rai to feel good, too, but I don’t know how. He has been massaging my tail—so perhaps—this is something I can do for him.

In both hands, I grasp this tail—almost reverently—and I run my claws through it—not my fingers, but my claws. I hear a sharp intake of breath in my ear when I do this, and it gets sharper when I get toward the tip. I notice a slight stutter of breath when I touch the tip of his tail with my claws. I am very gentle, but I am using claws to keep the fur neat and also for a more precise touch.

Becoming slightly more daring, I bring the fluffy tail to my mouth, and I begin grooming the long white fur. The moment I lick it—I hear another sharp intake of breath in my ears—does this mean he likes it?

“Is this okay?” I ask, unsure of what I’m doing. It wouldn’t hurt to ask—and I know I would appreciate it as well. 

“It’s very nice,” I hear the deep voice deep in my ear. “Your tongue is so much softer than mine. It’s such a strange sensation.” I feel a slight shiver in the large body behind me when I lick the tail in my hands—and an incredible sense of power, as well as a surge of delight, surge into my own hips.

Right at that moment, Rai squeezes me tight once more, pressing his thumb into my slit, and I moan again, rather helplessly.

“Because you’re in heat, I may not need to prepare you, but I am going to anyway. I know you have been hurt since you’ve been here, and I want this to be pleasurable for you. I said I would not hurt you—and more than that—I would love to see you lose yourself in pleasure. However, this may seem a little strange. Will you let me do this for you?” 

Is he asking me for permission? I’m slightly confused. So confused, in fact, that I turn my head to look at his face. I’m glad I do—because I see that pale blue eye staring at me, and it’s full of passion and desire. There is no question he is here because he desires me. He purchased me because he desires me. So—the question remains...

“Why are you asking?”

“Konoe, I am asking for your consent.”

“My consent?”

“I am not a regular visitor to places such as this. I did purchase your... virginity, I realize. But I would like you to offer it to me because it’s your desire, not because I purchased it. If you would like me to stop now, I will. I will spend the night with you, refrain from touching you further, and let you sleep.”

That sounds terrible! I do not want to sleep. I want—I want _him_! I think—if anyone will take my virginity, I would want it to be this cat. But instead of saying those words, I ask another question.

“Why are you being so kind to me? You spent all this money on me and yet, you do not simply take what you purchased? You could just take what you wanted without my permission, couldn’t you?”

A soft smile forms on Rai’s lips.

“But what would be the fun in that? I have a feeling about you. Is this something you want to do—with me? There is no turning back after this point.”

There is something final about Rai’s words. I wonder what he means. I pause for a moment, but only for effect. I’m already naked, after all. And willingly so. I’m hard and eager, dripping, though he isn’t touching me.

“Yes. I want this. I want you. I have wanted you since I first laid eyes on you that day you visited Mana.”

Suddenly, a question pops into my mind.

“Rai.”

“What is it, little one?”

“You say you don’t come to brothels, but you were here for Mana earlier. So obviously, you saw her as a client before. That’s when I first met you.”

“Ah. I was pretending to be a customer to get information from her. Her scar—she was a victim of a devil when she was a child. I paid her fee to get information from her. Also...” he stops for a moment, looking away from me.

“What?”

“I saw you again briefly after my visit as well.”

I’m astounded. I wonder—was that my dream? That was the day Razel saw me. He had me declawed. I hold up my left hand.

“I was declawed that day,” I say quietly.

“You were what?” The voice is quiet, stern, and frightfully cold. I haven’t heard Rai’s voice drop so low in temperature before. He takes my left hand in his, gently.

“I scratched the red demon. He was frightening me, and he publicly declawed me. I think I may have been passed out when you saw me. But I dreamed of you.”

Rai kisses my hand, my palm, my bandaged finger, and shuts his eyes.

“Demons are the bane of this world. I lost my eye to a demon. I’m looking for information on where to find him. Kitten, I’m so sorry. If I had stayed with you then, you would have been fine.”

“The dream I had—of you—it’s... kind of kept me going all this time,” I say, feeling my face and ears heat up. “You... kissed me, didn’t you?”

“I did,” Rai admits. “I felt strangely drawn to you. I can’t explain it. There’s something about your voice, and I love the way you move. And you’re just so... adorable.”

My heart is about to explode. I can’t believe he thinks of me like this—and I’m naked and looking at his face while he’s saying these things to me, while his hand is touching my... well, never mind where his hand is right now. 

“Konoe, to confirm.” He removes his hand from me for a moment—or at least stops moving it. “Do I have your consent? Will you take me inside you?”

His words literally take my breath away. I won’t deny that I am afraid—terrified of what may happen, though strangely, I believe him when he says won’t hurt me. I press my lips together firmly, swallow my accumulated saliva and fear, gather my courage, meet his gaze, and reply, “Yes. You have my consent.”

Then I immediately drop my gaze, feeling my face burn.

“Enchanting.”

I hear the word spoken softly—and alone, I don’t understand its meaning. I look up and realize that Rai intends it to describe me. He finds _me_ enchanting. I don’t understand how such a creature could find me—covered in cursed black markings—he runs his fingers along the markings gently, even as they are in my thoughts—and my cursed black fur—and another hand strokes my tail, and his tongue gently licks my ear—enchanting. Why?

“Aren’t you afraid of my curse?” I ask, astounded.

“Curses can be broken, can’t they?” Rai asks. “This fur—it’s so soft and plush, silky and full. And you—you smell so good to me. Irresistible.”

The way he is speaking to me tickles my ears and tempts me like something I have never experienced before. I reach up to him and kiss him on my own accord. To have him accept me—the way I am now—cursed, dirty, filthy, as I feel—but he makes me feel attractive and precious, like I’m something valuable, calling me precious and sweet. It tugs at my heartstrings.

For the first time, I realize he will be leaving at the end of the night—come dawn, this cat will be leaving me here. I will no longer be a virgin, and I will be left to my own devices and be a full-fledged whore at this brothel. The realization flits through my mind and then drops in my stomach like a ton of bricks, bringing tears with it—but I manage to hold them in, swallowing them down. I will not ruin this perfect night.

This is not what I expected. And I will not ruin it by thinking ahead.

_Just live for tonight, Konoe_, I tell myself. _Just for today._

For a moment, I allow myself to be held in his arms, and then—well, we resume our activities, consent in place, and things are different.

“Do you want me to just go ahead, or do you want me to let you know what I will be doing?” Rai whispers gently, as his hand starts slipping a little lower than my tail. He has grabbed something from the side table—he’s opened a small jar.

I swallow again.

“I give consent, but I think I would like to know,” I say shyly. “I know nothing.”

I think I see a small smile and Rai answers, “I will prepare you—using one of my fingers and this lubrication. It shouldn’t hurt since you are in heat. But if you are uncomfortable at any time, please tell me.”

I feel slightly strange since the only other times I have touched below my tail have been violent and painful. I am slightly nervous and I stiffen a little in Rai’s arms.

“Just relax. I want to make you feel good. I want to hear you lose yourself in pleasure.” And hearing that—in that low purring voice—gods—it’s enough. I relax, and I feel Rai’s lubricated and cold finger push into me, just below my tail. He pulls my tail up, giving it a swift yank and pushing me onto my side again.

When his finger enters me—it is not like when I’ve been touched like this before. It feels completely different. I arch my back, leaning into the touch, and I want more. It’s a strange sensation like my body is a different creature. I can’t believe how much I want this. My voice comes out louder than it has before—almost a cry—and Rai asks, “Are you all right?”

“Ah, mmm, yes!” I answer, unable to look him in the eye. My insides are wrapping around the knuckles of his fingers, gripping him firmly, and then—gods, I feel his other hand wrapping around my cock again and starting to stroke me. 

I am melting into the sheets. I don’t know whether to follow the motions of the finger, feeling around inside me or the wonderful stroking of my dick—and then, Rai starts gently mauling my ear. 

“Are you all right? It isn’t painful, is it?”

I shake my head back and forth since I can’t seem to make words out of the gasping coming from my mouth.

He has turned me back around so I am facing him again, and whispers into my ear, “I’ll be adding another finger now.”

And sure enough—that second finger is added without any problems—my insides swallow it up eagerly, and I start to pant deliciously. With two fingers inside me, he can stretch me apart and scissor me open, and every time he does that I get a little lightheaded. There’s something strange inside me, I think. Rai makes a hooking motion with his long fingers when he sees my breath hitching, and he starts dragging them slowly along my inner walls.

I want one more—and then I start to beg.

“Please, Rai,” a voice I haven’t heard from myself before comes out. “Please—don’t tease me—please, please.”

“Ah, do you want more?”

“Please—” What am I doing? I don’t understand my own body.

A third finger is added, and it still isn’t enough, and I hear a high-pitched whine in the room and realize it’s me.

“Ah—Please, just please, I can’t, please, Rai!” I can’t control the words from my lips, and I hardly recognize my voice.

Rai withdraws his fingers from me and strips off his pants. His eye—his pupil is blown wide and dark—and I know mine must be the same—and I don’t stop my begging.

“Ah, please, please, please, please, Rai, I’m ready, please,” my voice is out of control, the words spoken in between sighs and gasps, and near sobs.

I feel an electric shock when my tail is pulled up sharply, and Rai grabs my legs, wrapping one around his waist, and pushing the other up against my chest. I’m pushed flat against the bed, and I feel him pressing against my entrance.

“Please, pl—”

He silences me with a kiss. His cock is much bigger and hotter than his fingers—and for just a moment, I start to panic. I feel like I might be split open—this won’t be possible—he won’t fit—and I want to cry out, _stop, wait_, and try to crawl away. 

But his arms are holding me in place, and he enters me so slowly—and gently—and he doesn’t force his way in—and he pulls away from my lips, nipping my top and bottom lip separately, and I see a fire in that pale blue eye—true passion—and I can’t deny him this.

“Relax, Konoe,” he whispers, against my mouth, his hand moving against my cock and against my tail, which makes me melt with heat and pleasure. I feel full—tight—snug—impossibly full.

I see his ears twitching—is it because I’m making so much noise? I’m slightly ashamed, but I can’t seem to stop, and then—and then—I hear a relaxed, satisfied sigh from the silver cat above me—almost exhausted, purring, and he rests for a moment, meeting my gaze, stroking my sides, stroking my belly, stroking my hips and ass—each touch sending small shivers across my skin.

We are connected. I have taken this cat inside of me—and it is a powerful feeling. Very full, but it feels electric. I wrap my arms around his neck.

Then—he slowly rocks his hips. Flashes of light shoot across my eyelids, and I cry out with each thrust—unable to understand the pleasurable sensations that are coursing through my body. He continues slow rocking thrusts at first, tentative, taking my first time into consideration, watching my face, his ears twitching gently.

He slowly changes his angle and finds one particular spot inside me that sends a paralyzing, shivering chill into my spine that takes my breath away. The pleasure is so great that it’s frightening. I find each thrust pleasurable, but this place—when he brushes against it—I can’t breathe—I can hardly move—it’s like being dropped off a cliff into a chasm of pleasure without limit. 

Tears pool reflexively in my eyes, and I hear him say, “There we go,” just as I am saying, “No, no, no,” from being overly stimulated.

“You don’t like it?” He isn’t slowing down; in fact, he starts to pick up his pace. “If you really don’t like it, I will stop. But your voice and body are saying different things, Konoe.”

It drives me crazy when he calls my name.

“Rai, please—please—Rai... Rai... Rai!”

It doesn’t take long for me to reach my limit. The pleasure in my body is swirling around, Rai is pounding into me, and my vision goes blank—and I feel his lips on mine right when I climax—I release pressed between our stomachs, the pleasure and relief like nothing I’ve experienced before, shooting out to my limbs in waves.

Rai thrusts his hips a few more times and his body trembles and shivers, a loud growl is released when I feel his climax inside of me—I feel him spill inside of me, too—such an odd sensation. He relaxes and rests his heavy body on top of me, my legs wrapped around him like a puzzle.

I’m a mess of sweat and fur and fluids, and I’m still trembling, but Rai waits for a moment before he pulls out and brings his body up beside me. I feel as energetic as a wet noodle as Rai pulls me into his arms, my back into his chest, smelling my hair, my neck, my ears, and I simply relax, shivering slightly to his gentle touches.

I feel much cooler now, very relaxed—and my body aches are gone. Is that really all you need to cool off the heat? I hate to admit how much I’m enjoying being held in Rai’s arms right now, feeling his strong heartbeat against my back, and his even breathing, up and down. He soothes me.

“Please,” I whisper, a tear sneaks down my face. “Will you take me with you? I will do anything you want, whenever you want. I will—” I swallow thickly. “I will be yours if you would just take me with you.” I try to suppress a sob, but I’m afraid it comes out anyway. 

“Don’t cry,” Rai says. “Please, don’t cry.”

A hand comes up to my face, brushing tears from my cheek.

“I would love nothing more. I’m working on it. I promise you, I will take you out of here.”

* * *

Like it? Read the[Hisomyia](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1084914) series.


	10. Day 9. Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new work. I intended it to go with the Behind The Castle Walls series--as an update. In that fic, Konoe has been conscripted to serve off his tax debt under Leaks, who is the current lord of the castle. Konoe has fallen hard for the heir, Rai, and as a result, has gotten in trouble with several of the devils serving on Leaks' behalf. Konoe is suffering punishment on Rai's behalf for killing a demon, and he is has been bonded to Razel by an incubus.
> 
> I know, super complicated. But in this fic, Rai and Konoe spend a little time together.

“It’s been so long since I could see you alone like this,” Rai is whispering softly into my ear. We are in his chambers—he stole me away from the training area to spend a little time with me. Razel will be furious when he finds out since I’m still bonded to him temporarily, thanks to that incubus bite.

But at least it isn’t painful for Rai to touch me anymore, thankfully. And he is currently touching me quite a bit. In fact, the moment he locked the door behind us, he stripped me out of my leather vest I wear for sword practice and tossed it aside. Now, he is kissing my lips while unbuttoning my cotton shirt.

I let my hands wander through his hair, reaching up to stroke his ears, and I purr into his mouth, returning his kiss fervently. The past few days have been horrible—being bonded to the devil of wrath has been really hard on my body. I have been used and abused for the sake of his pleasure.

Really, it would be smarter for Rai and me to make plans on how to get rid of that demon than it is to be spending time together making out. But it can’t really be helped. Rai is kissing me like a desert traveler finding water—he’s absolutely desperate.

“Your scent,” he whispers at the crook of my neck.

“What about it?”

“I’ve missed it. And it no longer mingles with mine. I’ll have to remedy that.”

With that, Rai pulls my shirt off my shoulders, leaving me dressed just below the waist. I gasp when he picks me up suddenly and moves me to the bed. He pulls off his shirt overhead, and then he grabs my leg and violently pulls off my boots—first from one leg then the other.

He growls softly—or maybe it’s a low, loud purr—and it’s slightly frightening. Enough to make my fur bristle and my pupil dilate, I think. Sometimes I feel like prey before him—and today is one of those times. But it’s probably just because it’s been so long since he’s touched me.

While I’ve been bonded to Razel, it’s painful to have any other person touch me. It feels wrong, it makes my skin burn and the sigil on the inside of my thigh sizzle. Now, though… this feels right and natural.

Rai’s hands move to my belt and unbuckle it. Then he strips off my pants, turning them inside out, in a single swift movement. I haven’t been permitted underwear for some time since Razel punishes me so often and wants easier access. Rai dives on top of me, burying his lips in my neck, pressing his nose in my hair. And he continues kissing me.

I feel something warm and wet trail down my throat. It’s slightly scratchy—since his tongue is rougher than mine. It needs to be because of his long, thick fur. But as he continues licking me—my jaw, my cheek, my neck—my body trembles. It feels nice—but a little monstrous, almost like he wants to devour me.

I’m still returning his purr—and when he grips my neck, just beneath my hairline, my body goes completely submissive and paralyzed. A small meow leaks from my mouth, and my tail curls up between my legs suddenly. I feel very strange and not being able to move makes me slightly nervous. The feeling is nostalgic—perhaps my mother used to grab me like this long ago… but I confess I’m certainly not thinking about my mother right now.

A soft hum in my ear, and it’s licked—thoroughly and wet—and it’s very loud and squishy. My head is tilted slightly and Rai grooms the other ear—also much wetter and louder than usual. I hear his heated breathing huffing deliberately in my ear. It sends shivers and goosebumps down my side, into my arm and leg, and it tickles, but since he’s scruffing me, I can’t move or defend myself.

It’s almost maddening! I try to protest, but all that comes out is another meow.

He meets my gaze once he’s finished with both ears, still grabbing me by the back of my neck. It looks like he’s checking on me, to make sure I’m okay. I’m sure I’m not ready for him to stop touching me. But I feel so incredibly vulnerable.

He keeps his claws dug into my scruff and then turns me to my stomach. I’m sure he can see welts on my back and the back of my legs from Razel’s discipline. A small gasp escapes.

“I knew. I mean, I could hear you. But I didn’t realize how much he hurt you, how much you’ve been suffering for my sake.”

The words are whispered near the back of my neck, and his tongue trails down my spine to my tail. It makes me feel good—that gentle touch—even if it’s slightly weird. And really, grooming is something normal, something natural that Ribika do. So…

“Mmm,” I protest softly when my tail is grabbed. My head is turned to the side so I can watch Rai lick my tail from base to tip. He is meticulous in his grooming. Then, however, I feel his tongue touch the back of my neck, while still stroking the fur on my tail with his claws. His soft lips touch my skin and his tongue is licking me—down the length of my spine—sending goosebumps shivering up my back.

It isn’t that I dislike the feeling—it’s just weird since I can’t groom myself there. And Rai’s soft scent is flooding my nose now—especially when he traces over the crevice between neck and shoulder, and then again when he reaches the base of my tail. It feels good like I’m melting—and then he licks the welts on my ass.

“Hey,” I protest softly, squirming in discomfort, but my body is pressed down hard against the mattress—almost violently, coming from this white cat who treats me with such gentleness. “Wait!”

But he doesn’t wait. Releasing my scruff, he licks around the welts, covering my skin with overlapping strokes of his rough tongue. Shivering with something close to revulsion, I’m not sure I’m enjoying the touch, and he stops for just a second when he reaches the place where my leg and butt meet.

“Relax. I’m only caring for your wounds, just like you’d do if you could reach.” He licks me a few more times, gently, making a soft sound escape my mouth. “It’s natural. It’s what we all do when we are injured.” More licking—a little wetter now. “I hated hearing you punished.”

I moan softly, but my ears flatten when I hear his confession.

“Why did you listen? Were you forced to listen?”

“I could hear your voice—sinking into my heart—even when I wasn’t forced to be right next door.” He continues his soft grooming, getting more enthusiastic now that I’m no longer struggling.

Then, he drops his body a little lower, licking my thighs and between them—another place I can’t reach by myself. While less invasive than him licking my butt, it’s still sort of unnerving for him to touch me there—and with his tongue. I enjoy it, however—and my tail bristles to show its pleasure.

The backs of my knees tickle and I can’t suppress a giggle. But even if I squirm and try to move away, he holds me still and keeps me in place. Somehow—even in the discomfort of being tickled—I enjoy feeling his powerful arms on me. He feels safe, even when he’s teasing me. I know he’d stop if I asked him to…

And then I realize I _did_ ask him to wait. And he didn’t. He just kept going. My body stiffens suddenly and all my hair stands on end, and still, he doesn’t stop. In fact, his pace is even more urgent, and I get worried.

“Rai…”

My body is suddenly roughly turned over and I meet his pale blue gaze. His hair looks gorgeous in the low light of the afternoon moon of light—we are supposed to be training right now. The look on his face is desperate and frantic like I’ve never seen him before.

“What’s wrong?” I ask softly, no longer concerned with anything in my own mind. “What’s the matter?”

“I just… want your scent to be right. I hate smelling him on you.” Rai licks my cheek, my throat, landing soft nips along my throat as he traces my collarbones with his tongue.

He is covering me with his scent. I also miss smelling his scent mingling with mine, and I relax in his arms, which are holding me tight and urgently. I am afraid Razel will find out what he has done and I will be punished for it later. But I can’t bother with the worry right now. I just want more.

I relax, closing my eyes as much as I can—they pop open when Rai licks my nipples and my belly—and I sink down into deep pleasure when he settles between my legs, licking between my thighs up to my cock.

* * *

What a place to end a chapter! But there we are. If you're interested in reading more along this line, check out [Behind the Castle Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035285).


	11. Day 10. Master/Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From The Devil Inside Him, which takes place after Rai's bad ending. Rai is not himself but Froud's replacement in this fic, and he's really, really mean. NOT a good master. Everything about this piece is non-con.

I’ve been left alone for some time again—in this strange room with the bed and sitting area. I’m naked except for the collar and cuffs. What is this place? It’s dark and cold in here—and I’m finding myself so alone—but the only other person I've seen is that demon wearing my lover’s face, and he makes me feel even more alone!

Do I miss him?

As I ponder these strange thoughts, the door to the room opens and the demon enters.

“Today, we will start your training.” His voice shares some of the same qualities as Rai’s voice, except it has none of the dignity and today, it sounds almost cheerful.

“Training?” I ask nervously, sitting up on the bed. “What kind of training?” 

“First, when I enter the room, I want you to greet me properly. I am your Touga, am I not?”

I say nothing. I don’t know _who_ this demon is. He looks and smells like Rai. He sounds a little like Rai. And he feels a lot like Rai. But I don’t want to acknowledge him as such. I think he is the creature I promised to kill and I have failed. Now I have no weapon—and as though he is reading my desperate thoughts, I hear a soft chuckle.

“Get up out of the bed and kneel at my feet, little Sanga.”

I stay right where I am and keep my eyes trained on him. His softly smiling expression does not change.

“Are you digging in your heels so early in your training? Do you want to see what happens when you disobey your master?” 

“You are _not_ my master!” I blurt, but for safety, I back away from his tall figure, squishing myself against the headboard.

He lifts up his right hand and points a finger at me. A black sash shoots from his fingertip and wraps itself around my collar. He makes a slight pulling motion with his wrist, and I am yanked violently from the bed by the collar around my neck. I land roughly on the floor in a puddle at his feet, unable to breathe for a moment, as the wind has been knocked from my lungs. I cough violently.

“I am your master, kitten,” the demon purrs softly, rubbing my ears tenderly. “Now, _kneel_.”

I am horrified. I look up at the demon’s face—still not used to both his eyes missing. I hesitate for a moment too long and my ear is grabbed harshly. 

“I said, _kneel_.” Weirdly, his voice remains calm, just like my silver cat's did. 

A small yelp leaks out of my mouth, and I obey this time, scrambling to my knees as quickly as I can, just to relieve the pressure on my ear.

“Please,” I beg softly, tears seeping from the corners of my eyes.

My ear is finally released, and I lower my face to the floor, staring at the demon’s boots. They are similar to the tall boots Rai wore in Sisa—only these are all black, not black and blue.

“Beautiful.” My ears are pet softly. “This is how you should appear before me when I enter the room. I would like you to greet me in this manner.”

I don’t say anything, but I am filled with humiliation. The hand on my ear slips down to my chin.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed the power imbalance here. I hold all the power in this world, and you have none.”

I nod.

My chin is tipped up slightly so I meet the non-existent gaze of the demon. He seems to be looking at me—but he has no eyes. So can he actually see me? I want to ask, but I don’t dare.

“When I ask you a question, I’d like a verbal answer from you—unless there is something in your mouth that is preventing you from answering, such as a gag. Do you understand?”

What? A gag!? Does he have plans to gag me? What the hell? I gasp in horror.  
  
“Um, yes, I understand.”

His claws gently rub my chin, and a finger slips inside my mouth—much to my surprise.

“Don’t do anything foolish, now,” he warns, as he presses his finger around inside my mouth—pushing my tongue down, feeling underneath it, and feeling around inside my cheeks. He tastes a little strange—almost sweet. It’s odd. But the rest of his hand is brushing the skin of my chin and throat, almost threateningly—like he could choke me or even break my jaw—and I start to sweat.

I make a small protesting noise, a begging sound, and look up at his face, fresh tears spilling from my eyes, pleading with him to stop. But this only encourages the exploration and the violence of the touch, making him push further back on my tongue, and I start to choke and cough as he gags me.

My mouth closes around his finger accidentally as I cough—and I’m suddenly very frightened. Is he going to punish me for biting him?

His eyebrows narrow sharply and he glares down at me, withdrawing his fingers from my mouth and holding my chin up at a sharp angle.

“I-i-i’m very s-sorry,” I implore him. “I-i d-didn’t m-mean t-to b-bite. I-i c-couldn’t h-help ch-choking.” My voice is covered in tears and sounds pitiful.

“Perhaps you didn’t mean to, yet you did. How do you plan to make up for your mistake?”

My eyes widen.

“I-i d-don’t kn-now, s-sir!” I sob. “What d-do y-you w-want from me?!”

“I want a submissive kitten who knows his place,” the demon says softly, his voice husky. He keeps my chin in his hand firmly, my tail waving nervously. I’m no longer seated on the floor, though I’m still on my knees. And I feel his other hand on my head, skating down my hair, shoulders, and back. A small shudder shivers through my body, fluffing out my fur.

“I will submit to you,” I say quietly, trying to lower my gaze, but my face is still pointed in his direction.

“Submissive kittens do not bite.”

Not knowing what else to do, I wrap my fluffy tail around his leg—hoping this will demonstrate how sorry I am. He seems pleased and strokes it softly, pinching the crooked tip, which sends another shiver into my spine. I close my eyes.

“I am sorry.”

“In my world, being sorry isn’t good enough. You must pay for your misdeed with consequences.”

A bolt of fear shoots through me at the thought of this demon punishing me.

“Consequences, sir?” I look up fearfully.

“A truly submissive kitten who is sorry from the bottom of his heart would accept whatever consequences I deem appropriate. Don’t you think?”

“Y-yes, of c-course,” I reply, hesitantly, unable to stop my nervous stammer.

He drops my chin suddenly, folding his arms across his chest.

“Bend over the bed, now.”

“Sir? Rai?” Remaining kneeling on the floor, I try using my lover’s name—trying to call to him—hoping that will bring him back to me. He can’t be serious!

“You have not submitted to my request, kitten,” his voice purrs. “Realize, this is making your punishment more severe.”

“Please!” I beg, tears streaming down my face. “Rai! I don’t know what you want from me!”

“Kitten,” he kneels before me, meeting my gaze with his non-existent one—it makes my skin crawl and sends a shiver up my spine. “I told you what I want. I told you to bend over the bed.”

With his words, he grabs my collar and forces me off the ground, lifting me up over the bed in the position he wants me. I cry out loud when he does this, begging for all I’m worth.

“Please! Rai! Don’t do this! Please! It was an accident!”

“While I’m pleased to hear you using my name, I’m afraid it’s too late for that,” the demon purrs softly in my ear, stroking my fur gently. I’m bent roughly over the bed—and I’m very aware that I’m nude when I feel his claws stroking my lower back and bottom—making me shudder. “A submissive kitten will obey me—regardless of what his body desires. Your body doesn’t have the same needs here as it did in Sisa. You don’t have to choke. You don’t have to rest or eat. You don’t even have to breathe. So overcome your earthly needs and be _mine_.”

“Rai! _Please_—don’t hurt me!”

“It’s not my intention to hurt you, but to _train_ you,” his husky voice continues. “When you don’t comply with my commands, a physical reminder will be effective in modifying your behavior. Unfortunately, it may indeed be painful.”

“Please!” I’m struggling on the bed, trying to kick my legs, but even that is futile.

“Don’t resist so much, kitten. You’ll only make your punishment more severe. Don’t you know this? Take what you have coming to you and _submit_.” His voice is almost tender, and his hand certainly is as it strokes me gently.

But then, my tail is pulled suddenly—yanked up harshly toward the ceiling—which takes my breath away and straightens my hips. It also makes me plant both feet on the floor, gasping for breath. His other hand comes down on my bare ass—right at the place where my thighs and buttocks meet—at my most sensitive place—and I remember vividly when my silver cat actually licked me there.

Tears spill from my eyes as a cry is pulled from my mouth—and the noise his hand makes against my skin is nothing if not humiliating! I try to cover myself up, but I can’t move my hands—they are stretched out to my sides and bound to the bed by those strange black sashes.

Again and again, he spanks me—my skin is warmed up until it burns—and I’m sobbing real tears of shame and pain. All this because I choked on his fingers?

“Please—ah!” I beg. But it’s to no avail.

I bring my thighs together, which serves to raise my ass up a little more, presenting it a little better even as it protects the skin inside my thighs, and he seems pleased with this—but he continues spanking me, and I give him plenty of tears.

Finally, he stops, running his hand across my skin, releasing my tail. I collapse on the bed, my arms still bound. My hair is pulled up roughly, and my neck is craned back slightly.

“Shall we see if you’ve learned from your lesson?” His voice is still very soft. “Open your mouth.” 

A wave of fear rushes through my body, but I obey without delay, and I feel his finger searching around inside my mouth once again. I try to keep in mind that I don’t need to choke—I don’t even need to breathe—but it doesn’t help. My fear rises more and more, the further back his fingers reach, and I gag again. I try to keep my mouth open, and I do better this time, not chomping down so hard on his hands when I choke this time, but I still choke just the same, tears spilling from my eyes.

“So you know what this means, don’t you, kitten?” He asks gently.

“Please,” I beg. “I-I c-can’t!”

“That was much better than before,” the demon says. “So the discipline is working. Shall we try something a little different?”

“N-no! _Please_!” 

I feel something solid and cool pressed against my thighs—it’s slim—oh, gods—a small wooden stick? A cane? And I hear a whistling sound in the air before it smacks against my sit spot. Now, a scream escapes my mouth instead of just tears. Tears, too—but this pain is raw and visceral. The demon wants to _hurt_ me! He is trying to make me _suffer_! Rai would _never_ make me suffer!

Wait... _Would_ he?

Smack! A second stroke comes down at the top of the back of my thighs and I scream even louder. I can feel a welt rising on my legs and tears drip down onto the bedspread as I cry bitter tears.  
  
Although—if this demon is a manifestation of my Rai’s desires, is this what he has _always_ wanted from me? Perhaps he thinks I suffer beautifully?

Smack! This stroke centered on my buttocks—both cheeks—and I feel them jiggling. This one isn’t as painful as the ones centered on my thighs or my sit spot, but my skin is still hot from the spanking, and I scream just the same.

If my Rai _wanted_ to spank me—would I allow it? If he _wanted_ to do it—wouldn’t I submit?

Smack! Another stroke on my sit spot makes me lose my train of thought and scream.

“Please! _Please_! I _submit_! I _submit_! I will do _anything_ for you!” I cry the words through my tears.

Smack! The fifth comes down on my thighs again—and this feels like it’s flaying the skin from my body.

“You may do _anything_ you like to me! And I will take it gladly!” I cry desperately. “_Please_—I _submit_!”

“Kitten, you may _say_ that, but you are fighting your punishment tooth and nail. You are pulling on your restraints, trying to escape the blows. You submit to _nothing_,” the demon chuckles.

Smack! Another blow jiggles my ass—and I scream. If he wanted it, of course, I would submit. It was painful (at least at first) when I gave him my body that last night before we encountered Leaks, and I did it without hesitation. If he wanted something more, of course, I would do it. Perhaps this is no different. Perhaps I should allow it.

“I’m sorry,” I whimper softly. “I did not understand.”

“What didn’t you understand?” The demon asks.

“I-I didn’t realize… it was _you_. Of course, you can have anything you desire from me. I may fail to please you at times—and if you wish to punish me for it, of course, I will submit. But I will do my best for you. I don’t know how not to choke—but I will try and I will _learn_. I _want_ to please you. I-I…”  
  
“You what?”

“I would do _anything_ for your sake. You are all I have. You are all I have ever had.”

“Wonderful.” My arms are released, and I am suddenly treated to a lovely, cool feeling on my buttocks and thighs—a cold cream? A salve? So gentle and tender—what _is_ that? Where is he getting that? It almost feels like… a tongue? I try not to think about it. I just relax and submit and enjoy it, even as it slips between my legs and makes me shudder.

The demon raises his torso up close to mine again, and once more inserts a finger in my mouth as my head is turned to the side. This time, I close my eyes and relax—imagining I am with _my_ silver cat. I _am_ with my silver cat. I imagine I have his dick in my mouth—and this makes some inappropriate sounds leak out, which can’t be helped. It really gets me in the mood!

But I do _not_ gag this time, and I definitely do _not_ bite—even as he feels around inside my mouth.

“Mmm. There’s my _good_ kitten. I knew you could do it. Now, I will let you rest and recover for a while—just to think about things a bit, all right? You are _not_ to touch yourself, however. Do you understand?”

I’m filled with disappointment, and tears spill down my face.

“So sweet.” The demon licks my face. “I’ll return to you in a bit. This too is part of your training. Patience. Your body is no longer your own. You belong to me now.”

* * *

Like this? Devil Rai only gets meaner as the fic continues, and OMFG is he fun to write! Read the rest here: [The Devil Inside Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659754)


	12. Day 11. Human Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new work in an AU. Konoe is king of a country that has just subjugated its neighbor, Setsura. He finds himself with a new slave and turns him into a chair.
> 
> So--I've never written human furniture before, and this piece didn't exactly come out as expected, but there we are. It's quite silly. Konoe is slightly bratty and full of himself here.

My kingdom of Karou has subjugated one of our neighboring kingdoms, Setsura, and I have been sent a tribute. I’ve received tributes in the past, but not like this one. I have been told my new subject is a former prince, so that delights me. Always one to enjoy a good power trip over other nobility, I’m anticipating this evening will be filled with delight.

I’ve already told my staff what role the prince should play. They’ve cleared up any questions and explained the consequences of disobedience, so I’m sure he will be very well behaved for me. However, when the sentries open the door for me to enter, I’m surprised at the cat I see before me.

He’s much bigger than I expected. I mean, I know Setsuran cats are a larger breed than we Karou cats are. And this particular specimen is a treat for the eyes. He’s currently on his knees on the plush carpet—because I adore my pets so very much I want them to be comfortable—and from what I can see, he is completely naked. His skin is so pale it’s nearly white, and he has long, shimmering silver hair almost down to his waist. His fur is long and fluffy, and in the same shade of silver as his hair, and his tail is straight and delectable. The only thing I can see moving, in fact, is that gorgeous tail.

When I enter the room, I take a closer look at his face. He tilts his gaze up to me, and a little gasp escapes when our eyes meet. He’s gorgeously handsome—slightly pointed chin and sculpted cheekbones, though I’m surprised to see he’s wearing a black eyepatch over his right eye. A prince who has lost an eye? How interesting, indeed! The remaining eye is an icy pale blue, framed with long silver lashes that flutter softly. His lips are full, and I can see just the tips of his fangs peeking out.

“They’ve explained the rules to you, I’m sure,” I confirm. I reach out my fingers to stroke the small, rounded ears on top of his head. His ears are quite different from my pointed ones. They twitch in surprise at my gentle touch.

“For what it was worth,” he says softly. His voice is soft and husky, and it reverberates pleasantly in my ears. He has a sexy voice, actually—and my body responds almost instantly.

“Good. Do you have any questions for me?”

He shakes his head slowly.

“What shall I call you?” I ask.

“I’m Rai.”

“Well, Rai. I’m master of this castle, and you may call me _master_ or _sir_. If that is all, then let’s begin.”

The tall white cat purses his lips. My newest additions are always a little confused and nervous when they first start. I will be sure to go easy on him tonight.

“As was explained, the only thing I expect from you is to be silent and still. You, for my purposes this evening, will be serving me as a piece of furniture.”  
  
I watch with delight as both his ears and his tail flick nervously. I _love_ this part!

“You may be tempted to touch or speak or move, but I will punish you if you break your role. And in case you have doubts about how I might punish you, keep in mind the guards standing watch outside my door are listening and will help me.”

I run my fingers through his hair, gently—but the strands are heavy and silky and don’t have a single knot in them. It’s a little infuriating—how perfect this cat is. That should make him a wonderful addition to my household.

“Your size makes you ideal for a chair, I think,” I comment, as though speaking to myself. I get up and wander over to the table, where wine and a few light snacks have been left out for me. He has been a good boy so far, I notice. He hasn’t moved since he's been in my chamber, as far as I can tell, not even to help himself to the refreshments.

I walk back to the cat and I push down his shoulders a little, so he moves from kneeling up to lowering his butt to his legs. I can’t help noticing that his feet look really pretty—and that’s me seeing their soles of them from how he is sitting. How unusual—to have gorgeous feet. I feel free to touch them.

“You are a very pretty chair. Perhaps you will be my new favorite,” I whisper into his ear, making it twitch. But he stays perfectly still.

Generally, I don’t punish my servants for moving their ears and tails nor for becoming aroused, as most do around me. I'm both an attractive and kind master. We are cats, after all. Some bodily responses simply can’t be helped. And I am a loving master, I think.

I plop down onto Rai’s lap, which is just the right height for me to take off my shoes. They’ve been pinching today—they are new gold satin slippers with large block heels. It feels great to take them off. I also peel off my stockings while I am sitting on his lap as well, and I think I hear a quiet puff of air escape his lips and enter my ears while I am sitting on him.

And as I bring my fingers up to my waistcoat, I can feel something large pressing against my bottom. He seems to like what he sees and the feel of me on his lap. And I definitely am impressed by the size of him pressing against me.

Sighing softly, I strip off my vest and cast it to the floor, along with my shoes and stockings. Then, I work myself out of my blouse, letting the soft ivory silk slip down my shoulders and behind me—keeping a layer of fabric between our bodies. He is very warm—I can feel the heat radiating from his lap and his abs and chest. I want to turn around and get a better look at him, so I stand up and do just that.

He carefully keeps his eyes away from my face, but I can see he is checking out my body. I’m still wearing my breeches and underwear, of course, but I slip off my crown—I chose an understated circlet today—and carelessly drop it on top of my clothes.

While facing him—and his gaze goes right to the button on my pants, sending a little shudder into my shoulders—I slowly unbuckle my belt and unbutton my breeches. It feels good to slide out of them—they are cut slim around my waist and hips, and it always feels good to take them off at the end of the day. However, the tight fit is flattering—and I know my hips and ass are some of my best assets. So I do what is right to keep them on appropriate display.

It’s obvious that Rai, my new chair, is enjoying the sights. I can see his erection standing proudly, and a small bead of precum sparkles at the tip. I boldly reach down and stroke it—gently, of course, since I am a kind master—because he needs to know what I expect.

“You’re quite a gorgeous chair,” I murmur softly. "Good for multi-tasking, I think."

Then I stand back up so I can look down at him while I slip my underwear off my hips. He has his eye trained right on my hips and doesn't look away. I let them fall to the floor, and I turn around to walk back to the table of refreshments. I have another few sips of wine—licking my lips to make sure I don’t leave red wine on my teeth or mouth. That would be uncouth.

When I glance over my shoulder, my new addition is watching me carefully, as if to see what I will do. He can’t keep the desire he has for me out of his eye—and he looks more than eager. For some reason, he doesn’t look afraid. And that’s unusual. Usually, my new additions have some degree of fear in their expressions. But this silver cat does not. I’m not sure how I feel about that. Perhaps in truth, it intimidates me a little, but I'd never admit that.

Turning to face him now, I lick my fingers clean—I had a few pieces of fruit earlier—and my fingers are a little sticky. But really, I’m just putting on a bit of a show. He knows he isn’t supposed to move and he does well, keeping his back straight. Even his ears are relatively calm, though that’s not a requirement.

After grabbing a jar from the table—I stash lube all over my chambers to make it easier on myself and looking at him, I know I will need it tonight—I walk back over to my new chair and straddle him for a moment, facing him as I plop down on his lap. I open the jar and scoop out some lube, giving his dick another quick tug. He struggles to keep quiet, but I know it’s got to feel good.

There is a mirror strategically placed behind me—in front of the large silver cat—so he can watch everything that is being done to him without moving from his place. I notice when his eye shoots over my shoulder to check out my ass, and I’m filled with all kinds of mushy, hot feelings.

Then, while I keep my eyes on his face, I reach behind myself and slip a lubed finger into myself. I have some experience, of course—by now, any ruler would. I know what feels good and what will feel even better, and I’m anxious to get started. Once, a rude tribute suggested he help me prepare myself—but that takes the fun out of this experience. I want to be in _complete_ control, and I want to control _every_ aspect of our interaction. Having someone else’s fingers inside me would ruin the moment—especially so early on.

I see the pale blue eye darken suddenly when he realizes exactly what I’m doing. His pupil dilates wide, making his lashes look even lovelier. I get really close to him—leaning up and looking at his face—and I even stick out my tongue to lick his chin. He blinks when I do, expressing surprise, but he remains perfectly still, just as I requested.

Probably, it would be wise to offer him some praise and positive feedback. But my hand is occupied at the moment—as my second finger slips inside of me. My tail bristles up completely now, and I whisper to my new chair—as though I’d ever really speak to my furniture—while giving his erection another few strokes and adding more lube in the process.

“You’re behaving yourself very well. Good boy. Keep it up and I will reward you.”

Another soft breath huffs on me, moving the fur on my ears just slightly. For a second, I think about it would feel—having his tongue groom my ears—but I don’t want that right now. I don’t want him to move even a little bit.

By the time I slip a third finger inside my body, I’m more than ready to go. Swinging my leg around his body so I sit sideways, and then turning a little more so I am facing away from him, I peer into the mirror in front of me. In addition to my own beautifully aroused form, I can clearly see his expression and he is extremely aroused, but he is also quite surprised.

“You’ll stay still now, won’t you? I’d hate to have to punish you after you’ve been doing so well,” I purr softly, meeting his gaze with a melting look of my own in our reflection. I have to admit I do look really hot on his lap like this.

Raising myself up to my knees and scooting a little closer to him, I slowly lower myself onto his cock, grabbing it with my right hand to help guide me.

“Hold out your arms,” I command—and he obeys. I grab onto his arms to help steady myself as soon as I feel his cock pressing at my entrance. My tail bristles fully and sways softly, and I can see his mimicking the movement over his shoulder in the mirror. He is watching me—looking at my face, my eyes, my mouth, my cock, my tail—and then I catch his eye following the movement of my tail.

As soon as he starts pressing inside me—well, as soon as I start to lower myself onto him—I move both hands to his arms to steady myself. I see his dick underneath my body in the reflection—and he is large and thick—almost impossibly so. I’m a little nervous to do this with him—or with any cat his size—but my guards know what I am up to and they are listening for me should anything no go according to my wishes. It makes me feel slightly vulnerable—this first part of penetration does, anyway. I feel like he could thrust his hips up and hurt me severely. The thought is actually somewhat of a turn-on.

I’m not really into pain play, but I don’t exactly shy away from it, either. This is a prime example—me taking an unnecessary risk because I want to feel this cat inside of me—and I want to do it all my way.

I spread my legs wide to accommodate his large size. Of course, it helps a little—and enough for me to keep pushing him into my body. A loud moan escapes my mouth as I close my eyes—he is really thick and gods, this is _hot_—hearing his ragged breath behind me, trying to keep quiet and still.

My thighs are burning like my skin is on fire by the time I finally rest my ass on his lap. I take a few deep breaths, trying to keep my own breath even and not gasp for air. He fits—and it feels good—or it _will_ feel good in a moment.

So now, I feel free to release the arms of my chair, and I push them down to move them back to his sides, and I feel the silver cat’s thighs flex beneath my ass. He’s not supposed to move, so I remind him.

“You’re a chair. You don’t move at all. Only_ I_ can move you.”

I hear a thick swallow behind me and when I lean back, silky strands of hair caress my back and shoulders. It feels enchanting. I’ve never fucked a cat with such long hair before. Grabbing two handfuls of it—one in each hand at my shoulder, I finally lift myself up off his cock and drop down onto his lap.

This time, a soft, sexy sigh escapes his lips—it’s very quiet—but it’s certainly a nice sound. It feels wonderful that I can affect a cat that looks like him this way. Of course, I _know_ I’m cute. I’m adorable and sexy and confident. I haven’t ever met anyone who _didn’t_ want to fuck me. So I shouldn’t be surprised. But this cat is something special. He is like me, I think. I’m sure he’s never met another cat who didn’t want to fuck him, either.

When I drop back down onto his lap, I realize I haven’t quite given myself enough time to adjust to his size. So after catching my breath, I move my legs forward slightly and rock my hips gently. I also use my hand to stroke my cock and my chest, paying careful attention to my nipples. And I look up at myself in the mirror again. That eye is missing nothing—but he is keeping his face so still that I can’t quite tell if he’s excited or not. From what I can see, he looks more than interested and certainly, he is still hard and hot inside of me.

I’m using special care now—he’s much larger than I am used to—and perhaps I should add more of this breed to my collection, I think—when I rock myself on his lap. My movements start slowly and deliberately, but in just a few minutes, I’m moving faster and lifting up off his lap entirely. The next time I plop myself back down on him, another gasp escapes his lips and I look up in the mirror. His eye is closed, and he’s biting his lip.

I like this—and so I continue my motions—up and down, a little back and forth—and my legs tire quickly. But I’m motivated—he is watching my hands stroking my cock in the mirror and my face, as well as looking down at my ass and tail in front of him. I see his hands squeeze into fists, as though he is fighting with himself to not touch me.

Letting my mouth spill sexy sighs and moans—probably a little more exaggerated than I am actually feeling. But I’m being noisy so he will respond a little more. I know he likes the sound of my voice since his ears twitch each time I moan and purr.

After a few minutes, I’m used to his size and the feel of him inside me. And I’m starting to think it might be interesting to see if what would happen if he moved just a little, too. But if I’ve commanded him to stay still, what choice do I have? So I change my position again, turning around on his lap during the next time I drop down on him, so both my legs hang over the side of his right knee. I watch his hands—open then close—claws drawn—and I lick my lips just a little. Then I move again, this time, turning around completely so I am facing him. The top of my feet are flat on the floor, my knees bent, giving me the perfect angle this time when I push my body back onto his cock.

He gasps—along with me—when I purr and nearly scream with pleasure. I’ve managed to reach that special place inside my body that feels so good—hot and cold at the same time—it makes my insides feel liquid and my belly flutter. Liquid spills from my cock, but I’m not longer touching it. I’m grabbing his shoulders, staring at his face. It’s so erotic to see him struggle against his desire.

Only managing to repeat the action a few times—a few more amazing drops, sending chills down my back, fluffing out my tail and making the tips of my nose and my ears go numb. I realize I’ve allowed my eyes to drift closed, and so I open them again. The pale blue gaze looks desperate and awfully heated. I smile softly—in what I mean to be praise—but suddenly, the cat underneath me moves.

He’s _deliberately_ breaking the rules! Both hands come up to hold my hips, one hand reaches my hip and while resting his palm there, I can still feel his fingertips tracing my ass. The other hand moves a little further to the back, still holding me firmly—and also grabbing the base of my tail—_hard_. It should be hard enough to be painful, but it actually feels good with all the blood currently pooling in my hips.

He stiffens his body and suddenly, a violent shudder rushes through my body. He has thrust up his hips, dragging his cock inside me right where I feel it the most. It takes my breath away—as well the words of rebuke I was about to use. So I try again, once I regain my composure.

“Hey—ah!” Another loud sigh escapes my mouth when he repeats the movement, holding me firmly in place so I can’t escape. “You’re _supposed_ to be—ah!” I cry out again loudly when he thrusts up. His fingers are tickling me at my entrance, stretching out the ring of muscle even more. “Furniture—and furniture doesn’t—ah!—move…”

I can hardly speak for the intense waves of pleasure that are shivering across my skin and deep inside the core of my being. Rai is staring at me, a half-smile on his lips—well, almost a smirk, really, which I find a bit annoying. Or I _would_ find it annoying if I weren’t so incredibly aroused.

“You’re—ah!—breaking the—ah!—rules—ah!” My words are interrupted by uncontrolled gasps of pleasure. And he doesn’t speak, but he lifts his eyebrows in question as if to ask, “Really? And you have a complaint about this treatment?”

Suddenly, his hands move again, grasping my ass firmly—almost hard enough to bruise—and right afterward I lose my orientation. He’s stood up from the floor—where he was _supposed_ to remain sitting and motionless on the floor—and he picks me up along with him, throwing me onto the bed behind him. He doesn’t actually throw me, since we are still connected with him inside me—but I do hit the mattress hard with my back.

“Oy!” I try to protest, but before I can say anything else, he has positioned himself above me, staring down at my face, as he thrusts in and out of me—hard and fast. I’d normally be _really_ pissed that he broke the rules—I _am_ pissed that he disobeyed—but I can’t because he feels so damned good.

Panting, almost sobbing breaths spill from my mouth—I’m usually pretty vocal, but today, it feels like the sound is being pushed out of me. His hand is still gripping my tail tightly, tugging it when he thrusts inside of me. And he lowers his face right in front of mine, smiling that clever little disobedient smirk, watching me as I come completely undone.

I feel a flash of vulnerability—being taken so violently and hard—but even those vulnerable feelings dissolve into more arousal. Soon, I can’t feel the tips of my ears or my tail or my nose, and I am past the point of no return. That’s when the hand pinning me in place reaches down to my cock and gives it a firm squeeze at the hilt, and he presses a thumb into my slit, making me scream with delight. I was about to come, and I can’t when he is holding me so tightly.

But he doesn’t make me wait long. He loosens his hold and strokes me to completion while the melting sensation in my body explodes into blinding white passion. I feel him release inside me as well—_without_ my permission, I might add! But he rides out his climax—thrusting into my body a few more times and extending my pleasure.

When we’ve finished, I’m winded and exhausted, but I’m pretty sure I’m displeased with him. I should be displeased, anyway.

“You _disobeyed_ me!” I exclaim. I’m trying to lace my voice with disappointment but a husky, sexy tone takes over along with my afterglow. “I’ll have to punish you now.”

“What? You’re not going to banish me to the dungeon?” His voice is soft and sexy, and he is boldly meeting my gaze as though he is my _equal_, that little smirk still on his lips.

“How dare you!”

“You _loved_ it. It was just what you wanted.” He speaks quite confidently for someone who is in as much trouble as he is right now. “If you didn’t love it, I’m sure you’d send me away. And you won’t be able to now, will you?”

I bluster a little before I can find any words. In truth, I will not be sending him to the dungeon. I haven’t had that much pleasure or fun in the bedroom for a very long time. So what am I supposed to do?

“You still need to be punished,” I say, trying not to pout. My ire is raised again when I hear him chuckling softly. I can hardly move for exhaustion, and he climbs up into bed next to me, taking me in his arms with my back against his chest. He feels warm and powerful as his tongue glides across my ears.


	13. Day 12. Consensual Non-Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot I posted in That One Time universe. It takes place about five years after Rai's good ending in the game, and Konoe and Rai have taken to playing sex games with each other.
> 
> Just a note: I've decided just to post the stuff I have written so far. I have a medical procedure today and I'm nervous I may not get to posting the others for a few days. So you can save them for once per day or binge them all at once--your choice. :)

Rai has been playing my little game with me. 

Ever since our last big catch, he’s actually really gotten into it—and I’m a little surprised and quite delighted. We have plans to meet up at his favorite place to gather information this evening. He will probably walk me there—following me secretly—since he doesn’t trust me not to get lost, even though I do actually know my way after all these years—I’m really not that bad with directions.

Well, I _am_ that bad with directions. And he has gotten more protective. Especially considering our timing.

When I get dressed, I take extra care in my appearance this evening, combing out my fur and my hair, rebraiding my hair and making sure my clothes are neat and clean. He has already vanished from our room—kissing me on the lips before he leaves, promising me a night I won’t forget and reminding me again of my safe word, "kuim"—which, frankly, sends a delightful little shiver down my spine. I wonder what he has in mind? But he doesn’t say more.

I make my way down the stairs.

“Oy, Konoe—you’re going out—tonight? Alone? Like that?”

It’s Bardo, looking up from the reception desk—his feet propped up after his evening dinner shift. I can still hear his helpers cleaning up in the kitchen. I wonder how he manages to pay them—except possibly from the money he gets from us. 

“Yes, I’m meeting up with Rai,” I answer quietly. “He’s probably going to follow me to the bar, anyway, so I don’t get lost.”

“I’d hate to see you end up in tears like you did that one time…” Bardo’s voice trails off, and all my fur bristles in furious embarrassment. In all honesty, that happened shortly after we took care of Leaks. I was exhausted and overwhelmed, Rai was injured, and I was out gathering medicinal supplies and the town was a mess—nothing looked the way it did before it had been attacked. Plus I was still new to Ransen at that time. “What? You were just so… miserable and sad when we finally found you.”

“Um, thanks for reminding me,” I huff, continuing down the stairs, not making eye contact. I hate being reminded of my poor sense of direction.

“Wait—don’t be mad,” Bardo says, his voice softening. “I was just thinking you shouldn’t go out alone—not tonight. You do know what tonight is, don’t you?”

Of _course_ I do. I’ve been with Rai five years, now, and _no one_ could live with that cat and not keep precise track of the mating season. I know exactly when it is now. I know precisely when it will peak—I can even tell about two days before. That is one of the reasons I am fairly certain Rai will be following me to the bar, even though I’m plenty strong to look after myself these days.

“Bardo,” I sigh. “I’ve been with Rai for five years. Do I really look that wet behind the ears?”

“Do you really want me to answer that? I saw him drooling on you during dinner, and I mean, _actually drooling._ He sure as hell wasn’t drooling over my food. And I couldn't help noticing he wasn't the only one.”

Again, Bardo has the extraordinary ability to make me uncomfortable with my sexuality. It’s none of his business—and worse—he takes pleasure in it. I glare up at him, and he’s smirking at me like he’s caught the biggest bounty of all time.

“What?” I ask, probably in a slightly sharper tone than I intend.

“Nothing. I’m just happy for him. I never thought he could be like that with someone else. You’ve really managed to change him.”

My fur settles down when I hear him say this. I feel like I should counter that he _isn’t_ that different, really—he was simply out of practice with his emotions before meeting me, never having had a chance to use them and express himself—and to me, it seems like he’s merely making up for lost time.

“What’s that?” Bardo indicates the ring on my finger.

“Oh—this?” I look down. It’s gorgeous—I’m still not used to wearing it. Rai gave it to me last week during our game. “It was a gift.”

“What? From _Rai_?” Bardo actually stands up and walks over to me. “You’ve literally got him wrapped around your little finger, don’t you?”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” I reply, looking down at my hand. “He can be very caring when he wants to be. I think I may have gotten the better end of the deal.” I feel a warm blush filling up my cheeks and my ears. 

Bardo ruffles my fur and, to my annoyance, pats my ass. He does this sometimes—and I consider it mild harassment—but what can I do except growl? And he never touches me when Rai is around.

“You’re good for him. So take care of him for me. I’m a little jealous. So begone with you.” 

I think he is shooing me out of the door, and I make my escape into the street, still a little flustered. Bardo and Rai—their relationship is still strained even after all this time. Yet for my sake, Rai will always stay at his inn and will even eat his food occasionally. However, he doesn’t let any opportunity pass him by to start an argument or bicker, say if Bardo enters our room—even to change our water—and really, what inn doesn’t change their guests’ water? But Rai _is_ trying. Bardo seems to be, too. And me? Well, I do what I can to smooth things over between them. 

Oops—I spy a sliver of a long white tail peeking around a corner up ahead, and I pretend not to notice. Smiling to myself, I think he might be worried about me. Rai claims my scent gets very strong during the mating season—his does, too—nothing but enticing to me—but I can’t smell him from where I am. I wonder if he can smell me from there?

For safety reasons, I was careful to bathe before we left, too. I was wondering if going out tonight was such a good idea—especially when I see several cats follow me to the bar. But as soon as I see him, I know I’ll be fine. I breathe the cool night air deeply, push open the door to the bar and enter. I'm much stronger now and able to defend myself, even against two cats larger than me, but I don't want to try it. Tonight I have other plans.

I walk up to the counter and order a drink—I do this quickly since I don’t want anyone else to offer to order me a drink first. Before I know it, several cats surround me, standing closer than I would like. I’m not exactly nervous, but I feel relief as soon as I notice my silver cat entering the bar and coming in, less than thirty seconds after I do. However, I don't make eye contact.

Several regulars are watching us—they know we are a mated pair, and we have a reputation. I know we provide regular entertainment. The bartender gives me a pointed look when he pours my alcohol.

“Here alone tonight, Konoe?” he asks.

“I am,” I answer, making my voice sound dull and bored.

“Konoe?” A blonde tabby on my right says. “Is that your name, sweetheart? I could help you while away the hours.”

“Or_ I_ could. I have a lot more experience than that guy,” a black and white cat with white ears on my left offers.

“I’m not interested,” I say flatly, sipping my drink, deigning neither with a look. “Maybe you both could go fulfill each other’s desires.”

Both cats hiss and storm off—that was surprisingly easy—and they are quickly replaced with two more cats, wanting the same thing. 

“Refill his drink,” one tells the bartender, and the bartender complies. I’m drinking expensive catnip liquor, and I allow the refill, and I’m not exactly enjoying the taste. I'm simply chugging it down. 

“Thank you,” I say, looking at the brown cat who just bought me a drink, eyeing him up and down. “However, I hope you don’t think that will buy you anything else. It doesn’t look like you could afford me.” 

“You little bitch!” The cat doesn’t appreciate my comment and he grabs my collar. I set my drink down in a hurry. I don’t want to spill it, after all. 

“Hey—no fighting in the bar,” the bartender says. “This cat plays notoriously hard to get. I mean—_look_ at him. I mean, take a _real_ close look.”

The brown cat releases me, peering at me closely. He _reeks_ of alcohol. Obviously, he has been waiting here to find a mate all day. He smells compatible enough—but nothing like Rai's delicious scent. “What’s this?” He lifts up my hand, and I immediately make a fist so he can’t slip the ring off my finger.

“I’m taken,” I say.

“Hou? So where is this partner of yours?”

“Away on business,” I say smoothly. The bartender gives me another pointed look and smiles at me and then over my shoulder. He refills my glass, though I didn’t ask. I wonder if Rai perhaps motioned at him.

“Oy.” I hear a familiar voice that makes my ears twitch. My nose is flooded with a delightful scent. I can’t help myself, but my fur bristles in delight—in front of everyone in the bar. It’s rather embarrassing. We are starting the game. And I know _exactly_ how I want to play. Despite how my body is responding, I don’t even look up. It’s painful not to because more than anything, I want to kiss that silver cat, claim him in front of all these other cats right now, and let him soothe this heat raging inside my body. Hell, I’d fuck him in front of all these people at this point! But I hold myself back and don’t even make eye contact. “Didn’t you hear him? He said he wasn’t interested.”

The brown cat stares at Rai, looking him up and down.

“Do you know this kid?”

“Nope,” Rai answers. “But he smells like my type.” Making it even harder for me to resist him, Rai dips his nose into the nape of my neck and inhales deeply—sending shivers down my spine. A visible wave ripples through my fur on my tail from the base to the tip in response, but I do not budge.

“Don’t _touch_ me,” I snap, trying to use the commanding voice I've been using on the other cats, but I fail miserably. “I’m not interested. My partner is out of town.”

“Is he? And he’s left you all alone to fend for yourself—during the season? What a fool! He must be a stupid cat to let you come to a place like this!” Rai’s voice is husky and purring, and he is not backing up from my space. "If you were mine, I'd keep you under lock and key."

“I said, I’m not interested,” and I turn back to the bar and pour the rest of the glass down my throat. Rai signals the bartender to pour me another—is this my fourth shot? Fifth? Shit—I’m starting to feel pretty relaxed.

“Shut up and finish your drink,” Rai whispers into my ear.

“Do you have too much fluff in those tiny little ears of yours?” I turn toward him, my voice sharp. “I said I wasn’t interested.”

“That may be true, but what is coming out of your mouth and what your body is communicating are two different things, aren’t they?” Rather boldly—which shouldn’t surprise me, but it does—Rai reaches his hands out to my belt and turns my body around to face him. He palms my groin, over my clothes—right in front of everyone in the bar. My fur fluffs out fully in response.

“Hey! Get your hands off of me!” I shout.

“Finish your drink,” he commands. When I don't comply, he reaches behind me, grabs the drink on the counter and takes a large gulp. Then he lowers his lips to mine while craning my neck up and holding my face tight by my chin. I feel the liquor spill from between his lips into my mouth. It drips down the corner of my lips, and he licks it before it can drip past my chin. “You’re going to need all the help you can get in a few minutes. Kittens like you shouldn’t be out and about on dangerous nights like tonight.”

“What?” I whisper, a little stunned by the kiss. He pulls a few coins out of his pocket to pay my tab, and the bartender is watching us—a bemused smirk on his lips—and the brown cat simply watches with an open mouth.

“I saw him first!” He complains. 

“Perhaps, but you weren’t bold enough to make a move,” Rai says simply.

“I am _not_ finished here, and I’m _not_ going _anywhere_ with you,” I say loudly, slurring my words a little. I am drunk. _Really_ drunk.

“You don’t think so? I beg to differ, kitten.” Rai whispers these words low into my ear again—threateningly almost. I shiver—I think it might be fear, actually—he _is_ scaring me—and I kind of love it. I shiver again but I dig my claws into the bar.

“Oy,” the bartender says, addressing me. “Watch the damage.”

I glare up at him and then move my angered gaze to Rai. He is making me do this and I’m the one getting in trouble?!

“I think you’re about to see what happens to kittens who stray from their masters.” A smirk plays on Rai's full lips. Gods, he's an attractive cat!

“I don’t _have_ a master!” I snap, the alcohol interfering slightly with my story.

“Don’t you? I think I'll show you otherwise, and teach your old master he should have put a tighter leash on you,” Rai whispers, brushing his hands through the fur on my ears. He can be really intimidating when he wants to be and he is, towering over me. “I’d never let you out of my sight if you were mine.”

That’s pretty close to the truth—at least during the mating season. I’m hardly even allowed to use the restroom alone. He doesn’t like me out of his view.

His hands skate down my body to my wrists, and they gently pry my claws out of the bar. He gives the bartender a wink, and then pins both my wrists behind my back, pulling me up close to his body.

“What do you think you’re doing?! I _said_ I’m not going _anywhere_ with you!” I yell at him, causing a drunken scene.

“And I said I beg to differ. Do you want to take a guess as to whose will is stronger here?” He keeps his voice low and calm. And I feel something soft loop itself around my wrists—binding them tightly behind my back. What the hell? Here in the bar? Did he actually—? I let out a surprised gasp, and I’m starting to wish I hadn’t had that last shot. Or maybe not those last two shots...

“What are you—?”

“You may be small, but even kittens have claws,” he says evenly. “If you find permanent damage to the bar, I’ll take care of it the next time I’m here,” Rai says to the bartender.

“Sure. And, um, good luck with, um, _that_.” The bartender nods toward me.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy myself," Rai smirks, lifting me up over his shoulder, and I let out a loud protest.

“Put me down! I said I’m not _finished_ here!”

“Well, I am, and you've had more than enough to drink, so we’re leaving,” he says, stroking my behind quite a bit more affectionately than I’d usually prefer in a public place. It’s like he’s showing off—deliberately—to the brown cat who was flirting with me earlier. “Sometimes, you just have to take what you want.”

Gods! Is he actually addressing that cat?

“Help me!” I shout, trying to kick my legs. I know even if I struggle my hardest, I cannot beat him, but I give it my best anyway. Oh, yes, I do—I struggle and yell in the bar. I’m playing a role, and I'm going to play it to the fullest! And all that liquor is helping. “Put me _down_—and someone, _help_ me!”

He smacks my ass—hard—right where my ass and thighs meet—and tears reflexively burn the back of my eyes—it’s much harder than I expect—but it has the desired effect of getting me to stop kicking my legs immediately. I inhale sharply, and a short wheezing breath that sounds like a sob comes out of my mouth. It _hurts_! Did he mean to spank me _that_ hard? It frightens me even more—exactly what does he have in mind this evening? I’m starting to get a little bit afraid. 

On the other hand, right after the pain, a burning desire courses through me, and I want him so much I can hardly breathe. I'm hanging so close to his tail, my nose smothered in his hair, and I feel like I'm drowning in his scent. It reminds me of how I felt when we got high on catnip all those years ago, after the festival when I bought that incense, and he told me to bite him if I wanted to get away. He bit me back but the biting, while it did kind of hurt at first, did _nothing_ to calm down the heat I was feeling in my body.

“Stop your senseless struggling and submit,” Rai says calmly, walking toward the door.

I’m stunned for a few moments—and I can see a few patrons staring at us—well, staring at him and at my ass—as he demonstratively and affectionately runs his hand over my body—as we walk outside.

The minute we get outside, as soon as I catch my breath, I start to struggle some more.

“Put me down! Let me go!” I’m shouting and kicking again. 

“Was that not enough?” He rests his hand on my ass again—threateningly. “Or—do you want me to gag you? You have such a pretty voice—but this racket you’re making is drawing unwanted attention.” 

He sets me down and roughly shoves me up against the wall. He pulls out another piece of fabric and stuffs it in my mouth. I’m _really_ frightened now—since I can’t use my safe word. What if it gets to be too much? I look up at him with fear in my eyes. For just a moment, his face softens, and he drops out of his role. He brushes my ears and whispers, “If you want me to stop for any reason, just hum your song, okay? I’ll hear it and recognize it. I’ll take that as your safe word.”

I nod my head. I can do that, and my body quivers in anticipation. He hasn’t ever played quite so roughly before, though I have been begging him to do this for weeks. I think he has been worried about hurting me, but I'm thrilled. I can smell his excitement, too—though his voice is calm, I can tell he is quite excited.

With that, he picks me back up and carries me out into the streets—and out of the city—into the woods along the river. Outside? We’re going… where?

I have no idea where we are, and my body is hot and sweating, I’m turned on beyond belief—and he is toying with me, stroking my tail and my lower back even underneath my clothes, humming softly to himself. He is actually cheerfully _humming_ to himself. It’s extraordinarily creepy and delightful at the same time. 

He walks off the path of the forest onto a seldom-used path—I can tell because it has long grass—and he wanders down close to the river. The night air feels cool on my skin. When he sets me down, he leans me up against a tree—my arms are still bound behind me, and I try to ask what he wants with me—and of course, no intelligible words come out from behind the gag. 

He simply stares down at me. Behind him is a small glade and to his left is the river, which opens into a small pond. It smells fresh and clean here—and it’s deathly quiet. If this were real—and I didn’t know him—I would be terrified.

But this is my Touga—his hair shines beautifully in the moonlight—glittering, shimmering silver, grown past his waist. He approaches me and fusses with my hair, undoing the braid I keep my hair tied in. My hair is unruly—unlike his straight strands. Mine is a mess, getting in the way of my food, my sword—everything—which is why I keep it braided. Well, it was his idea to braid it. I don’t mind. But sometimes he likes it undone. And he is undoing the braid now, combing through the errant, disobedient strands with his fingers.

“Ah, your hair is like you,” he murmurs. “It does whatever it likes. However, you keep it restrained like your master should have kept you.”

Another shudder crawls up my spine and I stare at him, that pale blue eye looks silver in the dark. _Here_? Are we going to do this here?

As soon as my hair spills over my shoulders, he pulls up my shirt, untucking it from my pants.

“I could smell you the moment I walked into the bar,” he continues—that quiet sexy voice sinking into my ears. “Your sweet scent was calling out to me, 'Take me! Ravage me! Claim me! Make me call your name!' Your body is crying out for it—needing to be disciplined and handled appropriately.”

_Disciplined_? Is that what he just said? I flinch, blinking my eyes. I’m not sure…

He pulls my shirt open violently, and I choke on my gag in surprise, a small desperate sound comes from between my smothered lips. The buttons pop off in every direction, my chest is suddenly exposed to the chilly night air. He flattens his hands against my skin, stroking me firmly, pinching my nipples almost savagely. I sigh in spite of myself.

There’s something controlling about the way he is touching me. He acts as if he owns me—like he has earned the right to touch me or deserves to have me—and it’s terrifying, especially in the role he is playing. He smirks down at my face, watching my expression, which of course is uncontrolled and slightly lewd, despite my fear. I wish he’d remove the gag, and so I murmur again, pleading with my eyes. 

“What is it? Do you want more? I can see you begging me with your eyes—and your body is responding so nicely to me. Do you respond this obediently to your master?” 

I reply with a low growl and he lowers his mouth to my chest, sitting on top of my legs and pushing me against the tree. I cannot move from this position—my arms are pinned behind my back, uncomfortably, and my pulse races. He licks up my throat, trailing nips and light bites back down to my collarbone, and then encircles each nipple with his tongue, which heats up my body, sending bolts of what feels like electric current shooting down to my waist and into my groin.

Desperation floods my body—fear mixing with desire heightens the sensations in my body. I know this is Rai—kissing me, biting me, licking me—but I feel defenseless and at his mercy. I love it and am completely overwhelmed at the same time. I’m about to start humming, begging him to remove the gag to help me breathe and release my voice when he stops for a moment, standing up to strip off his shirt. When he turns around, putting on a show for me, I quickly slip my bound hands underneath my butt and legs, moving them to the front of my body.

And then I bend my knees and launch myself up against the trunk of the tree and _run_.

Adrenaline floods my system the minute my feet hit the earth, and Rai turns around immediately, fur fluffed out gorgeously, fangs bared and claws drawn when he sees me try to escape. He doesn’t waste even a second, and I hear his boots crunching the leaves as he chases after me—and I know he could easily reach out and tackle me to the ground.

In fact—I know he can reach me, but he actually toys with me for a while, first—brushing his long claws against the fur of my tail, giving the tip a little tug, making me shiver and flinch, even as I try to evade his grasp. I can hear him laughing—under his breath—and I feel his hand brush my shoulder and touch the hem of my shirt. He's letting me know he could catch me but is teasing me, playing with me, exciting me, and making me work even harder to get away.

He does finally catch me—but he is deliberately gentle. He gathers me in his arms, pulling me to the ground, but he lands so he slides his body underneath mine, cushioning my fall.

“That was an impressive attempt, kitten,” he murmurs, just before attacking my ears. He has pulled my body in close to his chest, leaving his shirt behind on the forest floor, and he smells _so_ good—he presses my face in close to his body, and I can smell his powerful scent on his skin—even stronger now that it’s mixed with a little sweat from his exertion, and I melt into the feeling of his arms around me, my body still thrumming with adrenaline. “Where did you think you were going to go?”

I protest wildly through the gag, hoping he will take it off. I feel a little faint from lack of oxygen, and I fight him as he pulls me back toward our original spot. My excessive protestations and earlier exertion have me losing my breath, and I feel saliva dripping from the corner of my mouth, trailing down my throat, as he pulls me by my hands in front of me.

Suddenly, my vision starts to gray out around the edges and the earth shakes beneath my feet. Rai notices in an instant and catches me before I hit the ground. He pulls the gag off my mouth, and I inhale deeply several times, gasping as fresh clean air fills my lungs.

“I think you are protesting too much,” he murmurs. He brushes the hair from my face and looks into my eyes, dropping first one kiss, then two, then several more against my lips. “If you start screaming or yelling, I’ll gag you again. Think you can behave yourself?”

I nod my head, and he looks down at my hands and smiles. His lashes are long and sexy—he’s such an attractive cat—and he smells so damned good I think I might go a little crazy. My body is trembling with need and desire—and now—I just want him to fuck me.

“I’ll do _anything_ you want,” I whisper, in a pleading voice, staying in my role. “Just... don’t hurt me.”

“Anything?” One of those eyebrows quirks deviously, and it makes my heart race. He stands up, pulls me to my knees, and presses my face to his crotch. He’s still wearing those impossibly tight pants that leave nothing to the imagination. Doesn’t he know that every cat in Ransen checks him out when he wears those? If he could deal with a looser fit, I would feel much more secure, but _no_! He likes these tight leathers since, as he says, they stay out of his way when he fights.

I’m sure that’s _not_ why he likes them. 

“You know what I want. I’ll punish you if I feel even the trace of a fang. You won’t walk for days—and how will you explain _that_ to your master?” he growls.

Another shudder ruffles through my fur as I lean forward and unbutton his fly—his erection springs free immediately and I hear him sigh with relief. I know he’d be so much more comfortable in looser fitting trousers, but will he listen? It’s not worth it to him to lose the attention, I bet.

I drop a kiss on the tip and comb my fingers through the fur just below his navel, and he barks at me harshly, “Quit messing around! Don’t delay. I want those lips doing something useful!” 

Jeez—he sure can sound mean when he wants to—and I wish I could say it bothered me. But that commanding voice of his heats me up something fierce. Tentatively, I wrap my tongue around his member before letting him inside my mouth, making sure to cover my fangs.

The moment he slides inside my mouth—of course, I can’t take him inside all the way—the difference in our statures is just too much—I feel his hands on my head, each grabbing a handful of hair, pulling firmly, and he guides himself in and out, fucking my mouth ruthlessly. I try to relax my lips and throat as much as possible, but he’s never been this aggressive with me before—not in this position—and I am quickly overwhelmed and I feel like I can’t breathe. 

“That’s a good little whore,” he mutters under his breath—and that word—_whore_—it makes all my fur stand on end. Of course—he notices my reaction immediately. Do I like this? Do I enjoy him talking like this to me? “Ah, I see—does your master treat you like a whore, too? Your mouth is made for fucking, isn’t it? If you were mine, I’d keep you hot and ready—and collared—and fuck you senseless.”

I feel a purr, loud and wet, in the back of my throat—which is now relaxed—and his hands dig in my hair, pulling my head and craning my neck back. A liquid, squishing sound fills my ears along with the lewd sounds dripping from my lips—sighs, moans, and purring I cannot stifle—and several times, I am sure I am going to suffocate.

Tears drip from the corners of my eyes, and my knees start to ache—my jaw tires quickly—andI'm so scared I might nip him or scratch him with a fang. I glance up at his face, for just a second—and am shocked to see that he is looking right at me, _glaring_ down at me—completely in character—_frighteningly_ so. The look on his face is so heated, so full of desire, so filled with a desire to conquer that my own dick plumps up and drips enough to soak my underwear.

My heart is pounding loud in my ears—and I cannot look away. I blink slowly, demonstratively lowering my lashes but not my gaze. Tears blur my vision, and one of his hands releases my hair, wiping the tears from my face. Then he abruptly stops my head. 

“What a gorgeous creature you are,” he murmurs. He pulls me to my feet, then kisses my mouth aggressively—as though searching inside me with his tongue. I can taste his scent, and I feel him purring—the vibration of his body resonating with mine. His movements are rough and harsh, but his scent so oddly comforting. My body melts into his touch.

He turns me around and pushes me violently up against the tree he’s been leaning against, and I have to catch myself with my bound hands. A small sound comes out of my mouth, and I arch my back when his hands travel down to the front of my pants and slip inside. 

“Ah,” he whispers deep inside my ear and licking it. “Did you like that? I could taste myself on your tongue. If your mouth felt so good, how else have you been trained, I wonder? Does your master fuck you hard enough?”

“N-no,” I whisper.

“How do you want it? Do you think you need a little preparation, or are you ripe enough to take me just as you are?” 

My breath is taken away as my pants and underwear are ripped savagely from my body. Rai drags his dick against my entrance teasingly, rubbing himself between my cheeks. I don’t think he’s ever entered me without preparing me at least little—and I’m genuinely afraid. However... the heat has taken over my body and I can think of nothing else. I want him desperately.

“Please,” I beg, thrusting my hips back against his body, pushing my ass back against his hips. “Please...” I can’t form the words. “Just... Ah!”

I almost scream when he brushes against me again, and I hear him chuckling low and deep in my ear. My knees feel weak and I tremble with desperation, begging. Every fiber of my being is reaching out for my silver cat—and I want him to take me. _Now_.

His fingers tease my entrance cruelly, and I arch my back, displaying myself lewdly, a strange cry tears from my mouth.

“Gah—Please!”

“You want it? I will make you feel so good.” That voice is so low and sexy, and his hair spills over my back.

I feel something cold and wet inside me—and the suddenness makes me cry out in fear and alarm—he put something inside me? Lubrication? It makes my ears twitch. Gods—it’s freezing—and I hear a slick, lewd sound as he lubricates himself as well. Then—without preparing me I feel him, hot and hard, pushing me apart—and he grabs my cheeks, spreading me open—as he pushes inside me. 

I expect him to take me hard—even from the first—but he eases his way in. There’s no pain—only a full, tight feeling, thanks to the heat—but as soon as he’s inside I feel that now familiar ecstatic electric connection. He massages the outside rim of my entrance with his fingers, giving me a chance to adjust and making me crazy with desire. A keening meow comes out of my mouth—like some sort of wild beast, really—and I feel myself blushing from the sound. Perhaps all that alcohol is wearing off?

“Move!” I plead, desperate. “Please—fuck me!”

His body stiffens behind me in surprise and also in delight, and he obliges. With each thrust, white lights spark on the back of my eyes, and I am filled with pleasure, my tail wantonly swaying back and forth.

He pounds into my body—aiming for that spot inside me where I feel it the most and when he finds it, I let him know—crying out desperately.

He suddenly drops to a crouch and does something unexpected. He turns my body around while keeping himself inside of me, leaning my upper body against the tree, looping my bound wrists over his neck, and putting one of my legs around his waist. Now, neither of my legs are touching the ground but are wrapped around his waist instead, and he is fucking me hard—against the tree—and my back is probably going to be scratched all to hell tomorrow, but I do not care right now. 

Sitting up a little straighter on his lap, I pull myself up on top of him with my stomach muscles—crying out with every thrust—louder and louder—and he watches me, that blue eye blazing with passion and a smile on his face—not a smirk, not a devious look, but a genuine smile.

I feel so exposed—right here—naked—indulging like I am in the pleasure he is giving me, and man, is he giving it! A blush creeps up in my chest, into my face, and into my ears, and I want to drop my eyes. But I’m mesmerized by the face I see before me. He is so beautiful—under the moonlight, his pale blue eye sparkling, hair shimmering around his pale skin and over mine and that beautiful, gentle smile.

Gods, I feel like I am going to cry! Around his neck and grasping his shoulder, I see the stone glinting in the ring he gave me just last week—when he indulged in another one of my silly fantasies. Truth be told, I love these games because they make me feel that he would _still_ choose me over any other cat—over all the cats in Ransen who check out his gorgeous body—even today.

And tears do actually slip down my face—though I am smiling, too. And I break character.

“Rai...” To his face, I call softly his name. “Rai...”

“Konoe.” He touches my cheek, brushing away the tears while continuing to fuck me senseless, and then he lowers his lips to mine and kisses me—deeply—claiming me—claiming everything I am—and I give it freely—I give him everything. 

I release all I have, letting myself fall over the edge and a song comes along with it. It’s accidental—the song—and it whispers from the core of my being, “I love you. From the bottom of my heart, from the bottom of my soul, with all I am—I love you.”

His ears twitch in satisfaction, his tail swishes behind him in a wide arc as he comes inside of me—and he keeps his eyes open, watching me and letting me watch him as he climaxes. I watch as his face softens, as his body tightens then softens, as he rides out his climax rocking his hips as he often does, with that deeper, wetter purr and contented sigh.

He leans his body against mine for a moment, and I simply inhale his scent—letting his hair stick to my sweating body. The heat has dissipated. Last season—and the year before—we had two good days together, in fact, but I can’t imagine another day more satisfying than this.

He licks my ear gently for a moment or two and then very gently pulls out of me. He sets me on my feet, but my legs don’t hold my weight, so he sinks to the ground with me for a second, letting me sit in his lap. 

He quickly pulls out two towels from his pack—I hadn’t realized he brought them—and lets me rest for a moment, while I watch him struggle out of his sticky leather pants. I bite my tongue, trying not to say anything about how there _is_ such a thing as a looser style. However, then I wouldn’t get to stare at that beautiful ass all day, which would be a shame.

I smile to myself, leaning back and closing my eyes.

“Come on, then.” Rai’s voice is strangely full of mischief, and I flatten my ears anxiously.

“Come where? Ah!” He scoops up my naked self and walks me over to the lake. “Are you crazy? It’s going to be freezing this time of year! Put me down!” I start yelling, but I’m too exhausted to fight very hard. 

“You need a wash—and this will cool you off. Come on. It will be good for you and don’t worry. I’ll warm you right up afterward.” His voice is warm and teasing.

“That’s what I’m afraid of!”

“Well, how about this: if you hate the idea that much, just bite me and get away.” I hear him chuckling now. 

“Uwaa!” Now that’s not fair. No matter how long I’ve been fighting off his attempts at grooming me or tickling me, I still have never _once_ been able to escape—as he so finely demonstrated this evening with my last attempt. He knows I don’t have a chance. Oddly, the thing that bothers me most about this isn't that I can't get away, but that I don't actually mind it so much.

However, hopelessness has never kept me from trying. I’m kicking and screaming when he brings me into the water along with him, laughing. It’s freezing—but it does feel good. The water is clean and fresh, and it’s over my head—he can stand, though, of course.

We cool our bodies for a few minutes together, and he suggests we get out of the refreshing water when my teeth are chattering and my lips are blue. My chattering is so loud that I don’t hear what he does—but I can tell he hears someone approaching by the way he stiffens his body and moves in front of me to shield me from prying eyes.

“Oy—Rai?” A familiar voice calls out. “Isn’t it a little late in the season for a swim?”

“Tokino?” I ask.

“Oh—is Konoe with you, too? Oh—sorry—are we interrupting? Ah—perhaps we had the same idea?” He sounds slightly bashful suddenly, and I realize I am, too.

“I was just about to drag this little guy out of the water before he freezes to death. The pond is all yours,” Rai says—and I realize his voice has cooled sharply. I didn’t think he had a problem with Tokino—but then I see the reason for the change.

It’s Asato—walking silently behind the cheerful orange tabby. Both look very relaxed—Tokino looks nearly comatose, and Asato looks very relieved. Were they perhaps doing what we were just doing? Out in the woods? I find myself curious and quite happy for them.

“Konoe!” Asato says, but he looks slightly ashamed—as does Tokino.

I smile, slightly embarrassed, but Rai wants me out of there as quickly as possible.

“Stupid cat, you’re going to freeze to death!” He pulls me out of the water behind him. “Your short fur and small stature aren’t enough to tide you over. Come on. Let’s leave these two. For now.” Rai looks up at Asato. “We are staying at Bardo’s inn for the rest of the week if you want to stop by for a chat with Konoe.”

He’s already pushed me out of the water ahead of him, shielding my body with his larger one, and wrapped me up in a towel. He’s done this all very smoothly and quickly like it’s the natural thing to do, but I actually appreciate the kindness, as well as his kindness to Asato. I haven’t seen him in over two years now. 

“Meet me for breakfast—the both of you, if you like?” I suggest softly. 

“For gods’ sake, get yourself dried off,” Rai crabs at me gruffly. But he takes his own towel and dries my hair, though his own is still dripping. He’s never going to get back into those pants, I think. “What?”

I just smile up at him, and his face softens suddenly. He looks so young. How did this happen? We’ve been together for five years, and he looks younger every year? That’s hardly fair.

He ends up carrying his pants back to the inn—and I don’t say a thing—wearing those thigh-high boots over his underwear. 

“What a sexy look,” I tease a little when we get back to our room.

“I don’t want to hear it,” he says, pushing me into the bed. “Ah, shit—I think I left the rope and the gag there.”

“What?” My ears spring up nervously. “What if Asato and Tokino find it?”

“So what?” Rai asks. “Maybe they will think you used it on me.” 

“Hmm.” I am divested of all my clothes once more, and Rai crawls into bed behind me, insistent on licking my ears. What an interesting idea, I think. Using the rope on him? Would he allow it? I let him groom me while I drift off to sleep, and I have very sweet dreams.

* * *

If you enjoyed this fic, you'd probably like the other one-shots in this universe as well: [That One Time...](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170200)


	14. Day 13. Against a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this short little fic deals a little with the element of surprise, too.
> 
> This is a new fic, but it could probably (eventually) be included (and will be, I hope) in the School Days fic.
> 
> For background, Rai is a teacher and Konoe his student.

Rai has finally allowed me to walk to class on my own. He is confident that I know my way around well enough—and after talking to me about his brother, my new gym teacher, he feels much better about giving me a little time to myself. Certainly, I can’t afford to miss any more classes than I’ve already missed since I’m already behind.

As I’m on my way to the second class of the day, my literature class—really, not my best subject, but at least Mink is a kinder teacher than Razel—I have to confess my head is in the clouds. So much so that I don’t notice when someone yanks my arm and pulls me into a narrow alley in between the science and literature buildings.

I recognize his clean scent immediately—but I twitch my nose in confusion for a moment, since I’m afraid I may mistake my silver cat for his brother, Youta, who has wanted to put his hands on me ever since discovering that I am Rai’s Sanga. It's happened before, after all.

“Don’t you have class?” I ask, looking up at Rai’s pale blue eye, relieved to see his eyepatch. This is _my_ cat, for sure.

“Don’t _you_?” He returns my question with one of his own, and he crushes me against the wall roughly while taking my lips.

He’s awfully excited already, and I’m a little surprised. I only left his apartment an hour ago, and it’s not as though we didn’t have sex yesterday.

“What’s with you?” I ask.

“What’s with _you_?” He whispers softly, and I feel a little irritation growing in my chest at his repeated questions. But when he kisses me the second time, he presses his body up against me. He is more than aroused.

“Um…” I try to murmur against him, but he is unbuckling my belt and fiddling with the button of my pants. “Wait…”

“I couldn’t wait,” he murmurs. “You left before I put my scent on you this morning. Now, I figure I’ll just do it here.”

“Do what exactly?” I ask somewhat nervously. The alley between the buildings is hidden from the main thoroughfare, but I can still clearly see students walking by. I’m not sure it’s the best idea for him to fuck me right here.

And my brain is flooded with the memory of the first time he kissed me. He dragged me out of the dining room and accused me of flirting with him during dinner (my very first dinner at this school)—I was simply watching him and listening to him joke with his colleagues. I hadn’t realized that what I was doing constituted flirting. He pressed me up against the outside wall of the building after licking my ears, kissed me… and felt me up enough to jerk me off. I came embarrassingly quickly, as I recall, maybe after the second time he touched me, a hot flush filling my ears.

“You can’t tell?” He whispers softly against my ear, now having pushed my trousers open, pulled my underwear down, and grasping at my cock. “It seems like part of you understands very well what I am doing.”

I’m pushed back against the wall and I feel something much hotter than his hands pressing against me now—he is erect and pushing against me—the fact that we are outside and I was not expecting this is more arousing than I could have expected.

“But the other students may see…” My protest comes out weak.

“I don’t care.” My resistance isn't exactly helping my situation in any way. If I was really trying to get him to stop, I could use my safe word but somehow, I don’t want to. I kind of like this. The element of surprise and also the element of being in a public place is weirdly attractive.

Both my legs are lifted up off the ground and wrapped around his hips, so he can grind himself closer to me, keeping my back braced against the wall. He takes special care not to rub my bare skin against the wall. He is sweating and breathing quietly and raggedly when he pushes his cock up against mine, and he moves my hands to loop around his neck.

“Hold tight.” He speaks low and controlling, and I find my breath is quickly taken away. My legs are wrapped tight around his waist, and my hips thrust against his to maximize our touch. He feels hot pressed up against me, and he growls low into my mouth.

My dick spills a bit of transparent fluid, which he takes in the palm of his hand while he strokes us together. He leans me back against the wall, licking my ears, my neck, my throat, my jaw. His grip is hard and overwhelming, and something loosens in my chest.

I’m pretty sure it’s a song wanting to come out and I shouldn’t do that here—not when we are in public. It will draw too much attention. But I can hardly stop myself, and it spills from my chest, loud and bright. Light stretches out from the tips of my fingers and sinks into the silver cat embracing me. He purrs long and loud in satisfaction. He feels so good—so _right_—and a small shiver courses down his spine, fluffing out his tail.

He increases pressure and speed as he strokes us together, and my song reflects my pleasure and desire. I can hardly help myself as the heat in my body rises to an unbearable level, and I quickly cross the point of no return. Indulgence builds beyond my control and my stomach muscles contract and release slightly—a wave of incredible delight coursing through my limbs, followed quickly by indulgent contentment. I relax and release—right into his hand—and he uses my cum as lubrication, which extends my climax as it induces his.

He actually makes a little noise when he comes this time—and he skillfully (I hate to consider exactly how this skill was acquired) avoids getting anything on me. He leans down and takes my lips, and my song fades out. I’m still pressed up against the wall with my legs around his waist, and I’m utterly spent. His breaths come hard and uneven at first until they settle. His scent is even stronger now, and I feel like mush.

Then I remember where I am and that I have class!

“Damn it, I’m going to be late for class!” The realization strikes me all at once, and I’m scared to be late to Mink’s class. He’s been kind to me, but he is hard on me if I fail to pay attention. I can’t imagine how he will act if I’m late!

“Relax. Want me to walk with you?”

“No!” That would be even worse—plus I might not make it to class at all, with how Rai is currently licking my ears. “Really—I have to go.”

“Mmm,” Rai hums softly. “Maybe just wait a minute.”

“Why?” My face is pressed up against his chest, and I can hear his heart thumping beneath his shirt. It's warm and comforting and familiar.

“Oh, I have a feeling you’ll want to wait till the crowd disperses.”

"What crowd?"

My ears perk up and then flatten when I turn to look to my left and sure enough, there is a group of cats—students and teachers both—at the end of the alley. They are watching us, and I realize exactly what they must have seen. I’m incredibly flustered and unable to control my reaction, so I bury my face back against Rai’s chest.

“They could hardly help themselves. You called them here with your song.”

“That was… That wasn’t…” I can’t even begin to face them. Maybe Rai is right. I should just stay here—waiting for the earth to open up and swallow me whole.

And why the hell isn’t Rai even a little bit embarrassed? To my shock, he speaks again, low into my ear.

“I thought your song might grab some people’s attention.”

“Wait… you did this here on purpose?”

“You left without letting me groom you this morning. What did you expect?”

I click my tongue and leave it alone. He’s impossible. Arrogant and selfish—and utterly irresistible. 

* * *

If you like them in this fic, you might enjoy [School Days](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045532). It's fluffier than some of what I've written, but edgy in parts as well.


	15. Day 14. Orgasm Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather long update recycled from The King's Favorite. It reads as very non-con, just for a warning.
> 
> After spending the night in the king's chambers, Konoe manages to piss him off royally by asking to return to his own room for some time alone. Rai figures his new concubine needs to learn the value of delayed gratification and enlists the help of another concubine.

“I frighten you?” He is getting very quiet, and I know he is furious. This giant silver cat, quiet and calm, is terrifying. “Little Sanga, it pleases me to spend time with you—and it saddens me to hear you don’t enjoy spending time with me. Though I have shown you mercy at every turn, I’m beginning to think this was a mistake. Perhaps you require a slightly firmer hand.”

“Ahh—please—don’t hurt me!” I beg, unable to twist myself away from his grip.

“I said nothing about hurting you. I already said you would be given mercy for tonight’s disobedience. This evening, you will join me for dinner, and you will be pleased to be in my company. I will not be spending the night with you, after all. I think you have a lesson ahead of you instead. When I see you next, however, I want you eager.”

“Eager?” I’m baffled enough so I stop struggling. “I can’t just feel what I don’t feel!”

“Oh, I think you’ll change your mind after your lesson. Now, join me.”

He releases me and I wrap the silk robe around my body. He gives me a thoughtful look, opens his mouth, then closes it. I am sure he was going to command me to eat naked! I’m relieved he doesn’t.

“You can’t expect me to change my feelings, just like that,” I mutter. “I’m a person with my own thoughts and feelings and experiences.”

“My solution is to provide you with some new experiences that will give rise to new thoughts and feelings,” the king says, as he takes a seat at the low table in my room. Placed there is an assortment of cold foods—meat and cheese, vegetables, fruits, and a variety of spreads. “Do you think that might work?” He pours me a glass of something that looks like wine.

It’s good—it tastes like catnip—and I guzzle it. He gives me more, eying me carefully.

“What?” I ask. 

“I’m just trying to imagine what you’d look like—eager to spend time with me.”

My ears flatten angrily. 

“Scowling at your master again?” He laughs. I have to admit, he has a nice laugh. And I like him much better this way than angry and quiet. “Eat up, little Sanga. You have a long night ahead of you.”

Now it’s my turn to look at him suspiciously and I do, in between bites of food. But I’m quite hungry. We finish our meal in relative silence, but it’s peaceful. I don’t think he can do anything worse to me that he hasn’t already done.

Once I’m finished eating, I’m very tired, my eyes blink heavily.

“Come,” Rai leads me back to the bed, and he pulls off my robe before pushing me down to the mattress. I don’t resist this time. He pulls me up against his chest, and I purr when he starts gently grooming my ears. He takes his time, and I’m almost asleep when I hear him speak.

“I’m almost sorry about this. You seem so very tired. But I don’t know how else to teach you. Listen closely.”

Turning me onto my back, he pushes my relaxed arms overhead and kisses me.

“I will request your presence tomorrow morning. If you please me then, you will be relieved. And you know what I want.”

“Wait—what?” I ask, confused and sleepy. I hear a soft clicking sound, and then I feel the king's hands skate down my legs. The touch makes my fur bristle. My legs are embarrassingly spread apart, and I hear something click onto each of ankles. Only then do I realize I’ve been restrained.

“N-no, please—” I beg.

“If you have another suggestion, I’ll listen,” the king says, his hands stroking my ears. “I’ll send in your staff to care for your piercings. But then—I’m afraid it’s the only experience I can think of that will change your feelings toward me.”

My mind is racing—awakened so rudely from the gentle call of sleep.

“Please, don’t leave me,” I beg again, tears coming to my eyes. “I’m sorry I displeased you. Perhaps I just need time—”

“The king of this country does not wait for anyone. And I have already shown you mercy. Now, you will have a small taste of my firmer hand, kitten. It’s one night. I’m sure you’ll be fine. And remember I only ask _one_ thing from you. Tomorrow morning, I want you eager to see me—as eager as the rest of my cats. Do you understand?”

“Yes, but what—?”

“Hush now. All will become clear in a moment. Just rest—while you still can. I’ll see you in the morning. I'm sure you will make great progress.” He drops a kiss on the tip of my ear, and I watch him leave my room, slipping into his sandals as he goes. I hear his low voice speaking to someone outside my door, and Tokino comes in.

“Oh gods, my lord, what have you done?” Tokino is rushing around my room, getting the disinfectant. “I’ve never seen the king look so upset before!”

He cleans my ear piercing gently.

“Ah, he gave you a diamond?” Tokino raves. “You’re the first to receive such a stone. Ah—in your navel, too? It looks beautiful.”

I feel my ears getting hot as he cleans that piercing as well.

“Please, will you release me from the restraints?”

“I’m not allowed, sir. I’m sorry.” Tokino looks at my bracelets and ankle cuffs. “Sir, these are indeed fancy! I’ve never seen such jewels. You should be flattered! Pray, tell me what you did to make him leave?”

“I only told him the truth—that he frightens me—that I don’t want to spend time with him as much as the others do.”

Tokino visibly pales.

“What did he say?”

“He will visit me in the morning, expecting me eager. I said I can’t simply change my feelings.”

Tokino doesn’t say anything, not at first.

“Ah, I was sure he’d wait—show you mercy, give you time to adjust. You are the only one here not trained for this position, after all. And you are still so young! Have you had your first season?”

“Season?” I ask.

Tokino looks at me like I can’t be serious.

“You’re going to be just fine,” he rubs my unpierced ear reassuringly, which has the opposite effect.

“What is going on?” I ask, my voice rising. “Please, will you at least cover me?”

“I’m sorry, I’m not allowed. This is another, erm, treatment of sorts. You will be fine in the morning, and it’s very effective. You will long to see His Grace, I’m sure!”

My door opens again, and Mana walks in, with two male servants.

“You certainly are a spoiled brat,” Mana says. “I can’t believe you allowed the king to leave dissatisfied!”

My ears flatten at her scolding—I’m not used to it, and it grieves me. Should I have lied? Or said something I didn’t mean? 

“Bring him to Aoba. He should know the king wants to see him eager. It will give the former favorite something to do.”

She walks up to me, staring down at my belly, making me look away, my ears blushing furiously.

“You _enrage_ me! He gives you diamonds and you have the gall to displease him?!”

I lower my face—for I am sorry for inciting the king's wrath—but I don’t know what I should have done. My ear is grabbed—no—the piercing is pulled—and I cry out in pain.

“Ribika! In your ear, too?” She releases my ear then smacks my face, the back of her hand slapping my cheek. I’m so stunned by the bright pain that I hardly know what to do! I stare up at her in disbelief—no one has ever struck the prince of Karou before!

However—I’m no prince here.

She thankfully misses the diamonds on my cuffs, and she stalks out angrily. 

The two males standing there unhook my wrists and ankles from the bed and drag me out of my room. If they see the jewels, they keep quiet, and I’m thankful. I keep my head down and my tail in front of me— I’m so exhausted I can barely walk. I’m led to the room across from mine.

“I hear I have company tonight?” A soft, male voice greets me, a fluff of blue fur approaches from his lounging spot by the fire. “Let’s keep him standing for now—against the wall.”

My arms are connected to something that feels like a chain to the wall, my ankles to the floor, my legs spread about shoulder-width apart.

“First, let me offer you a drink, my dear,” the blue-haired cat purrs. He has golden eyes, and his voice is hypnotic. I saw him bathing yesterday. He doesn’t look so youthful now. Catnip liquor is poured down my throat till I cough, and the liquid that spills on my chin and down my chest is immediately lapped up by the cat offering me the drink. It makes me feel lewd and gross. I try to flinch away from him, for he should not be touching me so intimately, but of course, I can't move.

“I’m Aoba. I hear your name is Konoe, and that you are being punished for displeasing His Grace this evening, is that right?”

He’s not a large cat, but he’s still bigger than me, and something about the way he speaks is intimidating. I look down and don’t answer, but my face is lifted right back up, and I’m forced to meet his gaze.

“Yes, sir?” I ask tentatively. But my response earns me an airy laugh.

“Very sweet, but unnecessary. We are equals—or about equal—here, so you are not subject to me. Only in the sense that I’ve been ordered to teach you tonight. Does that sound right?”

I sigh, hopelessly. I’m tired and I want to sleep. 

“If I learn quickly, will you let me sleep?” I ask, a ray of hope when I look at his bed, decked out in bright red silk. It's so different from the subtlety of my room.

“I’m afraid sleep is not in the cards for you tonight, darling.” Aoba strokes my hair, gently fondling my ear—looking at the jewelry.

“Please—don’t hurt me,” I breathe softly, as I feel his fingers touching the piercing gently. I’m deathly afraid. He strokes the cheek Mana struck with his other hand.

“Luckily for you, pain is also not in the cards tonight. Only a lesson in eagerness—it may feel slightly painful at the end, but the goal is to make you glad to lay eyes on His Majesty. I’ve been told you’re shy about your body. Why? It’s a beautiful shape. I’d fuck you.”

My ears bristle at his tone and I barely suppress a hiss. 

“My culture. I’m a _prince_, not a whore.” 

“I see. You’re having a problem adjusting to your new role? But don’t you enjoy the feel of him? He has taken you, hasn’t he? I mean, you’re young, but he’s had to have taken you.”

I stay silent.

“You wouldn’t be here, you wouldn’t be marked—by His Grace personally—if he hadn’t and if he hadn’t enjoyed you, you know. You’re no prince here.”

I purse my lips.

“My advice to you is to submit to his desires, wishes, and whims because you won’t be in his favor for long. I can help you stay there longer. I know what he likes. For now, close your eyes and think about him touching you.”

Aoba's presence disappears from in front of my face, and I feel something warm and wet touching my dick—and it does _not_ feel right. Not like this!

I struggle against my restraints, trying to push him away, but I’m helpless to do anything. I feel tears pricking my eyes once again—but damn him if I’ll let him see me cry!

“Get off me!” I yell, struggling.

Yet, the more I struggle, the more his hands stroke me, wrapping around my legs, my butt, my tail, stroking and caressing, forcing me to respond.

“Stop! Stop it!” I try kicking my legs but it does no good.

I feel a sharp slap on my ass—it’s jarring in my struggle—and it sends blood pooling right to my groin, making me respond against my will.

I can feel Aoba smiling, and he slowly pulls my dick out of his mouth.

“I see you're one of those,” he purrs. “Does His Majesty know yet?”

“Know what?” I ask.

“That you like your pleasure sprinkled with a little pain? Is it just touch in general that you like or pain specifically? Is it because you’re so unaccustomed to touch? I wonder—could you come from a spanking alone?”

I’m spanked again, lower this time—and the sound makes me cringe. How can he even move his hand so much with my body so close to the wall? 

I press myself up against the wall. Now—he won’t be able to spank me, I’m sure.

“I said we were equals here, but you are being deliberately disobedient. I see why he sent you to me,” Aoba purrs. “Trust me—I’m teaching you about _pleasure_, you stupid little kitten. Stop resisting so much and go with what your body feels!”

I don’t _want_ this—this is humiliating!

I watch as Aoba walks away—strutting, more like—he’s dressed in tight-fitting black leather pants and a cropped top that shows his navel. His shape is not entirely unlike mine if slightly more willowy. He pulls up a chair and to my horror, releases my wrists.

“I want to show you something. Lie down—on my lap.”

I refuse, shaking my head—my carefully styled hair beginning to come loose.

“I won’t make it so bad for you if you obey me, little prince,” he warns, patting his lap. “If I have to ask you again, you won’t like it.”

“No one but the king is allowed to punish me!” I spit.

“And he _is_—he’s ordered this for you because you’ve displeased him. Now come.”

My body is roughly pulled over his lap, my ankles still firmly attached to the wall. I fight him every step of the way—but he is stronger than me.

He grabs my hands and pins them to the small of my back, making me arch my back and stick my butt out.

“You are indeed beautiful here,” Aoba says, and he strokes my lower back and ass, making my tail bristle. “It looks like he’s been going easy on you, too. He didn’t take you today, did he? Let’s get you a little bit more excited to see him. He deserves it for being so kind to you.”

I don’t appreciate the examination—it’s humiliating! And I can no longer suppress my growl.

“Oh, your fur is so pretty, too—and you have a crooked tail! These are lucky in my country! Were you born this way?”

I’m actually embarrassed by my tail and hate it being pointed out, so I say nothing. But that’s the wrong move because Aoba slaps me again. I overreact, but I can’t kick my feet since my ankles are connected to the wall. 

“Konoe, he must really like you—he doesn’t give his diamonds to anyone. Look at these cuffs! When I first arrived, I got simple leather. But you need to relax. You’re much too stiff.”

He starts stroking my body, which isn’t helping at all—his fingers groping between my legs and my cheeks.

“Please—_don’t_,” I beg. “This is... humiliating.”

“I’m sure it is—especially for someone like you. He still needs to train you to not be ashamed of your body, too—but he hasn’t left that to me. You’d better hope he doesn’t do it publicly, or you will be in big trouble.” 

I’m sure Aoba feels my chest hitch in surprise and horror. _Publicly_? How? 

“Oh—he can do it—I’ve seen it,” Aoba says, keeping his hands moving. “A dinner with every official, and _you_, his favorite, by his side—wearing nothing but the jewels with which he’s adorned you.”

I feel like I might be sick—in fact, I swallow my dinner back down, forcing myself not to throw up. But I very much dislike what is happening to me right now, though his words terrorize me even more.

“My goal here is to make you long for the King’s touch. I can do whatever I like—but I know if I prevent one little thing from happening, you will be _very_ eager to see him.”

Suddenly, it dawns on me exactly what sort of evening this is going to be, and my ears flick up in realization. All night!? Is that why Rai seemed slightly sad—he was slightly regretful when he left—but he is serious about teaching me this lesson if he means for me to put up with this all night!

“Please, you don’t have to do this,” I start pleading with everything I have. “Please—I will be on my best behavior and maybe we can just _pretend_ this happened—Please! Don’t do this!”

I’m spanked again—right where my thighs and ass meet—and this time, much to my surprise, _doesn’t_ hurt. It makes my ass warm, but it tingles—and I let out a small grunt. He repeats it, and a purring sigh comes out of my mouth. I struggle to get my hands in front of my mouth because I can’t stand the disgusting sounds coming from me—I sound vulgar—but Aoba keeps them pinned behind me.

Again and again—that hand slaps my ass—_loud_—and never when I expect it—but I eventually stop my struggle and simply submit. It isn’t hurting—in fact, it feels strangely good if quite humiliating.

“Oh, I’d be _so_ careful about letting him see this side of you, little kitten. He won’t be able to contain himself. Trust me—he _adores_ this kind of play. So tell me—why is he so infatuated with you? Because you’re resistant? Young? Innocent?”

I’m slapped harder now—but I still just submit.

“Please!” Although now—I might be begging for something other than for him to stop.

“Tell me what you have that I don’t!”

Smack, smack—my sighs are grotesque now—and I feel... weirdly good.

My tail is suddenly grabbed and yanked hard enough to lift me off his lap. It hurts—and I cry out—and then he drops me back down and spanks me again. I’m getting _so_ close now—it’s hard to breathe.

And then suddenly, I feel my dick being squeezed right at the base—hard enough to cause pain—and definitely hard enough to make me realize I’m not going to come.

“No—please,” I beg again, hopelessly.

“We’re just getting started, kitten. I can’t have you spoiling our fun. You are _not_ allowed release until you are in His Grace’s presence and he permits it. Now—are you starting to want to see him yet?” 

The floor before me is soaked with tears and my ass is red hot before Aoba is finished with his game. I’m exhausted—I need a break and some water. I don’t know how long he plays with me. When he is finally finished, I’m shoved up against the wall and given more catnip liquor.

“I want to try something else. I’m sure you’re tired. Would you like to lie down?” 

He unhooks my ankles and brings me to his bed—where he pushes me down onto my back—I can’t figure out how he is so strong!—and immediately restrains my wrists. He sits on my legs before I can do anything.

“I want to get to know you better,” he says, kissing me. “I can’t _wait_ till you’re out of favor—then I can play with you as much as I like—and _however_ I like.”

The thought scares me—maybe it’s worth pleasing the king if _he_ is the alternative!

His hair sweeps over my body—it’s long and pretty—soft, too—and he moves off my legs. I immediately raise up my knees, but he has already lowered his mouth onto my cock—and he is licking me, long strokes, gentle ones—from base to tip. It’s extremely arousing, and I can’t control myself. I try turning my face into my arm to muffle my sounds, but I can’t.

“Please—no more if this! I can’t—I can’t—”

“Oh, you can, and you will. If I don’t present you, thoroughly sexed-up and raring to go—_eager_, in his words—before His Majesty tomorrow morning, we will both be in big trouble—so don’t think of doing anything stupid.”

He’s the expert at starting and stopping, my knees may be raised at first then gradually fall open to the sides, as he continues working my body over—like he has some personal vendetta against me. Eventually, my legs slump down flat against the bed—and I’m just dying to get off, any which way will do. I don't care how!

I’m in tears before long—and there are a few times I think he’s about to let me come—only to have him squeeze me and reduce my pleasure back down to pain.

“Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?” I’m whispering—probably after the fifth round.

“I was ordered to. This is nothing other than what you’ve earned, so don’t come whining to me. You must have done something to displease him—and knowing him, he’s probably given you several chances already.”

I sob out loud. Aoba stops for a minute.

“He could have—and _has_—ordered much worse. This is just your introduction, Konoe. You should look at this as foreplay. He wants you to be thinking about him—thinking of all the things he will do to you when he sees you next.”

My fur bristles when he says those words and Aoba raises his eyebrows. 

“Did I say something you liked? Do you get it now? If he didn’t say he had a release planned for you, then I’d worry.”

Aoba continues toying with my body—and I close my eyes—thinking about the king—thinking about his scent, how different his fingers feel on my skin, how his straight smooth hair feels—and I _want_ him. It helps—thinking about him.

But then I worry. He is going to enter me—and it will hurt if he doesn’t prepare me. I’ve angered him, displeased him. What if he doesn’t prepare me?

“Please—will you—will you show me how to relax so it doesn’t hurt so much when he, um...” and I let my voice trail off.

“You want me to prepare you?” Aoba seems surprised. “You are learning. I can show you there can be pleasure when he takes you that way.” 

“He showed me,” I admit, embarrassed.

“You felt pleasure when he was inside you—your very first time?” Aoba asks.

“Yes, he took time to prepare me, too—but it still hurt. I want to know how to make it not hurt.”

“Do it a lot more. A _lot_ more. But I can help you, too. You won’t scratch me or fight me?”

“N-no,” I whisper. Plus I want him away from my cock. It’s sensitive and nearly raw.

“All right. But if you resist me even a little, I’ll do something much worse to you,” he warns. He is pulling something out of his drawer, but I can’t see what it is.

“You won’t hurt me?”

“No. Just relax.” My hands are released, and I pull them into my body. It feels good to have them close to me again. He rolls me to my side, bending my knees.

Cold brushes over my entrance. I shiver. I don’t really want this, but it’s better than the alternative—and my body is so hot right now the touch isn’t unpleasant. His fingers are smaller than Rai’s—and he spends more time at my entrance, pulling me, stretching me, teasing me, before actually pushing in his fingers. I'm surprised it doesn't feel that unpleasant. Maybe because I'm so aroused already?

Once his fingers are inside me, I feel them pressing around for a bit, and he scissors me apart, like Rai did, too—and I close my eyes. I try to imagine it’s Rai touching me.

My mind starts to feel slightly disconnected from my body at this point—floating slightly above me—and I shiver when his fingers make a come-hither motion inside me.

What _was_ that? That secret place?

“Ah—so responsive already—makes me want to fuck you, too,” he whispers in my ear. 

This time when his fingers move, the shiver feels like a chill—and the next—it’s that falling sensation, and I gasp. Suddenly, the feeling isn’t localized there anymore but rushes up my spine—an intense, all-over overwhelming, encompassing feeling.

He stops and starts—stimulating me almost to my limit then walking me back, once he grabs the base of my dick—making sure I won’t come. He pulls his fingers out of me to play with my tail, too. 

He pulls on my tail, stimulating it with his claws and his mouth—tickling me at the base—then sucking on the tip—which is very stimulating—enough to make me want to come.

I had no idea my tail was so sensitive—I’ve groomed it myself often enough—but perhaps it’s because someone else is touching me—and because I remember the king touching me just before my climax—and gods—that’s nearly enough to push me over the edge... and then, Aoba stops again.

I’m frustrated to tears once again! My body is covered in sweat, and Aoba allows me a little break. He gets me a glass of water. I don’t require restraints anymore—I can hardly move because my body is shaking so much. Outside his window, I think I can see the setting of the moon of shadow, and I have never spent a longer night in my entire life.

“Let’s get you cleaned up for His Majesty. I mean, I personally don’t mind the sweat, but it’s my scent on you he may not appreciate. So let’s get you bathed.”

I’m sure I will drown in the water. At this point, that might be preferable.

I lie in bed for a moment, after guzzling the water I am given, and I watch with a sideways glance as Aoba boldly strips off his clothes. He does have a nice shape—his ear and his nipple are pierced—the right ones—and he wears silver jewelry with clear blue stones that look nice with his hair, perhaps they are blue topaz? They look really nice against the ruby red sheets, I have to confess. I wonder if I will ever be so bold. He wanders over to me and hauls me up out of bed.

“Have you ever had to display your piercing publicly?” I ask as he helps me out to the bathing area. It’s empty this time of night—everyone is asleep, so we are quiet. He leads me into the pool, making sure I don’t trip, helping me sit on the side, and the water comes up to my shoulders. It feels good on my skin, but he immediately starts touching me—which arouses me.

“I deliberately display it whenever I am called before the king,” Aoba says. “I try to display it proudly whenever I can, whether it’s appropriate or not—often getting myself in trouble with Mana for my inappropriate dress, but His Grace appreciates it. I will help choose something for you to wear that will display yours properly. I know you are still shy about your body—but surely, you have other more pressing matters now, don’t you?” 

I look down, and I feel his hands pull my hair loose, and he starts to shampoo and condition it. Even the way he does this is sexy.

“You will be fine—you’ve been more than sufficiently prepared, even if he wants to enter you without preparation, it may still hurt for a little while—but just relax—and remember the pleasure that is to come,” Aoba assures me. “Nothing gives His Grace more pleasure than seeing his companion come completely undone under his touch. You are fortunate that you respond so readily. I don’t know why you resist him so much. What on earth did you say to piss him off?”

“I said he had other concubines who would rather have my place—others who were more eager to be with him than me, and so he thought I needed a lesson.”

“Oh my lords, that was stupid on your part,” Aoba says.

“I know that now,” I admit. “I didn’t know what to say—I mean, he can’t expect me to develop feelings for him overnight—he was telling me about his daughter, how he didn’t marry the mother of his child because he didn’t love her, and yet he’s planning a ceremony for me? He doesn’t even _know_ me!”

“What?! That is certainly news! Did he actually use the word wedding?”

“Um, why?” I’m intimidated by Aoba’s sudden aggressiveness.

“Well, first, Mana will be furious. She hates the fact that he has consistently preferred men over women the past few mating seasons. I’m sure he will choose you for the next season, though she is wanting to try to bear him another child.”

“Ah, did she lose hers?” I think that is tragic.

“She did. To an illness—a son, I understand—before I came here. And the next season, he chose me.” 

“When is the mating season?” I ask.

“What?” Aoba stares at me, flabbergasted.

“In Karou, I was not informed of any of this—I knew nothing of what goes on in the bedroom, nor of how kittens were made—only that this would be revealed on my wedding night. Karou weddings happen right around mating season, I was told, but I’ve never seen one.” 

“It’s coming up soon. For you, it will be nice—I assume you haven’t had one yet?” 

“Had one what?”

Aoba sighs. “Your first heat?”

“Um, no, I don’t think so.” 

“You would know if you had. How old are you?”

“I’m sixteen.”

“I see. It isn’t just that you are small—you really are young, too. Now I feel guilty for what I’ve done to you. I think His Grace had expectations that were a little too high. When you go through your first heat, sex isn’t painful—and your body needs it—it longs for it. It’s a bit of mayhem here in the harem, as you might imagine.”

“I see.” I don’t, but I don’t really want to imagine. “When is it, exactly?”

“The next one is after the fall festival of Antou this weekend, and it lasts about two weeks—not the entire two weeks, of course, since cats vary in compatibility. You will be glad of those piercings.”

I shiver. Although—at the moment—any kind of relief sounds good.

“Thank you for telling me,” I say. I realize Aoba is not unkind. “How old are you? How long have you been here, and where is your home?”

“I’m 23. I’ve been here for five years. Midorijima is my former home, but I was raised as a courtesan and given as a gift to the kingdom of Setsura. My home is known for its courtesans, and I was sent here with my brother Sei—he is the black cat with the dark eyes and bobbed hair. I was the king’s favorite for some time.”

“I hope I didn’t take your place,” I murmur quietly. “It was not my intention.” I look down shyly, embarrassed. He has been kind to me, I realize—teaching me things I need to know to survive here, even if he has been following some cruel orders. I don’t think I can be angry with him.

“Oh, no. You haven’t—don’t worry—and you shouldn’t worry about that. The king sees me when he has very specific desires and needs, you see—and even if you are his favorite and he asks to see me, you shouldn’t be jealous, for the things we do are probably not up to your... level at this point. I too enjoy pain with my pleasure, and the king, well, he enjoys inflicting that pain.”

“What?” I can’t imagine. “He was so very gentle with me.”

“That’s because you are new—to the harem and to touch, even. He doesn’t want to frighten you. He loves to be adored—worshipped by his cats, you see. We each serve a different purpose. Did I hear you actually sang for him?”

“Oh, that.” I feel myself blushing. “It must be a mistake. He believes I am a Sanga. Have you heard of the legend?”

“A genuine Sanga?” Aoba interrupts.

I look up sharply at his tone. He is awfully intense again, his fingers have stopped combing the conditioner through my hair.

“Yes, so he said. But I’d never sung before. The Sanga, according to legends in my country, sings in battle to protect his paired Touga. And that was not our situation.”

“How did the song happen?”

“It was, um, well, it’s kind of embarrassing,” I say.

“Please—Tell me. I can tell you something about it, too—about how I know he is right.”

“Really?” My ears perk up with interest now. “All right. I think the first time, it was the first time he, um, took me, my second climax of the night—right when I climaxed. I was feeling, well, conquered. It was like my body was realizing how conquered I was—my country had been conquered just like my body—and the song burst painfully from my chest.” 

“I see. And his reaction?”

“He called me a Sanga, he was pleased—he came shortly thereafter, of course—he hadn’t expected me to feel pleasure, I think. But I assumed the name was a term of endearment—not the actual Sanga of old.”

“And you sang again?”

“The next morning—he had me spend the night—he took me again, but not, erm, invasively, yet against my will. He asked me to sing for him, and I resisted. Yet still, the song came, as though he pulled it from me. This time, it sounded different—louder, and I felt a strange connection—like I could see myself through his eyes.”

“Wait—you _resisted_ him?”

“I know, I shouldn’t have done that,” I say, guiltily.

“No, Konoe, he will punish you severely for resisting his advances. It’s your singular duty. It’s one thing if you play coy—but if you seriously resist him, he will become angry, and he will punish you severely. He may even give you to someone else for ‘training,’ till you beg to return to his side.”

“Oh, my gods,” I say, “I had no idea.”

“Yes—it’s the basics of courtesan training to make your king feel like a king, even if you don’t desire him. Fake it till you make it. It certainly helps that he is as attractive as he is, and he is kind, most of the time. But be careful that he doesn’t find out about your proclivity too soon—not until you are ready to give yourself to it, or you will never escape his playroom.”

The workout room? I wonder if that is what Aoba means. Suddenly—I realize it was _Aoba’s_ scent I smelled in there, mixed in with the king’s. Perhaps he spends most of his time in there—doing what? I don’t wish to know... but part of me is curious.

“What do you do in the playroom?”

“Oh—he spanks you, restrains you every which way, makes you beg for it. He does all sorts of pain play, which I find rather exciting. He likes to hear begging—I don’t know if you’ve noticed.” 

“Oh.” I don’t want to hear any more.

“Did you sing another time?”

“Yes—after he marked me, after he, um, rewarded me—”

“Ah. Did he do it on his knees in the playroom? I find that rather hot myself,” Aoba admits.

“I could hardly contain myself—but it was afterward, when he was finishing himself off—he could have taken me and didn’t, he simply asked if I had a song for him today—and he pulled it from me again. That time, it was soft and submissive, gentle and satisfied. I don’t understand—it’s like he is making me sing.”

“Look, Konoe—the king—he is trained as a Touga, probably the most powerful Touga in the kingdom, if not the world. Surely you’ve seen the shape his body is in? He fights with two swords. He’s been looking for a genuine Sanga for _years_. Now—of all places, you show up in his _harem_? This is a problem, to say the least, and you are not submissive.”

“I am, though—I’m frightened of him, so I am really very submissive around the king!” I protest. “I’m simply not used to, um—”

“Being told what to do? Not getting your own way every day?” 

“Well, I suppose,” I confess, looking up at Aoba through my lashes. He laughs.

“When you are disobedient and ornery, make sure to look at His Majesty like that, and he will forgive you. However, he may do other things to you as well. Just be aware of the consequences of your disobedience. My point, about your being a Sanga—is that he will want to take you on the battlefield with him at some point. If he isn’t sure you will obey him in everything, starting in the bedroom, he won’t be able to trust you.” 

“On the battlefield?! I’ve had some sword training but not a lot! I don’t think that’s a good idea!”

“You’d go as his Sanga. You’d be most protected since he can’t fight without you. When you had that connection with him—you saw yourself in his eyes—couldn’t you see his desire to protect you? Konoe, the king is actually very caring, even if he seems frightening at times. He may be trying to get you to obey him now—so he may be using your fear to break your will. Let him do it—or let him at least believe he is doing it.” 

“Trick him?” I ask. That really seems like a bad idea.

“Courtesans are the best at deceit. They make their companions believe they are the only person in the entire world. You need to make him believe he is the center of your world. In a way, he is now. I think after tonight, you will be a little better at that, won’t you? Your body probably already betrays you around him, doesn’t it? Just because your body has been so neglected. We are all animals—we need to be touched. Let him know how you want to be touched. He wants to hear it from you. He adores a vocal lover.” 

I feel myself blushing, and my ears heat up even as the steaming water rinses my hair. My body is thoroughly soaped up and rinsed, and then Aoba leads me into my bedroom.

“I’ll choose something for you to wear, but I’m going to give you something to lubricate you and also to help you enjoy the sex a little more. Get up on your knees for me.”

“I don’t think I need anything else to help me at this p—”

“Just do it,” Aoba orders.

I’m already on my belly, and my dick is still painfully hard. So I pull my knees underneath my body.

“Go on, keep your chest on the bed, and raise your ass up a little.”

I obey, and I feel Aoba teasing my entrance a little before he presses two lubricated fingers inside me. It doesn’t hurt at all—which shouldn't surprise me—and he leaves something inside me—it feels like wax, maybe? It starts to melt with my body temperature. The feeling is strange, and I feel the lubrication start melting and dripping inside me. 

“Keep your ass raised up, for now, so you don’t drip everywhere.” He gives my ass a soft spank—sending little shivers down my spine and into my tail, fluffing out my tail, and I arch my back a little. “Really—if he _ever_ spanks you, you’re in deep shit. Can’t you at least act as if it hurts?”

I’m left on my bed in this humiliating position, and he comes back. He feeds me something minty to chew on—at first, I think it’s peppermint—but it isn’t. It makes my mouth almost numb, and the tingling sensation goes right to my head. I start to feel so good, and my dick gets even harder. I start wanting to rub myself on the bed.

“What is that?”

“Just a tiny bit of catnip. It freshens your breath and should help relax you,” Aoba says. “It should give you a tiny boost of confidence, also.”

“Confidence?” I echo. 

“I’ll give you a minute.”

Soon, that lubricated stuff is completely melted inside me, and it feels so nice. I’m as horny as hell—at least as much as I was at the end of our last round of “play,” only not as sweaty—my breathing ragged, my heart racing. Aoba slides something else inside me—it is about the size of two of his fingers—and it’s smooth and cool like glass. It keeps the lubrication inside, and it also is lubricated. He calls it a plug. “Like a placeholder,” he chuckles.

The moon of light is rising out my window, and the rays of light are coming in. Aoba covers my body in a sweet, minty-smelling lotion—and my gods, do I want more touch than that! The cream gives a soft shimmer to my skin as well.

“Nice deep breaths, kitten,” he reminds me. “I don’t want you fainting on me.”

I obey.

Then I’m given clothing—which I’d totally forgotten—I’m naked!

“Ah—King Rai asked to see my piercings on display the next time he saw me,” I say quietly. 

“I thought he might. These trousers will show them off.”

He slips me into a very low-rise pair of gold silk chiffon trousers, billowing fabric in the legs. They feel soft and sensual. And they brush my stiff cock in all the right ways.

“Um—did you forget...”

“I forgot nothing,” Aoba says. “I’m sure you will be in a hurry.”

The vest is a gold and red patterned brocade, which laces up in front, sleeveless, rather chilly on its own. It’s trimmed with small gold coins that jingle when I move. Also, in a similar fabric to the pants, a light shrug to go over my shoulders, billowing and sheer. He leaves my hair long, wavy, unruly, and natural. Sandals finish the look—and he displays me before the mirror. If I look closely, I can actually see my dick through the fabric of the trousers when I stand still, which makes me terribly embarrassed—but only if the fabric falls the right way. My ass is also clearly on display—even when I walk. 

He teaches me a little about walking in a straight line—that makes my hips sway enticingly. I practice and practice till he is satisfied, then he orders me back onto my bed.

“Lie down, face down, pull your knees up underneath your body. I want you prepared and really eager.”

My body is shaking with need already, but I obey. I feel him stroking my ass and tail and he whispers in my ear.

“Remember, this is for your own good. We want this lesson to have obviously sunk in, all right? That’s why I’m about to do this. Please don’t take this personally.”

“Please,” I whisper, but I think I know what’s coming—especially when my pants are untied and lowered to my knees. I stare at the sheets on my bed, the variety of cream silks, so different than the garish bright red in Aoba's room.

I feel a hand stroking my tail from base to tip and then it pulls me up slightly, just enough to display my sit spot. And I hear the smack before I feel it rattle my body.

I yelp, but it doesn’t hurt. In fact—it feels like electricity jolting through my body—almost making my heart stop. I practically lose my breath for a moment and I arch my back, waiting for the next. It comes, still pretty gently, spanking more of the tops of my thighs—and there is a part of me that wants it harder and faster.

But I bite my tongue and take what is offered. I close my eyes and imagine what I’d feel like if the king were spanking me himself. Would he make me bend over the bed? Take me over his knee? Use one of the weird pieces of furniture in that playroom? My dick suddenly hardens like a rock and starts to drip, and the plug in my ass feels like it’s slipping around inside me with each spank. 

I don’t know how long I’m subjected to this treatment—if it can be called this—but I do not hear the door open. However—much to my disappointment, Aoba is suddenly pulling up my pants and tying them above my tail. He whispers in my ear and kisses the tip.

“You look beautiful. I’m sure you will please him. Just do what I told you and you will be fine. Do not resist. Good kitten.”

He’s slipping on my sandals, offering me some water, and I glance up, and Koujaku is staring at me, his eyes darker than I have ever seen them. He’s looking at me with sheer, undisguised lust. If I didn’t feel so amorous, loaded with catnip, he might frighten me. But I’m about to see the king. The Duke cannot touch me.

Briefly, I think of concubines who were sent away for resisting—would he be one to train them? I probably wouldn't mind him so much, and I smile slightly at the Duke, whose eyes widen slightly. He actually looks away when I smile.

“Come, kitten. It seems your training has done you much good. I have to say I’m slightly disappointed.”

“Why? Are you a trainer of his resistant cats?”

“I have been known to assist His Majesty, on occasion. And why don’t you walk in front of me so I can enjoy the view?”

I blush, despite myself. I know exactly what he will be staring at—but I walk in a straight line like Aoba showed me, proudly swaying my hips. I’m feeling really good—horny, high, and ready for release—remembering suddenly that is planned only if I please the king. He may make me wait. But I will seduce him—I will obey and make him love me. I have every time so far. I will even sing for him.

In shock, I realize that I am, indeed, eager. 

* * *

Taken from [The King's Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723701?view_full_work=true).


	16. Day 15. Suspension/Forced Voyeurism/Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoiler alert for the game--this piece is a new work based on Froud's bad ending, except it's told from Rai's POV.
> 
> It's really triggering and violent. Reader beware. (I did not "fix" anything about the ending.)
> 
> Triggers: (in addition to the warnings in the title) rape, non-con restraint, (canon) major character death(s).
> 
> The real reason for all these updates at once is so I could post this one and hopefully stop thinking about it.

When the whirlwind lands me on the floor of this dark space, it takes me a moment to catch my bearings. Half an hour earlier, I felt called to that place in the forest, sensing my Sanga was in danger. Sure enough, I arrived to find him pinned against the devil of joy’s chest. _Froud_. I’ve hated devils since one took my eye, but Froud is another kind of evil altogether. He _radiates_ malevolence cheerfully from his body, the Schadenfreude spilling out into the environment wherever he goes.

Froud’s arm was wrapped around my kitten, his fingers pressing against his chest. I’ve never seen Konoe look so frightened—and relieved to see me. He struggled his hardest against the devil’s grip, trying unsuccessfully to escape. It's apparent Konoe has returned; the sorcerer Leaks was possessing him when I saw him last night. I'm relieved to see he is back to himself.

“Let him go,” I said firmly. Froud was breaching the truce the devils had offered. In exchange for helping us kill Leaks, all four devils had agreed to postpone eating the kitten.

“No,” he replied, his smile never fading from his lips. “You both say such strange things. But I’ve already decided to eat this kitten.”

Gripping my sword and dagger tightly in my hands, my fur bristled.

“_Who_ decided you’d eat him? Weren’t you waiting until we defeated Leaks?”

“That’s right. But I’ve become rather impatient. And not to eat this kid except for you, Shironekochan.”

“What are you saying?”

“I intended to wait until you realized, but this kid was caught in the trap by himself. Your _only_ weakness. Soon enough, it will all be fine.”

I’d never abandon my Sanga—but before I could attack, I was swept away in a powerful gust of wind. Now, I find myself in a dark, silent space, the atmosphere empty and devoid of anything living, humid and uncomfortably heavy. But then I hear Konoe’s voice.

“Rai!”

He cries out my name—calling for me—in such a desperate tone that my body automatically responds. Oddly, the sound of his voice brings me back to when he called out my name at the brothel during the mating season, and I am slightly distracted for a second.

The kitten is suspended from midair—since I can’t really see a ceiling or a floor in this space—arms restrained above his head, the green-haired devil touching him from behind. It sends a rage through my body that I don’t expect, making me draw my claws and bare fangs. Losing my calm makes my movements slightly less deliberate and controlled. Brash cats... so they say.

“Bastard,” I growl low at the demon.

“Oh my, please don’t get angry. Yes, Shironekochan, show some manners,” he replies in that contemptuously joyful tone.

Before I can get to my feet, a sharp swishing sound rushes past my ears and moves my hair, and then a soft, liquid-sounding crunch follows right after. Pain explodes in my hands—spreading quickly into my fingers and going up past my wrists and into my elbows, and I am stunned—letting a loud pained sound escape my lips. I can hardly believe my eyes: both my gloved hands have been nailed to the slightly squishy floor with curved blades reminiscent of sickles, blood spilling out hot and dark over the leather. I can’t move my fingers on my left hand—but my right fingers are still barely functioning. Moving them is excruciating, however, and I need a moment to catch my breath.

I think I hear the demon murmuring something to me about blood and being happy for me, but I am too stunned to reply or even really understand what he is saying.

I can’t get up from my position on the floor with my hands pinned like this, and blood flows down my arm to the floor. I lash my tail in pain and frustration, but I can’t move. I cast my gaze up to Konoe’s face—it’s filled with guilt, remorse, and regret—and horrible fear, his eyes shining with tears. Froud, on the other hand, looks pleased.

“Now. Let the show begin.”

To my horror, I watch as Froud wraps his arms around my Sanga’s chest, whose arms remain helplessly restrained overhead, and sinks his claws into the collar of his coat. A tearing sound fills my ears as Konoe’s cloak is rent in two, falling in a pile on the floor. The kitten gasps in fear and squeezes his eyes shut tight.

Disgust and rage fill my stomach, mixing in with the pain and helplessness from the blades pinning me to the floor. Part of me doesn’t _want_ to know what is going to happen next—I can’t even think about it. I _have_ to save him.

Froud strokes my Sanga’s chest through his shirt, slipping his hands up underneath the fabric. Then he moves his lips over Konoe’s shoulder to his ear. Its fur is completely bristled and flat against his head. I’ve groomed those ears—just after the mating season when he was running a fever and when the stupid cat bought catnip at the festival. I can’t _stand_ the thought of another creature touching him so intimately—especially not this devil!

“What lovely ears. I don’t have those. They’re covered in soft fur, so fluffy!” Froud murmurs into my kitten’s ear as a lover might. “I want to _devour_ it.”

Incredulous, I watch as Froud’s teeth catch on the tip of that ear—the one I so carefully groomed—and bites it, tearing the tip of it. Konoe groans in pain and shock.

“Stop! It hurts—” Konoe protests, but his words quickly dissolve into a gut-wrenching scream. He moves his head, trying to pull his ear from Froud’s teeth, but it has the opposite effect. I watch helplessly as the demon tears off the tip of that soft black ear. 

“_Konoe_!!” I shout, unable to do anything to help him—and terror shoots through the depths of my chest, tears burning the back of my throat when I realize exactly what the devil has planned for him—with me as the front-row audience.

“Does it hurt? Hehe, they’re delicious. Your ears and your cries.”

Konoe quiets disconcertingly, trembling with fear and desperation, his breaths ragged and fast. I start to struggle against the blades, knowing that the only way to escape them is to let them sever my fingers. I pull my left hand hard against the curved blade, hoping that once I get it free, I will be able to remove the blade pinning down my right hand. I will lose my fingers on my left hand but at this point, it doesn’t matter. I _have_ to get to my Sanga!

As I’m making my best effort to escape, I watch the kitten slowly give up his struggle. His head lowered, gasping sobs escaping his mouth, his ear bloody and torn, but worst of all, his will to live and survive crushed. It only makes me work harder, and I ignore the pain in the knuckles of my left hand.

Froud moves around to the side of Konoe’s body, careful not to obstruct my view. After grabbing the kitten’s chin, he licks his cheek and jaw before speaking. When that slender tongue touches Konoe’s right eyelid, I see the kitten's body convulse with shock and fear. Something disgusting rushes through my stomach when I see that tongue caressing his eyelid. It's an oddly familiar sensation, like deja-vu.

“No… don’t touch me…” His voice is shaking with terror.

A high-pitched cry escapes the kitten’s lips when he tries to shake the devil’s hands from his face, but his cheeks are squeezed firmly and he is made to meet Froud’s non-existent gaze.

Non-existent gaze… why does this devil never show his eyes? It’s a thought that crosses the back of my mind, sending something like a stone into my already nauseated gut.

I redouble my efforts to escape—pulling my left hand up and down to loosen the blade’s hold. It sends waves of pain up my arm, but I don’t stop. I can hear that bastard whispering to Konoe, and I see the kitten quivering with fear when Froud traces over the outline of his eye, his eyelashes, the hollow of his eye socket with his tongue.

The kitten grunts when Froud’s tongue slips into the narrow space between his eyelids, his body growing stiff with terror.

“Ah… Konekochan, your eyes are so sweet and delicious.”

When Froud pulls away, I can see the kitten trying to focus his vision, but the eye that was licked is covered in a dark, viscous fluid. A loud painful sounding crack sounds in my ears—Konoe’s shoulders are bearing his weight, and his previous struggle is taking its toll. He drops his face to the floor, and I can feel his despair. I have to hurry the fuck up!

“It’s useless, isn’t it? You’re looking down. This is now a public performance. Look, your favorite white kitty is taking such great pains to help.” Froud points the kitten’s face to me.

I’m pulling my hand with all my might at this point, desperate to free it from the blade, figuring if I can’t hold my sword against the bastard’s throat then my fangs will do just as well. My hand is slipping—blood adding extra lubricant—almost unbearable pain running up both arms. With a loud, agonized breath, my left hand slips away from the blade, severing my knuckles and leaving my fingers on the floor.

“Rai!” Konoe calls out to me, in agony and despair.

My eyes try their best to ignore my severed fingers—it's an unbelievable sight— and another shock of pain up shoots into my shoulder, but at least I have one hand free. I don’t rest here, though. I continue pulling my right arm, trying to use my left hand to loosen the blade.

“What are you doing…?” Konoe breathes quietly, appalled.

I can’t worry about the agony now. Konoe takes priority over my fingers. I try to grab the blade pinning down my right hand, but it is stuck fast into the floor and slippery with blood. Looking up at Froud darkly, I growl.

“Get _away_ from him!” I try to project my voice loudly, but pained groans are still invading my speech.

“How many times do I have to tell you? _No_.” Froud moves his fingers in the air and a sinking feeling shoots through my chest.

“Stop! Don’t hurt him anymore!” Konoe’s voice cries out in desperation, and it occurs to me only now that seeing me this powerless is probably as hard for him as me seeing him restrained and in the arms of that devil. No other devil could come up with more effective torture for a bonded pair.

“No way…” Froud purrs, and I hear another new blade dropping from above me, swishing past my now bloodied hair.

It sinks into my free hand, nailing it to the floor a little closer to my wrist, making me truly powerless. Even though I know what's coming, the pain that courses up my wrist, elbow, and shoulder is close to intolerable, and another wave of helpless despair fills my heart.

“More importantly, you’re still not aware of it yet?” Froud’s voice is light and amused, and I think he’s addressing me, so I glance up at him. “My, my. Then I have no choice. I’ll reveal my secret. That which you were looking for all this time is right before you.”

Even before the loud gust of wind blows away Froud’s mask—the one covering his eyes—I know exactly what I will see. How did I miss this?! It's too late for me to act at this point, but I can’t keep the murderous intent out of my gaze, though part of me still cannot believe my eyes. _Both_ his eyes are missing—gouged out by the stroke of a blade—_my_ blade.

“You bastard!” I yell, letting out all my fury for the past—and for what he is doing to my Sanga. My fur bristles broadly and my ears are flat, and I can’t stop growling. My fury even temporarily overtakes the pain in my hands and wrists.

“Do you finally realize? You’re surprisingly imperceptive.”

“You’re the bastard from back then…!” My wrath is still raging, but the pain in my arms is starting to overwhelm me once more. An utter sense of hopelessness flows into my body alongside the rage.

“Indeed. But, unfortunately, your time is already up.”

I comprehend exactly what that bastard has planned for my kitten when Froud’s long tongue licks up my Sanga’s neck. That soft skin that I have groomed and nipped... it infuriates me to the point of nausea.

“Let what is happening now be branded firmly into your eyes, and _despair_.”

To my utter horror, I can only watch as Froud licks Konoe’s soft skin—I remember how soft the skin is at his nape and I have an extreme urge to touch it right now—and lets his hands sneak up underneath the fabric of his shirt, rolling up the hem and exposing his pale chest.

“When you are tense with despair, your reason will break. Do you know what remains inside of you? There’s only one thing: another you. I look forward to it. Because that other you is_ very_ close to me. The pain and fear of losing your life, the warmth of life, _true_ warmth. Do you understand? Devouring life brings us pleasure.”

The evil demon’s words ring true in my mind—and I feel that second presence rising up inside my heart. I can’t let it devour me—I won’t be able to save my Sanga if I give in!

“You’re wrong!”

“I’m not. I’ve been waiting all this time. I was going to wait until you realized it, but it was impossible. The perfect bait to catch you with fell right into my hands. I’ll devour him and gain more power and you’ll cast off your superficial armor. Now, who is fit to rule the joy of slaughtering?”

I can only watch as the demon licks Konoe’s torn ear, licking at the blood as though it were candy. He addresses Konoe, who is shuddering in pain.

“Do you know? I’ll tell you something interesting. The white kitty is in love with you.”

A spark like electricity shoots through my body when I hear the truth of these words. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t love him. I realized when Leaks appeared to me in Konoe's body. I made that deal, sacrificing myself in exchange for my Sanga's life. Konoe, however, denies Froud’s words.

“You’re lying,” he whispers uncertainly.

“It’s no lie. Although he doesn’t seem to be aware of it himself. As evidence, by the time this show ends, Shironekochan will have lost his sanity.”

My chest is filled with dread—and a premonition that his words are actually true. I will not be capable of watching that devil tease and torture and rape my precious Sanga… because I do, indeed, love him.

The demon is moving his hands slowly over my Sanga’s body—which is trembling with fear and revulsion. I watch him slowly remove Konoe’s sash and brush his fingers across his groin over the fabric of his trousers. Bile rises up to my lips and I almost want to look away. But I can't bring myself to abandon him.

“I suppose that’s proof that you’re scared of me. Hehe. I’ve only begun to do more. Should I make you feel a little more comfortable?”

Froud unties the kitten’s trousers and lets them slip off his shapely hips. Seeing him touched tenderly sends shocking amounts of jealous rage through my body, and they almost overpower the pain. I grit my teeth and keep my eyes focused on the two of them, seething in anger.

“No… don’t touch me…” Konoe protests and I can feel the humiliation pulsing from his body.

“Do you hate being watched?”

Froud slips off Konoe’s underwear and he flushes red with shame. I feel shame on his behalf, too—but more rage at the demon for handling him this way! I watch him grasp the base of that fuzzy black tail, and I notice the shiver that flows through his body. I know he feels pleasure when grasped there. I’ve done it myself—stroking and pinching the uniquely hooked tip.

“Your tail is so fluffy and cute. I want to eat it, too.”

Konoe flinches in fear, trying to shrink away from the devil, but he’s trapped right where he is. I keep up my struggle, blood pouring from my wrist and fingers from my left hand, and from the center of my right hand.

Anger wells up when Froud starts to caress the kitten’s shaft. He’s scared to death, and he shrinks from the touch, resisting it as best he can—but I can’t help watching. The more he is played with, the more he responds. I can hear it in the way his voice picks up, and shockingly, the sound sends a sweet wave of desire to my hips.

“Are you ashamed? No matter how much you look away, it will reach Shironekochan.”

“Stop!”

It’s as though I’m watching the last bit of the kitten’s stubborn pride crumble to pieces—as he is suspended in the air, helpless and vulnerable—slowly becoming aroused against his will. As if his pride is being exchanged for arousal—I can only stare as his cock changes shape and he fights to suppress his voice.

“In truth, you feel it when you’re being watched, don’t you, Konekochan? Amazing how wet you’re already getting.”

“No!”

“Soon... shall I make you _hurt_?”

Fear shoots through his small body in an instant. I watch as Froud’s gloved hand slips between his thighs—those soft supple thighs—and opens his legs from within.

“Let me go! No! _No_!” The last bit of resistance spills from his lips.

“Sorry. If you hate doing this I want to make you suffer even more. It’s more fun that way for me.”

Konoe’s struggle dissolves into an agonized scream. His body stiffens painfully when the demon pushes inside of him, and something inside of my heart cracks painfully. I can’t breathe, I can’t move, I can’t do _anything_ except watch as that horrible demon rapes my Sanga—my kitten—the one I _love_.

Swallowing back tears, the helpless sense of despair coming over me threatens my very existence. I feel the beast in my mind struggling to come out. I can’t look away from the tears running down Konoe’s face, his cries interrupted with violent thrusts. He is suffering terrible agony… _because of me_.

This is all… _because of me_.

It’s _my_ fault. I pursued this demon—I have been chasing him since that time, unable to deal with my own defeat and failure. I thought catching him would absolve me from that devastation—and I could get back what he took from me by taking his life.

However.

As soon as I caught up to him, he captured what I hold dearest to my heart—that innocent, young kitten—with a fear of fire, no sense of direction, overly large ears and a captivating voice.

Even now, when I hear him cry out in pain, the sound of his voice echoes deep in my soul, making the back of my throat burn and tears gather in my eyes. Again redoubling my effort, I know I'm only making my wounds worse—and I realize the one at my wrist is gushing a dangerous amount of blood. I _will_ get out of here—I _have_ to get myself free. That kitten—he saved me from myself, and I’ve let it all go to waste because of my own selfish desires.

I knew I couldn’t actually ever pair with anyone. I _knew_ I didn’t have it in me to return the affection he has for me or to sustain the bonds between us. This is what I deserve... but _not_ what he deserves.

“Sweet. Your tears of fear make a superb dessert. Hey, I want to see you cry more.” The demon’s voice sends a shudder down my spine.

I can smell Konoe's blood from here—even over the scent of my own. I remember its taste—when I licked it during that time I lost my sanity at the festival. My heart is crumbling to pieces and the murderous rage builds higher. I feel the creature inside me taking over, craving that blood.

For just a second, the kitten's gaze meets mine—and he looks shocked, as though he has forgotten I was there. Immediately after our eyes meet, the kitten struggles to restrain his cries and his voice, as though he is trying to protect me from his suffering. But then, a guttural cry spills from his lips—one filled with despair and hopelessness and frustration.

“Don’t look!” He cries loudly at me, his words punctuated by grunts of pain as Froud thrusts into him. Tears spill down his face—all this suffering… is because of _me_.

I can’t look away. It’s _my_ fault he is here—_my_ fault he became Froud’s prey. Looking away would be the same as abandoning him.

“My, my. I thought you’d fainted away, but you seemed fine when you noticed Shironekochan watching you. I’m a little jealous…” Froud murmurs into the bloody remains of his ear, loud enough for me to hear.

“That’s enough… Enough…”

I hear Konoe whisper and to my utter shock, I think he’s biting his own tongue. Watching him suffer—and cause more suffering to himself—_because of me_—this is _all_ because of me—makes a huge wave of despair crush my heart.

“Ooops. That’s not allowed,” Froud whispers into his ear—like I would want to do… I want to be where Froud is—making that kitten scream with pleasure instead of pain. He is taking what matters most to me—the _only_ thing that matters to me. He covers Konoe’s mouth with his hand. “Bite my fingers instead of your tongue. I swear you’re such a naughty kitten. Now I will have to punish you.”

Rage flows through my body at his threat, but I’m helpless to do anything at all.

Froud pokes a finger into Konoe’s mouth, and he sinks his fangs down into the skin as though to tear it to pieces. I see a change in him almost immediately—his cock stiffens, his fur bristles, and his pupils dilate as pleasure surges through him. What has Froud done to him?

But I don’t have any right to call out to him anymore. This is _my_ fault. All I can do is watch. I’ve earned this—and I’ve forced a heavy price on my innocent partner.

“I’ll tear away your useless sense of shame and pride. All the pain you feel will become joy.” It’s a terrifying threat—and worse still that I understand exactly the feeling Froud is describing.

And it’s working. Konoe’s gasps sound pleasured—huffing from the corners of his mouth as he continues biting those fingers. I watch as his dick gets even stiffer, transparent drops dripping down his shaft to the floor.

“That’s right, just follow your instincts. You may eat. The joy of the pain flowing into me will flow into you, more, more… It’s pure pleasure.”

Again, I’m struck by the truth of the words from Froud’s mouth—as if his words and actions against my precious kitten are awakening the creature that lives inside me. I hear Froud continuing to talk—his same old speech about lies. When he removes his fingers from the kitten’s mouth, a gorgeous-sounding sigh indicating arousal spills from his lips.

I watch in horror when Froud slips his mangled finger into Konoe’s ass alongside his cock. The kitten strains with a mix of pain and pleasure.

“You’re so soft here, too. And so willing.”

I can see waves of pleasure pulsing through his small brutalized body, and he seems to have lost his shame in the mix of emotions. It's hard to watch but I don't blame him. I want this suffering to end. It's my fault.

“It seems like we can do this, too.” Grabbing Konoe’s tail—another wave of jealousy and anger floods me when it bristles in pleasure—makes his eyes widen and he looks back at the devil with a heated gaze.

Froud soaks the hooked tip of the plush black tail in saliva after pulling out his finger, asking softly, “Will it go in, I wonder?”

“No… don’t!”

Then I watch as he shoves Konoe’s own tail into his asshole. The kitten strains and cries out in pain and revulsion, but his cock is stiff and dripping with desire even as tears stream down his cheeks. The confusion and brutality of it all break my heart.

Making it worse, Froud speaks again in that heated, teasing tone.

“I just wanted to try it once. How do you like it? The touch of your own tail. Does it feel good?”

Despite the pain and despair, I recognize the kitten’s movements—he is close to climax. I can see the small tells in his gasping breath, the way his ears twitch, the look in his eyes—especially when Froud touches his cock.

“Shall we try covering it?”

I can’t look away when Froud's narrow tail, shining lustrously, coils around Konoe’s erect shaft. It quickly presses into his slit, making Konoe stiffen with pain, gasping for breath. And then, Froud thrusts his hips again, impaling my kitten on his shaft and preventing his climax. Konoe’s sighs are pained and frustrated—desperate for release.

Froud continues toying with his body—pulling Konoe's tail out and pushing it back inside, making him bleed profusely. But the kitten seems to experience more pleasure than pain—as if he is empathizing with the pleasure Froud is feeling. My own cock is stiff and erect, and I’m unable to do anything to help him—or myself.

The demon whispers into his ear, making him shiver.

“Now, shall we add the final touch?”

And with those words, Konoe’s body is dropped down low in its restraints, bringing his torso close to the floor—and when he looks up, he is right before my eyes. When his melting honeyed gaze meets with my blue eye, I can see the despair and hopeless overcome the pleasure in his body.

It’s almost as though he was so aroused he forgot I was here.

A pained gasp escapes his mouth—and it’s as though he can’t believe what he is seeing. I’m sure I’m a mess—the blood is still coursing down my arms and has spurt on my face and into my hair. My breath is coming low and fast, and I don’t look away from him. Time seems to stand still.

This is _my_ fault. I _deserve_ this—I deserve this pain, this suffering. I deserve to watch him suffer for my sake.

I can feel my sanity slowly slipping away, making way for the beast waiting impatiently in the corner of my mind.

“You should look at that exquisite face. At the presence of your _beloved_.”

Froud’s voice creeps into my ears like a snake, and I still don’t look away. I don’t have enough breath to speak, but Konoe breathes, “No… don’t…”

Suddenly, Froud starts pounding back into him, shaking him roughly, pushing the intoxicating scent of blood and arousal toward my nose. Konoe struggles with the pain and pleasure, filled with guilt for experiencing pleasure at a time like this. I watch him drop his gaze in shame and regret—as though _any_ of this is his fault, and that makes me lose hope completely.

Even as Froud yanks his head back by his hair, Konoe struggles against the desires of his body.

“It’s useless, isn’t it? You have to look up properly. If you look down, you won’t see.”

Konoe’s voice spills—“No… stop!” The sound of his sobs and tears are heartbreaking as if I have anything left to break inside me. He knows I am watching—I have been watching—as Froud has ravaged and brutalized his body. And this is _all_ my doing. If I had never met him, never paired with him, Froud would have left him alone.

As the demon thrusts into him repeatedly, I watch my kitten's face change—though his eyes stay clear and covered in tears. But he is quickly carried away by the passion in his body. I wish he would stop resisting—stop this torture—and just come. It’s too much to watch—even as I feel my life slipping away along with the blood spilling from my body.

“Don’t look—No!” He urges me. But I can’t look away. I can’t abandon him—not if this torture was all for my sake.

“Ahh, it’s good,” growls the devil behind him. “The best of pain, sorrow and despair are flowing into me. Your body is terrible because it betrays you. Your heart is breaking. It hurts and hurts, and you just want to die. That’s right. I will violate your heart… Yours… and Rai’s.”

The words pierce me to the core and I feel my consciousness slipping away—just like before when my sanity would be lost in the midst of battle.

The kitten continues resisting, making the struggle last longer. He needs to _stop_. He needs to give up—for his own sake—he needs to just give in and end this horrific nightmare.

And then, he climaxes—but to my surprise, Froud yanks his upper body up hard, thrusting out his waist just as Konoe is overcome with pleasure. He shoots his cum all over me.

“It suits Shironekochan very well. It mixes with the red and makes a beautiful contrast,” purrs Froud in satisfaction.

I can only look up at the despair in my Sanga’s agonized face. It breaks my heart and chases away the last bit of my sanity. My heart and soul, my very existence, crumbles to pieces when I see his face.

I hear him sobbing and crying as my heart is torn from my chest. The beast inside me takes over my consciousness, chasing me to the corner of my mind before erasing me completely. I know Froud is speaking again—telling him he will devour him next—but for me, it’s too late.

Konoe isn’t listening to him, either, filled with despair and sadness, sobbing desperate tears. Just before I lose control of my body for good, I say the word that has been on my mind more than any other since the very first time I heard it.

“Ko-no-e.”

The last thing I see is the tortured face of my Sanga—my beloved kitten. And this is all my doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. Now I need a shower.


	17. Day 16. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was fun to write--it's a new work that takes place in the original Lamento BTV universe (although with the possibility of poly-shipping) right after Konoe meets the devils in the Field of Four Colors... and it involves Konoe/Rai/Asato, which goes about as smoothly as you might expect.
> 
> Also, after that chapter, I think I need to provide a little fluff!

So, this isn’t anything that I really planned. But I suppose when you are exhausted and imbibe in catnip, all sorts of surprising things can happen.

It’s after my confrontation with the demons, and my body is feeling exhausted but much less oppressed by the heavy curses that were engraved on my wrists and ankles. My fur has been restored to its usual color of white, tipped with brown, and I’m feeling less anxious.

At first, I wasn’t sure that the curse had been lifted at all. I was exhausted—after the devils and after meeting Leaks—but he kept me alive for some reason. Rai pointed out that if Leaks had wanted me dead, he would have killed me then. Obviously, there's some reason he kept me alive. Asato comforted me and took my arm, leading me away from the horrible place—that Field of Four Colors.

As we walked into the woods, we came across a small glade, and Rai suggested we rest. As tired as I am, I plopped down in the grass and immediately relaxed when a wonderful smell flooded my nose. Sort of minty and herbal, just a little sour—I rubbed my head in the sweet and sour smell.

Keep in mind, I’ve never seen or smelled catnip before—and that was what we’d come across. A small wild patch growing in the forest—which is weird, since it’s heavily regulated now.

“Konoe, are you all right?” Asato’s voice floated into my ear, and it sounds _really_ pleasant—sending a small shudder through my body.

“Oy,” I heard Rai’s grumpy voice echo. He sounded weirdly concerned—he’s always so calm and collected, even in the heat of battle. But now, I'm sure I don't mistake the worry in his voice. “Oy. Stupid cat, what’s the matter with you?”

Both the black and white cats knelt on either side of my body—and their bodies felt so warm. I reached up my hands—touching their cheeks at the same time. Both of them bristled up their fur when I touched them, and I couldn’t keep a smile from my lips. It’s so cute! They are _both_ so cute! Like yin to the other's yang, and both looking at me in a heated way.

That’s where I find myself now: relaxed, feeling revived by the catnip, being the center of attention.

“What is this?” Asato murmurs softly. His pupils are large, making his dark blue eyes look almost black. The dark eyes suit his olive skin, making his black hair and fur shiny in the low light.

“Damn it,” Rai curses, but his icy blue eye is dilated, too—and I notice his fur is bristled as well, making his small ears look slightly more in proportion. He's awfully handsome, even when he scowls. “This is…”

“What?” I ask. I feel really nice. Like… weirdly relaxed and kind of turned on, too. I wonder if my erection is visible from where those two cats are sitting. Normally, I’d be embarrassed and ashamed of showing such an obvious sexual response, but right now, I feel like I _want_ them to see, and I untie my apron and remove it.

“What are you doing?” Rai asks, but he is watching my hands and he can obviously see what I’m doing. I stiffen a little more when I feel his gaze on my groin.

“I’m very hot,” I try to explain, as I loosen my shirt from my pants and pull it off overhead. I hear Asato gasp—and again normally, I would be ashamed. I'd never strip any piece of clothing off in front of either of them, but I'm so uninhibited right now. Both of these cats are better built than me. But at this moment, I don’t mind the black cat staring at me so much. In fact, when he looks at me like that it sends a wave of desire through me that pools in my groin.

“Oy,” Rai says again, but he has lost the controlling sound in his voice. I lift up my foot and slip off one boot and then the other, letting them fall in the grass with a mischevious giggle. I'm relieved to see the marks on my ankle have vanished Then, I pull at the hem of both of their shirts.

“You must be hot, too,” I suggest softly.

Wasting no time at all, Asato slips out of his vest, dropping his weapon to the side with a soft clunk. Rai is slightly more hesitant, but his hands wander up to the buckle at his cape when he sees Asato strip off his shirt, then turning his eye firmly on me.

“Are you all right?” He asks, once his cape is off his shoulders, leaning in a little and smoothing my hair out of my face. He strokes my ears and a loud purr escapes my mouth along with a helpless-sounding meow. His touch is surprisingly gentle—for as much of a tough guy he pretends to be. I see his nose twitch and his pupil blows wide again. “You know… I think… I think this is catnip. Are you all right with... this? Do you want to be touched?”

“It feels nice,” I purr softly. “It… feels _really_ nice.” I push my head up against the palm of Rai’s hand and I hear Asato growl softly.

“What’s your deal?” Rai snarls at Asato, but even his usual grumpiness seems to have faded a bit. He barely gives Asato half a glance before he turns back to me and takes my lips. Again, it’s a gentle kiss—much to my surprise. Not hesitant at all, but gentle and seductive—almost as if he’s been planning to kiss me for some time. The experience behind his touch is evident, too. I know he must have kissed others before me, and it shows in his confidence. It’s _hot_—and I squirm against him, trying to get my body closer.

I don’t really understand what is happening here between Rai, Asato, and myself. I just know that I need this kind of touch and I need it right now. Pleasure blurs across my conscious thoughts and any concern or embarrassment I’d usually be feeling, and I let myself float.

While Rai is kissing me and probably because he is kissing me, Asato growls louder still, and I grab his hand. The sound sticks in his throat, and I feel him pop my fingers into his mouth. His mouth is hot and wet—and his tongue is different than Rai’s. Rai’s is rougher in texture, and Asato’s feels smooth. My mind wanders a little, assuming it's because Rai has long, thick fur and Asato's is short and silky. But having one cat kissing me, entangling his tongue with mine, and another cat sucking on my fingers is extremely arousing. I hardly know what to do with the attention.

An unexpected sexual-sounding sigh comes out of Rai, spilling into my mouth, and his hands trace my chest, encircling my nipples. Asato unties my pants and pulls them off my hips in a single swift movement, leaving me in my underwear in the grass. I gasp softly at being so suddenly exposed—but it’s more the cool temperature of the air than being stripped that is bothering me.

“Take off your shirt,” I whisper against Rai's lips—and he pulls away for a second to do as I’ve asked. I’m surprised at his compliance, quite frankly, but I don’t have time to consider this since Asato has lowered his mouth to mine now, and I am sighing into it as his tongue violently delves around inside. It's a different touch than Rai's, less restrained but equally arousing.

I hear fabric rustling on my right. Rai must be taking off his shirt. Asato’s body is warm and comforting, which is kind of a weird contrast to how fiercely he is kissing me. I suddenly feel hands on my groin again—I don’t know whose—and it sends an indulgent melting feeling up my back and into my tail. I purr loud and wet and moan softly, and I am turned to my side. I feel Rai’s hair sweeping down across my back—he is behind me, roughly licking my ears and stroking my butt.

When I feel two hands touching my crotch—even through my underwear—the two cats surrounding me growl low and deep.

“Stop,” I urge. “Just… for now. Just… let me have this.”

To my surprise, they do stop growling at each other, but each one is trying to arouse me more than the other. It seems to be a competition of sorts, and I’m feeling quite affected.

“Not so fast,” I urge Rai behind me, but my underwear is pulled down roughly and stripped off my legs. I can feel his cock pressing up behind me, and it should frighten me since I have not been touched there before, but it feels strangely good. My back keeps arching up and my tail is bristled and lifted, almost as though my body wants him to touch me more. I think his hands are running through my tail and also stroking my ass, brushing over the top of my entrance lightly. His tongue won’t leave my ear, and I can hear him huffing and purring directly into it, making the soft downy fur deep inside ruffle.

Asato is breathing heavily into my mouth, nipping my lips and tongue as he kisses me. He is touching my chest and groping my cock—and he’s quite rough with me. Everything about how he touches me is less restrained than Rai—from how rough his hands are and how hard he grabs me, how much he bites me and doesn’t take care to cover his fangs. It's not a bad feeling, though.

One of Rai’s fingers slips into my mouth, making Asato growl.

“Shut up, stupid cat,” Rai snarls back. “I want him to be comfortable.”

I lick Rai’s fingers as he pushes them into my mouth and spill lewd-sounding sighs from the corners of my lips, feeling his chin on my shoulder. Asato is pulling soft sighs from my mouth, too—despite his rough treatment of me. It doesn’t feel bad at all—it just feels urgent and a little more clumsy than Rai’s touch.

As my body is teased and aroused, a finger slips between my cheeks—and to my surprise, I don’t resist. In fact, my body simply relaxes and submits—and while it hurts just a little when he first pushes inside, it feels oddly welcome once he gets past the tight rim of muscle at my entrance. I can’t seem to stop thinking about the fingers caressing and stretching my entrance gently—and the ones still caressing my ass outside my body—as he presses around inside me.

It makes me harder and my dick drips, and Asato uses the added lubrication to make his stroking more smooth. While I’m lost in the enjoyment of the sensations—feeling one cat taking care of my front and the other behind, I notice another finger and then a third slipping in. Once there is more than one, Rai spreads them apart inside of me, making me shiver suddenly when he drags them back out. It feels so good—and I sigh softly.

Then, I am moved. Asato pulls me up from the grass suddenly, keeping me on my knees. He kisses my mouth deeply and pulls my body up close to his. He also uses one of his hands to stroke my cock and his together at the same time. Feeling his cock—larger than mine, hot, firm, and dripping—pushing against my own is overwhelming, and I love the feeling.

Rai’s fingers slipped out of me when I was moved, but he is soon kneeling behind me, and he pulls me backward just a bit. He grabs the base of my tail and my hips, and then I feel him biting the nape of my neck and licking my cheek, trying to get me to turn my head. I also feel his cock—hot and hard—pushing against my entrance. As soon as he captures my lips, he starts pressing inside me, all the while Asato is stroking my cock.

A burst of sharp pain explodes in my lower half—but that pain soon melts into pleasure because of the hands on my body, toying with my tail, strongly stroking my cock. I feel tears at the corners of my eyes, but it feels overwhelming and good to have him advancing inside me, to be connected to him while Asato is in front of me. It sends an odd feeling through me, as though I don't have to choose between them, that maybe I am valuable enough to have them both.

He pulls me back onto his lap—and he must be sitting on his knees. His skin is warm and smooth—and he continues holding my hips firmly, letting me adjust with my back leaning against his chest. He kisses me more—I have to crane my neck to meet his lips, and saliva spills from the corner of my mouth. Asato licks it up right away and purrs, pushing his head against my shoulder as he continues stroking us together.

Then suddenly, Rai rocks his hips forward, and I don’t move much since Asato is in front of me. But the short movement makes me feel like the bottom of the forest has dropped out from underneath me, and I nearly wheeze with the pleasure that shoots through me.

Both cats bristle fully at the sounds I’m making—and Asato strengthens his grip, letting Rai thrust his hips up again. I am trapped between them—being pleasured between them—and I reach one hand up to Asato, wrapping it around his neck, and the other I reach behind me to touch Rai—his hair, his chest—and it’s not enough. Instead, I wave my tail frantically, searching out his and wrapping around its soft, silky warmth. And I let myself be taken—feeling pleasure fill my body, making my fingers and toes go numb, the tips of my ears, nose, and tail all tingling.

The sounds spilling from my mouth are indecent—and it’s apparently loud enough so that I can’t hear the two cats growling at each other—though even when I feel their growls vibrate my bones, it sends waves of pleasure through my body. Even if there is that scary growling filling my ears, it arouses me, and Asato's and Rai's pace match and send me close to the point of no return.

Asato is getting very close to coming, I think—and he increases his pace and lowers his lips back to mine. For just a moment, the black cat reaches behind me and touches Rai. I think he strokes his hair and the fur on the top of his ears, and Rai doesn't pull away. It's a little surprising to see the touch is accepted and enjoyed rather than so firmly rejected. I can feel both sighing and purring, and Asato gasps when he climaxes—and that pulls me along with him.

White light flashes behind my eyelids, and my mind goes numb with pleasure. I spill into Asato’s hand and against his cock, and my insides tighten up around Rai’s cock inside me.

As soon as I climax—my insides still pulsing around Rai inside me—his breath stutters and my neck is craned back again. He takes my lips and thrusts into me several more times—and I purr into his mouth as my own climax is extended by the feel of him inside me.

All the tension in my body fades away, and the exhaustion I was feeling earlier comes over me at once.

Rai catches me when I fall back against him—and he gently pulls out of me while he lays my body down on his cape. Asato is stroking my hair and my cheek, and he has an incredibly indulgent look on his face. I see his eyes move to Rai behind me, and for once, there is no hostility there.

“We need to get away from this patch of grass,” Rai’s voice seeps into my ear. But his body is pressed heavily against me, and I feel his tongue grooming my ears. He isn’t acting as if he wants to move anytime soon.

Asato lies down in front of me, cuddling me up against his chest. With Rai behind me, the combined heat of their bodies makes me forget I’m naked. Utter peace and contentment flow through my body.

“I’m good here,” I say softly, surprised at how husky and low my voice sounds. Rai’s tail is still entwined with mine, and Asato’s is wrapped loosely around my leg. All three of us purr contentedly.

“Well, if we stay here, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Rai's voice echoes low and deep in my ear as he continues grooming me. I drift off to sleep without a care.


	18. Day 17. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new fic, but I will also add it to the Cat Cafe fic that is on-going. IIn this story, Konoe is a college student in Midorijima, working as a waiter in a cat cafe. Unknowingly, he signed a contract (which he thought were employment papers) with Sebastian, his boss (and the cafe's owner and demon). Konoe has been kidnapped from his apartment while in the process of packing up his stuff to move into his new boyfriend's place.
> 
> It's very non-con--a demon is involved. (Sebastian is the Black Butler, just FYI).

After at least half an hour, Sebastian returns to the basement where he has been keeping me restrained on the bed. To my relief, he removes the ginger from my ass, but it still burns for a while afterward. My butt is stinging from that brutal paddling and my insides feel like they are on fire, but at least it won’t get worse from here. I hope.

I want to ask about Rai—I know I’m in heat, or will be at the peak of my heat within a day or two—and I want to see the silver cat. I am afraid Sebastian has plans to keep me here for an extended period of time. When he releases my voice, I ask a soft question.

“Sebastian, sir… why are you keeping me here? Is it because I said I quit my job? If I continue working for you, will you let me go home? Please?”

“Hmm. It did upset me when you tried to get out of your contract. But you won’t be quitting your work at the cafe. And in the meantime, it pleases me to keep you here.”

My heart sinks. What does he _want_ with me?

“It’s my goal to train you—make you into the perfect employee—and my perfect pet. That was the contract you signed, after all.”

My ears twitch in surprise.

“The contract? You mean the employee papers you said were standard?”

Sebastian smiles as he sits next to me on the bed, nodding his chin slightly.

“Indeed. It would serve you well to read contracts before signing them.”

I feel a rush of irritation that I try to suppress, but my agitation shows obviously in my bristled fur, my twitching ears, and lashing tail.

“Ahh. Now, now. Keep your temper. This won’t be all bad.”

I can’t believe his words.

“And soon, perhaps as early as tomorrow, I will have you working with the staff at the cafe again. You will be a perfect model employee there—with my help.”

My heart lifts just a little—maybe Rai will find me.

“As you have seen, I have the ability to control your actions. Let’s do a little practice.”

He releases the cuffs on my ankles and wrists from the bed, and I immediately curl up on my side.

“When you are in my house, you will wear this collar and these cuffs at all times—unless I specifically remove them.”

His voice feels heavy in my ears—and indeed, even if I wanted to take them off, I couldn’t.

“Additionally, until you are properly trained to my satisfaction, I will be treating you like one of the other cats in the house. You will crawl on all fours, drink and eat from a dish I serve you on the floor and show affection to me. Let’s see how you do.”

Show affection? I have no idea what he means. Plus, I’m still naked, so I’m feeling very shy—even worse because I'm aroused from the ginger treatment and the impending season.

“Get down from the bed and sit.”

My body moves off the bed and I sit down on the floor, folding my legs underneath me. To my shame, the stupid bell jingles with every movement. I look down at my hands in my lap, and I try to stop my tail from lashing. It’s puffed up and bristled, and I try to use it to hide my erection.

“Pets don’t have shame about their bodies. Relax your tail.”

To my surprise, my tail floats behind me, softly waving. I am incredibly exposed now and I feel my ears heating up.

“Please,” I whisper softly—entreating him to show me a little mercy.

“At this house, cats don’t speak. You may express yourself by purring and meowing.”

I feel the words in my throat close up suddenly and to my surprise, a meow spills out.

“You certainly have a mysterious voice.”

My college curriculum is going to go to hell in a handbasket if I don’t attend class. I try to open my mouth to ask about them, and all that comes out is another desperate meow.

“That’s a good boy.” He leans down and pets my ears gently—running his fingers through the fur. It’s a revolting touch—it feels so wrong, he smells wrong—no, he smells _dangerous_—but what can I do? There’s nothing I can do to help myself. “Now, when I stroke your fur, I want you to show affection and appreciation for my attention. You can push your head into my hands and purr, for example.”

To my shock, my body responds how he requests, and I push my head back into his hand—just like Emi does to me when I pet her—and a purr spills from my throat. I don’t like this—it feels stifling and controlling. The panic must be evident in my expression since he continues talking in a soothing tone.

“Don’t worry, kitten. Soon, you will be delighted to show me affection of your own accord and I will remove the restraints I have placed on you. Until you are eager to obey me on your own, I will assist you.”

A few tears slip down my face.

“Beautiful. You are beautiful decorated with tears.” He pets me some more, and I purr again, pushing my head up into his hands. “Now, on all fours.”

My body moves on its own—and I’m terribly embarrassed, again because of the jingling bell on my collar. Also, I hate being naked in front of anyone—even being nude around Rai is difficult and makes me feel shy. But this is a _demon_! I try to beg for mercy, but only another meow comes out and I am not able to disobey.

Something is attached to my neck—a chain—like a leash.

“I know, kitten. My other cats don’t usually walk on a leash, but until I can trust you, this is how I will help train you. Follow me.”

He gives the leash a tug, yanking my body forward. I stumble and scrabble on my hands and knees, following him up the stairs and out of the basement, a pit of anxiety in my stomach. The bell on my collar jingles with every movement, making me even more aware of my powerlessness.

“Your bottom is gorgeous all pink. It matches these lovely ears. I should like to keep it this way all the time.”

I protest his words with another meow, and he chuckles softly.

“I know, I know. I will be gentle with you and give you a chance to obey. Now. You need to eat.”

He drags me into the kitchen, the bell tinkling softly in my ears—well, I crawl as fast as I can, humiliation rushing through my chest—but my stomach growls the minute I see food in the dish in front of me. It’s a cat food bowl, though—no silverware is anywhere in sight. I’m hungry—I haven’t eaten for a long while—but I’m not sure what to do.

“Go ahead. Don’t wait on my account.”

It appears to be some sort of stew—rice and vegetables and meat—all mixed together in gravy. I reach down my hand to scoop some into my mouth and am soundly spanked on my bare ass before I touch the food with my hand. It’s hard enough to jingle the bell at my neck. The single slap rings through my body, sounding with pain from my already-paddled behind.

“Bad kitty!” Sebastian scolds me. My ears lower in shame, and I’m not sure what to do. “Eat like a kitten does.”

Still unsure, I lean forward and lick the food from the bowl hesitantly. It’s gross—since the food gets on my chin and cheek—but if I’m hungry, I will eat. Plus my body seems to obey his commands even without me doing anything.

“Don’t forget your water.” He pushes a water bowl close to me with his foot.

I slurp some water from the dish, keeping my hands flat on the floor. My claws are drawn in anger and humiliation, but I’m terrified of his punishment. He seems very happy to see me eating like this—and I don’t eat my fill. I just eat enough to sate my immediate hunger, and then I sit back on my legs.

“All done? You didn’t eat it all.”

I can only meow in reply, much to my irritation.

“You’re a mess—such a messy eater. Groom yourself and make yourself presentable.”

Of course, it was messy! I wasn’t allowed to use my hands or any utensils, and I’ve never done anything like this before. Licking my hands, I groom my face carefully, paying attention to the food I’ve spilled on my chin and cheek, and even my throat. Sebastian watches me carefully, his gaze boring into me as I do this, and that look makes me shiver with revulsion.

“That’s much better. Now it’s playtime.”

He tugs my leash lightly and I forget I’m supposed to crawl. When I kneel up to try to stand, I am spanked again—hard enough to make another pained meow slip out of my mouth. Tinkle, tinkle goes the bell around my neck.

“All fours, kitten. Don’t forget.”

He leads me into the living room—or maybe it’s a parlor? I don’t really know the difference. And he has a cat toy there—it looks like a feather at the end of a stick.

“This is good exercise for you,” Sebastian claims.

Weirdly, the sight of that feather moving from side to side reminds me of the fox-tail plants outside of my home in Karou, and I find my instincts tickled. I can’t help myself—I reach up to grab it in my claws, again and again, much to Sebastian’s delight and my mortification.

Somehow having my instincts as a Ribika tickled is even worse than the degrading things he has forced me to do so far. This feels like my own body is betraying me! But I can’t seem to control myself, and he plays with me this way for some time. I’m still not used to the sound the bell makes at every move.

“Good boy,” he murmurs softly. “Now, climb up next to me on the couch. You should be tired now. Sit with me and show me affection.”

I climb up on the couch as he requests, unsure of what to do. He pats his lap and I lie my head down, letting him stroke my ears.

“Don’t forget to show me your affection,” he warns me.

In return, I purr—deliberately—which sounds a little fake to me. But once I get going, it sounds more realistic and comes more naturally. He moves his hand to my tail and strokes it, firmly at the base and then more gently toward the tip. He actually is making me feel kind of good, which also helps my purr.

It’s very strange to be pet this way—emphasizing my lack of power and control—but I really can’t do a thing to help myself. I can tell even after getting out some exercise and eating that I am approaching the peak of my heat. I can’t imagine what Sebastian has in mind for me. The thought of him touching me sexually is more than I can bear and sends waves of revulsion through my body. But then he starts to talk to me softly, using the same gentle tone he uses with the other cats.

“Kitten, I think I need you at work tomorrow. Your presence at the cafe brings in more business. And now you see I can control your actions—and eventually, I will control your thoughts, too. So you shouldn’t have a problem switching back to Ribika for a few hours tomorrow, will you?”

I meow in reply—still mightily irritated that I’m not able to speak in words. But what can I do? If he does bring me to the cafe, it’s possible Rai will show up again. Maybe I will be able to tell him what happened, and my heart lifts a little. It would be ideal—and maybe he can get me out of this. Didn’t he say he was a bounty hunter before he came to Midorijima?

“There’s a good boy. Go ahead and sleep. I’m sure you’ve had a trying day. I’ll save showing you _my_ affection for another time—when you’re good and ready for it. I know you’ve been through many changes today, so it’s best you rest well and are prepared for tomorrow’s shift.”

Closing my eyes, I relax my body—the best I can do around a demon, anyway—and one who is continuing to stroke his fingers through my fur. Instead of listening to the panic rising in my chest, I focus my mind on the silver cat—his face, his hair, his beautiful long fur, his tail. It helps relax me and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

Want to read more? You can see the piece this has been written for here: [Cat Cafe in Midorijima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041417).


	19. Day 18. Public/Role Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a consensual piece. Holy crap. It's five years after Rai's good ending, and Konoe and Rai have been playing with consensual non-consent and role play, and they have safe words.
> 
> I'll probably post this in the One Time series as a one-shot.
> 
> Also, this is written from Rai's POV.

Our games have been fun. That last game, though—it took me by complete surprise, and it was lovely. I have always thought of my Sanga as slightly reserved and shy when it comes to sex. It must be because I took his virginity—that day at the brothel when we were both so badly in heat. I still remember him begging me to stop even at the height of his pleasure, and his childish response when I asked if that was really what he wanted. Because of that, I've have been used to taking the lead in the bedroom, but I do try to be sensitive to his needs and desires. This has changed somewhat since we started our games.

During our last game we reversed roles, which apparently was something Konoe has always wanted to try. It wasn't disappointing, either. But now, I think it’s time for me to take initiative and get him to do what_ I_ want. Konoe started these games—role play, pretending not to know me and picking me up in a bar or whatever. But today, I have something specific in mind. I’m direct as usual.

“On a scale of one to ten, how interested are you in partaking in another little game with me today?”

I don’t ask anything else besides this, and we are sitting at the breakfast table in Bardo’s inn. Immediately, a gorgeous pink blush floods his cheeks and ears—and the base of his tail, I can’t help noticing, as his fur bristles broadly. He peers up at me in utter shock—though at this point, why he should be at all surprised is beyond me. We’ve been together over five years now. When I want something I ask for it directly, without beating about the bush. Subtly has never really been my specialty.

“Um… did you have something in mind?” His voice is soft and sexy—though still shy and reserved. And how he can be at _all_ reserved, considering the things we have done together, almost feels a little dishonest. But I don’t dislike it. Sometimes I wonder if this is an act he puts on to arouse me.

“Perhaps. It’s a surprise.”

“But it’s something _you_ want to do?”

“Yes.”

“It doesn’t have to do with leaning me up against a dirty wall in a filthy alley, does it?”

“Are you still upset about that?” That was one of my last suggestions, to fuck him outside in an alley next to the bar we frequent. I expected it would be semi-public, but that voice of his calls out like a siren. At the time, he was a little grossed out by the grime, but I actually really loved it.

“…”

“Because at the time, you were _more_ than willing. And _vocal_.” I smile slyly, flustering him on purpose.

“Don’t say that here!” He blurts, his face turning an even deeper shade of scarlet. Gods, this cat is cute when he blushes. Then he raises his eyes again. "I don't want to get shit in my hair again. It took forever to wash my clothes, too."

“Ah. Well, no. Nothing involving… dirt.”

“Okay,” he says. “I’m game.”

“Fantastic,” I say and I stand up, startling him suddenly. I think I _might_ be just a little bit mean today—just to tease him. He really gets off on it, and for what I have planned, it wouldn't be bad if he were quickly aroused.

Today isn’t very busy in Bardo’s inn. In fact, we are the last two guests in the dining room at the moment, though there may be other guests staying upstairs. Still, I have been planning this since that time Konoe thought he would lure the beast inside me out to play. I can’t get it out of my head.

“Like… now?”

“_Right_ now,” I say curtly, standing up—and without further ado, I yank his arm and pull him up to stand, kissing him full on the lips—hard and dirty, letting a growl escape my throat as I do so. So yeah, I _might_ have lied a little when I said _nothing_ about this would be dirty. It won’t be—at least, not in a literal sense.

“Get off me,” he says stubbornly, but from how he is peering up at me once I pull my lips away, that soft sexy smirk on his lips, I know he is playing. “Still… isn’t this kind of early for that sort of thing?”

“The time of day has nothing to do with it. Though… it might be busier in the evening during the dinner rush,” I say suggestively.

That comment certainly gets him riled up—as he it dawns on him exactly what it is I am planning to do. I don’t waste any time. I lower my lips to his again, this time pulling his body close, grabbing the base of his tail and squeezing it roughly, but also palming his groin over his pants using a slightly softer touch.

He’s already aroused. He gets aroused just from _thinking_ about this game. It’s as though he can’t help himself and I adore it.

“Wait… maybe this isn’t such a good idea… Someone might come in...” It's also cute to see him fighting his desire, thinking about doing the socially acceptable thing instead of just giving into his passion.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” I whisper teasingly into the ear by my lips. “I’m Rai and I will be servicing you this morning. Thank you for your visit.”

He bristles his fur, making it easier for me to groom. He tastes so good—so sweet—to me, and his ear has always felt like it fit perfectly in my mouth.

“What’s your name, kitten?” I hum softly.

“It's Konoe—but wait—what if Bardo comes in?” His body stiffens slightly and he tries to push me away. I don’t hear his safe word, though, so I trap him right where he is.

“Who the hell is Bardo?” I ask nonchalantly. I move the hand over his groin to the tie on his trousers. He bristles all over again, and I can feel a tempting little shiver rushing through his body.

“Seriously—_here_?”

“Well, that’s what you’re doing here, isn’t it? I mean, it’s why you met me here.”

“Is it?”

“Oh, I like the innocent act, dirty little kitten,” I purr softly, licking up the shell of his ear. He purrs in return and that sound—gods, that sound!—sends a fresh wave of lust to my hips. Plus the fact that he is letting me do what I am about to do to him… _here... _it's too hot for words.

He looks down when I undo his pants, like he is being shy about me touching him—and I see his ears perk up and twitch when he notices again we are right here in the dining room. Bardo—or another guest—might walk in at any moment. I think it makes this pretty exciting, and it's obvious he does, too, from the feel of him.

“So… what exactly do you have in mind?” His voice is soft and submissive—unlike how he has been the past few times we’ve had sex. I like the change of pace, actually.

“I think you know,” I murmur, continuing to stroke and tease him till he is dripping and not just hard. I push his ass up against the table, pinning him there with my body—and he can easily see the door that leads to the lobby as well as the one the leads to the kitchen. He’s incredibly nervous, and that nervous excitement makes him even more aroused—just like he was when I fucked him outside the bar in the alley. He lets out a shuddering breath that makes me shiver in response.

“Rai…” he whispers helplessly, but I still don’t hear a safe word. “Maybe just… w-wait…”

“Nope.” I keep my hands moving till he is insanely close to climax—I can tell from the way his breath catches—and then I squeeze his hilt firmly preventing release. It’s a cruel tactic, honestly, but I love that he enjoys it just the same. It makes me feel so much less guilty about doing this to him—here and now.

“Are you always this horny in the mornings?” I whisper suggestively.

“Don’t say that!” He gasps, blushing again. With how hard his cock is, it amazes me that he has any blood left to rush to his head at all.

I bring him to the edge again and squeeze him to stop his pleasure midway—and he is getting louder and much less self-conscious. This is my aim, after all—and it’s _hot_. He is unbelievably vocal when he is aroused. Sometimes he will even spill a sexy-sounding song. But I figure I should tease him a little more before letting him come.

“You are in a public place—in the dining room of an inn. You might consider trying to restrain your voice. You know, it attracts a _lot_ of attention.”

A small grumbling sound close to a growl leaks from his throat, and he looks up at me suddenly. His eyebrow quirks and he moves his hands from my chest to my pants.

“_You’re_ going to enjoy this, too,” he says boldly, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. While he struggles with my pants, I capture his mouth enough to distract him. Kissing him and stroking him at the same time, his body starts to feel warm and melting and I can feel his heart racing.

_Hot_.

When his small hands finally fumble my erection out of my pants, I don’t waste any more time. Instead, I push my body up against him, stroking both of us together, widening my stance and bending my knees. Another sexy sigh escapes his mouth—and suddenly, his body starts to glow faintly. He has his hands behind him—against the table, probably to help support my weight—and to my delight, I hear a gorgeous song spill from him.

It wasn't like I was trying to get him to sing. In fact, I wanted to do this as quickly as possible to avoid attracting undo attention to our activities. But now that the song sinks into my ears, I'm glad to hear it. It fills me with warmth and comfort.

It almost looks like he is fighting against it—and the song is something completely different from the song he uses in battle. This isn’t the first time he’s sung during sex—he often does—but to see him use his magical sexy voice in public is somewhat of a turn-on. No—_not_ somewhat. A _serious_ turn-on, and it makes my body start to unwind. I start gasping—trying my best to wait for him—and I’ve _barely_ begun to touch myself. It’s such a hot, sexy sound in my ear—combined with his soft sighs and gasps, his blushing ears, those honey-colored eyes that keep blinking their long lashes at me—and I can’t wait.

I actually climax just before him—and I tighten my grip around us both, making him shudder and his body quiver just before he releases into my hand as well. I can hardly watch him come—as my own climax is overwhelming me, spreading pleasure and satisfaction out to the tips of my ears and tail, into the toes of my boots. He is gasping ragged breaths, and I cover his mouth with my mouth—as though I’m trying to suck every last bit of song and pleasure from him.

He finally collapses against my chest—he should be really exhausted now since he was singing as well—and I catch him easily. He feels supple and soft in my arms, relaxed and content—and _I just fucked him in the dining room_. In _Bardo’s_ dining room.

Suddenly, I notice his ears twitch. His tail bristles out broadly. I’ve been concentrating on the breath spilling from his lips and the sound of his heart—and my own—thumping in my ears. When he looks up, his face gets completely red. I turn my head and look over my shoulder to follow his gaze, but even before I look I’m pretty sure we are no longer alone.

Standing at the door between the kitchen and the dining room with his arms crossed is Bardo. He is watching us both with a bemused expression on his face.

“That song… well. It explains so much.”

Konoe flinches in embarrassment—a physical response almost as though he has been struck.

“I can hear you at night, you know. There’s _nothing_ quiet or subtle about you.” Bardo focuses his gaze on me. “About _either_ of you.”

“Shut up, old man. Leave us alone." Even though my relationship with Bardo is much improved, thanks to Konoe's efforts, I can't stomach this side of him.

“I figured it was only a matter of time—though I honestly expected to see this in the lobby on top of the reception desk.”

His tone is still amused and light, and he chuckles. If it's possible, Konoe's ears blush even deeper and they droop cutely in embarrassment.

“Still, I’m glad to see you like this. Konoe, you are a good influence for Rai-chan.”

I bristle at the nickname he used from my past, trying not to let the old man spoil the moment, and then I feel a soft touch on my hair hanging over my shoulders.

Konoe’s hands are combing through the strands and though he is extremely embarrassed, he smiles up at me—that soft, sexy, exhausted smile he gets after a good fuck.

“It’s fine,” he says wryly. “I just need a little help to my room.”

“If what I saw was any indication, you’d better be careful if you let him help you,” Bardothrows over his shoulder on his way out of the door.

I can’t help it—my anger dissolves and I actually laugh. Really, the kitten should never have gone along with me all those years ago… but these games, they were _his_ idea. Not mine. I just want that to be perfectly clear. I scoop up the mess of quivering fur into my hands and carrying the kitten back upstairs.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, be sure to check out the [Established Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170200) series.


	20. Day 19. Hate Fucking/Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short new work, but it follows the Threesome prompt. It's in the original world (the one where Konoe doesn't decide between Asato and Rai). This story takes place after the three cats defeat Leaks.
> 
> It didn't come out as angry as I was expecting, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.
> 
> Just a warning: This is between Asato and Rai, which I have never written before. Expect the usual tension between them. I've read some Asato x Rai doujinshi where Asato always tops. This is not that. ;)

“You don’t cherish him enough!”

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“You never show him appreciation!”

“How the hell are you in a position to judge what I do or don’t do?”

“He’s not just a thing to be used!”

“Shut up, stupid cat.”

“You are older and you should know better!”

Rai can’t help noticing that despite the angry words spilling from the Kiran’s lips, his deep blue eyes are focused on Rai’s fluffy tail, which is bristled and swishing back and forth. _I wonder…_

“I’ll fucking _show_ you what I know, bastard,” he growls in a threatening tone.

Grabbing the black cat by the shoulders, Rai crushes his lips against the other’s mouth, making a startled muffled sound escape—their fangs clashing as they bite down on each other’s lips. This is much rougher than he would _ever_ kiss Konoe—even in the midst of the heat, he’d never dare treat the precious Sanga this violently. But Asato is a big boy and can take care of himself. He’ll pull away if he isn’t interested. With Konoe out helping the old man, both of them find themselves restless and in need of something (or someone) to do.

Asato does not pull away. Immediately upon the kiss, he runs his claws through the silver cat’s lush tail, making it shiver and bristle. Asato has noticed that Rai’s tail is much more sensitive than he lets on—even more sensitive that their shared Sanga’s. He’s been wanting to touch it since that time after Konoe’s curse was first lifted in the Field of Four Colors and the three of them slept together while under the influence of catnip.

A small sound escapes the silver cat’s lips—it sounds surprised at the touch, but not displeased. However, Asato isn’t gentle with it, though he knows the silver cat is much pickier about how his tail is handled.

To protect himself, the silver cat digs his nails into Asato’s scruff, making him go completely limp. A pleasant rush of arousal blended with fear zips through the black cat’s body—he doesn’t hate this touch, not even from the arrogant silver cat. His ice-cold armor is plain to see on a daily basis, so when he expresses any emotion other than irritation, Asato is glad to see it. In this case, the emotion seems to be desire—even if it is the desire to control. Asato begins to realize exactly what the silver cat has in mind.

Secretly, the Kiran has wanted to take the silver cat himself—perhaps with Konoe in on the other side of him. The three of them don’t get together often, maybe only three times since they have been an item—and certainly, Rai seems to go out of his way to avoid Asato even in the midst of pleasuring Konoe.

During their combined activities, either Rai or Asato will take the kitten from behind and the other will pleasure him from the front—orally or by hand. The one thing both of them have in common—though Asato doesn’t like to admit they have _anything_ in common—is that they love making Konoe come completely undone and lose control in the bedroom.

However, with his scruff grabbed and his body paralyzed, the black cat realizes that Rai has gotten the best of him even before they’ve started. And he doesn’t mind so much. He hasn’t done it this way before and is interested to try it. The silver cat is gentle with Konoe—experienced and careful—even if he _doesn’t_ praise their Sanga enough, he does show his appreciation in physical touch. Asato hates to admit it, but it often seems that Rai taking Konoe gives him more pleasure than when Asato takes him—and that’s often because Asato rushes and is overcome with lust. Rai is able to restrain his desire for the sake of Konoe’s comfort and pleasure. Asato often feels taken over by his emotions and is unable to restrain himself.

Keeping his claws dug into his scruff, Rai pushes Asato onto the bed roughly, grabs his belt and unbuckles it with his other hand. His efficiency is frightening but it doesn’t surprise the black cat. He is acting urgently and almost in anger when it comes to the clothing between them. What does surprise Asato is the gentle touch of the silver cat’s hand, stroking over the front of his pants, and he lets out a soft sigh of pleasure. How a cat this irritable and grumpy could also be so gentle is a mystery—almost as though there is a second, kind cat residing underneath the icy exterior.

"I'll show you exactly what I know. You are the one that needs to treat him more gently," Rai growls into Asato's soft black ear and follows his words with a lick.

The two cats really don't get along. They are too different in many ways, too alike in others. The only reason they are here together now is the Sanga. They both adore him, even if Asato thinks Rai should _say_ it more and Rai thinks Asato should show it by restraining himself.

The sounds Asato is making heats up Rai even more, who rushes into stripping off the black cat’s pants completely, pulling his underwear down and grabbing the base of his tail. Asato is bent over the bed, bristling his tail, feeling a little nervous about how this argument has turned into something else completely. If he’s going to resist, he’d better do it now.

“Hey…” The black cat can’t quite bring himself to resist, however.

“Do you have a _problem_ with this?” Rai whispers into his ear, breath hot and low and... angry. His voice is still laced with obvious irritation, which Asato doesn’t actually hate. “Now’s the time to speak up if you do.”

“No!” insists Asato—still taken aback from the tender touch combined with force, trying to maintain his own anger and irritation at the silver cat touching him. But his thoughts won’t stop: Is this what _Konoe_ feels when Rai touches him? It's a little... enticing. No. More than a little. It feels really good.

“Then shut up and relax, stupid cat,” is returned low in his ear. It sounds much more like the arrogant cat Asato knows—and is comforting in the wake of the gentleness of his touch.

While stroking the Kiran’s cock, Rai releases his hands from Asato’s scruff and traces down his spine. The touch is light—though his claws are drawn—and pleasurable. Asato can’t help arching his back a little and also lifting up his tail, bristled aggressively. Perhaps he _has_ wanted to do this for some time. He has watched Konoe's face when the smaller cat is taken by Rai, and he has been somewhat envious of the pleasured sighs and wonderful expressions the Sanga made. They are much different than when Konoe is alone with Asato.

The next moment, Asato feels a cool touch just below the base of his tail. It sends a shudder up his spine and out his tail, making his shiny black fur bristle even more broadly. Also, he doesn’t miss a soft sound that escapes the silver cat like a sigh.

“Cold,” Asato says in a critical voice.

“Stupid cat. It’s so you’ll be comfortable.” After a short pause, Rai continues in a slightly worried voice, “Don’t you use it with Konoe?”

“Use what?” Asato says, maintaining his angry voice yet shivering again when his entrance is brushed again.

“My gods—and here _you_ were claiming_ I _didn’t treasure him enough! Stupid cat.” Rai sounds mad and grabs the black cat’s jaw, harshly turning his face to meet his icy blue gaze. “This eases the passage and keeps things from getting too painful or overwhelming for him. Surely, he doesn’t let you enter him unprepared!?”

“Well…” Asato lets his voice trail off guiltily. Has he been causing Konoe unnecessary pain when they spend time alone? He loves the feel of the smaller cat—warm and soft and pulsing around him, and Konoe always responds, at least eventually. “I sometimes use my tongue.”

When Rai hears those words, a shock of undeniable lust courses through his body. He hasn't tried that with the kitten yet. _That_ would be something to see. What would Konoe’s face look like? He can’t get the image out of his head.

“You’ve never done that when we were all three together.” It almost comes out as an accusation, but Asato doesn’t miss when the icy blue eye peering at him dilates fully with lust.

“No.”

“I, um, wouldn’t mind seeing it.” The sentence is admitted quietly and in a softer tone. Rai drops the black cat’s chin, letting him face the mattress once more, probably so he won’t notice Rai’s desire. “But really, he will be _much_ more comfortable if you use a little lube. I have extra you can have.”

That _almost_ sounds like kindness… and lust. Almost immediately, Asato feels the bulge in the silver cat’s pants swelling before it presses against the backs of his thighs.

Rai strokes Asato’s cock as he gently wiggles a finger into his hole with only slight discomfort from the silver cat’s slender finger. Perhaps preparing Konoe _would_ be better if he took his time like this. Asato decides he will try something different with him next time. Or perhaps with both of them...

Having a finger inside him isn’t uncomfortable, Asato decides—especially not when Rai is stroking his cock so gently. A little of that lubrication makes the touch of those fingers on his shaft smooth as well, and he barely notices when Rai pushes a second finger into his body. However, the moment the fingers inside him spread apart, something like a cool shiver of pleasure washes through his core, and Asato doesn’t bother to restrain his voice.

Asato thinks Rai could be a little more vocal when they are together—it’s arousing when your partner is enjoying himself and lets you know. And just as this thought goes through his head, another huff of breath touches the soft down fur of his ear. A rough tongue licks him, too. While Asato often grooms the Sanga, Rai has never licked Asato’s ear before today. It’s much rougher than Konoe’s, probably because of the silver cat’s long fur. But Asato has noticed Konoe enjoys the Setsuran’s tongue quite a bit, purposely backing up against him after sex, demanding to be groomed. It has always made Asato slightly jealous, but now he understands. A wave of goosebumps prickle down the black cat’s body, and he straightens his legs and lets out another pleasured gasp.

Soon, Rai has stretched him out enough for him to become impatient. He actually wants to feel the silver cat inside him—especially brushing against that secret spot inside his body. And he has to agree that having the silver cat touch him is arousing and pleasant. He’s always wondered at the noise that seeps under the door and through the window, spilling from the small cat’s mouth when the two of them spend time together. Did Konoe enjoy Rai’s touch more than his own? Well, he’ll learn everything he can from Rai today.

Patiently and slowly, Rai sinks his cock into Asato—and the slow pace actually feels really nice. Asato realizes that when he takes Konoe, he doesn’t do it slow and steady like this. Does that hurt his body because of his smaller (and delicate and cute) stature, he wonders? Has he been doing it wrong all this time? Or perhaps—this way is just better. The kitten never complains, though.

His thoughts scatter when he feels the smooth skin of Rai’s thighs resting against his own, his tail is given a tug, sending a wave of pleasure through him. He sways it in satisfaction.

“Are you all right?” Rai’s voice is low and husky as he looks down at the Kiran cat—his skin is gorgeously dark and tan, though decorated with scars that are painful to look at, compared to his own pale skin and compared to the kitten. Asato’s body is mostly muscle—he has none of the softly rounded flesh that Konoe has—but inside—my gods—he feels tight and wonderful. Rai is purring despite himself.

Surprised by the question—and that a cat such as Rai would ask—and now, after having expressed such irritation—Asato gives a short nod.

“I’ll start moving,” Rai whispers—his voice filled with subtle heat that Asato was sure he only ever saved for Konoe. It fills him with even more desire and anticipation. Again, Asato is struck by the cat’s kindness and care of him—he knows they don’t exactly get along and only are in this relationship because of their desire for the Sanga. Honestly, having to share Konoe with him is annoying, but Asato feels grateful for any attention from Konoe.

Starting slowly—at least at first—Rai rocks his hips forward, enjoying the sensation surrounding his cock and the view in front of him. The stupid slave—the one always so eager and desperate for his master—is now before him, submissive and relaxed—giving himself to Rai for no reason other than they happened to be in the same room at the same time. A strange, foreign feeling—tenderness—crosses through Rai’s chest. He was sure he only ever felt this for their combined love interest, the small Sanga—but sure enough, he feels the same affection for the unbelievably stupid Kiran. He doesn’t think about it too carefully. Those emotions are foreign and unsettling. Instead, he starts moving faster and more violently than he does with Konoe, working his feelings out with his body.

However, when Asato starts moving his hips in return, Rai feels a fresh flash of irritation in his chest. This is the same cat who fucks _his_ Sanga. He can’t help take advantage. And Rai starts moving more roughly and faster.

Asato picks up on the change right away, and he does not submit quietly. In fact, he returns Rai’s rough thrusts with his hips, flexing his muscles deliberately and squeezing his insides as if to choke Rai’s cock. It feels amazing—but he can feel something like anger buzzing beneath the surface of his skin inside his body.

Rai lets his voice spill—just a little—and Asato responds even more. When Rai finally touches that place inside Asato’s body, the black cat freezes for a moment, purring and sighing and wheezing with pleasure. That’s when Rai grabs his cock roughly, which has been wet and neglected since he had fully entered him. It sends sparks through his vision and pleasure in his body.

With his free hand, Rai grabs Asato’s tail, biting the tip roughly and running claws through the fur, pounding into his body with his hips, fleshy-sounding slaps filling up the room. Asato's fur and hair are finer than Konoe’s, not as plush, but silky and pretty, especially when so fully bristled.

Asato responds in kind, straightening his legs and moving closer to where Rai is standing behind him, lifting himself off the bed and drawing claws on the mattress to brace himself as though to tear up the sheets.

To Rai, it feels as though Asato is trying to force Rai to come first—and that is _not_ going to happen. Rai thinks of himself as a considerate lover—he won’t be indulging in his own pleasure before his partner does—even if his partner is this stupid, irritating Kiran.

Asato feels the same—but he is in a difficult position and is quickly feeling himself come undone. He lacks experience but he certainly doesn’t lack stamina or lust. He actually enjoys it when Rai bites him and pulls at his tail or yanks his hair—and he shows his emotions almost as freely as Konoe.

Rai continues nipping at his ear, biting the space between his shoulder and neck, and his nape—as well as the tip of his tail. He also squeezes his fingers around Asato’s cock, roughly pushing his thumb into the slit. This is Asato getting close—and he starts to unwind, his body loosens inside for just a moment before clenching up tight around Rai.

Of course, Rai has seen Asato come before—during their time together with Konoe. But being its cause—the reason behind his pleasure—gives him a completely different feeling. It’s powerful, but also oddly tender. It’s almost as though seeing him this way gives Rai a feeling that perhaps it’s actually all right for the Kiran to spend time with his Sanga. If Konoe wants it, he will put up with it.

Asato spills his passion and his voice—his insides pulsing warming and invitingly around the silver cat—who follows almost immediately. Rai struggles to keep his voice restrained but doesn’t succeed in the end. He is quite a bit louder—probably because of the strange feelings of jealousy and anger that have welled up during their interaction. It’s a relief to let those feelings out, and Rai purrs and moans when he releases deep inside the black cat’s body.

The fact that Asato will now be carrying around a little bit of him is oddly attractive—it feels a little like marking his territory.

Suddenly, there is a soft sound in the room that makes both cats look up from their relaxation and afterglow. It’s _Konoe_. He is in the room, standing in front of the door closed behind him. His face is slightly flushed, his fangs are exposed between softly parted lips, and his pupils dilated—almost like he himself was the one being fucked. He looks quite pleased.

While both Asato and Rai had their fur bristled and ears flat when they first heard him make a sound, their faces soften and then flush in embarrassment—as if mirror images of each other. From where Konoe stands, there is a fluffy white cat with an icy blue gaze, and a dark-skinned black cat with deep blue eyes, taking in his presence, both blushing and satisfied. It’s truly the best of both worlds—and he cannot _believe_ what he just saw.

That Rai and Asato would touch each other—make love, even as rough as that appeared—is _astounding_ to him and a complete turn-on, filling him with desire and love for both the grumpy fluffy one and the soft-spoken defensive one.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” he says—his voice soft and filled with lust. “You looked like you were enjoying yourselves—” Adorably, his cheeks flush with embarrassment just for having watched them, but he isn't so embarrassed that his hand stays away from his groin, brushing over the top of his trousers. He's obviously aroused and in the mood. From watching. _So_ much less innocent than he seems, Rai thinks wickedly. “I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

“Get over here, stupid cat,” growls Rai, crawling up on the bed.

“We will take care of you, too,” Asato speaks at the same time.

All three cats climb into the bed together, the larger two lavishing tenderness on the object of their affection. And this time... Konoe doesn't hear a single growl between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I've been totally inspired by these prompts after all, but I kind of want to finish them just the same. I think some of these one-shots are better than others, but I'm not particularly proud of any of them. However, for me, it's important to be consistent even when I'm not really feeling it. So I hope you forgive the indulgence.


	21. Day 20. Impact Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to be included in the Fluffy School Days fic. It's one of my lightest pieces, I think. Rai and Konoe are both students, and Rai hasn't lost his eye or fallen out with Bardo. Shui is a music teacher and living, and Leaks is the headmaster and chemistry teacher.
> 
> This chapter takes place sometime after Konoe is publicly punished (spanked with a ruler) by their homeroom teacher (Kaltz, a demon who can't seem to teach class without being distracted by the young Sanga's voice). Konoe was pissed that Rai didn't stand up for him and interfere on his behalf--and Rai has confessed (because he is a brutally and foolishly honest boy here) that he actually enjoyed seeing him spanked. He also promises to return the favor--and this is that favor being returned.

“You _owe_ me,” I say.

“I owe you for what, exactly?” Rai replies, looking down at me once we are back inside his apartment. “For teaching you to dance?”

“You _know_ what for.”

“I think you already took care of that when you slapped my ass in front of the entire school during the dance,” he says, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“Just one time!” I sputter. “I spanked you _one_ time. I was trying to get your attention.”

“Well, it certainly worked.”

“But _you_… you didn’t speak up for me when Kaltz…”

“When what?”

I know Rai knows _exactly_ what I’m talking about. He knows I’m terribly ashamed of the public punishment I received at the devil of grief’s hand for passing notes and talking during class. It was a terribly unfair punishment, I think, and it wouldn’t have happened if someone—namely my boyfriend—had stood up for me at the time. He uses it against me all the time to fluster me. In fact, he has even used it to make me let him spank me, too. I hate to admit it, but that was incredibly fun.

“You know what I’m talking about. It’s not like you’ve let me forget it for even a _day_.”

“That’s because I think you’re super adorable when you’re flustered,” Rai whispers, lowering his face to my height and kissing my nose. “Even now, your ears are so cute and pink.”

“Shut up.” I look away.

“You know, you can just _ask_ me, and I’ll try anything you like,” he says quietly, speaking into my ear. “_Anything_. You don’t have to make this about anything except wanting to put your hands on me.”

“Fine, then.” I take a deep breath and meet his gaze. “I want to tie you up and spank you.” My face flushes red when I say the words, and they even shock myself, almost as if someone other than me has uttered them.

His pupils blow wide and dark, and he takes a deep breath in. I’m sure he wasn’t expecting me to be quite this direct. I really wasn't, either. But here we are.

“All right then.” He makes a good effort at recovery, but I can see he’s getting excited. In fact, to verify my suspicion, I palm the front of his jeans. He’s hard already and I’ve not even touched him yet. Maybe he likes it when I’m a little more aggressive.

“Take off your belt and give it to me,” I order as though I'm the one in charge. I’m actually a little surprised when he obeys immediately. “Lose the shirt and tie, too.”

“You know, _you_ weren’t naked when Kaltz spanked you in front of the class,” Rai reminds me, making my ears and cheeks flush. “Although… with as tight as these uniform trousers fit, you really didn’t need to be. You didn’t leave much to the imagination. It was so fucking _hot_.”

“That’s enough,” I say, trying to keep my voice firm. “Get undressed.”

I look around the apartment for a moment, thinking about the best place to do this. Rai’s place is a studio apartment—designed for one student—so the bed is right there. But I think I don’t want him to be too comfortable. In a way, this is my revenge.

Rai leaves his shirt and tie on the couch and turns to face me. He has a gorgeous body—his chest is broad and muscular, and his abs are nicely toned.

“How do you want me?”

Even _that_ question makes me shiver—I feel power and control flooding my body and pooling in my hips. It’s a turn on.

“Over the back of the couch. Here.” I grab his wrists and tie them together with his belt. He will still be able to move them, but they are in front of his body so he won’t be able to cover himself. He bends over the back of the couch to watch me closely as I cinch the belt around his wrists, and he has a smirk on his face. “You think this is funny?”

“Oh no.” But he keeps that little smirk on his face, and it widens to a smile, making his pale blue eyes sparkle.

“Good. This is a serious business. You _should_ have stood up for me. If you had, you wouldn’t be in this situation now.” I’m trying to sound serious and firm, and Rai actually chuckles a little. I glare down at him and he raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Sorry,” he says, hiding his smile behind his now-bound hands.

“Not as sorry as you _will_ be,” I mutter, standing up and walking around behind him. He watches me and I snap, “Keep your eyes forward.”

He obeys—which again sends a little shiver down my back. Urgh... being able to issue commands like this, having him obey me... I can hardly stand it. In fact, I might have just touched myself over the fabric of my trousers, of course pretending to make a minor adjustment. But that's not what I was doing. I touched myself because it felt _good_.

“Dig your claws into the seat of the couch,” I suggest, and I unbutton and unzip his trousers. He wears his pretty tight, too—but his hips are slim for his height. I don’t take care to not touch him after groping him around his hips and groin. He sighs softly, and I notice he closes his eyes.

I push his trousers down low to his knees, leaving him in just his underwear.

“I don’t want you to move.”

He gives a slight nod of his head, and it’s hot. His hair is spread out across his back and shoulders. I wasn't going to try to make him feel good, but I can't help feeling up his ass and his tail—bringing my fingertips out to the tip. I know he can come from tail play alone, and this gives me an idea.

“If you behave well for me, I’ll reward you when we’re done.”

“Oh?” His voice is soft and husky, and his fur bristles in anticipation.

“_Only_ if you behave.”

I continue stroking his ass over his underwear. Then I suddenly pull away and give his ass a precursory spank. It makes a surprisingly solid sound. I mean—when Kaltz spanked me with that ruler, the sound was _way_ louder. And his butt doesn’t jiggle. Also, when Razel spanked me with the paddle, my ass made more of a clapping sound. Maybe because it’s over underwear?

I try again, spanking a little harder—and a soft gasp escapes Rai’s mouth. It almost sounds like real pain for a second, but his tail is swaying wantonly, bristled and lifted at the base, begging for touch.

So, I grab the base of his fluffy white tail with my left hand and give him a series of pretty hard spanks with my right. After each blow, a soft puff of air escapes his mouth, but he doesn’t struggle to get away. I feel extremely hot around the collar, and I can’t stop thinking about what it must have been like to see me punished in front of the entire class.

Maybe it _was_ hotter than I realized—because this is… I can’t even imagine.

His tail bristles even thicker when I roughly push his underwear to his knees. Gods, his ass looks good when it's just slightly pink.

“You’re doing well so far,” I murmur softly. I am excited to be touching his bare skin. I’m trying to think if I’ve ever seen him like this before—I haven’t really been in a position to lavish attention on his ass for a while, if ever. He feels nice under my fingers, and I can feel goosebumps on his skin.

So I don’t make him wait—I grip his tail hard again, making him stiffen his legs for a moment and give him a series of hard slaps—alternating between his cheeks and his sit spot. And to my annoyance, I can’t make his ass jiggle.

“Relax,” I purr softly—and I am purring.

He relaxes his legs and I spank him again—harder this time—hard enough so handprints show up on his pale skin. The blows even burn my hand a little. The pink looks amazingly sexy, though, making his ass look smoother and whiter. It’s just weird since he doesn’t really blush. It’s neat to see these cheeks blush for once—and that I did this.

The next sounds that come out of his mouth when I spank him are a little louder than puffs of air. I don’t think he’s really in much pain—and I ease up a little, spreading out my fingers after my palm connects with his skin—but the soft sighs escaping his mouth sound a _lot_ like pleasure to me.

I stop again, caressing his ass and then letting my hand wrap around his hip. He backs up from the couch to allow me better access, and he is so hard he is dripping already. I get a little shiver down my back when I see his cock, and goosebumps cover my arms.

“This is supposed to be _punishment_,” I remind him, surprised at the coarse tone of my own voice. “You don’t seem to be very penitent.”

I start stroking his tail again, gently bringing the tip to my mouth—and I spank him again. This time, with his tail in my mouth, he purrs and sighs softly. But I don’t touch his cock again. I think I want just his tail now. So I continue licking it, laying a little trail of nips along its length, righting his fur carefully, stroking the base occasionally, but also sing my hand to land a few more soft spanks on his ass.

He starts to shift from his right leg to left, and he seems to be trying not to press his cock against the couch, but he is certainly enjoying the touch. I can’t see his hands since they are still below the back of the couch and in front of him, and I just keep ministering to his tail, spanking him every now and then.

Surprising me, Rai stands up and turns around—pressing himself up against my body and unzipping my pants quickly, grabbing my cock—which is also stiff and leaking.

“Hey—” I try to protest but he takes my lips quickly, nipping my tongue and invading my mouth with his tongue. He also uses both his hands to rub our cocks together, moaning softly as he does so. It’s such a turn-on and a pleasant surprise that I forget to complain, and I continue stroking his tail behind him, fingering the tip gently.

It takes less than two minutes before both of us are panting heavily and gasping for breath—and I come first, though I haven’t even been touched until just now. I can feel my grip on reality loosening little by little and pleasure spurts from my cock and into his hand, flooding my body. He follows shortly thereafter, kissing my ears gently once he has climaxed—and my shirt is soaked with both of our cum.

It feels so nice, though, that I don’t even care, and I lean against him heavily as he loops his arms around me.

“So much for your punishment,” Rai whispers into my ear, making a goosebumps shiver down my spine.

Part of me finds it hard to believe that he let me spank him—and that he enjoyed it as much as he did. It was extremely erotic—I’d love to do it again… but not right now.

I have to unbuckle the belt around his wrists, thinking that maybe next time, I should tie him to something. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this, you might like the [Fluffy School Days](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130285) fic. It's ridiculous and angsty and cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, can I just say that this Rai seems REALLY out of character? But it doesn't make him any less fun to write. Thanks for your patience!


	22. Day 21. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a recycled one-shot from The Surfer and the Student series. A couple of one-shots set in a contemporary college AU. Konoe is majoring in music and has been pining for a particular surfer who, as it turns out, has noticed him watching on the beach for some time. Rai (the surfer) asks him out and takes him on a date. This is the third piece in this collection.
> 
> Triggers: Angst, teasing, semi-public sex, mirror sex.
> 
> They are pretty playful in this piece.

My first date with Rai, the surfer I’ve been watching at the shores went really well last weekend. I had an amazing time—and I spent the night at his condo, which is right on the beach! I have been incredibly distracted since then.

And… we had sex.

Really _good_ sex. _Amazing_ sex. My first time and it was absolutely incredible! I had no idea what I'd been missing!

And yes, I was a little old to be a virgin, I guess—I waited to find the right person. But he was _definitely_ the right person.

He brought me home the next evening—after letting me soak in his bathtub because frankly, I was pretty sore the next morning. And I found that surprising. Well, I _knew_ I would be, but I didn’t know _how_ sore I’d be. And after soaking in his bath, well, we might have had sex again, which I know defeated the purpose of the bath—but I could hardly resist. In retrospect, I probably should have opted for something other than that kind of sex, but it's too late now. Afterward, I could hardly walk, and I spent the afternoon lazing around in his condo, letting him cook for me and watching Netflix. I think he felt bad because of how sore I was, but I surely was not sorry. It was definitely worth it in my mind.

Now, it’s Wednesday afternoon, and I’ve exchanged several texts with him since then. They are _incredibly_ hot. He texts me all this cute stuff—like he’s thinking of me or he can’t wait to kiss me—and sometimes other stuff that I won’t repeat (like what he wants to do to me once he gets me alone again). And I’m excited to see him again. Literally very excited.

I’ve just finished my afternoon classes and I’m hoping that we can meet up for coffee at least, if not dinner tonight, and I have a bounce in my step. Even my roommate Tokino has noticed a difference. I haven’t actually been hanging out at the beach every morning like I used to. Instead, I’m trying to get my school work done so I can talk on the phone or exchange texts or hopefully, like tonight, actually spend time with my new special person. I’m on my way back to my dorm room now, looking at my phone as I walk up the stairs. It’s stupid for me to text and walk. I’m not the world’s most coordinated cat, but I can’t help it. Rai might text me again, and it might be hot! That can't wait!

“I’m back!” I sing as I open the door. Tokino should be back from his afternoon classes by now, but I don’t see him at his desk or lazing around on the bed. But something smells really nice in my room—and it takes me a second to recognize what it is. 

I look at my bed—and that giant silver cat—_my_ silver cat—is lying in my bed. He’s curled up on his side, shoes off, on the floor, bare feet on display, his arms behind his head and his long silver hair splayed out over my pillow. He has something like a Cheshire cat grin on his face when I enter the room.

My first thought is, my gods, he is leaving his scent in my bed. On my pillow.

I’ll _never_ be able to sleep in my bed again. I'll be spending the entire night, tossing and turning, waiting for my stupid roommate to go to sleep so I can jerk off because Rai has left his scent all over my bedding! Oh, shit. All my fur stands up at once, and I know my pupils are dilated, my fangs bare, and my mouth fills up with saliva at the sight of him.

“How did you get in here?” I breathe softly.

“Your roommate let me in,” he replies.

“But the dorms? You need a key?”

“I know one of the RAs and texted him.”

“I see.”

“Do you have a problem with me being here?”

“Not at all,” I whisper.

“Then get over here,” he growls low. “I missed you. And I brought you something.”

I don’t delay, stepping out of my shoes quickly, kicking them off my feet and stumbling over them as I rush over to my bed. I throw myself into his arms and bury my face into his chest and his hair, breathing in his wonderful scent (that, gods damn it, he is leaving all over my sheets and pillow) as I wrap my arms around him.

“Mmm. You smell so nice,” I murmur softly.

"So do you."

He chuckles and runs his claws through the fur on my ears and my tail—tantalizingly.

“We probably have about fifteen minutes before your roommate comes back,” Rai says. “I thought I’d take you out on a date tonight—if you’re interested. I couldn’t wait until the weekend to see you again. I’ve missed seeing my little kitten watching me surf every day.”

“Th-that’s because I’m trying to get my work done!” I say, speaking into his shirt. He really smells nice. I want to keep him in my bed as long as possible. I love his scent! Why the hell does he smell so nice? Both his hands are running through the fur on my tail, one right after the other, from the base to the tip—and he flattens his hand out against my ass just before running his claws through the fur, making me bristle. It’s turning me on something fierce and fifteen minutes? That’s not enough time!

My body is suddenly moved and I am pressed against the bed on my back—the springs protest weakly against the weight of the cat above me, making my ears twitch—and he kisses me on the lips. He takes his time, looking in my eyes. He kisses my top lip first, then nips my bottom lip, which makes me chase him with my chin, after which he takes my entire mouth greedily. I can’t stay silent when he presses his leg between my thighs—his erection grinding against my legs.

I can barely breathe—I adore how he kisses, so controlling and gentle at the same time—and I don’t stop him when his tongue entangles itself with mine, inducing my purr, which is wet and dirty sounding. I was already hard coming back from my class, just thinking about that last text I’d gotten from him when he said he had plans for what he wanted to do to me.

“M-maybe w-we skip d-dinner?” I breathe softly against his lips.

“Oh, no,” Rai says, touching my nose with his finger. “You are a college student living in the dorms. You are a growing kitten—you need your rest, of course, but you also need to eat. I am taking you out and showing you off. And like I said, I brought you a gift. It may be a little daring for you, however.”

My ears perk up a little, interested.

“What do you mean, _daring_?”

“I mean—I want you to wear it during our date tonight.”

Okay—well, we just started dating, so what the hell could he have brought? I start to get a little nervous, hoping it isn’t jewelry or something. That is too serious too soon. Is my taste in clothing that bad? I mean, I know he said he used to be a model and he has nice taste and lots of great clothes, but really—

“Kitten. Don’t worry. It’s a sex thing.” 

“What?!” I hiss. Now I am even _more_ worried!

Rai laughs softly—and it’s a genuine laugh. He kisses the tip of my ear, and it's loud.

“You can say no if you want—but after our last date, I felt really bad. You're a small cat and I'm, well, not. And I was thinking this might help a little… if you want to try it. It might be fun.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” I ask, pushing him away from me a little so I can see his expression. 

“Well, I do not like the idea of hurting you. At all. Even if we take the time to prepare you, I didn’t like how sore you were the next day—”

“But you made it so worthwhile!” I insist. “I can’t wait to do it again!” I sit up, in fact, and straddle him, hearing the bedsprings creaking. It’s a weird sound. They never creak like that when it’s just me in the bed. At least, I hope they don't creak like this when I masturbate. Is that how Tokino can tell? Shit.

“That may be, but I don’t like being the one to hurt you. This… gift I brought you will make our next interaction go a little more smoothly, I think.” 

“Oh?” I ask. Now I am just a tiny bit interested. What is it, I wonder?

“Yes. The idea is—you wear it for a while beforehand—and your body gets used to it. Perhaps you wear it during dinner, in fact. And then after dinner, we can go home and then you won’t be nearly so sore. Plus, you might then be anticipating something throughout dinner, which could also be interesting.” 

“What did you buy?” I ask. I feel my ears heating up.

“It’s a sex toy. A plug,” Rai whispers in my ear. “I’ll do it for you.”

“Do it?” I ask.

“Yes. I’ll put it in. We have some time so…” he reaches for my belt. “I mean… unless you don’t want to.” His gorgeous pale blue eyes sparkle up at me—and his hands are both right at my belt. He's so gorgeous. 

“Um,” I say. A plug? Really? Can I really let him do this? And wear it to dinner? That's a little much, isn't it?

“What? Are you scared?” He has a really devious look on his face. I know what he is doing—he is trying to goad me into using it!

“No! That’s not it—”

“I didn’t even get the one with the remote control vibrator, either. But we can try that one, too. Just imagine,” he lowers his mouth to my ear and licks it before continuing to whisper directly into it, “you, sitting across from me at a nice restaurant and me, being able to switch that vibrator on and off whenever I please! You'd go out of your mind before our first course!”

“Oh, my gods!” I say. I can’t even look at him my ears are so hot.

“That _isn’t_ what this is,” he says, smiling at me. “Gods, you are so cute. And really, we don’t have to use it, but I thought it might be fun and, well, interesting.” He looks at me again, and he looks so excited it would be a shame to tell him no. I'd be disappointing him, wouldn't I?

I sigh and think for a moment.

“But you should decide within the next few minutes since you probably want me to help you before your roommate comes back.”

Gods! I can imagine it now! Fuck—what would he even say if he walked in on us doing that?!

“Can I see it first?”

“Sure.” Rai sits up and pulls something out of a bag. It doesn’t look nearly as big as him, actually. It looks… smooth. And short. It's vinyl, I think, and blue. Why is it blue? “It should be comfortable. And I brought lube.”

“Um, okay,” I say—and then I realize he’s going to probably fuck me with it—not just put it in. “Uh… you’re just going to put it in, right?”

“Of course,” Rai says, stripping off my belt and lowering my pants and underwear to my knees. He immediately goes for my dick and his hair spills over my thighs. I can no longer refuse the moment I feel his hair against my skin. It just feels so nice! “Ah, you were thinking about me?”

“Okay, just, um…” I'm nervous. I'm not quite sure I trust him with this!

“What?”

“Just… put it in.” I don't want him messing around too much or getting me any more worked up than I already am.

“Well, I don’t want to just shove it in. That would hurt. You have to be ready for it, right? Nice and relaxed and prepared.” His voice is low and husky, and it’s coming from a place that it shouldn’t be coming from. I hear the sound of lubrication squirting from a bottle and I feel his hands lubing up my cock. I gasp out loud when he touches me.

"Wait!" I protest. "You d-don't have to—"

“Just relax. You need to be relaxed and prepared first, right?" His voice is soothing and heated at the same time. He sounds awfully excited about this. "Now—I don’t want to finish you off just yet, of course.”

My breath catches when I feel his hands behind me, spreading my cheeks and a cold sensation—his finger coated with lube, probably—pressing inside me. It goes in easily, and it feels fine, especially with how nicely he is working my cock.

“M-maybe we c-can j-just stay h-here tonight,” I gasp.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Rai murmurs—and his voice is really mischievous. “We have _reservations_.”

Soon, one finger changes to two, and then something else presses inside me. It’s sort of flexible but harder than fingers. He eases it inside me gently—and I expect him to just put it inside me, but he doesn’t. Instead, he drags it along my inner walls, looking for that extra-sensitive spot he likes to tease me with—and he finds it.

We are in the dorms—which have paper-thin walls, and the window is open. And I cannot control myself. I cry out loud when he does this, trying to muffle my voice against my pillow.

“Kitten, your flatmates are going to hear you,” he whispers heatedly.

“Ah—don’t _do_ that!” I hiss, but I _want_ him to keep doing that, keep teasing me—till I come. “Ah—please!”

Rai chuckles again.

“I’m just trying to find the best placement. Is this comfortable?” He drags the toy out again—right across that sensitive spot, making me cry out again.

“Comfortable is not the—ah!—word I would use!” I squawk. “Please, Rai!”

“Hmm. I rather enjoy you like this.” He doesn’t tease me too much, however—and once it’s in place, I feel sort of full, but the toy actually stays where he put it. He grabs a towel and wipes me down, then pulls up my clothes and buckles my pants. “You look… rather adorable. I wonder—are you going to be okay?” 

“Why?” I ask. “I’ll be fine. And if it will make you feel better—” I lean down to put my shoes on and another strange chill rushes through my body, making me gasp and shiver. “Oh, my gods!”

Rai laughs, but his pupils blow wide and his fur bristles at the sound I make.

“Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” he says. “If you’re going to be this close to coming the entire night…”

I give him an evil look.

“I’ll be fine. Just help me tie my shoes.” Now he's issued a challenge, and I've accepted!

“What if you drop your phone?”

“I won’t.”

“You drop your phone at least once every time I see you,” Rai points out.

“Well, you can pick it up for me.”

“I could—but I might _want_ to hear you make that sound in public.”

I flatten my ears.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Or what if we stop suddenly while in the car?”

“You are a good driver! And you love your car.”

“I do,” Rai says. “But if you might make that sound, who knows _what_ I might do?”

“Are you serious?”

“No. I’m kidding,” Rai says. “Come on, let’s go. I’m leaving the lube here. You can’t be using hand lotion for your personal business. That’s just—ugh. _No_. That’s _way_ too high school. No lover of mine is going to be using hand lotion. I’m sorry. You’ve been upgraded to lube. It’s right here, okay?” He leaves the bottle in the drawer.

I blush again. How did he even know I used hand lotion? Except for the fact that it’s hidden in the drawer, I guess? Did he go through my stuff? The idea of him looking through my things is even hotter than him leaving his scent on my bed!

We walk out of the room I share with Tokino, and I come face to face with said roommate, who is waiting out in the hallway, chatting with several of our flatmates. Ugh! I don't have to wonder how much he heard when I see the expression on his face. 

“Have a _nice_ _time_,” Tokino says. He looks Rai up and down, and he does not say anything about practicing safe sex—he doesn’t dare when he sees Rai up close. He’s probably too scared. But I do hear several voices talking low about what the hell we were doing in there.

“Lucky bastard!” I hear someone grumble.

I do feel lucky. Rai leans down and mumbles in my ear.

“He’s talking about _me_, you know. He heard your voice and thinks _I’m_ the lucky bastard.”

My ears heat up and I flick my tail in agitation.

“Can’t you at least wait till we get to the car to start teasing me?”

“I can’t. I really, _really_ can’t,” Rai laughs again.

He’s parked in a metered space and opens the door for me—after exacting the toll for riding in his car. This time, I’m pushed up against the hood of the car, which has a rather surprising effect. With my ass up against the car—and that toy inside me—I feel it moving around a little, brushing against my insides in just the right way. And Rai seems to be aware—_frightfully_ aware—of this because of how and where he is pushing my body against the car, all while he is kissing me.

“Rai…” I mutter against his lips.

“What? You know the price you have to pay to ride in my car, don’t you?” I can feel him smiling under my lips.

“You’re—you’re pushing me against the hood of your car on purpose!” I say.

“And what? You don’t _like_ it?” To demonstrate, he pushes me against the hood almost violently, which makes that thing inside of me rub against that spot again, and I gasp and sigh. “I thought you might.”

A fine layer of sweat is covering my body by the time I finally sit down in the passenger seat. This is going to be a rough date, I think.

“M-maybe we shouldn’t go to dinner after all,” I suggest.

“Oh? But I made _reservations_. Maybe we could go horseback riding afterward?” Rai laughs.

“Fuck you,” I mutter, and the car jerks suddenly—like he is doing something strange while shifting the gears. And that too has the strange effect of moving me around in the seat and shifting that thing inside my body.

“Shit!” I cry out loud—because it really does feel nice. But I am uncomfortably turned on, even still. And it’s obvious to anyone who might look at the front of my jeans. This is ridiculous!

“Gods, you’re so cute,” Rai says, his hand resting on my thigh at the stoplight.

“You’re having fun this evening, aren’t you?” I grumble. “You’d better make it up to me.” 

“I should have gotten the one with the vibrator. I can’t even imagine what that would do to you! You're so sensitive!”

I’m actually _really_ glad he didn’t.

The meal is relatively calm, compared to everything else—although the hostess can’t seem to tear her eyes away from my crotch. I find that incredibly embarrassing. Strangely, I don’t mind that Rai keeps looking, though. We are at a casual pizza place, sitting in a booth, and once seated, Rai comes to sit beside me in the booth.

“What are you doing?” I ask, feeling his hand crawl up my thigh and his leg press against mine.

“Nothing. I just feel you are attracting too much attention. This way I can be a barrier between you and the rest of the world and keep you all to myself. Plus you smell so, so nice.”

We order pizza and beer—again, no one cards me, which is really weird, since I do not look 21. The pizza is amazing! This place is close to Rai’s apartment, too. Thank the gods! I can't wait.

I drink too much. I have several beers—at least two, probably three—and I lose track. And I have to pee after we finish our dinner. I tell Rai I need to stop at the restroom before we leave—and I relieve myself.

I’m washing my hands and face—trying to sober up a little—when the door opens. It’s my silver cat. I wonder if I’ve taken too long, but the look in his eyes tells me something else entirely.

“What?” I ask suspiciously. 

“Nothing. I was worried.”

“I wasn’t taking too long,” I insist.

“I know,” he says, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. That’s when I see the door has a lock on it—a deadbolt that locks from the inside only. Oh, shit. He reaches up and locks it, leaving us alone in the bathroom. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just giving us some privacy.”

“Wh-why would we need that?” I ask, still quite doubtful.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Rai purrs softly, approaching me and lifting me up onto the sink, making himself comfortable between my legs. He grabs my tail at the base—firmly—and gives it a gentle yank toward the ceiling, making me gasp. It straightens my spine and presses my body against him—and also—it makes that thing inside me shift a little. 

I can’t help myself. A tiny meow escapes my mouth, and I lift my chin to meet his lips—and he devours them. I feel completely taken—all at once. He pushes against me, shoving me hard against the counter—my feet completely off the ground and my ass on the sink—and his tongue searches inside my mouth. He tastes so sweet—and welcome. My purr is wet and sticky, and I sigh into his mouth in response, and I feel so helplessly turned on that my stomach hurts.

“Rai…” I murmur.

“Hmm?” He hums, but he violently pushes my body back against the counter, and that thing inside me moves when he does that—probably because he is holding my tail in place.

I try not to scream—but it’s difficult to restrain my voice entirely. Instead, a gasping sigh—a loud one—escapes my lips, and I feel him smiling against my mouth. He purrs in return as well. 

“I _adore_ that voice of yours.” He backs away from me slightly and moves me again, making me cry out softly in pleasure—another helpless sound. “I have been hearing you make these adorable sounds all evening and I cannot wait another second. You have been enticing me. All. Evening.” He moves me three more times—once with each punctuation mark, and I cry out louder each time. I don’t know what to do with myself—but surely, I am approaching a line I won’t be able to walk back from. 

“Rai—I can’t—please…”

“You _can’t_?” He murmurs softly—and his voice sounds like honey dripping in my ears. His hands are all over my body now—stroking my back under my shirt, my chest, in my hair, my ears, my tail. I meow again when he continues to move me against the counter.

“Please—I can’t keep this up—please!”

“Oh, I know you can’t—I hear the desperation in your voice. I love the sound.”

I’m suddenly pulled off the counter and turned around—facing the mirror—and my hands braced against the counter. I watch as he quickly goes for my belt and I realize what he is about to do. I don’t object—even as he meets my eyes in my reflection—a brief question, a request for permission and consent. I nod—and he pulls my tail again before going for my belt, even faster than I can process. 

My pants and underwear are pulled down to my knees—trapping me in place—and my fur fluffs out in anticipation laced with a tiny bit of fear. I can see _everything_ he is doing to me—everything he has promised he would do to me—as he watches my expression. I feel helpless and trapped—and at his complete mercy—and I love it! I thrust my hips back toward the hands stroking my ass, begging for more touch, and I hear him growling in my ear.

“Open your eyes. Open your eyes and watch me take you.”

I feel him playing with the plug inside my body—his fingers are toying at my entrance, pulling at the outside and stretching me wider—and I am bristling and shivering. My knees feel weak and I am coming undone. He only has to nudge the toy just a tiny bit and it makes me quiver and cry out. He licks my nape and I watch as he unbuttons and unzips his jeans—and he is easily as hard as I am. 

He’s that turned on—just from playing with me? From teasing me all night? I haven't even touched him. My ears perk up in surprise and delight. It feels good to be desired. He lowers his mouth to my ear again.

“You’ll be taking responsibility for all those sounds you were making this evening, won’t you.”

It’s not a question. The tips of my ears and my nose feel tingly and numb and I can barely breathe—and I meow helplessly when he massages my entrance again.

“Rai—_please_—just…”

“Just what?”

“Please—just fuck me!” I beg.

I am in such a state—and in a public restroom—and so desperate I don’t know what to do. But I won’t make it out of here before I take care of this, so I beg. I watch him in the mirror—and his fangs bare in excitement. He drops kisses on both my ears and licks my neck as he pulls the toy from my body—and I nearly scream with pleasure when he does so. He drags it deliberately against that sensitive spot, and I think I might come then and there.

“Open your eyes and watch, kitten,” he growls a reminder.

“Please please please…” I am begging quietly, coming unraveled by the second—and I feel him, hot and hard, pressing against me in place of that toy—and I have never wanted anything or anyone so much in my life. Never have I craved anything this much—and I have never been so desperate in my life.

When he finally pushes inside, my vision shimmers with sparkling lights at the edges and I cry out indulgently—he is so much warmer than the toy—and he is larger—but he fits and it doesn’t hurt—and he feels so right! I gasp and I purr and I sigh—and I arch my back and my tail waves back and forth, and my nails dig into the countertop in front of me.

“Ahhhhh!” A vulgar sound escapes my mouth—and he pauses for a moment, meeting my eyes in my reflection. His hair is a mess—and his eyes are heated and passionate—and he is as eager to do this as I am. He enjoys seeing me like this! And I so much enjoy being like this as well—I enjoy being taken.

I feel his hands on my waist, my hips, and I watch his claws run through the fur on my tail. It’s so strange to see my reflection in the mirror—I look so absolutely vulgar, so obscene. My ears are pink, my cheeks are pink—my eyes look nearly black because my pupils are dilated, and my fangs are showing. My tail is undulating behind my body, beckoning him for more and more pleasure—and I look like a different cat. I look _sexy_.

Rai leans over me—and just that small movement makes me so amazingly hot—I can tell he is so close to that sensitive spot inside my body. I know I could thrust my hips up just a little and stimulate myself, and I do—just a little—making myself shiver and quake and tremble and sigh. I catch Rai’s pale blue eyes meeting mine in the mirror, his pupils blown, and he nips my ear.

“Are you feeling eager? I _like_ eager.”

And then—he pulls himself out of me, nice and slow, and thrusts back inside with a quick snap of his hips. His thighs hit my ass with a clapping sound that bristles my fur and an insane amount of pressure on my arms, still braced against the countertop. And he drags himself out, against that sensitive spot inside, making me meow again, nice and slow. I sound like I am crying, almost. 

“Keep those gorgeous eyes open—and _watch_.”

That commanding voice makes my ears twitch. I have to open my eyes when he tells me to—I can’t disobey him. He snaps his hips against my body again, only to drag himself out of me so slowly, so deliberately—dragging another “meeeroooow” from my now desperate lips.

Repeating the same movement—again and again—that sensitive spot is stimulated and I can barely breathe.

“Keep your eyes on me, kitten.”

He’s commanding and so gentle—so amazing—and his hand reaches to the front of my hips and closes around my dick, making me meow again—and when he pulls out of me this time, my pleasure is tripled. I cry out, nearly out of my mind. He speeds up his thrusts, making them harder and faster.

“Please!”

He catches my tail with his free hand and roughly strokes the base, putting the tip in his mouth—and that is the most I can take. After panting several loud and desperate gasps, I’m unable to keep my eyes open any longer. Reflexive tears spill from the corners of my eyes and down my cheeks. Pleasure built up from the entire evening has swirled to an unbelievable mass inside my stomach, legs, and lower body and explodes into a climax—and my vision shimmers to white. It dissipates into my arms and legs, my face and my ears, even to the tip of my tail, overtaking me as much as he has.

I feel him stuttering when my insides clench around his cock—but he’s wearing a condom, so I don’t feel him spill inside of me. But when he catches his breath, that makes me tear my eyes open. My ears twitch when I hear him gasp in pleasure, and his face—it’s beautiful. He looks so beautiful when he comes. He looks happy and delighted—and he looks… taken? How can that be? That would mean our roles were reversed, but I know I’m not mistaken. I know what I see in that reflection, and I cannot look away.

In the process, I’ve made a rather large mess of things and can barely move my legs, and Rai quickly gets to work in helping me clean up—taking a few hand towels and helping me clean myself up since my limbs aren’t working.

He also replaces the toy—because what else am I going to do with it?

“You can’t exactly carry it in your pocket, can you?” He says, a sneaky look on his face.

Before he pulls up my underwear and jeans, he pushes it back inside my body and watches me shiver. I happen to catch his heated expression in the mirror.

“What?” I ask. I’m overly sensitive—and the last thing I want is anything inside me. But I don’t see a way around this.

“Oh, I live close. You can just carry it like that for now. You don’t mind, do you? If I make it worth your while?”

I hesitate to think about what he means by that. But before I can worry too much about exactly what he means by “making it worth my while,” I am scooped up in his arms and carried out of the restroom. And I am embarrassed to find someone waiting his turn outside the restroom door.

“Thanks for your patience,” Rai says casually to the cat who is waiting. “We had a bit of an emergency." 

I’m blushing redder than a tomato by the time he carries me out of the restaurant. He brings me back to the car, exacts the toll for riding in the passenger seat—kissing me long and deep—and up against the trunk of the car, deliberately pressing my ass against it, knowing that damned toy is inside me again—and then drives me back to his place.

“You don’t have classes till tomorrow afternoon, right?” He asks.

Now I have to admit I’m starting to squirm—just a little. But I really don’t mind so much. He has a bathtub I can use, after all.

* * *

Read the first two one-shots in the series at [The Surfer and the Student](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279175).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably confess here that this entire work--how teasing Rai is, specifically, and how flustered/not flustered Konoe is/pretends to be--is based on a three-sentence scene from Lamento. 
> 
> Spoiler alert if you haven't played the game:   
The morning before they confront Leaks after they've had sex, Rai is all nonchalant and asks Konoe (who is so embarrassed and blushing that he can't even meet his eyes) how his body is feeling. Konoe gets angry--but more because he doesn't have Rai's "bold nerves." I think their interaction is incredibly cute.


	23. Day 22. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a new work that I plan to add to The Bounty AU that is currently ongoing. In this AU, Konoe is Rai's captured bounty (because he ran from the sacrifice ritual in Karou), and Rai... is not very nice. Well, he's mean but he really likes Konoe.
> 
> They are both compatible and the mating season is in full force when this chapter takes place. Also, Rai has spanked Konoe in the dining room for defying him (in front of his friend Tokino and Bardo, among other guests), and Konoe is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome.

It’s the dark when I next wake up, meaning I must have slept away the entire day. That shouldn't be a big surprise, considering how exhausted I was from that last punishment, but I'm still a little disoriented. Rai’s soft breath tickles my ears, and his chest moves up and down quietly behind me in bed. I woke because I have to use the bathroom in a bad way.

“Rai,” I whisper softly—I’m scared to wake him but even more terrified to leave the room on my own and risk myself another punishment. When he doesn't respond at first, I whisper again, slightly louder, “Rai.”

Then he stretches behind me, his soft tail brushing my hips.

“What is it, kitten?” His voice is slightly husky, and terribly sexy because he just woke up.

“I, um, I’m sorry to wake you. But I have to use the restroom.”

“Of course.”

He gets up from the bed and gives another long stretch. In the dim light from the moon of shadow, I can see he’s dressed only in his underwear, and he pulls a robe over my shoulders after I sit up. My ass is _killing_ me—the welts are really bothering me, even after so many hours of rest and the cream he put on my skin. For a second, I’m flooded with embarrassment—just because of what was done to me—and in front of _everyone_ in the dining room—gods, Tokino and Bardo saw, too—and it takes a moment to gather my nerves and choke back fresh tears.

He holds my arm tightly to walk me to the restroom, letting me use his body as a crutch. And as he’s done in the past, he turns on the water while I’m in there—helping me relieve myself despite my reticence to pee in front of another cat. Part of me wonders if it’s really necessary to have him take me here himself—especially since most cats are asleep.

I finish up and walk to the sink, glancing at his reflection in the mirror while I wash my hands and face.

“Do you think this is really necessary?”

“What.”

“Well, I’m sure I’d be fine walking to the bathroom alone, especially since the rest of the guests are sleeping.”

His ears flatten—almost as though he is offended. I regret my question right away when I see that expression.

“Are you questioning my judgment?”

“N-no!” I wish I could take back the question. “I… I just feel bad for interrupting your sleep.”

“I don’t mind,” he says—his voice soft and slightly suggestive as he meets my gaze in the mirror. “You can interrupt my sleep for _any_ reason.”

I try not to growl or be grumpy—but that really isn’t what I meant. I really did just feel bad for having to interrupt his sleep.

“If it weren’t the mating season or if your ankle weren’t broken, then I might agree. But as things are…” I bristle my fur when my hips are grabbed and my body is moved closer to the sink. “It _is_ mating season.”

In the mirror, I watch as he bends me gently over the sink and leans over my back to lick my ear—and not in that affection grooming way he has. This is much wetter and hotter, sending a shiver through my body.

A small moan escapes my lips despite my efforts to suppress it. The pale blue eye meets mine in the reflection, and the corners of Rai’s lips curve up slightly. He hums softly and reaches around to the front of my robe and unties the sash at my waist.

“Um... Wait… What are you—?”

He glances up at me, his gaze heated enough to interrupt my question. I don’t resist or protest. And then he whispers into my ear.

“Grab the counter with both hands. Dig your claws in.”

It’s most definitely an order—not a request. And I’m not sure I really want to do as he asks, but I can’t seem to help it. With fascination, I watch as my body complies with his command. He seems pleased and he slips the robe from my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor, exposing my bare skin in the mirror.

My claws sink into the wood countertop, and I lower my torso a little more if only to hide the activity in my lower body. My ears and cheeks are flushed, and his gaze is even more heated than before. A helpless, defeated sensation floods me as his hands trace my sides from my underarms to my hips. My body is quickly conquered by that soft touch and his gaze. I don’t dislike the feeling, though. It feels like my body has submitted and my will has given up. It’s a warm feeling—like I am absolved of all responsibility for myself. Perhaps this is something like trust, I imagine?

In all honesty, I _revel_ in the sensation for now—unwilling to think too carefully about it. It would probably disturb me if I really considered exactly how much of myself I am entrusting this cat.

Instead, a loud breath exhales from my lips. In the mirror, my eyes look like molten gold in the low light from the moon outside. His looks almost silver, his lashes fluttering softly. He finishes licking my ears and tracing my nape down my spine.

Moving his hands to my butt, he strokes the skin and the welts raised on them (it feels like there are welts, anyway) while keeping his eye on me.

“Keep your eyes open,” he murmurs softly.

My heart flutters and skips a beat, then thumps loud in my ear. I really enjoy his tender touch. It stuns me how much I enjoy this cat’s touch—even if the last time he touched me was with a belt—and violent. Another shudder creeps down my spine, fluffing up my tail, which is lifted and swaying.

I arch my back and he presses my hips against the counter, pinning me there with his legs. Then, his hands move to my butt again, spreading my cheeks gently. And I feel him right there—his cock and the heat radiating from it—pressing against me. He drags himself between my cheeks, slow and deliberate, sending a wave of nearly unbearable pleasure through my body.

My desire is building quickly, and another soft sigh escapes. He repeats the motion—making my eyelashes flutter and my eyelids close partway.

“Open your eyes,” he whispers again. “I want to see your eyes.”

I obey—and I am startled once more when I see something beastly taking over his expression. His fangs are bared—as are mine—and I can feel the tips of his claws against the soft skin of my buttocks. Roughly bending me over a little more, he tugs the base of my bristled, swaying tail, pulling another sigh from my lips.

His cock presses slowly inside of me—and I bristle all over with pleasure at the feeling. It’s as though my body is ready and waiting for him—and watching his face as he penetrates me is amazing and hot. That defeated sensation floods me even more now, and I cannot resist its temptation.

“Mmm… please…”

He keeps a firm grip on my hips. In fact, my torso and arms are bearing most of my weight against the countertop. My ankle—and its cast—rests on the floor with my legs spread wide. My breath gets ragged and heated and I’m trying to keep my voice down, pursing my lips, but soft sighs keep spilling out the corners.

I cannot get over Rai’s expression. He is so aroused he’s almost glaring at me—his face inflamed and controlling. Indeed, I _am_ controlled. I feel utterly submissive and at his complete mercy—and I wouldn’t want to be in any other place. I’m not sure what is different—since I have been able to see his face when he fucks me before. But tonight is different. Maybe because I’m watching him in the mirror…

And he can see me—he can watch me—and that sends another wave of lust mixed with shame through my hips. I can feel liquid dripping down my shaft and onto the floor. I feel slightly guilty, I think, for acting out so brazenly.

“_Look_ at me.”

I realize I’ve dropped my gaze in embarrassment—or what I thought should be embarrassment, anyway.

“Relax. Give yourself over to pleasure.”

His soft voice sinking into my ear feels like a caress and pools in my hips the same way the touch of his hands do.

“Give yourself over to _me_.” It’s spoken so low it’s almost a growl and a visible shiver ripples through my fur from my ears to my tail.

He’s resting his legs between my thighs and completely inside me—and it is a powerful feeling. It’s as if I hold power over him because of his lust for me. My body starts to tremble even before he moves—and I can feel a melody desperate to escape my chest.

I’ve never seen myself sing before. I watch as the light spills from my body—my fingertips, my tail, even the tips of my ears, lighting up the small enclosed space with a warm, golden glow. My eyes have a fire behind them—and I look like a different cat.

And then the silver cat—under the glow of my light and the influence of the song—his face melts and softens, but his body reacts in exactly the opposite way.

While holding my hips firmly against the sink, he pulls himself all the way out of my body and then thrusts back in—snapping his hips powerfully. While my body is held in place, preventing me from any movement except my tail, a sinking sensation floods my body when he does this, an indulgent gasp expelled from my lungs.

It’s a sound that makes my ears bristle and his twitch. While keeping his gaze on my face, he repeats the motion, and that same sinking pleasure floods me from where he is invading my body. I'm not permitted any movement—except my ears and tail and my expression—and the trapped feeling adds in a strange way to build my pleasure and desire.

His lips curve up the rest of the way into an indulgent, adoring smile. He starts moving more rapidly—and it’s an amazing feeling. Trapped between his body and the sink, my claws sink into the counter even further, and I get a soft reminder whispered in my ear.

“Look up.”

I bristle my fur again and look up to meet his eye. I look utterly helpless and taken in my reflection… except for that song. The melody spilling from me gives me power in a way I don’t quite expect. It’s as if I am offering my power to the cat fucking me—granting him even more power to do what he likes to me, in fact. It’s a strange incongruous feeling.

Again, I don’t have time to think about it too much, since I’m currently being fucked so roughly. When I feel something soft and silky brush my cock, I shudder and let a keening meow slip from my mouth. Glancing down for just a second, I see Rai’s fluffy white tail coiling around my dick, and he’s using it to brush over the slit. Incredible indulgence flows through my body, softening and relaxing me even more.

I can no longer help the sounds spilling from me. Sighs and gasps and meows fill the room along with the melody pouring from my body, coloring the room with something that feels rosy and warm. I’m quickly approaching my limit—and while I try to keep my eyes on that pale blue gaze over my shoulder, my lashes flutter softly.

My body is trembling and vibrating around Rai—and my skin quivers with need and lust and this odd desire to please the cat behind me. My nose and ears are numb and tingling, and that tail wrapped around my dick squeezes surprisingly hard, making me straighten my knees and cry out.

He leans over my back and dips his tongue deep into my right ear—but he doesn’t ever drop his gaze or even blink—he just watches me as though I’m the most important thing in the world. It makes my heart lift and melt—and passion bursts through my body when I climax.

I hardly know what to do or how to contain my voice—and a sharp, keening meow pours along with my purr and my pleasure.

“Raiiiii….” His name spills out with my voice, and then he follows shortly after, slowing his thrusts and taking me slightly more deliberately as he rides out his own climax inside my body.

Once he's finished, he pulls out almost right away and helps loosen my claws from the counter, scooping me up into his arms. He has pulled up his underwear and throws my robe and sash over my naked body, leaving me dripping with my own passion and his. Instead of using the sink to wash me off, he carries me tightly against his chest out of the restroom, down the hallway and back to our room. I hear the sound of another guest room door closing when we walk into our room again. Embarrassment floods my ears when I realize I've probably made too much noise and whoever was in that room was probably listening to my little performance.

After gently placing me face down on the bed, he starts grooming me—and it feels urgent. And _wet_. He licks from the tips of my ears down my back, my tail, even the seed that has spilled from between my thighs.

I would struggle against the ticklishness and overstimulation from his tongue against my skin—especially when he turns me to my back and licks my belly and my hips. It’s slightly frightening—that urgency—like he wants to devour me. His purr is as loud as a growl, but I love the rumbling in my bones.

Once I’m groomed to his satisfaction, he pulls me up against his chest and I drift off to sleep. He is grooming his tail while I sink back into a relaxed, contented sleep. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this piece, you might like the rest of it: [The Bounty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329181). It's pretty mean and rough, though. This is also not typical.


	24. Day 23. Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just going to say right up front that I was confused by this prompt. But as it happens, I have actually written this before--though I didn't quite get what I was doing. 
> 
> This is a new work, but it fits well in the At Your Convenience AU I've started (which is very loosely based on the Convenience Store drama CD). Konoe is working at a convenience store and dealing with what would be considered sexual harassment IRL. But it's kindly meant (the fic, I mean, even as controlling as Rai is in this work), and it makes for a kinky read.
> 
> This particular piece, however, is inspired by a doujin I saw online. I have no idea what the translation of this thing is, and it's explicit (just to warn you), but it's so freaking cute. I'll post a link to it, but I'd suggest turning on your ad blocking software and making sure you're of age when you look at it. (Also, I use a mac, so I'm not 100% sure it's a "safe" site.) It's called Always Open by Carawey. (I really really want a hard copy of this! I just adore the... art style...) ;)
> 
> https://myreadingmanga.info/reitomo-bekkan-carawey-lamento-dj-always-open-jp/

Rai has decided to take me on a date tonight. After closing the shop, instead of walking back to his apartment, he hails us a cab. The snow is still piled up on the side of the road and it’s icy—making it easy to slip on. I’m not at all familiar with cold weather like this. It would sometimes snow in Karou, but never this much.

“Where are we going?” I ask.

“It’s a surprise. I figured you were due a treat after your hard work today.”

I’m a little surprised to hear him say that. It isn’t that he _never_ gives me positive feedback. I don’t _need_ to be told I do a good job at work every single day. If I can make it through the day without ending up getting spanked in his office or behind the counter, I figure it's been a good day. But when the compliment actually comes out of Rai’s mouth, I know he means it. He isn’t just saying, “Good job."

I lean back in the seat, a little warm feeling in my chest and Rai pulls me up close to his body so I’m sitting in the middle of the backseat, our legs touching.

“You really don’t deal with cold weather at all, do you.” It’s not really a question, and it feels just a little bit like he's mocking me. But I sure do appreciate the feel and warmth of his fluffy tail—thick with its winter coat—spread across my lap and wrapped around my waist. My own tail curls up around his, coiling itself tightly, basking in the warmth.

“We’re here.” He opens the door and climbs out, pulling me up out of the car as well. I look up and before me, I see the grandest building I’ve ever seen. That says a _lot_—since every building in Toshima is grand compared to Karou (and even what I saw of Ransen). But this place looks like a castle from a fairytale! 

I can’t help a quiet gasp of amazement that drops from my lips. The building looks completely out of place here on the street—a pure white building with slate blue trim, complete with turrets and flags, kept up perfectly—it looks as though it was dropped here from a different time or place. There is a sign outside of the castle, but it's written in the language used in Toshima, and I have a hard time deciphering the characters. I can’t believe this is where he is taking me—it’s truly magical and I feel so special!

“Uwa… what is this place?”

Rai smiles softly—and I see something dark flash in his eye, which surprises me a little.

“You’ll see. Come on.”

“We’re going in?”

Instead of answering, he pulls me in behind him. His grip on my arm is pretty firm, as though he wants to make sure I don't wander off. The front door is huge—rounded at the top like a drawbridge—and on either side of the door are two sentries. They greet us formally with a bow.

“Welcome to the Love Castle.”

Rai walks up to what looks like a reservation desk—it’s a little strange, since for the life of me, this looks like a hotel. I look around and see lots of couples—men, women, cats—and even a few smaller groups of people milling around. It looks like a tourist destination or the perfect romantic date spot.

“What is this place?” I repeat.

He doesn’t reply and instead gets a key from the clerk behind the desk. I miss the entire conversation, however—since my eyes are busy gathering the sights around me. Tall ceilings, a dining area with long tables and intimate booths—everything draped in royal colors—red, purple, emerald green, sapphire. Even the carpet is lush under my soaking wet sneakers. I feel just a little out of place and underdressed.

Rai leads me over to the elevator—again, slightly out of place considering the outside decor, the elevator is very modern. After Rai inserts his keycard, it takes us to the top floor, and I realize it's actually built into one of the turrets we saw from outside, and it's covered in glass, so we can see the city as we go up higher and higher. Rai's tail brushes mine gently and I swear I think I feel him pinch my ass.

The door opens to a long hallway with another door at the end. He holds the key to a sensor and opens it.

“Go ahead,” he says, holding the door open for me and ushering me inside.

The room looks amazing—it’s large and lush, crystal and gold decorations are slightly overwhelming and ostentatious, especially compared to Rai's spartan, modern apartment, but the bed—it’s _gorgeous_. It has a red velvet canopy and curtains draping around it, and it is the primary focus of the room. There are flowers everywhere, too, including white and pink rose petals scattered artfully around the floor.

I think our suite is in a turret, since the bedroom is round, windows facing out to the street and overlooking the night city lights from the 25th floor. To my surprise, in the room itself and not in a separate area, there’s a huge bathtub with jets, bubbling away with a soft sound, giving it a soft romantic feel.

“Are you cold? Maybe you want to warm up in the tub first?”

Before I can finish looking around or even answer the question, Rai is stripping off my clothes with incredible efficiency.

“Um—wait—um…”

“It’s all right. We are alone here.”

“Is… is this a hotel?”

“Yeah, of sorts."

“The theme is kind of strange.”

“Do you dislike it?” Rai has stripped off my coat, my arm warmers, my scarf, and my shirt, and then pushes me over to an armless chair to help me with my shoes. He seems to be in somewhat of a hurry. In his usual grumpy tone, he continues, “You are _freezing_. Your socks are soaked. We have to get you a pair of boots for the winter or you will catch your death.”

He peels off my socks and tosses them onto the radiator to dry, leaving my sneakers underneath. Then he comes back, pulls me up to stand, and quickly strips me out of my jeans and underwear. It’s so business-like it frightens me a little, making me bristle my fur.

But his aim is to get me in the water as quickly as possible. And it feels nice and warm—though it burns my feet when he first helps me in.

“Let’s add some bubbles.”

On the table, I see a small gift bag—it must have been here when we first arrived since I'm pretty sure I didn't see Rai carrying anything. And out of it he pulls a bottle of bubble bath. But when he dumps a cup into the water, a slightly minty smell invades my nose, flooding my body with a weird, relaxing sensation almost immediately.

“Mmm. That smells nice,” I say, though I don’t intend to say anything. 

“It should. It’s catnip scented. It should help you relax.” He has taken something else out of the bag: a bottle. The cork pops off, startling me slightly, and he pours out two flutes of sparkling wine. He hands one to me and keeps one for himself. "Here."

“Ah. Thank you.” Wait a minute. Why would he want me to relax? Are we having the date _here_? In this room? And what exactly does he mean by "date"?

“Don’t look so nervous. It’s not like we haven’t done this before.”

Rai is smirking softly, and his eye has just a bit of a mischevious glint. He has taken a seat on the chair by the table and is taking off his clothes as well. He reties his ponytail after he’s naked—and oh my gods, he’s _naked_—and climbs into the bath with me. There’s surprisingly plenty of room in the tub for both of us—in fact, you could probably fit two more cats in here, too. I try not to think about that, though. But he’s crowding me, pulling me onto his lap, touching me under the water, running his hands up and down my body, and he grabs a washcloth and starts to clean my back while I’m facing him.

He looks really nice covered in bubbles and nothing else. His skin is so pale and white, the bubbles give him a pretty iridescent glow. The beauty of him stands out more and more, especially the longer we spend in the minty warmth of the water and the more champagne I drink.

I tilt up my face to watch him—and his pale blue eye is full of heat. He leans down and captures my lips—gently at first and then a little more roughly, using the washcloth to pull my body in closer to him. An indulgent melting sensation starts building in my core—well, in my hips and groin—when I am so tenderly touched and caressed. I don’t even have time to gripe at him to stay on his own side in the tub.

While gently tending to my skin—kissing me occasionally—he scrubs my body from the tips of my ears to my toes—paying careful attention to my nails with a brush. It tickles on my feet, but I allow it because it's so nice and warm compared to the icy cold outside. He seems oddly preoccupied with my body as he tends to it—and not just my hips and groin, either, though he lavishes those areas with gentle attention as well.

Watching him care for me makes me feel all warm on the inside, too—and I’m reminded of how clean he keeps his office, that convenience store (and its floors), and his home. I feel like I am part of his "space"—a place he treats with great care and enjoys spending time on the upkeep. It’s a slightly strange sensation, but I can’t resist.

We spend long enough in the water to make my skin start to wrinkle a little, and then he helps me out, wrapping me in a soft fluffy towel. I’m feeling a little drunk by the time we get out of the water—either from the heat, the wine, or the catnip, or some combination, I’m not sure. I don’t really care.

I allow myself to be pushed down to the bed on my stomach. I turn my head for a moment as Rai walks to the table and brings the gift bag back to the bed. It feels heavy when he sets it on the bed—filled with “goodies,” he says. He pulls out a bottle of lotion and starts coating my back and shoulders with it.

It feels so nice—being warm and relaxed (and oh my gods _naked_) with him, my skin currently his entire focus. I lose myself a little and let my mind drift in the pleasure of his touch. I’m sure I can feel his claws brush against me gently and even his fingerprints as he makes his way from my shoulders down my spine to my butt.

“You have the cutest ass,” he whispers softly. “Swaying it around all day, swinging your hips when you walk… you tempt me. Make it so hard to concentrate.”

Another flutter shoots through my chest at the softly spoken words, and I blush a little from the compliment.

“Do you want to try something a little different?”

My ears flatten slightly—though I’m not really afraid, I think.

“Different how?”

“Well, the room included a special gift bag, since we are first-time guests. It came with some toys.”

“Toys? Like games?” I really don’t know what he means.

“Well, not exactly like a game. But who knows? Maybe we could make a game out of it.” I know that tone—and it doesn’t _sound_ like he wants to play a game with me at all. It sounds like he wants to fuck the shit out of me. I smile in spite of myself. I think I'd prefer what he's communicating in his tone, in any case.

“Okay,” I say.

“You’re surprisingly agreeable tonight. I was expecting at least a little resistance. Unless… could you be a high-responder to catnip?”

“Mmm. Maybe?” I don’t have much experience with catnip. Just caffeine which, as I learned the hard way, I don’t tolerate very well. Even thinking about caffeine makes my ass tingle and my ears flush.

“What. Are you perhaps remembering other times in which you were under the influence of something or other and the consequences of that?”

My ears bristle at his comment. I’m a little irritated he finds me so easy to read.

He chuckles softly at my response.

“Don’t worry. Catnip won’t make you disobedient. And if it does, I’ll help you get back on track.”

My tail sways widely, trembling slightly at the base, giving away my lack of confidence in his assertion that he will “help” me when it comes to anything like disobedience. If anything, I’ve learned it’s best _not_ to rile the silver cat—not under any circumstances—if I know what is good for me _and_ my bottom.

“Here. This is one of the toys.”

He pulls something out of the bag and sets it on the bed. It’s a slender plastic thing, shaped a little like a small egg, with a cord attached and something that looks like a remote at the end of the cord.

“What is that?”

“I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“But… what _is_ it?” I am a little worried that he isn’t telling me what it is, exactly.

“Touch it.”

I reach out my fingers and put them on the plastic part at the end. It’s smooth and cool—and all my fur bristles at once when it starts vibrating beneath my fingers. I jump nearly all the way off the bed I’m so startled, and Rai actually laughs.

“It’s supposed to do that,” he says, stroking my ears. I’ve somehow landed in his lap—and we are both _naked_—on the bed, leaving the thing vibrating on the bed. It looks weirdly... enticing. Something about it reminds me of a cat purring. It looks tempting.

“How do you play with it?” I ask, somewhat timidly.

“Well, I have something specific in mind. But let’s get you ready for it first.”

He pushes me down on the bed on my back and kisses me roughly—sending waves of desire into my hips. He moves my legs up over his shoulders, pushing his cock against mine. I’ve been half-hard for a while—since he was petting me so much in the bathtub—and the kissing and this touching help me go even further.

Once on my back in the bed, I have a chance to look up at the roof of the canopy—and I see a _mirror_ over the bed. It takes me by surprise at first—I’ve never seen Rai on top of me from this angle, and he has a really nice ass, framed perfectly by his bristled, swaying tail. I’m slightly ashamed for gawking at him over his shoulder—at his reflection—when the real cat is right here with me, and a little drool has escaped the corners of my lips, but he just smiles indulgently.

As I return his kisses, I feel something cold and wet touch just below my tail. I bristle suddenly—in shock from the temperature and unexpected touch—and I protest.

“Ahhh! Cold!… What are you doing?”

“I’m just getting you ready.”

“This—ah—doesn’t exactly feel like—ah—a game,” I purr softly, my words interrupted by cold fingers pushing gently inside my body. It sends shivers up and down my spine. I relax, though—almost as though my body has been trained and knows what to do all on its own—and I let him touch me, pushing inside with cold fingers covered in what I assume is lube.

Was that in the bag, too? I didn’t see that he brought anything with him.

“Okay,” he says, his voice soft. “Turn over.”

He climbs off me and urges me to turn onto my stomach, propping up my hips with a pillow. I feel more than a little exposed now, but my bristled tail makes it even worse—my lower back arching and my hips twitching lewdly.

“So. Have you seen a vibrator before?”

“Is that what that toy is?”

“It is. I’m going to put it inside you.”

“_What_. Wait.” I stiffen suddenly. I’m not sure I want that—not at all. “Hang on—”

“I _promise_ you will like it. You will _love_ it.”

“Won’t it hurt? It’s going to be at least a little overstimulating—”

“Try this for me, okay? Just relax.”

At this point, I know there’s not much I can do to resist, and I try my best to relax my body, though my teeth are clenched. I feel the cool, smooth plastic pushing up against my entrance, and I quickly lower my tail to shield myself—a last-ditch attempt—and I flush with heat when Rai quickly moves my tail out of the way.

“Relax,” he purrs again, and he pushes the plastic thing into my body. It’s not turned on at the moment, so for now, it feels about the same size as one of his fingers. It’s not very big, and it doesn’t hurt. Once I realize no pain will be involved, my body is finally able to relax, making it feel kind of nice—sort of a light weight resting inside my body.

But then—he switches on the remote. It starts vibrating right away—inside me now—mixing with the purr spilling helplessly from my mouth, and I cry out in surprise. I hear him chuckling softly, but he doesn’t turn off the vibration.

It feels amazing—overstimulating, yes, especially when turned on so suddenly—but so titillating and exciting that I can’t and don’t really want to resist. My body starts to sweat and my dick gets even harder, and it also makes a song burst out from my chest—one I wasn’t planning on singing nor was I even aware it was there in the first place.

My melody comes out strange, though—the light from my body pulsing in time—ever so subtly—to the frequency of the vibrations in my body and the song swaying in the same way, like a loud, overwhelming purr.

He moves the dial on the vibrator, making it move faster and slower, as though experimenting on me—looking at the effects of the light and listening to the melody—and I realize he has moved me onto my back and settled between my legs.

Our reflection—up above in the mirror—is _incredibly_ lewd. I’ve never seen myself more disheveled, though perhaps Rai has—I look like a different cat with my hair spread out over the pillows, my fur bristled and my fangs showing, my face and chest and ears flushing—even my thighs flush red. And then Rai pulls something else out of the bag, drizzling it on me from my navel to my upper thighs—and everything in between.

It has the texture of honey—but it’s got a pink tinge to it—so I can see exactly where it touches my skin and how it slowly drips down my body. And it has the unique effect of warming up wherever it touches the moment he licks it or breathes on me.

Just when I thought I couldn’t possibly become any more stimulated, he starts grooming the fur below my bellybutton, taking languid strokes of his tongue while glancing up at my face. His hair is still pulled back in a ponytail, thankfully, so it gets very little of that pink stuff in it—and my skin is getting hotter and hotter the more he licks me and breathes against me.

Before moving to my cock—he grooms my hips, making me lift up off the bed a few times in eagerness. I look so amazingly vulgar—I blush even harder every time I catch a glimpse of myself in that mirror—but I really can’t help it. He bumps up the dial on the vibrator before he lowers his mouth to my cock—which is dripping with my own fluids in addition to that hot syrupy stuff.

“_Please_…”

But he kisses just the tip of my cock, pressing his tongue into my slit—while meeting my gaze. It’s amazingly sexy—I can hardly stand it. In fact—I nearly come right then, except that he grabs my hilt and squeezes it, pulling his lips off my cock and huffing a breath against me. A warm, indulgent sensation floods my lower half, and a keening meow spills from my lips with a sigh.

He smiles up at me.

“Didn’t I say you’d like it?”

“Mmm…” I hum softly, unable to make a single coherent sound escape my mouth. My song changes again—to something more desperate and sexy—as though offering itself to him and begging him to keep moving and touching me.

When he sinks his mouth around me now, licking up and down my shaft first, he bumps the dial of the vibrator again, and I buck up my hips helpessly. I’m a little nervous I will choke him, but he seems to expect my movement, keeping his eye on me and wrapping his hands around my hips to my ass. He massages the base of my tail firmly, like he’s fucking it with his hand, which has the effect of shifting the vibrator inside of my body a little—and it hits me at just the right spot.

I can’t feel my toes—or the tip of my tail—or my hands—which have been desperately clutching the sheets, covering my face, and pulling at his hair. I allow myself to sink into indulgence and let myself be carried away with pleasure. It feels so good—like I am the only thing in the world that matters to this gorgeous cat—and he is here simply for the sake of my pleasure.

He knows my response very well—and he can tell when I’m about to come. After working me up several times—bringing me precariously close to the edge, making me beg for it—though wordlessly, I can’t make a single sensible sound escape my mouth for my panting, purring sighs and the song spilling from me. I’m meowing—again and again—helplessly—but it doesn’t sound at all like a meow a kitten would make. This is something way more desperate. If a cat can beg with a meow, _that_ is the sound coming from my mouth.

“Raiiii…”

Thankfully, I am able to say at least that one word—and it’s right before I climax. To my surprise and utter pleasure, Rai grips my tail harder at the base—it would be painful any other time but now, it just sends a ripe wave of lust through my body—as he sucks even harder on my cock. Then, he slowly, slowly, slowly pulls the vibrator out of my body—right as I am releasing.

My body jerks—and I’m thankful for his heavy weight pinning me on the bed—but I’m utterly helpless and overwhelmed. Pleasure spills from all around my hips—my cock and that part of me deep inside where he often stimulates me when we fuck. The vibrator drags past that place at the same time as the peak of my climax, extending it some strange way I’ve never experienced before.

I feel the vibrations in my teeth, and my nose and cheeks go numb. I make the mistake of looking away—and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror—and I look utterly taken and surprisingly sexy. Even I would take a second look at me—and become aroused—just from the view I see above me. And then… there’s Rai’s perfect ass and his bristled tail—as he gently licks me clean.

It takes me a few minutes to come back to myself, and he pets my butt and the backs of my thighs gently and glances up at me.

“Are you all right? You’ll exhaust yourself if you don’t stop that song.” His voice sounds like honey to my ears—and a burst of his powerful, strong scent floods me and hits me in the chest like a physical blow. I hadn't realized I was still singing, and I quiet it.

To my surprise, tears spill from my eyes and a loud sob escapes my mouth with a meow in place of the melody, and Rai jerks up his face in concern.

“Oy…”

“I-i’m… meow… I’m okay…” I try to form the words over the sound of my soft sobs and tears, mixed with that strange thick purr. Even with the vibrator completely out of my body—and switched off—I can still feel the mechanical purring sensation in my teeth.

“Oy oy,” Rai whispers again, and he lifts himself off my lower body and pulls me in tight to his chest. I can feel his erection—hard, hot, throbbing—but he ignores it for my sake for the moment. “Hey. Shh. It’s okay.”

He soothes me for a few moments, running his hand through my hair and my fur, grooming my ears gently.

“Did I frighten you?”

“N-no,” I stammer. “I-it j-just felt so nice…”

“Wait a minute,” he says quietly, looking down at my blushing face. “You’re okay?” His eyebrows are lifted—I can tell without even looking.

“Yeah. I was j-just overwhelmed.”

“Huh. Well. That surprised me a little.”

He holds me for a while, but after a few minutes, _I_ can no longer ignore his erection. He can't possibly be comfortable. And I'm no selfish lover.

“Aren’t you going to…?”

“Actually, I have an idea. Perhaps you’d like to continue the game? Give me a second.”

He stands up from the bed and grabs the vibrator. He takes it into the bathroom and I hear the sink running. Is he washing it off?

He returns in a few minutes and pulls out the lube. I look at it with some degree of horror—enough fear on my face that Rai notices and he laughs.

“I d-don’t think I can—” I am sure I can't deal with the vibrator a second time tonight.

“I know. This isn’t for you this time. I thought maybe I’d try it out myself—while fucking _you_.”

Another shiver of desire courses through my body and hits my chest like a gunshot. What is that going to feel like—will I be able to feel it? Inside of the silver cat? When he's inside of me?

Soon enough, I get to find out.

* * *

Like it? Maybe check out the rest: [At Your Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603877)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. I know. I just want to finish the prompts. It was ridiculous. :)


	25. Day 24. Degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So first, I should say that this is *not* the BDSM kind of consensual degradation. This piece involves actual humiliation and reads as pretty horrible and angsty.
> 
> It's a new work but it will eventually be part of the School Days fic--an AU in which Konoe is a student who is dating Rai, his teacher. It started out as fluffy and then got shot to hell.
> 
> Youta is an OC--in this case, Rai's older brother, who looks a lot like him but is jealous of most everything that Rai has, including his cute Sanga boyfriend. This chapter follows the Against the Wall prompt.

I make it to my literature class five minutes late, thanks to Rai ambushing me in the hallway. I sang, too—and I know many of my classmates heard (and probably saw) exactly what the fencing instructor did to force that song from my body, and I spend the rest of that period completely red-faced and embarrassed.

At the end of the lesson, I find I’m looking forward to PE—even if it’s with my new teacher, Youta, Rai’s older brother. I need to get some of this excess embarrassment out and expend some energy.

Tokino changes next to me in the locker room and I can tell by looking at his face that he also has either heard about what happened this morning or else he saw it—I don’t know which would be worse. When he opens his mouth to ask me a question, he closes it again right away, because he can see by my expression that I don’t want to discuss it.

My relationship with Tokino has been getting back on track since the incident during the mating season. Of course, Rai is unaware of this. He’d be pissed as hell if I let Tokino back into my life for any circumstances since he was, after all, responsible for getting me nearly raped by Virus and Trip. But those teachers are long gone from the school, and Tokino has been my friend since I was a child. My _only_ friend, in fact. And a person I can’t quite give up on entirely.

He has been kind to me and acting grateful that I still speak to him. But really, I understand what happened, so I get it. I know what it’s like to be in heat and compatible—I can’t imagine what those two did to Tokino before getting me involved.

I’ve changed into my PE clothes—and I notice I have several love bites from the silver cat that I can’t seem to cover up. The ones on my neck aren’t that noticeable—but to my utter surprise, I have one on my inner thigh that shows up below the hem of my PE shorts. I notice it while I’m changing and am super embarrassed. I can’t even remember Rai giving that to me, but I can see his teeth marks there. There's no one else in my life who would bite me this way, either, leaving marks behind so I can think about him during the day.

Trying not to worry about it, I head into the gym after Tokino and the rest of our class as soon as we are changed, and we line up for roll call.

It should have caught my attention right away, but Youta, our new teacher, is eyeing me closely today. He looks so much like my silver cat—long silver hair nearly down to his waist and currently pulled up in a ponytail, slender and muscular form, and a sculpted face. The only difference is that he isn’t missing an eye and the ones he has are green, not blue. I try not to think about it too much, for fear that I will run into trouble with him again.

To my surprise, we are doing sword training today. We don’t usually do sword training in PE—this class is more for team sports, swimming, and gymnastics, so I’ve heard. But Youta is insistent, and he pairs up students in random order. But he skips me as he goes down the line, acting like he doesn’t even see me.

I’m a bit taken aback, actually, since I don’t think I’ve done anything to piss him off—at least not today—but once all the other students pair up with their partners, I'm left standing alone and he addresses me.

“Konoe, I want to hear your song today.”

“Excuse me? Aren’t we doing sword practice?”

“We are. And today, you are going to be _my_ Sanga. I’d like to hear you sing for the class. It may help awake dormant Sanga among the student population which, as I’m sure you know, is the entire point of the founding of this school.”

I shift nervously on my feet from right to left, swaying my tail. I’ve never actually sung for anyone other than Rai before, and I can’t simply produce my song upon request. Well, I can, but only if Rai asks.

“What. Do you have a problem with my request, kitten?”

“I—I’m sorry,” I stammer slightly, my anxiety building. “I’ve only ever sung for Rai.”

“So I’ve heard. In fact, I witnessed it just this morning while you _should_ have been on your way to class. Surely you can’t be ashamed to sing for your classmates’ benefit after a public performance like that?”

A deep pink floods my ears and cheeks at the mention of this morning, and I know the other students understand exactly what he means.

“Th-that’s kind of a different type of song,” I try to explain, keeping my voice quiet.

“I don’t want your _excuses_, kitten. I want your _song_. Come up here. Class, if I may have your attention.”

I really don’t want to obey—I can’t do this now—not in front of everyone else, but I am scared to disobey him when he has authority (and so much height and weight) over me. I drag my feet when I walk up to him, standing some distance away.

“As you know, students, there are many ways to induce a song. This kitten, for example, sings when sexually stimulated, as many of you heard this morning. The power—even though it’s designed for his Touga’s ears—is apparent to any passerby.”

I blush deeply and stare at the floor in front of my feet. I can’t reply to that. Part of me doesn't believe this could be real. I was looking forward to PE, actually, hoping I could get over the public makeout session from this morning. Not anymore.

“Also, I’ve heard he sang while watching his fencing instructor in a battle demonstration. That is another method to induce a Sanga’s song. Yes?”

He calls on a student I don’t recognize. I don’t even want to look up to see who it is.

“But isn’t Konoe actually bonded to Rai? Doesn’t that mean he can’t sing for another Touga?”

“In most cases, yes—but not until the relationship has stabilized. And as you heard this morning, he’s still pretty unpredictable. I’m sure you’ve also all heard him at night and on the weekends as well?”

Because Rai left the window open, I’m sure—and more embarrassment floods me.

“So. Go ahead, kitten. Sing for me.” Youta is standing in front of me, and he grabs my chin and points it directly at his face. I can’t avoid his gaze. The sight of him—like he’s masquerading in my lover’s face—is almost too much to bear. Tears burn the back of my eyes and my throat gets tight.

“Please,” I whisper. “I really don’t think I can do this.”

“Whether you obey me freely or after I _compel_ you is all the same to me,” he replies harshly.

He can _compel_ me? My body stiffens fearfully, and Youta notices it.

“Ah. Does that sound interesting to you? You little _slut_, opening your legs for anyone who intimidates you.” Then he speaks in a louder voice, addressing the students—allowing the shock of his insult to sink in fully. “If a Sanga is unwilling to share his song freely, there are other ways to induce it.”

He grabs my arm and drags me over to a pommel horse that has been left from the previous class instruction and probably what we were actually planning to do today. I am frightened and refuse to move my feet, but Youta is just as powerful as Rai and easily drags me across the floor.

“You little _whore_. You will do as I command and do it quickly,” he murmurs into my ear—and then he swats my ass over my shorts in front of the entire class. It is embarrassingly loud—and shocking—enough to make me move my feet.

“Youta-Sensei,” I hear Tokino speaking up for me. “I-isn’t it possible he is already tired after that, erm, performance this morning?”

“Even if he is, I want him to give it a try. I’d like to feel the power of his song myself, anyway. And he owes it to you as your classmate.”

What? I don’t owe _anybody_ any fucking thing! I bristle at his contemptuous remark.

“Oh, you’re really getting riled up, aren’t you? You are _so_ my brother’s little bitch. Does it turn you on to have someone order you around?”

“Get _off_ me!” I growl. “You have no right—”

“I have _every_ right and _every_ responsibility. You’re my student as much as these other cats. And you will do as I ask. This is not a request.”

He pushes me roughly up against the horse and lowers his voice.

“Now. Here’s what we will do. You are going to sing for me. I want to hear the sound of your sweet voice in my ears. If you don’t, I will punish you. And it will be humiliating and embarrassing for you. Do you understand?”

“…” I shake with fear.

“I asked if you understand!” He snaps, loud.

“I-i will d-do my best… but I-i d-don’t think I c-can sing when I’m afraid—”

“Then I suggest you do it now before you dig yourself any deeper,” he murmurs again. His hand brushes the top of my thigh—just over the mark there. “I see. He’s marking his territory again. If you refuse to sing, I will do some marking of my own—the more painful kind of marking.”

“Please!” I beg suddenly. I drop down to my knees in front of him and lower my face to the ground. I’m groveling, but I have to get out of this. “Please—don’t hurt me—”

“Get up,” he growls, yanking my arm. “I won’t have to hurt you if you just open your lips and sing. I know you open them up for my baby brother’s cock. So just do it.”

I bristle again—angrily, it looks like—I can’t help it—and I purse my lips.

“Sing, stupid kitten!”

I don’t want to sing for this teacher. And at this point, I don’t care _what_ he does to me if I don’t.

But before I can really dig my heels in, I’m pushed roughly up on top of the horse and both my shoes slip off my feet. I’m shocked at the movement and confused by his actions, standing in my stocking feet now in front of the class.

“Let me be _perfectly_ clear. I will strip you bare and beat you until you sing. Refusing will only prolong the punishment. The choice is yours.” He breathes a long exhale and whispers into my ear. "Although, I won't mind punishing you. If you are indeed spending time with Baby Brother, I know he wouldn't be able to resist."

I cannot believe this is happening. I literally cannot believe it. I have been tortured by many of the teachers at this school—and here is yet another one. It feels so unjustified! But before I can decide what to do, I’m pushed up on top of the horse again, and my socks are stripped off my feet.

“Keep in mind you’re not wearing your regular uniform. From my perspective, you have three more chances to sing before things get really tough for you.”

“Okay, okay!” I cry, and tears actually spill from my eyes. “I’ll try. Just please—give me a second.”

I close my eyes and try to look inside myself for a song. I need peace and comfort to do that—I need to feel safe to sing—I need to have a good person to protect—and I don’t have _any_ of those things right now.

Then, my shirt is pulled off overhead. I stumble after the violent movement, and I hear the class gasp softly in surprise. When I look up, every eye is trained on my chest, leaving me standing there in my shorts and underwear. And damn it, I will _not_ be stripped in front of my classmates!

“Please!” I beg again, but I’m roughly yanked up to my feet.

“I don’t hear your pretty singing voice yet. I heard it myself this morning, all laced with desire. Go ahead and sing something like that for _me_.”

Desperate for something to change, I open my mouth and relax my body—hoping a song will spill out—but I know better than anyone that I can’t force my song. I don’t know how!

My body is turned around roughly, pushed up against that stupid vault, and my shorts are stripped from me as well. My face and ears light up an even deeper shade, and I don’t know what to do.

A sob slips from between my lips and Youta grabs my chin again.

“Is this _still_ not enough? Because even once you’re naked, I’ll keep going, little slut.”

A shiver creeps down my spine—I’m not only mortified but now I’m also afraid. And I hear myself yelling back at him, unable to prevent my foolish resistance.

“I can’t sing when I’m frightened—!”

“You’ll never be able to protect your Touga that way, then. What kind of emotions do you think rush through your body in the midst of battle?! Safety? Comfort? Love? _Fuck_ no. It’s _fear_, you stupid kitten. This is your last chance to save your last shred dignity.”

My chest hitches and I don’t even bother moving. I just close my eyes and let it happen—he’s going to strip me publicly, display me in front of my classmates regardless of what happens next or how much I struggle—and I give the fuck up, closing my eyes.

My submission doesn’t prevent his next action, however. He strips off my underwear and tosses them aside as though they were trash. After leaving me exposed for a few moments—making every cat in the room uncomfortable, I’d imagine—or at least I’d _hope_—he leans down and mutters in my ear.

“If you think this is coming to an end any time soon, you’re mistaken. Turn around and grab that horse.”

I return his gaze boldly—meeting his green eyes with tears in my own—my mouth slightly open in shock. What else could he have in mind?

“If you know what’s good for you, _turn_ _around_.” I don’t delay anymore, but I’m still not fast enough, as he slams my body into the pommel horse, knocking the wind out of me. “Dig in those claws. Tell me, do you scratch Baby Brother’s back with those cute little things?”

I blush again—completely ashamed—and I am slapped hard on the backs of my thighs with a slender wooden sword. I hadn’t even noticed it in his hand—and it leaves a thin welt on the backs of my legs. I flinch and cry out despite myself.

“This _can_ and _will_ get worse, you know. _Sing_ if you know what’s good for you.”

The stick comes down again against the fullest part of my ass—and I can feel it jiggling in the wake of the blow—and a third time right on my sit spot. It’s so sensitive there—and a place where I love Rai to touch and caress me—it just feels so wrong! I am crying out loud now—letting my tears flow freely, my sobs punctuated by blow after blow from that wooden sword.

“What, _still_ not enough for you? Widen your stance.”

Fear and humiliation rush through my body, sickening me with nausea, but I manage to obey.

“Unhook your claws, lift up your tail, and spread your cheeks.”

My ears flatten. I can’t do that. It’s too much—it’s too shameful. It's taken all I have to manage what he has done to me so far!

“You were so eager to show off during this morning’s little love fest. Show your classmates how hard Baby Brother uses you,” he hisses in my ear.

When I still refuse to obey, my hair is yanked hard and my ear is pinched roughly. The class behind me is completely silent—probably appalled. I hate to know what they _actually_ think of me. Youta-Sensei is putting on quite a show for them. He growls low at me again.

“You will submit your stubborn will to mine, little whore. Do as I’ve asked. Spread your cheeks.”

My claws are torn from the horse and forcibly moved to my butt—and revulsion creeps up in my chest like bile.

“Please…” I whimper quietly, as though begging for mercy is going to affect his behavior in any way. But I don’t know what else to do.

“_Do_ it.”

I brace myself and spread my cheeks, exposing my asshole and lifting my tail. I have _never_ been so ashamed and humiliated in all my life—not even when Arbitro was examining me in his office or I was being used in Shiki’s room.

To my shock, another sharp blow comes down—right below my tail at my entrance, making me stiffen my legs and let go of myself in a flash. It was so amazingly painful I hardly know what to do with myself—my legs stomp violently as I am shoved up against the horse. The wind is knocked out of my lungs again—and my body is throbbing. The sound that escapes my mouth is close to deafening. Perhaps Rai will hear me...

Then… I suddenly realize what I need to do. I need to _call Rai_.

Why didn’t I think of this before now?? I feel like such an idiot, and I can hear him scolding me in my head! However, that urge—the desire to bring my white cat here—my Touga—is what allows me to find the song.

“What are you doing, kitten? Change your mind? Are you going to sing after all?” That wood sword hits the back of my legs and makes my knees buckle. I fall to the floor and crumple myself up in a fetal position. I’m sure Youta thinks it was his doing, but it isn’t. It’s because I have to protect myself from the wave of light, heat, and energy that pours out of my body. Ringing in my ears, I hear the piercing melody from my body more loudly than I have ever heard it before. It’s as if every fiber of my being is calling out to Rai—and Youta hasn’t figured it out yet. It looks like he thinks I am singing for him.

He is standing behind me, arms wide, letting his fingers caress the rays of light streaming from me—and I can feel him standing there. His body in the silhouette of light looks familiar. In some ways, he is shaped a lot like my cat—but my light knows the difference. He doesn't feel the same. I can't feel a bond with him, but I am certainly feeling the bond I have with Rai.

I think Youta talking—lecturing the students about the magical power of Sanga as though he is the one who produced the song. Those students—my classmates—I might add, just watched their gym teacher strip and beat someone for not being able to produce a Sanga’s tune. They could be _next_!

I feel my Touga step into the gym before I hear him or see him. The next sense that floods me is his scent. My light has reached him—and I’m _relieved_. The anger on his face is intense—and it’s all projected just past my shoulder at my gym teacher, who has suddenly realized that the shimmering cat wrapped up in my light and my power, is indeed "Baby Brother."

* * *

Like this? Read the rest here: [School Days](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045532)


	26. Day 25. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a recycled piece from The Bounty. It's all pretty non-con, as Rai is a bounty hunter and Konoe is his prey he's decided to keep around.

When I wake, I find myself back upstairs in the room, the moon of shadow streaming into the window. I start when I first wake, realizing where I am, my ribs aching and sore. Maybe _now_ would be a better time to escape, I think—except that there’s a suffocatingly heavy blanket surrounding me. What did they do to me? Restrain me and tie me up in a blanket? 

Then my ears flick back. The blanket is moving. Subtly. I feel bare skin touching my back and the attached body is subtly moving up and down, taking deep, even breaths. 

_Shit_. It’s the silver cat, surrounding me, having draped both arms around my chest heavily—and my ribs are _killing_ me. He needs to get off me! 

I try moving the arm that is pressing against my sore rib, and my fur all stands up at once when his low voice tickles my ear.

“Ah, are you awake?”

“You’re hurting me!” I protest in a heated whisper. “Get off!” 

“Oh? Are you feeling eager again so soon? That surprises me, kitten.” His husky tone makes the hair on the back of my neck prickle, and a subtle shiver flows down my spine. My response surprises me, but I’m instantly filled with irritation. I clench my teeth. What has he done to me?!

“Move your arm!” I insist, pushing against it with all my might. “Please! It's hurting my rib!”

The arm moves, sliding a little lower, wrapping around my waist. 

“I heard you disobeyed me while I was out. _Again_.” His voice is soft and gentle, calm but tinged with anticipation. It makes me respond—my body responds, anyway. More saliva collects in my mouth than I know what to do with. 

I _hate_ not being in control of my own body. It’s frustrating and it makes me feel powerless when I can’t resist his advances. His hot breath huffs on my neck, and another shiver courses through me. This shiver feels warmer and my body reacts below the waist, a growling, wet purr rumbles behind me and resounds deep in my bones. It ruffles through my fur like a wave—and damn it, it feels _good_. I let out a small gasp and sigh, despite my best efforts to keep my lips closed. 

“You’re excited, aren’t you? Good. It’ll make discipline much easier.” 

“D-discipline?” A breathless word echoes from my lips. I didn’t mean to speak—his words sound vulgar and dirty, and his deep voice makes the fur deep in my ears quiver. Just as that thought rushes through my head, my ear is licked. Rai's rough tongue squelches in my ear, making my body jump, but it doesn’t make me pull away, much to my shame.

“Unless—you did what I asked and thought of an _alternative_.” The husky voice continues breathing deep in my ear, licking occasionally. 

“What alternative?” A desperate self-loathing is rising within my chest—all because I really don’t hate how he is touching me and how he is treating me! 

“That’s what I thought. I asked you to come up with something that would motivate you, encourage your obedience. I’ll assume you haven’t?”

I respond with a low growl, baring fangs—which does nothing to calm him down. I know very well that my aggressive behavior will only entice the monster currently sharing my bed.

“I’m _injured_!” I sputter.

“Oh, I know. And yet I found you downstairs in the kitchen when I returned after being told specifically to rest with your leg up for 48 hours.”

I squirm slightly—in discomfort, and not only from the ache in my ankle. I’m not going to admit what I was doing down there. If he finds out I was trying to escape, he will be pissed.

“The old man says you were looking for a friend? The son of a merchant? Do you want me to find him for you? Perhaps you haven’t realized it yet, but I’m pretty talented when it comes to finding people.” 

“N-no,” I stammer, flustered that he knows what I was trying to do. “Well, y-yes?” What would he do to Tokino if he found him and brought him here? I’d be mortified to have my friend see me like this, and I wonder if that is the point Rai is trying to make.

“Well, which is it?” His hand caresses my waistline underneath the blanket, and the soft touch against my bare skin startles me. I still haven’t been given anything to wear, so I’m quite naked. 

“I don’t know,” I lower my ears and my voice.

The hand caressing me reaches my hips and abdomen, moving slowly, flattening to connect as much surface with my skin as possible. I make a feeble attempt to push his hands away. It tickles, but, shockingly, I _want_ to feel his touch—so much—so I don’t try very hard, and my efforts end half-way, and they don’t discourage his movement at all.

“Hmph. So, here’s what you are going to do, my injured kitten.” His voice is very calm and low, but somehow that tone only increases his control over me. The sound makes my ears twitch, and not only because his breath tickles the fur inside my ear. “You are going to stay still and keep your foot elevated like you were told.” 

That is all he says and anxiety rises in my chest, feeling like it’s coming up my throat and into my mouth. I taste something like fear on my tongue when he shifts onto his side and pushes me onto my back. In the dim moonlight, his pale face and shimmering hair, which skates across my body, reflects clearly in my vision as he pulls off the blankets. I sit up, trying to grab the blanket to cover myself, my tail fluffing out defensively in front of my body.

“W-wait—_please_—What are you—?”

“Hush.” He pushes a hand on my chest and gently lowers me back to the bed. “Don’t make this worse for yourself than it already is, kitten. Didn’t I _just_ tell you not to move?”

A defeated whimper escapes my mouth—and I am overcome with anxiety, but a thrilling sensation floods my body at the same time. I don’t want to submit, but my body is betraying me. He pulls the blanket away again and tears burn the corners of my eyes. As I drop my gaze, I notice a small bruise on his shoulder, and my ears fill with heat. _I_ did that. I bit him—last night—while he was taking me. I marked his pale skin in a moment of passion. I lower my gaze completely.

Sitting up for a moment, he carefully props my cast up underneath a pillow. There is a strange tenderness in his movements—when he handles my cast and my leg—and a tear slips out, coursing down my cheek. But I remain on the bed, on my back, watching him, compliant for now. His hands creep up to just above the cast, resting on my knee, caressing the skin gently.

“Are you sore?” His hands rub my knee more firmly—and my gods, it feels amazing. My knee is really, really sore—like a pool of pain is puddled there—and he massages it gently at first and gradually increases the pressure. 

“Um, yeah,” I murmur softly. I sigh and melt into the touch of his hand—it feels really nice—and I forget my discomfort and shame, closing my eyes and letting myself slip into relaxation. However, it lasts for only a little while, since one hand creeps up the inside of my thigh, which is both ticklish and not at the same time. I press my legs together—or try to—but my hips are pressed against the bed. 

“I told you to stay still,” Rai’s low voice rumbles in my ear, followed immediately by his tongue. I tip my head against my shoulder to try to escape the touch. It’s stimulating but not unpleasant.

Now, the hand at my knee moves along the outside of my thigh, along with the hand in between my legs, and what? He expects me to just lie still? I _can’t_—my hands move up to protect myself, and they are grabbed firmly by the hand on the outside of my leg.

“You are _really_ not very compliant. I’m trying to teach you a lesson here—something to encourage your obedience—and you will not cooperate. Just submit.”

My hands are pulled over my head and held there, which makes my chest and belly feel oddly exposed, and I start to sweat. Another small protest comes out of my mouth, and the hand between my legs sweeps up suddenly, brushing the sensitive skin along the inside of my thigh and hip—at the crease there—then traveling out to my hipbone. Then it caresses the soft fur below my navel and I quiver, pushing my back against the mattress in an attempt to escape, my tail trembling. The toes of my left foot curl into the mattress and I bend my knee, sliding my functioning left foot up along the mattress. Apparently, I am allowed that movement. 

Another strange sound leaks from my mouth and my lips are suddenly taken. I don’t see him coming—my eyes are squeezed shut—and I bristle in surprise. I intend to bite his lip, but his tongue invades me too quickly and too strongly to resist, brushing the back of my throat and eliciting a purr.

What the hell?! I’m _purring_? Why? I don’t understand!

No, I _do_ understand. I understand _completely_. Honestly, I enjoy his touch and attention. It feels good—it makes me feel attractive and desired and wanted. It's something I never knew I was missing, this strange caress and connection. My body trembles beneath his fingers and my hands are released from overhead. I dig my fingers into the long strands of silver hair, drawing my claws to comb through them gently, touching the soft fur on his strange rounded ears, longing to groom them but not being able to reach.

Both his hands skate down my chest, brushing my nipples and making me gasp into his mouth, back down to my navel and to the fur below—and then—my tail is moved aside roughly, so he can palm my erect cock, which is already dripping. Using my own fluids as lubrication, the motion is smooth and gentle, and incredibly arousing and utterly tempting. 

An absolutely lewd-sounding moan leaks from my mouth just as he pulls his mouth away when he squeezes the tip of my cock gently, tripling the pleasure at my waist and increasing my desire. A strange mewling sound escapes—I can’t stop myself. It feels so good!

I close my eyes in embarrassment—my ears are heating up, my cheeks flush—and I am ashamed of my lewd display. My hips jolt excessively—because, before last night, I’ve had no real experience. But I _want_ more—I long for a slightly firmer touch and more stimulation—but it isn’t coming. My left knee falls open to the side—a surprisingly suggestive gesture—and a strange sound escapes my mouth. It sounds a lot like a plea.

“Please...”

But the stimulation stays exactly the same—slow, gentle touches—rhythmic movements, slowing down and lightening the more excited I become, and I start to sweat and become even more aroused. An electric shock shoots from the base of my tail through my hips and groin when the tip of my tail is pinched and licked. I meow and bristle my fur to show my pleasure. 

But I want more—No. I _need_ more.

“Please,” I whisper again softly, more urgently this time. But nothing changes. If anything, Rai’s caresses become even slower, increasing my arousal even further. It has the strange effect of making the rest of my body overly sensitive. When I hear his breath tickling my ear, or feel that rough tongue, my body jerks, and my hips thrust up. I want to act out shamefully, and I feel so vulgar!

“Please! Ah!” I beg again, interrupted when the tip of my cock is teased directly, and his thumb presses into the tip. That strange meow escapes my mouth, and all the fur on my body stands on end. An uncomfortable pulling sensation stretches from my groin through my abdomen, and I growl. My heart is pounding in my ears.

I’m overcome with impatience and eventually, that impatience overrides my shame and pride. When the urging of my hands on his body, the stroking of my tail against his arm and fluffy tail, and my functioning flailing leg all fail to catch his attention, I finally overcome my shyness.

“Please—Rai—please—I need _more_! This is... this is _torture_! Please!”

“Is it? Really?” His voice whispers in my ear, sending a lovely wave of pleasure sparking down my spine and into my chest, and even that sound pools in my waist. “Torture, you think? Would you rather have a spanking, then?”

Though I can’t stop my body from responding to his ministrations, my ears bristle and flatten against my skull. I suddenly realize what he is doing: _this_ is his “discipline”! He is actually trying to torture me! 

I struggle to sit up but am pressed back to the bed firmly, and I feel his lips against my collarbone. Fangs press against my skin—Rai is biting me there. It should be painful since he is biting nearly hard enough to break the skin—but it isn’t. Or perhaps even the pain becomes pleasurable in my current state, and another vulgar sound escapes my mouth. 

I can’t stand all the noise I’m making, either—it’s embarrassing—but I can’t help it. The small room is colored by soft gasps and sighs—sounds of pleas and desperation. And now I start to fear that he _isn't_ going to let me come.

Keeping me pressed to the bed with his powerful arms, Rai raises his body up over mine, meeting my gaze with that pale blue eye. He has a soft, sexy smile on his face—and an expression of absolute triumph. It raises my fur in ire, but I can’t do anything. I growl in response, but it comes out wet and lewd, and it makes his pupil dilate—and that only makes me more aroused!

He lowers his face to my neck, leaving a trail of nips, licks, and kisses down the length of my throat—and I can’t help myself—though my mind doesn’t want to submit, I refuse to submit—the words I mean to spill from my mouth are “no, no, no!”—but my chin lifts of its own accord and my torso and belly are relaxed and exposed to him in the most submissive posture they can take. He has conquered my body and I cannot regain control of it!

Then I hear my voice—and I realize I am not actually saying what I mean to be saying. I mean to shout my refusal. But instead, the room is filled with sweet sighs, gasping breaths, halted stuttering, and my voice. And to my utter horror, I hear myself begging.

“Please—please—more!”

When I realize what is going on, and that is _my_ voice doing all that excessive begging and desperate pleading, a rush of goosebumps shivers across my entire body, and a flash of anger flows through me—and even that adds to my arousal, pooling at my waist. What has he done to me?!

I think I should feel humiliated and angry—having been forced to make such an indecent display in front of such a dignified cat—but I can’t actually bring myself to feel those feelings, and then I feel guilty because I _don’t_ feel those things. Instead, all I want is to be touched more—to be caressed more firmly, to be kissed harder, and to find an outlet for all this pleasure pooling inside me.

“Gods—_please_!”

“You have such a beautiful voice, kitten,” Rai purrs softly. His face is dangerously close to my hips, and he licks just the tip of my cock. A violent shudder rattles my body, shaking the bed. “Now, I wonder how much more of this we will have to do before you submit.” 

“I s-submit!” I cry, thrusting my hips up. “Please—I will do _anything_ you want! Just please...” 

My entire body is shaking—not just trembling, but actually shaking—and saliva is dripping from the corners of my mouth. My eyes are open wide, pupils dilated, and I feel every strand of silky silver hair brushing against my legs. Even those minuscule touches send rushing pleasure to my hips and groin. My dick strains painfully—and Rai suddenly takes his hand away. I’m left quivering and close to sobbing. 

“Please! N-no—_please_—n-not like th-this—I-I w-would r-rather...”

I can’t believe my ears, but I know what I am about to say. The silver cat glances up at my words suddenly, his pale blue eye glittering.

“You would rather _what_?” That voice—brushing me like silk—deep inside my ears, it makes me tremble and shiver. I can’t control my body, and tears finally overflow. 

“I would rather have a spanking,” I whisper, my voice hoarse with desire—beyond desperate.

“I’m sure that’s the case, but it didn’t work last time. So why do you think it will work now?”

Then—it occurs to me—he might actually spank me—like, right now. What if he pulled me over his lap and spanked my ass—hard—_right_ _now_? My breath catches suddenly in a loud gasp—and his pupil dilates again before it contracts, and his facial expression changes to a wicked smile. It’s like he is reading my thoughts. 

“P-please—I-i w-will d-do wh-whatever you w-want.” It feels like my teeth are chattering. “J-just _please_...”

My hands skate down my chest to my belly—and I am tempted to take myself in my own hands and jerk myself off, just to relieve myself of this excessive tension and overwhelming desire. In fact, the thought of him _watching_ me makes my fur bristle, and my fingers feel strange against my body—weirdly good—and I brush the fur on my belly gently, my ears blushing shamefully, just before my hands are grabbed and pulled away.

“No, I don’t _think_ so. I’m pretty sure _that_ is against the rules,” Rai smiles softly. “Though I cannot believe you—the innocent, shy kitten you are—were tempted to touch yourself in front of me. Maybe _that_ could be your punishment.” 

My fur bristles again and I shake my head. 

“N-no, please!” I sound so desperate, and another strange meow escapes. I notice his expression softens just a little whenever that strange meow comes out of my mouth. I don’t usually meow—but now I can’t seem to help it. I've never heard another adult cat meow, so I wonder if it's weird. I lower my eyes and my voice to a whisper. “Please—s-spank m-me instead.”

“Oh?” He waits for a moment, not replying further. So I raise my gaze to his face again. He appears to be watching me. That strong gaze captures me and makes even my nipples tingle, and I blush when I realize that is the sensation I have.

“Please.” Not knowing what else to do, I repeat my plea, and another shiver of pleasure rushes through my body when he brushes against me with his hands. It doesn’t matter now _where_ he touches me—as long as I can feel his touch. “I-I j-just want to feel your hands on me.”

That pale blue eye darkens suddenly, and I see large, pearl white fangs extend from beneath his plush lips—those lips I want to feel against my skin so very, very much.

“Would you be satisfied with my mouth?”

“Eh?” I ask in surprise, and then a keening, loud meow escapes as he sinks my cock into his mouth. Though he is really only touching me with his mouth, my entire body feels like it is melting, coming completely undone. I cannot restrain my voice and something inside my chest breaks open. My breath picks up and my heart aches. My ears ring and I growl low.

Something warm glows inside my body—something deep in my soul—and something is... it’s flowing out of me. It’s the song again.

_Take me—I am yours._

I’m shocked at the feeling—utter and complete submission to this white cat, and I close my eyes and listen. Pleasure crashes around inside my body—like water overflowing a dam—and I hear a soft, gentle melody—but it’s crystal clear. It rattles my bones, vibrates my flesh, and makes my fur quiver and my skin tremble. 

It feels _good_—to sing and to submit.

_I surrender everything to you. _

That is what the song says. I open my eyes and the room, previously dimly lit by the pale moonlight, is frightfully bright. My body is glowing, slim tendrils of light extend from me and wrap around Rai at my waist, making his hair shine with a warm, golden sparkle. He glances up at me, his face a mix of surprise and pleasure. His eye glitters with a trace of a smile and I let go, falling over the edge into my long-awaited and much-anticipated climax.

My mind is filled with that song—and the pleasure that has been building and building in my body finally finds its outlet and escapes. It overflows from my waist into the rest of my body in a hot torrent, and I gasp and cry out shamelessly. Is it the song? Is it because I was so painfully aroused? Is it because I’d been suffering from pain from my ankle? But what follows the release of pleasure is an amazing sense of relief and relaxation. It flows into every part of my body—including my broken bones.

I’m left quivering, gasping, overly sensitive, my fur raised and my body sweating. But I feel good. And I feel... _submissive_. It’s a strange sensation. There is no anger there—no resentment, no fear. It isn’t resignation to fate, either. It was a choice—really—I think, possibly forced because of how my body was tenderly but ruthlessly caressed and stroked and aroused. A strange contented stillness washes over me—and I think I have never felt more relieved in my life.

My purr is loud and wet, and Rai’s face suddenly appears before my eyes. Lowering his lips, he licks the tears from my cheeks and kisses me—gently and tenderly. Then, he turns me onto my left side, adjusting the pillow between my knees and under my ankle. He snuggles up behind me and starts grooming my ears.

That contentment that I felt—the one I thought couldn’t get any more content—relaxes even further, and a sense of belonging washes over me as that rough tongue traces carefully over my fur. This grooming is much different than what he was doing before—it feels affectionate and caring—almost... _loving_. And my chest aches with that contentment. 

I can’t move or speak. I’m exhausted, as I drift off into a relaxed sleep, listening to and experiencing the sensations of that loud purr and the calming strokes of a rough tongue on my ear.

* * *

Like it? Read the rest: [The Bounty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329181)


	27. Day 26. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the One Time universe, this new work takes place about five years after Rai's good end. You've seen them play with consensual non-consent before. This one is all about bonds.
> 
> Told from Rai's POV, and it's pretty fluffy. (Poor kitty needs fluff after the last few pieces...)

It turns out that playing sex games with a devoted partner can really deepen the bonds between you. At first, I was surprised when Konoe suggested these silly little games. But I have been with him long enough to learn that sometimes his strange or awkward ideas bring about amazing results.

The current result is that I _cannot_ stop thinking about him and desiring physical affection from him.

We have been on a hunt for a bounty for several days now—hiding out in the woods south of Ransen. Our bounty moves frequently, never staying long in one place, and I have to consider my Sanga’s energy as we move. Night has fallen and the woods are dark. If I were alone, I’d take the time to pursue the bounty and wipe him out. But with Konoe in tow, I find I have to let him rest, especially after he sings.

Also, because we are constantly on the move, it's been a few days since we connected sexually. I still groom him when he drifts off to sleep, but I have been hesitant to do much else that might tax him physically.

He’s become much more powerful since we first got together—though I remember the first time he sang for me like it was yesterday. The way his melody and warmth flooded my body and heart made me question what I'd even been doing without him up till now. He used to collapse, exhausted, after just a single short song. But since we defeated Leaks, he’s been growing by leaps and bounds. As his partner, it’s up to me to make sure he rests when he needs it, even if he insists he’s all right.

That is where I am now—no fire, of course, just the light of the moon of shadow pours in through the forest canopy—watching my Sanga sleep. His face is completely relaxed and at peace—and I can’t help notice how cute he looks—how vulnerable and young—when he curls up like that, his hands tucked up next to his cheeks, the ring on his finger sparkling in the dim light. It’s been a few months since I gave him that ring—and he acted like it was the most precious thing he’s ever received. I still catch him looking at its sparkle under the moon of light, distracted from whatever it is he is supposed to be doing. It’s adorable.

As I sit watching him sleep, I close my eyes for a moment—and I feel something press inside my chest. It feels like a song, actually—like _his_ song—and that makes me open my eyes. He is still sound asleep. I wonder if he is dreaming about a song—singing for me—I can feel that song is meant for me—and a warmth rushes through my body. I can’t resist, and I stand up and walk over to where he is sleeping.

I know, I am waiting here for his sake—for the sake of his _rest_—but I am suddenly overcome and overwhelmed with the urge to touch him. So I lie down next to him and start grooming his ears.

He cutely ducks his head—like he used to when we first got together—as though to avoid the touch—only he’s sleeping now. I don’t let it deter me. I just continue grooming him and listen to the song I feel, quiet but strong, in my heart.

Sometimes he wakes when I groom him—and perhaps I’m using just a little more saliva than I usually do. I’m not exactly being careful to keep him asleep. I wouldn’t mind if he woke up a little. But I often have the urge to touch him—even when not under the influence of catnip or the mating season—a _powerful_ urge to touch him—just like that first time I kissed him in the woods during Antou.

He moves again—this time stretching out his neck and bristling his ears to expose himself a little more, as though offering himself to me. My tail wraps around his waist, looping gently around his tail and then around his body, pulling him closer against my chest. He is purring softly—and I still can’t tell if he’s awake yet.

_You couldn’t just wait until morning._

Clear as day, his voice echoes in my heart. I smile softly, nipping the tip of his ear with my fangs. I’m not sorry I woke him.

“Well, we have places to go in the morning,” I whisper into his soft downy fur.

_Still. I thought you were letting me rest for my sake._

“What, are you going to tell me you want me to stop?” I keep my voice low, but I can’t keep the heat out of it. I _need_ to touch him. And I think I might need to do more than simply groom him.

_You can touch me whenever you like._

I realize he isn’t actually speaking out loud—I hear his voice in my head, his eyes still blinking sleepily. I get an interesting idea, and arousal floods my hips in anticipation.

“So. I have a proposal. It’s part of your little game.”

His ears twitch, showing obvious interest, and at the mention of his little game, I can feel desire and anticipation flood to his lower half. He’s already half-hard just from me mentioning it. Though he stays quiet and still, I can tell he’s interested.

“Let’s try something. Why don’t you refrain from saying anything out loud? And I will guess how it is you’d like me to touch you?”

_Aren’t you kind of assuming I’d rather have sex with you than sleep?_

I chuckle low at his remark.

“I can feel it.” To make my point, I brush my hands across the front of his trousers, palming his cock, pulling a soft purring sound from his mouth.

_I didn’t realize it was so obvious._

“So are you game? Tell me how you want it without words.”

Each time I hear the kitten’s voice sink into my heart—especially when he doesn’t speak out loud—I feel the bond between us vibrating. It’s a warmth I never knew until I met him. I never knew I was missing it. He taught me the importance of bonds—and now I can’t go without.

Glancing down at his face, I see the trace of a sleepy smile.

_Demanding, aren’t you?_

“You _love_ it.”

He murmurs soft laughter and cuddles up against me even more.

_I do love to be desired by you. But this is slightly… unnerving._

“What? Why?”

_Well, I can’t exactly hide my true feelings when I speak to you this way._

“And you’d _want_ to? Hide your true feelings?”

_Maybe._

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would you withhold your heart’s desire from me?”

_My heart’s desire? Huh. You sure are confident._

I chuckle again.

“I can feel it. I know you want to connect with me—physically. You woke me with your song.”

That’s not entirely true, of course, but I can’t resist teasing him, even a little.

_Did I sing in my sleep?_

“Were you dreaming of me? How could I just leave you to your own devices?”

He giggles again softly, and his body relaxes a little more against mine.

_Fine. We can do it your way._

“This will be doing things _your_ way. So tell me—what do you want me to do?”

A light dust of pink covers the base of Konoe’s ears and his cheeks. He’s so cute when he’s flustered. The fact that he still gets flustered is amazing to me, considering all the things we have done together, and to each other.

_Groom me._

I oblige—but I take even longer, wetter licks, delving deep in his ears and moving down his cheek and jaw, licking softly next to his eyes and his eyebrows. I even groom those long dark lashes that no blonde cat has a right to have. He’s _adorable_.

_Do you really think I’m attractive?_

I’m slightly startled and I freeze my ministrations.

_I can hear your thoughts, too._

What? I’m shocked—and then I get an idea. I close my eyes for a moment, remembering every time since we started these silly little games. Each time I would see Konoe in the bar, or walking there, wiggling his shapely hips, watching other cats ogle him and approach him—even when he thought he was pulling the beast inside me out to play—I replay the memories in my mind.

_Hey. You can’t be thinking of that…_

“It’s too late, isn’t it?”

The pink at the base of his ears deepens to near scarlet. He’s flustered—but he isn’t _really_ embarrassed, I don't think. I am fairly sure I have trained him out of his embarrassment and shame when it comes to sex.

_Training, my ass. You had nothing to do with that!_

I smile again, pulling my claws through his hair, the fur on his ears, tracing down his spine and making him shiver.

“Of course I did. Don’t you remember—the morning we defeated Leaks?”

I hear nothing for a second, but I feel his small body trembling slightly in my arms.

“You woke up so disoriented—as if from a dream—looking down at your body and realizing you were naked. You were so flustered and cute you couldn’t even meet my gaze. Even when I asked about your well-being—it was the first time I’d fucked you without being in heat—”

_Okay, enough! That’s enough. You don’t have to say it out loud._

“But you were so cute! I couldn’t really resist—I thought you were angry at first because you wouldn’t meet my gaze. But when I saw your blushing face, I realized you were just being shy and reserved. Which, frankly, made no sense at all, considering how loudly you had indulged the night before.”

A small soft sound, like a groan, comes from the small cat in my arms. He’s so cute. I can’t help teasing him.

“That youthful shyness—I’ve always been attracted to it.”

Another soft groan escapes, and he buries his face in my chest. The touch makes my heart melt.

“So go on. Tell me what you want. You don’t even have to say it out loud.” I whisper deliberately into his ear, making him shiver.

_I love feeling your hands and claws on me. And the touch of your tongue._

“Where?”

_All over._

Another little shiver from the compact little body in my arms, and his tail bristles obviously. If he’s going to be direct, I will reward him for it. I let my fingers slip beneath his shirt and trace up his torso—efficiently pulling it off overhead. He’s been resting on my cape, so his skin doesn’t touch the ground when I push him off my chest and onto his back. I let my tongue explore his chest—licking his nipples and dragging my fangs across his smooth skin. His collarbone—I _love_ the shape of his collarbone—needs some care, and I trail my lips and tongue along it gently.

His body softens and relaxes under my touch. I remember like it was yesterday when he’d be shy to have me touch him outside. At this point, we’ve done it more outside than we have with a roof over our heads. And actually, he wasn’t ever too shy to touch me. He just was more reserved and hesitant. Occasionally, I can still hear traces of that reticent shyness, but for the most part, he’s quite agreeable and fun to mess play with. Now that we have a safe word, I can do as I please without worrying I’ll make him uncomfortable. And he’s started things I was surprised he’d do.

_I mean, _all_ over._

My ears twitch—and I peek up at the melting golden gaze looking down at me, raising my eyebrows.

“How very bold,” I whisper against his navel. I don’t waste time. I untie his pants and slip them off—pulling his underwear and boots along with them—a soft surprised gasp sounding in his throat. I’ve become an expert at stripping this cat—and honestly, he makes it easy, helping me along as I like—unless, as it’s happened, he is resisting my advances as part of his little game. But tonight, there’s nothing like that. Only willingness and eagerness—and gods, this cat eager is going to be the death of me. And it will be a lovely way to go.

Now, however, it’s time to lavish his body with attention, and I lick from his belly to his shaft, making him sigh and purr in a lovely way. I pay attention to the skin around his hips—pale and perfect—and kiss the tip of his dick.

A soft purring sigh escapes his lips, and I know if I keep going, he will definitely spill his song. I take my time, teasing him slowly, listening to the disjointed thoughts in his head—and hearing his thoughts sends trembling shivers down my spine. Even when he doesn’t speak out loud, his voice affects my heart.

Once the song spills, it sounds amazing—a powerful melody that communicates submission—and his delight in feeling conquered and defeated. It sinks into my ears and further into my heart—that warmth, the light, the gorgeous sound mixed with musical sighs and gasps.

Once his cock is wet and juicy—my saliva mixed with his own precum—I drape his legs over my shoulders and move him a little closer to me. He startles slightly at the sudden movement but doesn’t make a move to escape. I use my hand on his cock because my lips are traveling down even further, licking his balls and the insides of his thighs, making him blush and quiver.

He has very little body hair—and the hair he has down here is soft and silky—straight and a mix of white and blond. It has the same texture as the fur on his ears, and it lends itself well to grooming. Plus, he gets extraordinarily embarrassed when I groom this part of him—and as I continue, I can hear exactly why.

_You’re doing what you did the night before we confronted Leaks—as if in revenge for my impulsive actions that night._

But he can’t resist. He relaxes and stiffens his body in turn, and I hear another soft protest escape his lips.

“Ah… you don’t… have to…”

I just hum softly in response, and I let my tongue graze across his entrance, which I’ve exposed in this position. I can see the red in his cheeks deepen further—and he feels so good in my arms when he doesn’t struggle. I know he will let me know if it’s too much, and I wait for his safeword.

_You’re waiting for me to safeword you? Not today._

His eyes sparkle with lust—and he allows me to rim him, sending waves of pleasure shivering up his spine. He stiffens his body again before it relaxes and he just feels amazing in my arms. Since he seems mostly comfortable, I continue dragging my tongue beneath his tail, circling his entrance and not quite pushing inside—while lavishing attention on his cock and his bristled tail with my hands. I’m shocked at how quickly he starts to come undone.

Instead of resisting even in the least, I feel him relax and go with the flow of things. His breath keeps catching slightly—and that song gets softer and more intense at the same time. I feel his skin vibrating in tune to the rhythm, his ragged breath so rough he can’t do anything to stop.

_Please…_

The gentle voice rings out in my heart, and I move my lips back to his cock, allowing two of my fingers to gently push inside of him while I suck him off. I scissor them apart and drag them out—making his hips buck when I brush against his prostate.

_Please…_

It’s always a little amazing to me—watching him indulge in pleasure with all of himself. He doesn’t just use his body—he uses what’s in his heart and soul when he connects with me, not holding back in the least. The warmth and love pulses in the light and the volume of the melody, and he slowly lets himself go.

I speed up, just a little, grabbing the base of his tail and brushing the fur backward, increasing suction in my mouth—even allowing my fangs to barely scrape against his arousal, pushing my fingers back inside of him to my knuckles and slowly dragging them out.

A full-body shiver courses down his small form—bristling the fur from the tips of his ears to the tips of his tail, including the soft, silky patch just under his navel. And along with that shiver, he spills an indulgent, vulgar gasp laced with a purr. It sounds like he is saying, “Ooooooh.” And then his body jerks underneath my hands, and he spills his seed directly into my mouth.

I can’t help remembering his hesitation to come in my mouth when we first got together. There were some occasions he would warn me verbally and struggle to get away while I pinned him down. A slight tremor shivers through my shoulders at the memory. I wonder if I was intimidating to him, and he gave in to me simply because I demanded it.

I’m thankful for the safewords—I know I can push him and only up to his preferred breaking point—which is much further than I would have originally thought.

Licking him clean and pulling my fingers out from inside him—while he still quivers with pleasure—watching him now, oversensitive and submissive, and so utterly relaxed—I wonder. If he hadn’t chosen to stay by my side, who would I be today? I can’t imagine life without him. I feel like he belongs next to me.

As these thoughts run through my head, I peer up at him, his melting gaze soft and sweet—and he’s wearing a smile on his face.

“You didn’t actually have to talk,” I point out.

“I didn’t,” he says—and his voice after sex is so gorgeous. Almost slightly sleepy, relaxed, willing.

“But even _not_ speaking couldn’t keep those wonderful sounds from spilling from your mouth.”

He flushes pink—his ears and cheeks and even into his chest—and he narrows his eyes slightly. But then his face softens into a gentle smile.

“You really do enjoy teasing me, don’t you.” It’s not a question—more like a statement of fact.

“I do. I can’t seem to help it.”

I sit up and give a long stretch, and then lie back down next to him, pulling his naked body on top of my chest. I cover him with my cape but let my hands trace down his soft skin—particularly the tender skin of his ass. The curve between his ass and his thighs… it’s probably one of my most favorite places in the world. When I caress it just right, he shivers subtly beneath my fingers.

He snuggles up against my chest, offering me his ears.

_Groom me._

It comes out as a demand, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise. But he feels good, and I oblige. I would do anything for this cat. My little Sanga. I enjoy the feel of his body against mine, his ears in my mouth, while he exhales heavily and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, you might enjoy the [Established Relationships](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1170200) series.


	28. Day 27. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure this piece fits the prompt, but here we are.
> 
> This is taken from the contemporary AU, One Student's Struggle with Online Dating. Konoe is a college student who has a dirty MewTube channel. He does things for a camera on request--and makes foolish plans to meet up with his best supporter.
> 
> Slightly angsty, but interesting.
> 
> He meets up with his patron who turns out to be his math teacher--and they go out for coffee. Konoe foolishly invites Rai back to his apartment.

Once the tall white cat steps inside my studio apartment, I get the feeling he doesn’t belong here. I don't know if it's that I'm well aware that he could do better than me. Maybe it just feels like I don't feel well-matched. As he glances around, his very presence in my room seems to make the space warm and dreamlike. For now, I'll go with it. I slip off my shoes at the door, watching him do the same and again, I can’t believe this is real.

What is he doing here—with _me_?

And what the _hell_ am I thinking, inviting him in?

This gorgeous, silver-haired cat has heard me repeat the phrases he texts, sing my most intimate songs, has watched me take off my clothes, touch and pleasure myself, and he’s _paid_ me to do it! I can’t imagine how he must see me: perhaps as his online whore? The obedient kitten who does anything he asks for a few bucks?

I feel ashamed and can barely bring myself to look at him. What can I do now? How can I convince him that isn’t who I really am? This Aurelius he meets online, that’s just an avatar, a _false_ me—he isn’t me. I’m _more_ than my online persona. 

Then again, why do I care so much about what he thinks of me? He's here with me now, and perhaps I will be able to get the experience I've been longing for. 

“Change your mind, kitten?” The low voice purrs softly into my ear.

“Um, n-no,” I murmur, but I am nervous. I wonder if this is really such a good idea after all. Will he expect me to do anything weird tonight? Doing things online is so much less… personal, I think. So much less intimidating. I don’t actually have to make eye contact or touch anyone. “Please, I’m sorry. I… I just don’t know what to do.” 

“Interesting you should phrase things that way,” Rai answers. “I may be able to help out.”

“How?”

“Why don’t you just trust me for a moment?” Rai takes a seat on the chair in the living area. I also have a small couch, toward which he gestures with his fingers. “Take a seat.” A shiver rushes through my body when he issues that command. It's as though my body wants to obey him, just like it happens when I get orders from him via chat.

It’s my house—I am hosting, I realize the moment my butt touches the cushions. I haven’t offered him anything. I leap up before I have a chance to relax. 

“Wait!”

Rai’s ears perk up and fluff out a little in surprise to my sudden outburst. They are surprisingly cute.

“C-can I get you anything to eat or drink?” I ask, my voice much softer. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

“Thank you, but I’m fine. Sit down and relax.”

I comply, taking a seat across from him. A short table I use for meals is between us—they are called coffee tables here—but I keep it close to the kitchen area.

“Comfortable?” Rai asks.

I nod my head, but his question confuses me a little. I wonder what he has in mind and if he shouldn't be sitting _next_ to me on the couch.

“So. I noticed something when I was helping you with your homework.”

My ears perk up and I meet his gaze. Icy blue—like Sisa’s winter sky—fills my vision. He has long white lashes—thick and plush like his fur. He’s gorgeous.

“You seem quite compliant in person.”

“Compliant?”

“Yes. You sat down when I told you to sit down. You sat where I asked you to sit. You stayed in the library even when you were hesitant to do so. You did your homework even though I know you didn’t want to. Just because I asked.”

“Um, yeah.”

“Why?”

Why? Well, I had planned to meet him, didn’t I? I wasn’t disappointed. I was more surprised than anything. But does he think I should have left? I must look confused by his question.

“Didn’t it surprise you, finding out_ I_ am Sterling?”

“Of course it did,” I say.

“But you stayed anyway.”

"You asked me to.”

“Do you always do as you are asked? Or is this something you save just for me? You came with me to office hours yesterday, too. I could see you were hesitating.”

“Um. I don’t really like calculus very much.”

“That isn’t what I’m asking.”

“I mean, you invited me and I didn’t have an excuse not to go.”

Rai leans forward, resting his arms on his knees. He is staring at me closely and he repeats his question.

“So, do you _always_ do as you are told?”

My fur bristles up suddenly at the tone of his voice. It's so low and sexy. I'm pretty sure he may ask me to do something sexual and I won't be able to refuse.

“Um…”

I’m unsure of what I should do or say. I _did_ plan to meet him today, after all. It was _my_ idea. I think for a moment about what I really want to do or say—_why_ I wanted to meet him in person? What did I think would happen? What did I want to happen? Isn't it this?

I’m a little ashamed to admit what I really wanted to happen when I met him. I wanted him to help me get some real-life experience. So… am I just scared now? Do I have cold feet? If that’s really what the problem is, I would never have invited him into my home. He’s here now—in person—the person I have been fantasizing about for the past three weeks. No, he is _both_ people I've been fantasizing about for the past three weeks. He’s right here in front of me. And so…

I lean forward toward him and tilt my head up just a little, looking up at him through my lashes. I am close enough to him to smell his breath, and he smells sweet. I am deliberately close enough to him so he could kiss me if he wanted. But he doesn’t.

“Hmm,” he purrs softly. “Why don’t you lean back and relax?”

He stays where he is, and I comply with his request—exactly as I have done in the past. This doesn’t feel any different from what I have done for him online. It’s just the same. Isn’t it?

“Take off your shirt.”

My fur bristles up at his low, demanding tone—and I hesitate for a moment. But before I know what is happening, my hands are fingering the hem of my t-shirt and brushing the fur just beneath my belly. Keeping my gaze right on his pale blue eye, I cross my arms in front of me and pull off my shirt overhead.

"Your skin looks so smooth.”

I’m feeling quite excited at this point, and I preen a little under his compliment. I kind of want him to touch me.

“Perhaps you should get more comfortable,” he murmurs, leaning back in the chair.

I don’t really understand what he means. I’m sitting on the couch, but his gaze flashes low, like around my belt. He is asking me to take off my pants?

“Go ahead. You know what I mean.” 

I am really getting the feeling this isn’t as great of an idea as I originally thought, but my hands obey him anyway. It actually is a lot more intense doing this in person than it is online. First, I don’t hear the little clinking sound of money being transferred to me, though I never expect it. (I should clarify—I don’t think I want him to pay me for this, here and now. It’s just weird that no money is exchanging hands.) Second, his presence in the room is much more powerful than his presence online. Being flooded with his scent, his voice, his body… it’s overwhelming and distracting. 

However, apparently I’m not overwhelmed enough not to comply with his request, and I unbuckle my belt. I wait for a moment, raising my eyes to his face, watching him look at me, and he is wearing this incredibly indulgent expression. He smiles softly, lifting his eyebrows, and nods his chin, and I unbutton my jeans and unzip my fly. His pupil dilates fully as I push my jeans down on my hips. 

“Touch yourself.” The command comes out as almost a growl.

Hearing the words—instead of reading them—gods, it’s much hotter than I expect. I'm sure it's his voice. A surge of heat pulses through my chest and into my groin, and with my left hand I stroke the fur underneath my belly really softly. Then, using my right, I touch my cock through the fabric of my underwear.

I close my eyes for a moment, enjoying the moment and frankly trying to get myself under control.

“Open your eyes.”

Complying with his request is somewhat difficult. I mean, he has watched me do this before—but he watched me and I never even knew what he looked like. I didn’t get to see him. It occurs to me that I have been watching him very carefully in class, and if he really knew who I was, whenever he looked at me in class, I wonder if he thought about _this_—me stripping off my clothes, touching myself, doing anything he asked.

“Touch your tail, too.”

His voice is soft and tempting—how I’d imagine a devil’s voice might sound. I can’t seem to disobey him, and I run my claws through my fur toward the tip, which I pop into my mouth. That sends another wave of desire pulsing through my body, and precum soaks the fabric of my underwear.

A soft sigh escapes my mouth—and it sounds so loud in here. I know when I’ve been online with him in the past I’ve been much more vocal than I am right now, but I’m feeling a little inhibited because he is actually in the room with me. I hope he doesn’t notice— 

“Let your voice go. I want to hear you.”

Shit—I guess I have no excuses now, so I stop restraining myself, letting my breath hum past my vocal cords and sighing, even moaning when I touch myself. Without waiting for his prompt—I shiver to think what he might say next—I lower the waistband of my underwear and let my dick spring free. I gasp out loud and hear his voice again.

“Open your eyes.”

I’m getting pretty aroused by now—and all he’s doing is just talking to me in that wonderful voice. I obey him, but I find I can’t quite meet his gaze. I end up staring at his shirt or glancing a little lower or over his shoulder. But it’s obvious he wants me to meet his eye when he issues the next command.

“_Look_ at me.”

A soft purring hum spills out of my body—and I suddenly feel a song in my chest when I meet his gaze. I wonder if it’s okay to sing? It seems I can’t help it, though—since the song comes unbidden, bursting from my chest, flooding the space between us, soft tendrils of light drifting from me to him, toying with his fur.

It’s a startling sensation since I am suddenly touching him—albeit indirectly—with the light that radiates from my hands. I never noticed I could feel in the tendrils—but I can definitely feel the silky texture of his hair, the plush fur covering his ears and tail, and my excitement increases exponentially. I don’t bother to suppress my voice and let out a delighted, soft sigh, which mixes in with my song.

Rai’s pupil has dilated fully, and his face is glowing with the light of my song. He stands up and gets close enough to touch. Both my hands are occupied—stroking myself lewdly and caressing my tail. He leans over me, his hands on either side of me but doesn’t quite touch me. It thrills me to be able to smell him, feel his hair brush against my chest, and watch his expression.

He hovers over me without touching me for a few moments—and my song gets a little frantic. I can’t tell if it’s nerves or desire, but in any case, it’s exhilarating. I watch his eye travel from the tips of my ears to my lap, an unmistakable lust in his gaze. 

When he finally leans in to kiss me, he moves his hands to either side of my face and tilts my chin up just a little. When he touches his lips to mine, he feels hot—and his lips are so soft. Then, when he presses them against me again and his tongue sweeps into my mouth, a loud moan sounds in my throat, and it’s _just_ the extra stimulation I need to bring me to climax.

It’s such a weird feeling—to come in front of someone else. My body shivers and trembles, relaxation and peace flowing into my limbs, ears, and tail, bristling my fur in its wake. My ears and cheeks are hot, probably blushing furiously, but I feel too good to be terribly self-conscious about it. Rai sighs softly into my mouth, his eye closed, as though he is taking something from me. And he really only touched me lightly and kissed me twice.

I feel like a bit a mess—and a vulgar one at that. Plus, the reality of what I’ve just done comes flooding into me all at once—making me feel ashamed of myself. 

But really—was this all that different from what he’s seen me do before? I don’t know. I couldn’t really say. It just felt different because he’s here in person. And not only is he _still_ here, but he’s also currently sending small tickling shivers down my back and into my shoulders by grooming my ears. It feels… weirdly comforting? Soothing? As if to say he’s pleased with me and I have no reason to be ashamed.

Plus, he’s purring—loudly—into my ear. But he’s only touching my chin with his hand and his ears with my lips.

“You’re absolutely _enchanting_,” he whispers.

* * *

Did you like it? Read the rest: [One Student's Struggle with Online Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930441)


	29. Day 28. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So--I've had company for the past three days and my original prompt, Supernatural, has been taking too long to finish. (I think it's part of a new work.) So I'm switching the order around and posting this piece from Outlander.
> 
> This is a time-travel AU based on the plot of Outlander (the Showtime series as I haven't read the books).
> 
> This is non-con, non-con, non-con. If you didn't enjoy Asato's bad end, you probably won't like this chapter--but at least Konoe doesn't die.

The nightmare starts slowly—and my terror builds in intensity as my eyes grow used to the dark. I’ve been left alone in this cell with the monster cat, whose body has creaked and cracked into another form, leaving him yowling in pain. His voice is deep, growling and spitting—and I have never felt this kind of fear in my life.

“All you have to do is sing,” the sorcerer’s voice floats from behind the barred door. “Your song will protect you, won’t it? Show me your song and you’ll be saved.”

With the fear flooding my system—enough to paralyze me—there’s no way I can sing. I have to feel safe to find my song—or at least, I haven’t yet been able to make myself sing under any other conditions. I’ve only ever sung for Rai before when he was touching me with tenderness. I may have been slightly afraid then, but I felt more attraction than fear. Now, I am feeling only terror and desperation. I can’t concentrate!

“Please! Get me out of here!” I shout toward the door. The monster is approaching as I crouch on the ground. I back away as quickly as I can, but there’s nowhere to run and nowhere to hide in this cell. He licks his chops as though he’s anticipating a delicious meal. Repulsed by his behavior and the shock of seeing the monster himself, I try to push him away from me, kicking my legs and striking his heavy, fur-covered body with my hands.

He’s giant—three times my size, maybe—so it’s no wonder the transformation was painful. It feels a little like a dream (well, a nightmare), and part of me doesn’t believe this could be real. I’ve never heard of a cat who can turn into a monster. But perhaps this is the sorcerer’s doing. The beast looks hungry and aggressive, but isn’t he still a Ribika like me under all of that fur and flesh? He’d never actually eat his own kind, would he?

He grabs me with his hands, three-inch-long claws scraping down my sides, and pulls me in close. He smells oddly floral, pleasant and vaguely familiar—not at all what I’d expect from a monster. I squeeze my eyes closed when a large wet tongue, soaked with drool, licks my ears and runs down the side of my neck, sending a shiver of revulsion through my body and sinking into my gut. His tongue leaves strings of saliva whenever he pulls away, and it’s uttering disgusting and more than frightening.

“Please—let go of me!” I urge, trying to push him away and striking out with my claws. My fangs are bared, my fur bristles—and he lowers his mouth to my throat. Even if I tip my chin down, I can’t escape when his face pushes against me. He’s much too strong! I feel his tongue sweep down the front of my throat, leaving a trail of sticky slime in its wake.

His claws hooks into the front of my vest, and my fur bristles even more broadly when I hear the sudden tearing of fabric. It isn’t just a single tear, either—my shirt and vest are violently torn asunder by those frightening claws—and I cry out in fear.

“Stop!”

My top has been torn to threads—his claws cutting through the fabric like butter—exposing my chest and stomach, though my sleeves are still covering part of my arms. I am terrified of what is to come when those sharp claws hook into my waistband. My leather pants are as easily shredded as the vest, and I’m left with my hips and legs exposed, fabric remnants falling around me, my boots still on my feet.

For my own protection, I have to try to sing. I know if I do, the sorcerer may try to drain me; but if I don’t, this monster is going to devour me! My song has been an automatic response so far, nothing I have ever decided to do consciously—with Rai gently pulling it from me—and to sing on my own is another story. I can’t feel the song inside me, and I can’t quietly drop into the hazy consciousness to find the melody. The current situation and my stress require all my attention.

The creature pins both hands over my head, pressing me flat against the ground. I try to curl up my body to protect my torso and stomach, but he is too powerful. I can’t even kick my legs with his weight on top of me. His sticky, slimy tongue traces down my torso, his ragged, hot breath huffing against my skin. It makes me tremble with fear. A part of me—some deep instinct—seems to know that he is looking for the best place to sink his teeth into me, and I cry out desperately.

He growls eagerly in response, making my bones shake and rattle, and another desperate whimper escapes my mouth. His tongue traces over my hips and my groin in an embarrassing amount of detail, and I am frightened to death of those sharp teeth in such proximity to my most sensitive areas. I renew my efforts to escape and am quickly discouraged when I am so easily and mightily overpowered.

A loud, pained scream is pulled from my lips the moment his fangs sink into the soft skin on the inside of my thigh. Pain shoots down my leg and fear bubbles in my stomach. I curl up my body—or try to—making a last-ditch effort to protect myself, and it’s futile. Is the sorcerer going to let him eat me?!

“Please! Help me!” I scream.

My pleas are answered with a low chuckle. This is amusing?! What is this place, who is this person, and what have I gotten myself into? I am filled with regret for running away from the silver cat and his men, even if all I was trying to do was go home. I am sorry for it now.

“You know what you have to do to be relieved. Show me your song,” the sorcerer replies.

“I can’t!” I cry desperately. I scream again when I feel blood dripping down the inside of my leg toward my groin, and that long tongue lashes out against my skin to lap it up. He's drinking my blood! A monster is drinking my blood! “He’s going to kill me! I can’t sing when I’m scared!”

“Stress is an excellent trigger for instigating your song. Even if you are a new Sanga, this will be an intense learning experience for you. Just go with your feelings of fear and sing.”

I cannot believe how calm his voice is—between that voice and the panting, growling beast drinking blood from my thigh, I don’t know which is more disconcerting. Within a few minutes, the beast looks up from my thigh and brings his face level with mine. His long tongue shoots out—covered in my blood, revoltingly smelling like metal—and licks from my cheek to my chin.

“Stop!” I shout, struggling more, even as useless as it is. My throat is starting to hurt from my screams and cries, but I don’t stop.

To my utter horror, something like thick, slimy ropes wrap around my waist and legs. I am afraid to look, but I can’t help seem to stop myself. Pressed to the floor on my back, my legs are raised up off the ground by these things—and they look like tentacles creeping toward me. I hadn’t noticed anything like this on the creature's body, but it was dark, and they seem to be distending from his waist. Maybe these are intestines.

Oh, gods! Intestines?! I am going to be eaten alive!

“Please,” I urge hoarsely, trying to free my arms so I can pull at his fur. “Please don’t!”

But another one of those long, slimy things wraps around the tip of my tail, creeping closer and closer to the base. Another stretches out and coils around my neck and another around my wrists, binding them together. Yet another reaches out to my groin, to my dread, coiling around my dick and squeezing it tight. Of course, that makes blood rush to the area. Even if my body responds with arousal, it’s a horribly unpleasant sensation, suffocating and tight, and I feel like I might throw up.

I’m so distracted by the tentacle wrapped around my cock that I shiver with surprise when something softly touches my rear. The tentacle around my tail has crept down to the base and is pushing against my entrance, trying to squeeze inside me. I have never been touched there before, and the feeling is horribly intrusive and unwelcome—and beyond terrifying. I scream when it pushes me open—roughly squeezing past the tight outer ring of muscle, and I feel like I am being split in two.

The pain is something worse than I could ever have imagined, making me pant and grunt with resistance. I’m not a complete innocent—I know that males can have sex this way—but that tentacle is too thick and it is tearing apart my insides.

When I scream, the thing coiled around my neck squirms into my mouth, curling down my throat and choking and gagging me, and I am covered in sweat. Fear floods my system—and then a bitter taste suddenly gushes into my mouth and down my throat. I feel desperately sick, vomit and bile rising at the sensation, but I can’t gag around the tentacle inside my throat. At the same time, something spurts up my insides, flooding me from below from the tentacle invading my ass, and it burns. My throat and my insides burn with acid.

Digestive juices? My gods—it can’t be! My body will dissolve from the inside out! It’s a disgusting sensation, being covered with slimy saliva and that juice inside me, giving me the illusion that my body itself is liquid and melting. The ropes wrapped around my body start to pulse, and they grow hot against my skin. Even the one coiled around my dick burns like hot oil. But even that doesn’t make me lose my erection, though. I know it’s just a bodily reaction, but I am humiliated, frightened, and confused.

“Just a taste, Monster, is what I said,” the sorcerer warns through the door.

Soon, the tentacle gagging me pulls out of my mouth, and I vomit, the liquid burning just as much on the way back up. I try to get the nasty taste out of my mouth, spitting and hissing. It’s too late, though—I know I haven’t been able to get all of that stuff out of me. The one squirming around inside my asshole pulls out of me as well, leaving my inner walls burning and tender. Gasping with pain and grunting with the effort to get away, I realize I am slowing down and losing energy.

But then… I realize whatever was injected inside me is having a strange effect. It’s making my heart race strangely and throb in my ears, and excitement floods my system. It feels like an adrenaline rush. And it feels oddly good. Good enough, in fact, to bring on a rather sudden climax. My seed spills out onto my stomach, and the monster licks it up greedily, licking my cock, the fur below my belly button, and my belly, and frightening me. I’m afraid he will bite me there. And right after I come, my cock hardens immediately a second time, feeling arousal pooling even more heavily in my waist.

What _is_ this? The shame and humiliation are intense, but it still isn’t near enough to overpower my panic and terror.

At this moment—the pleasure from the sudden forced ejaculation is just enough to calm my panic and desperation long enough so I can look inside myself. My consciousness flickers darkly, my vision going gray and peaceful, and the image of a still pond appears in my mind. Home, I think. It feels like home. A single drop of water falls into the center and sends ripples out to the shore. A shimmer of silver fur flickers in the corner of my mind’s eye, and it feels _right_. But then, my feelings return full force.

Fear, stress, terror. Desperation. Regret. And above all… _survival_. Those are the emotions floating on the surface of this pool, and my body starts to tremble, rattling my bones and shaking my flesh, shivering across the surface of my skin.

When my song finally spills into the rest of my body, another unexpected climax is suddenly upon me. Thanks to the tight, pulsing intestine around my cock, that climax makes my song even louder. Light so bright it burns my eyes bursts from my body, and I am thrown across the room. But it feels like I’m floating, moving in slow motion. When I open my eyes, I blink, unable to comprehend what is going on. The light is attacking the monster who is trying to devour me. It is different from what the light does to the silver cat, wrapping around him and curling over him, touching him because it wants to be close to him. This light is like lightning, and a howl of pain escapes the beast on impact.

The monster pulls away from me completely, his tentacles releasing the grip around my waist, legs, arms, and groin, and he cowers against the opposite wall. The cell is lit up as bright as a bonfire—a warm glow surrounds me, and I gradually feel the heat of it against my body where the tentacles were burning me. Eventually, the light creeps inside of me, too, though waves of adrenaline are still coursing through my system.

My lips, mouth, and throat start to heat up like I’ve eaten something too hot—and at the same time, my ass and insides feel like they are catching fire. I scream in pain, bowled over on the floor, hugging my knees to my chest in a fetal position, my tail singeing like my fur is on fire. Weirdly, my screams blend with my song, creating a horrible, blood-curdling melody. My vision goes red with pain.

This lasts a few minutes, though my body gradually starts to cool and my vision returns to normal. My hearing feels off, as though I have cotton in my ears, but I feel strangely soothed once the intense heat starts to subside. I feel safe and comfortable in the midst of the light wrapped around me. When I open my eyes again, the monster is still crouching on the floor, as far away from me as he can get.

I’m going to be all right, I realize. I just need to keep singing and I will heal completely. I can get out of here. I will make it. He isn’t going to eat me after all. I will be all right.

That’s when the door to my cell opens and the sorcerer enters. He lifts up his gloved hand toward me, opening his fist. My consciousness swerves suddenly when I hear him chanting something I can’t understand. My song raises in pitch and the light surrounding my body starts to drift over to his hand and gather in a ball of fire on the center of his palm. His fingers are wiggling as if to coax my song’s light to the right place, and I realize that this is a bad thing. It feels like my life force is being slowly drained from me from my heart—as though forcibly extracted and making my chest sink in.

I have to stop singing—right now—before he sucks all the life out of me. Fortunately, I have been singing long enough to tire, and my body sinks to the ground helplessly, nearly naked and vulnerable. The melody slowly fades, along with the light—except for the ball glowing in the palm of his hand. I can’t see the sorcerer’s expression, of course—his face is still obscured by the mask—but he seems pleased as he examines the ball of light he is holding. I see him close his hand around it gently and then press it against his chest. It absorbs into his body, leaving me even more utterly exhausted and shivering.

My breath is coming in frenzied pants, my body is covered in sweat and quivering, and the residual burning from either the intestinal fluid or my own healing song still stings—on the surface of my skin and inside my throat and my ass. I can still feel blood trickling down my leg from the monster’s bite, and more, too—dripping from my entrance as well. I am crying—I have been sobbing loudly, wailing in pain and fear—and I quiet my voice to near-silent tears.

I’m utterly miserable and defeated.

“You’re very strong, little one,” the sorcerer says. “I haven’t seen one as powerful as you in many years. That was wonderful. Just what I require from you. Let’s do this again as soon as you recover, hmm?”

“Please,” I whimper, my voice rising to a sobbing plea. “Please, let me go! I just want to go home!”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s in the cards for you, kitten. Rest up, now.”

The sorcerer has resealed the wall between my cell and the monster’s, who is making some kind of weird racket that sounds like crying. I can’t move—well, my tail lashes occasionally and I can still twitch my ears, but I am stuck on the damp ground of the cell. When I watch the sorcerer’s boots depart from my cell and I’m left alone, my eyelids drift closed. I can’t resist the heavy, exhausted sleep that comes over me.

* * *

If you enjoyed this, check out the rest here: [Outlander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312369?view_full_work=true)


	30. Day 29. Supernatural Sex/Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I've been messing around with this new work a whole heap and I'm just going to post what I have. It got really long--so I'm using an excerpt, and I will be posting a new fic with the rest at some point in the future.
> 
> For reference--these are the True Blood kind of vampires, not Twilight or anything else. The world is a slightly more contemporary original universe, in which vampires have just "come out of their coffins."
> 
> Konoe works as a server in Bardo's dining room/bar. Rai is an ancient vampire who is attracted to his magical scent.
> 
> Update: I actually started the new fic and will link to it below.
> 
> As you might imagine, this is very non-con, and told from Rai's POV--and he's a bit... arrogant here. Just be forewarned.

Sunshine, wheat, and honey. It’s been a thousand years since I’ve seen the sunshine, and this kitten radiates it from his scent alone.

I’ve been watching him for several weeks—he’s a server at Bardo’s inn, which gets pretty dive-y on the weekends. He handles himself well, is friendly to my kind, though he has refused many requests for dates—even expressing interest. Plus, he’s really cute. I've noticed that with Ribika, they are either smart or cute, never both. This kitten falls into the latter category. But I'm not interested in his brain, so it doesn't matter to me.

But that _scent_ of his is what I find so tempting. In all my years as a vampire, I have never smelled a cat who smells as enticing. It's almost like a magical power, that attraction he has. After making several direct offers to him—inviting him to Fangtasia (my bar) and to dinner, both of which he has graciously declined—I’ve found the limit to my patience.

I know he’s working tonight—this is Friday, after all. But I haven’t been watching him at work. I know his way home—I actually discovered it by scent—and I am going to ambush him, glamor him into inviting me inside, make him submit his adorable little body to me, and drink his blood.

Even _I_ know that it’s not a good idea to drain a victim completely. Frankly, it's bad press for our kind to leave bodies in the wake of our coming out. Plus, this kitten smells delicious enough so that I wouldn’t consider doing that. I want to make him mine and mine _alone_. With that scent, he is a magnet for my kind. I have seen several regular vampires at the bar stalking him, following him, chasing after him, to my irritation.

But I’m the sheriff of the vampires in Ransen. I neither pine nor wait patiently. I take what I want. I have for a thousand years. And that kitten—his name is Konoe—is at the top of my list. I know he will be tired tonight—he comes home exhausted, I notice, and his observation skills really decline when he walks home. He feels safe on this route. And it might be my imagination, but he doesn’t see well in the dark, which is an odd trait for Ribika, and he gets lost easily if he ever diverts from his usual route.

My timing is impeccable and of course, he doesn’t notice me watching him. He’s passing the corner of the woods outside his house—a thick forest of ancient trees—which is where I’m planning to steal him away.

Of course, my presence surprises him. All that gorgeous, plush white fur tipped with caramel fluffs out—and my ancient instincts as a cat are tickled when I see it. I have the desire to groom that fluffiness. His golden pupils dilate wide, and no blonde cat I have ever seen has eyelashes so long and dark.

He makes a surprised sound—I probably push it from his lungs—when I grab his shoulders and drag him deep into the woods.

Vampires can move much faster than Ribika—fast enough so that their eyes can’t follow. So when he glances up at my eye, he’s completely disoriented and has no idea where he is or how he got here. I have his back pushed up against a tree, standing at least a head taller than him—and I’m delighted at how soft and pliant his small body feels against me. He smells even more fragrant up close and my mouth waters.

“Konoe, look at me. Tonight you are going to submit yourself to every one of my whims,” I meet his gaze with the full power of my ability to hypnotize (or glamor, as we call it), and he blinks suddenly.

The blinking is a surprise to me. Usually, my prey doesn’t get a chance to blink and they give themselves over in an instant. I’m even more surprised when he opens his mouth.

“Rai, have you been waiting for me? Are you stalking me? I think I already refused your advances—I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but vampires are just not my cup of tea.”

My ears bristle. I’m unsure if my glamoring ability has perhaps not worked, so I try again. I’ve never met a cat who is immune to my hypnotism. I take his chin gently in hand and have him meet my pale blue gaze. He looks at me without blinking, his mouth set firmly in a little pout. I want to do all kinds of things to those lips.

“You will enjoy the evening with me. Relax.”

“What are you doing?” The kitten looks at me, his eyebrows quirking up. Gods, he _is_ immune! This will make the evening much more interesting, I think. “I’ll be doing no such thing. Let me go. I’ve had a long day and I’ve already graciously declined your previous invitations. Go find someone who is actually interested.”

His snarky tone turns me on—I like my prey with a little spirit, though it’s been some time since I’ve done this without psychologically influencing my prey. While I had planned on getting him to invite me into his home, if he is immune, I will do him right here in the woods. When his scent floods my nose—probably increased a little by fear, which is equally tempting—I know this is the right choice.

“What _are_ you?” I whisper into the oversized fluffy ear. “No one is immune to my hypnosis.”

“Is that what you’re trying to do?” He is pushing against my chest, trying to get himself free. He’s no slouch, but I’m an ancient vampire and clearly outpower him in every way. “Get real. Let me go. I really don’t have time or energy for your shit today.”

I flatten my ears and meet his gaze—he looks like he means what he says. But he has no idea what I have in store for him.

“Well. I don’t know what you are—being immune to hypnosis. In any case, you’ll want to relax a little. It will make this much more pleasant for you.”

“Wait—make _what_ more pleasant? I haven’t agreed to _anything_!”

“The wishes of the prey don’t matter. I’ve given you many chances to do this the easy way, and I’m not a patient person.”

I press him up against the tree, pinning his hands overhead, and I lick his ear, nipping the tip with my fangs and tracing the inside with my tongue. Even before I taste his blood, I taste his sweat—and my gods, I’ve never had any prey that tastes so sweet! He tastes just like his scent—honey, wheat, sunshine, a hot summer day.

“Get _off_ me!” He tilts his head to try to escape my touch—almost, I notice, as if no one has ever licked his ears before. Then it occurs to me… is he a virgin?_ Holy shit_.

“Your innocent reaction gives you away,” I murmur deep into the ear in my mouth, sticking my tongue in deep and feeling him shiver under my touch. “How the hell has no one touched you like this before? You just sway your little ass and tail around for better tips?”

My words make him flush with embarrassment—the whites of his ears, his cheeks, they flush a lovely shade of pink. I can smell the blood underneath his skin, and I feel almost high.

"I don't—"

“What _are_ you?” I interrupt him in a whisper.

Long ago, my maker told me of a particular type of cat that would smell enticing and wonderful—irresistible to my kind—because they have fae in their blood. Perhaps this kitten is part fairy. I wonder…

He shivers again, still trying to get me to release his arms—but his heart starts to race. I can sense his blood racing through his veins. It’s most likely a mix of fear and desire, and I’m sure it’s confusing for him.

“If you’re immune to hypnosis, what happens next may be slightly painful for you. My suggestion is that you relax your body as much as possible.”

“I’m not relaxing a goddamn _thing_!” Still full of spunk despite his fear and anxiety, he continues to struggle against me. I lower my mouth and nose from his ear to his neck—taking a nice deep breath of the scent between his neck and shoulder. I hear his pulse throbbing just beneath his skin and I lick him—tasting his sweet sweat. Now I’m no longer sure I want to bite his neck for fear I may eat him alive. “Don’t! Let me go! I don’t want you to bite me!”

He really does sound terrified, and it only serves to arouse me more.

“What? You don’t want to show off my fang marks to your colleagues at work? They will _protect_ you, you stupid cat. Other vampires will avoid you if they know you are mine.”

“I’m _not_ yours!” He bursts out. It’s adorable.

“Well, I don’t have to bite your _neck_, if you’d really rather I not.”

“Please!” Now his tone has switched to something closer to begging—it is equally tempting and arousing. There is something utterly _fascinating_ about this kitten’s voice. I noticed it the first time he served me at the bar. It’s as though my ears are captivated by him. The sound sinks into my heart.

I’ve decided that he will take my blood tonight—so I will always be able to locate him, and it will also increase my attraction to him—and of course, I will fuck him soundly once we’ve exchanged blood. There’s no choice or decision to be made. This is a matter of survival for me.

I nip my tongue with my fangs—just enough to pierce it—and press my mouth against his lips. He refuses to relax, but when I press on the hinge of his jaw, he can’t seem to help himself and allows me entrance. His fur bristles fully when he realizes I’ve given him some of my blood. He tries to spit it out of his mouth right away—but once he gets a taste, the effects make his body throb and he stops his struggle.

If I can’t hypnotize him, I’ll use my blood. Vampire blood acts like a drug to cats—it stimulates them sexually and causes a feeling of euphoria. I can smell the change in him almost immediately. And he isn’t happy about the change.

“What have you done to me?” His voice is much softer but still angry.

“You’ve just been given the privilege of drinking Sisa’s oldest living vampire’s blood, stupid little kitten. You ought to be _grateful_.”

“I’m not—I don’t _want_ it,” but his pupils are fully dilated, his tail sways helplessly, and I can sense blood rushing to his lower half. He _wants_ it—he may not know exactly what, but he is craving my touch.

His arms stop struggling when I drop to my knees in front of him. Another surprised sound escapes his lips—a sound unlike what he’s made so far—sexy and aroused and perfect—and he leans back against the tree.

Faster than he can process, I quickly unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans. I have them pushed down to his knees before he even knows what’s happened. Sometimes it’s handy to be able to move so quick.

“W-what—?” Bristled fur, dilated pupils, sweat sparkling on his skin.

“There’s a nice juicy artery right here that I’m after,” I murmur, giving him a smoldering upward glance and licking along the inside of his thigh. His cheeks are flushed and his shyness is beyond adorable. His knees are even trembling. My mouth starts to water. “Aw, are you frightened? Just go with it. It will only pinch for a second.”

“N-no! _Stop_! D-don’t!” His protests are still coming but interspersed with breathy pants, they aren’t very convincing.

“Shut up and relax,” I advise before sinking my fangs into his soft skin. I’m shocked at how smooth and virginal his skin is—but the possibility that he might actually _be_ a virgin is incredibly attractive. It’s going to make his blood even sweeter. Saliva is spilling out of the corners of my mouth even before I pierce his skin.

His body jerks violently when I bury my fangs into his thigh, and he loses power almost immediately. He melts against me, digging his hands in my hair—I feel his pokey little claws digging into my scalp and pulling my hair, and I love it.

When his blood seeps slowly into my mouth—it doesn’t disappoint. It’s thick and viscous, like honey—and it tastes sweet and heavy—like the summer. It’s probably the most delicious feast I’ve ever had for as long as I can remember—and I know from the first taste that I will _never_ be letting him go. This kitten is _mine_.

If another vampire discovers his taste, he will become a hot commodity. How has no one snapped him up yet?

Being exposed before me, however, has an interesting effect on his body when combined with the blood he’s ingested and my fangs piercing his skin. A thick, wet purr rumbles through his body, though he feebly tries to pull me off his leg. I just glance up at him—casting a controlling glare his direction to remind him to behave.

True, he hasn’t been hypnotized, so he will remember every last bit of this. I’m sure it hurts a little at first, but for most cats, having their blood sucked by our kind is an extremely pleasurable sensation, especially after sharing a taste of mine. He gasps softly—desperately—and makes another weak attempt to push me away. I can't tell if it's extreme shyness or shame or if he really wants to escape, but I don't care. I've had a taste and I will have more. He’s glancing around, trying to figure out where he is.

Apparently, I was correct in my assumption that he doesn’t have a good sense of direction. While this trait is most unusual for Ribika, it seems to fit his airheaded clueless innocence and that voice. The sounds spilling from him—even when he purses his mouth to restrain himself, soft sighs leak from the corners of his lips—turn me on in a wonderful way. I absolutely _adore_ it.

We certainly won’t be stopping after the blood exchange. I want to fuck him even more now.

In addition to giving him my blood, I know I can also leave a bit of myself inside him when I take him—and that will give him a sense of euphoria in addition to helping me track him. If he is in danger or afraid, I will hear him and I will be able to find him. Additionally, it will also make him dream about me and increase my allure. _If_ such a thing is possible. Ribika herself knows how alluring I am even _without_ my blood. I have many fans, and every single prey I've ever fed on has been impossibly attracted to me. Even if he is unwilling now, he will change his mind once he experiences a little of what I have to offer.

“W-wait…” It comes out in a soft murmur, but he doesn’t sound like he means it. Gods. So cute!

I’m very careful when I drink from him—only taking what I know he can afford to give—and enjoying every drop on my tongue. His blood fills me with power and a sense of satisfaction, and an extreme sexual attraction to him. Soon, though, I lick the fang marks I’ve left on his leg—a soft bruise surrounds the marks, standing out obviously on his pale skin—and I heal the wound. I won’t waste a single drop of blood.

“_Fae_,” I whisper. “You have the blood of fae in you. It makes you irresistible to my kind and makes you a prime target for us. Now, you’re under my protection.”

“I don’t _want_ your protection,” he says, and it comes out surprisingly quiet. He looks upset, though—and I wonder if he needs a little more of my blood to help him relax. He’s a small, _virgin_ cat—and if I am going to take him the way I plan to take him, he will need everything he can get to relax.

Things will get much easier for him once he has a little more of my blood. And then… it isn’t long till mating season, and I can’t _wait_. Though my kind doesn’t suffer from symptoms, even after so many centuries in my current form, I will sometimes feel compatibility with another cat. I know this kitten will be compatible and willing—_desperate_ for my touch and my blood. I can see him in my mind, shivering with desire, begging for my caress.

I stand up quickly, making him shiver and bristle—he moves his hands in front of his body as though to protect himself from me—and I easily move them to his sides, and another helpless sigh escapes him. I lower my lips to his and kiss him several times before nipping my tongue again and letting a few more drops of my blood spill into his mouth. This time he doesn’t resist as much.

“Good boy,” I whisper. “Just relax now.” I stroke his soft ears, bristled for me with fear and anticipation. _Intoxicating_.

“N-no…” He is still resisting, much to my surprise. And the soft sounds of his protest only arouse me further. I want him.

I turn his body around to face the tree he is leaning against—he draws claws against the bark while releasing another soft sound. Perhaps he is afraid—but that’s all right. He’ll only be afraid for a little while.

“Just relax your body, kitten. Make yourself soft and supple for me and you will feel unimaginable pleasure,” I murmur into the fluffy ear. I am running my hand through his tail, and he responds by twitching his hips. I think he’s just now realizing how vulnerable he is—a shudder rushing through his body, rippling through his fur. His fear _enthralls_ me.

Lifting up his shirt to expose his pale skin under the moonlight—_virginal_ skin—_virgin_ blood—_virgin_ body—I have to claim him as my own. I bite him a second time—his nape, teasing his scruff between my teeth—and he is surprised by the paralyzation that flows through his body, but he doesn’t lose power completely, keeping his claws dug into the tree in front of him.

Dragging my claws down his hips to his ass—it’s perfectly round and beautiful, framed gorgeously by that swaying uniquely hooked tail. As much as he resists me, his body is begging for touch and begging to be controlled.

“_Please_.”

The soft word sinks into my ears—into my heart—and it causes a surprising physical twinge, a sharp pain in my chest. I’m shocked at the feeling—Am I feeling empathy for a victim? But no. This is _my_ kitten. He is no longer just a victim. He’s under my protection.

“Just relax,” I remind him again, my voice low as a growl.

“Please—don’t do this.” This time a soft sob escapes his throat—and when I look over his shoulder, I see tears sparkling on his cheeks. _Virgin_ tears. I’m thrilled. I can’t help leaning down to lick them from his cheeks. Sweet and delicious like candy. If sunshine has a flavor, that is what this kitten tastes like. It makes me yearn for him with all my being.

“You’ll like it. I will make you feel so good—better than you have ever felt.”

“I don’t _want_ it! Please! Just… let me go! You’ve taken what you want, so please—”

“You don’t _know_ what I want,” I growl softly. “You don’t know what _you_ want, either.”

Another soft sob escapes when I stroke a finger down his spine and dropping it between his cheeks, brushing across his entrance just below his tail.

While keeping my thighs pressed up against him so he can’t wiggle free, I let my hand skate around to the front of his hips. His cock is rock hard and dripping onto the forest floor. The idea that _anything_ from this precious kitten—even these drops of precum—might be wasted, absorbing into the ground—is appalling to me. Though perhaps I might dig myself a daytime shelter here, just to be surrounded by that intoxicating scent. I scoop up drops in my hand and lick my fingers—it tastes just as sweet as his tears and his blood. But serving him orally at this point—after he’s seen what my fangs are actually used for—would scare him needlessly. I'll save that for another time.

He notices what I’m doing, and a sexy little shiver rushes through his body and his bristled ears flatten.

I press my thumb into his slit, spilling more liquid and using it to smooth out my caress. He feels so eager—despite or maybe because of his fear. I _love_ this response.

I’m no stranger to taking cats against their wishes—but usually, I make them want it with a little hypnosis. I mean, I'm a vampire, and there have been times I have not cared about the wishes or comfort of my prey and don't bother with glamor. This kitten is immune, though—and I can’t remember the last time I’ve helped myself to someone quite so innocent, quite so resistant, and _never_ this delicious. I can’t stop growling—I mean, it’s how I purr these days—it sounds like a low growl—and I can’t control it.

While stroking his cock, I let a finger slip under his tail and push inside the tight ring of muscle, shivering with delight in being the first person to touch him this intimately. I’m gentle but I’m not patient. I don’t want him to feel pain—but once he’s prepared, he should be fine. His insides pulse with warmth and resistance and _life_—and I find him irresistible. I can’t stop and I won’t stop—I need to be inside him.

“W-wait—ah!” He cries out softly, but the way his hips are moving indicates pleasure despite the pain, most likely due to him ingesting my blood. I am relishing as his resistance starts to crumble to dust. “Not like this…”

“Oh? Did you have your first time planned out some other way?” I whisper into his flattened ear. “Did you have something else in mind? Because I will guarantee you the ultimate pleasure.”

His fur ruffles again, bristling because I’ve commented about his virginity. He growls at me—his chest rumbling pleasantly under my fingers, and I love how he feels. Even that growl sinks into my heart the same way as his voice. He must have a lot of fae in his blood. Not wasting any time, I push another finger inside his body, feeling him tighten up around my knuckles slightly. But his back is arching, and his tail lifted now, rather than drooping or actively trying to escape.

The way he feels inside—so soft, so warm, so willing—is utterly tempting. I continue stroking his erection, making him less and less resistant and more and more pliable under my fingers. I literally cannot _wait_ to be inside him—and as soon as I can spread two fingers apart, hooking them slightly to brush against his prostate, he shivers with pleasure. And I quickly unbutton my pants, pulling out my cock and pressing against his entrance, keeping my fingers hooked on the outside rim.

A wave of pleasure starts at the base of my spine when I push inside him—and he continues his loud protests, though he really doesn’t sound like he is in pain. Perhaps a _little_ bit of pain—and just a little. I sink my fangs into the wrist of the hand stroking his erection and hold up the dripping blood to his lips. This time, he takes it willingly—probably aware that its effects will relieve his discomfort—and I feel his tongue lapping up the blood spilling into his mouth. A lovely, musical sounding sigh spills from his mouth around my wrist—and I shiver with delight as it sinks into my ears and into my heart.

My pleasure increases exponentially the further I advance inside him, and when my thighs are finally resting against his ass—that soft, smooth, _virginal _ass—I breathe a heavy sigh of pleasure into his ear. They are no longer folded back but remain bristled, just like his fluffy tail. His tears seem to have stopped—even over his shoulder I can see his pupils have dilated full and dark.

“You feel amazing,” I whisper softly into his ear, and his lower back arches slightly, sending pleasure crashing into my waist and through the rest of my body. In truth, I love sex. So it shouldn't surprise me that the feel of him—a virgin fae—feels this amazing. Yet it does. I let out a ragged breath before rocking back and forth just slightly—taking his first time into consideration.

Normally, I wouldn’t worry so much about his comfort. He’s had my blood, after all, and his body is no longer resisting me, though he is pulsing hot and living around me. His flesh feels _amazing_—and I soon lose control, pulling myself almost all the way out and slamming back against his hips. I can hear his tiny sharp fangs digging into the tree in front of him.

Once I begin thrusting more roughly, his breath changes from startled pained gasps to sighs and purrs of pleasure. I tilt my hips up and a violent shiver overtakes him, sending pleasure and his fur rippling across his body. A gorgeous sexy sound like I’ve never heard escapes his lips—it's the opposite of an innocent sound—and his eyes close, long lashes fluttering. That is when his body finally submits to me. As though he could have done anything to escape me—how laughable and ridiculous—still, it’s cute and sexy.

I repeat the motion, and he is quickly overwhelmed with pleasure, his cock dripping heavily, making the movement of my hand against him even smoother. I grab the base of his tail and bite down on his ear—nipping it just enough to draw a tiny drop of blood with my fangs. I slurp it up loudly, feeling him tremble beneath the touch. But I don’t slow down. I'm filled with unimaginable eagerness and the memory of the warmth of the sun on my skin when I taste his blood. _Exhilarating_.

While I have the ability to extend intercourse for hours if I so desire—and at some point, I plan to make love to his hot little body all night long—I don’t use that skill for his first sexual experience. Instead, I decide to allow him release—and more than anything, I want to spill inside of him, marking him from the inside.

From what I understand, he will absorb the essence from my seed—even after washing—that will bring him physical pleasure and bring my face to his mind constantly, in his dreams and waking hours. Since he is part fae, I do wonder exactly how vampire sex will affect him. But it doesn’t stop me.

I _can’t_ stop—not when I hear his cries of pleasure so soon after seeing tears and resistance and protests. He melts against me, even thrusting his hips back against my rough treatment of his body. I _want_ him to be sore when he wakes tomorrow—I want him to remember how I made him feel and that it was me who made him come completely undone.

A loud, unrestrained cry escapes his mouth after several gasping pants—and I feel him spill his seed into my fist, and his body tightens up like a vice around my cock. I let out a soft, purring breath and release inside him—pleasure coursing through my body from my insides out. I have lots of sex with lots of cats—but the feel of this single innocent kitten makes me want nothing more than to turn him—so he will be by my side _forever_.

After a short rest, I pull out of him, seeing my seed drip from inside of him, down his thigh. I clean up the seed he has spilled into my fist, licking my fingers while he watches me from the corner of his eye, his expression unreadable. I’m satisfied—and I scoop him up in my arms, pulling up his underwear and pants as I do.

The least I can do is bring this exhausted kitten back to his house. I walk—at Ribikan speed—out of the woods and back onto the path to his home, while holding the exhausted creature close to my chest. His scent is still powerful and sweet, and before I reach his home, I sink my fangs into the side of his neck and suck a few more drops into my mouth. He protests softly but he doesn’t resist.

When he reach his front door, I set him down and lean up against the house, eyeing him carefully.

“Will you invite me in?”

His ears flatten immediately, his fur fluffing out angrily—and my gods, if that isn’t the sweetest sight—his scent mixing with mine, even inside his body, and I can feel his anger and something else flow into my heart. It's so cute when he acts as though he has a choice or power to refuse. But to my surprise, he growls softly.

“No. Go home.” And then he breaks eye contact, and I see tears on his cheeks. I’m shocked to see more tears—I know I gave him more pleasure than he could have ever hoped to experience during his first—or frankly, any—sexual experience. So why is he upset? “_Leave_.”

He enters his home, and I cannot follow him without an invitation. He is protected there—from me and the rest of my kind. I wait outside the door, which he closes on me—hard—and I hear him shuffling around, limping slightly. Perhaps I was a little rough for his first time—but he should still be experiencing the effects of my blood.

Then, I hear another captivating sound—it pulls something inside my chest, as though a thin string has been wrapped around my heart and pulled taut—and it actually frightens me with its power. The pain I feel is because of the soft, sweet sound coming from inside that room.

He is being very quiet—as though to hide any sound from me—but I know he is _weeping_. As though he is grieved, as though I have stolen something precious from him—and more than anything, I long to touch him. I want to groom his ears. I want to hold him. I want to lick and kiss away those tears. I want to… comfort him.

What? What is this sensation? I find it confusing. I’m a ruthless creature—a predator who takes what he wants and waits for no one. And yet… I feel pain.

“Invite me in, Konoe,” I whisper at the door. I hear him gasp when he realizes I am still outside, and he swallows another sob, but he makes no move to open the door nor speak. He freezes in the space of his small one-room home, waiting for me to leave. I sigh, after waiting a few moments, and then leave him to his own devices.

The moment I retreat from the door, I hear the weeping resume once again. Something strange floats up in my chest—for just a moment. It’s a feeling I haven’t felt in a long, long time—perhaps since before I was turned. I think it might be remorse.

It can't be remorse. Most likely, I regret those wasted tears that I could be savoring on my time. I'm a vampire. I don't feel remorse.

* * *

Enjoy this? Check out the first chapter (and hopefully more soon) here: [True Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108326?view_full_work=true)


	31. Day 30. Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I had to go there.
> 
> This is the next chapter in The Gladiators fic--in which Konoe is a literal slave (because he is a Sanga and society fears magical creatures) and Rai his owner and Touga. They perform gladiator-style battles with other pairs. Konoe has a traumatic past--as does Rai, who lost his former Sanga in the arena. And this incident follows after Konoe has sung outside the arena, using his song against another Touga (one who was hurting Rai).
> 
> He is about to suffer the consequences of singing outside the arena.
> 
> Graphic violence, flogging, branding, public humiliation.

“A brand?”

Rai’s voice is incredulous. But at least he can speak out loud again. His voice is strained like he has a sore throat—and I can’t seem to take my eye off the bandage at his neck. [Rai was garrotted by Sin in the previous chapter which is why Konoe sang for him in the first place.]

“You want to _brand_ him… for _protecting_ me?”

“I’m sorry, Rai. But that’s the resolution the board came to. You can take it as it is, or leave it.” The official who has been at my side since the beginning of this ordeal is speaking calmly. He seems to know Rai well.

“If I leave it?”

“You’ll leave me with no choice but to impound him. I’ll have to send him to reform school. I think you can imagine how that goes.”

Rai nods slightly but is obviously frustrated. I can barely look at him I’m so ashamed of myself and the place I’ve put Rai in. I feel awful! And I’m scared out of my mind.

“What was he supposed to do?” He asks, keeping his voice calm and controlled. He’s making huge efforts to stay calm, I can tell. “Sit back and watch me be attacked?”

“You know _that_ is what you were _supposed_ to teach him! Don’t push this off on the rules. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to play!”

The silver cat bristles and suppresses a growl.

“You’ve been around long enough so you should have known better! He has this coming.”

Rai doesn’t reply, but he pulls me in close to his body, using a rough hand. But it’s comforting—being close to him makes me feel less like he is going to reject me.

“Can you give us a minute?”

“You know I don’t have that kind of power.”

“A _minute_! I just need 60 seconds. You can watch from the door. I’m not going anywhere.”

The official sighs heavily and walks over to the door. I’m left alone, for the most part, with Rai, and I remain quiet. But my chin is gently lifted and he meets my gaze.

“Listen. I want to give you a choice. Both options are horrible for you, and I have an extreme preference as to which one I think you should choose. But this is _your_ body we’re talking about. Between you and me, you can either agree to go along with this punishment and remain by my side, or you can refuse and I will release you. If you refuse, and you are taken from me, you may still suffer physical harm, but you probably won’t be branded.”

“And you have a preference?”

“Of course I do. Do you have to ask? I want you to stay by my side, no matter what.”

After all, I am how he makes his living. It would be wrong to leave him out of fear—but worse than that, I can’t imagine life with another master.

“I would be sold again?”

“Most likely—or used for some other purpose, like as a stand-in. Sin could probably get his hands on you that way. I have no doubt he would try.”

“I can’t leave. This is my fault. You warned me!”

Tears are preventing me from saying what I want to say—interrupting what I have to say to my master. But he seems to know I am trying to apologize.

“Hush. You did as you needed to—why they have to punish you for good instincts is beyond me. Listen to me.” He meets my gaze again. “This is going to be humiliating and physically painful. If you have it in you to dissociate—like you did when I first brought you home—do it. It will be more bearable that way.”

He leans in to kiss me—and I expect a gentle touch, but he takes my lips roughly.

“I won’t be allowed to show you affection publicly,” he whispers. “Forgive me.”

“Time’s up!” The official is walking back toward me now. I wish more than anything that my arms were free so I could touch Rai, but they are still restrained behind my back. “You coddle him too much! He is a _slave_! Treat him like one!”

Rai opens his mouth for a retort, but he is interrupted by the official.

“You, of all people, should be heavily aware of the consequences of coddling a slave and not being upfront with him. If you’re going to take up my offer, do it. Otherwise, I will begin impounding proceedings.”

Rai lowers his face—he looks devastated—and he follows us out of the treatment center and down the hall—and I realize with horror my punishment is going to take place in the arena.

I feel a soft tail brushing me casually as if to comfort. And really, it means more than I can say. But still, I feel like I'm about to throw up when we arrive in front of the familiar stage doors.

“I don’t know what he’s told you. But the more quickly you submit, the faster it will be over. Keep in mind the audience won’t mind a little struggle, though. Get your hands off him! He is in _our_ jurisdiction now.” The official snaps at Rai after telling me what to expect. It isn't helping my anxiety.

The soft supportive weight of Rai’s hand moves away from my shoulder, and I nearly come unhinged. But before I can start begging, Rai grabs my chin again.

“_Breathe_. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Don’t speak, and don’t beg or plead for mercy, and after it starts, make as much noise as you can as soon as possible.”

He quickly wipes my tears and then nods at the official.

I’m pushed out onto the stage—in the center of the arena—with the judges sitting in their box and hidden from the view of the crowd. But I hear one of them over the speaker, droning in that annoying voice about how unfortunate it is to have to punish a slave—and at his first appearance at that.

He goes into detail about me using an aggressive song, but all my energy is being used to keep my body from collapsing to the ground in fear. When I first walked out to the arena, I noticed there were new things—equipment—there, including a stage. On the stage, I see some odd wood contraption, a table lined with various items—and my gods—_there_ it is. A metal stove burning wood with the door closed. Flames are glowing underneath it. _That_ is the brand. That thing will burn my skin in just a few moments.

I hesitate again or try to, trying my best not to throw up. I can’t hear anything—just the loud roar of the crowd and the droning voice issuing commands about my punishment. The official roughly pulls me up to the stage, and once there, presses me up against the wood contraption.

It’s tall—but I don’t have a chance to really get a good look at it. To me, it looks like a large cross with leather straps attached

Before I can process what is happening, I’m pushed up against it and my collar is attached to the cross with a chain. Since I’m facing it, it’s hard to make out the audience—the light is on my back and the crowd behind me looks dark in comparison. But it looks to me like a full house. My wrists are unlatched and attached to snug restraints, stretched out to either side. While I wait, to my dismay, I hear the laces of my vest being loosened and then it drops away from my body. I hear murmurs from the crowd when my first piece of clothing comes off. In the same business-like fashion, my pants are unlaced and stripped roughly, pulling my boots off with them—though they aren’t torn from me. I’m still wearing my shirt underneath so I’m not entirely naked, but nearly so, and nervous to hear the crowd. My ankles are attached to the lower ends of the cross—which makes me spread my legs. I feel exposed though I am not nude, and a shiver rushes through my fur when the cold air wafts against my skin. Even after my ankle restraints are in place, I notice thigh straps are attached intrusively to each thigh, and also a strap on each upper arm. I feel utterly vulnerable, unable to move or resist, and my knees tremble.

Then, I hear Rai speak. Even without a microphone, his voice rings out clearly if a little roughly.

“Members of the board, thank you for granting me permission to speak.” Uncharacteristically, he lowers his face in a humble posture. “I entreat you to consider the following facts before you make your judgment. First, this kitten and I have been together for about one month. Considering the stress of a new home, learning a new weapon, and the rules of a new master, the kitten has been making remarkable progress. He comes from an abusive background, and his former master is bitter that he was not able to get this little Sanga to sing. I’d suggest that providing the absolute basic level of care and bonding is what this kitten required, and he only just started receiving it—at my hands.”

A soft touch brushes my back. His tail, perhaps?

“Second, this one has a lot of power for one so young. In his spare time, he plays an instrument, which helps relieve trauma and stress and increases our bond. Neither he nor I have witnessed that song he sang before today. It took us both by surprise. Me, by its power and force. Him, by the fact it spilled out to protect me. I am learning to manage this power, but perhaps I began the arena too early.

“Third, he’s young and inexperienced. I didn’t wish to frighten him and was certain of a stellar performance this morning—which you all witnessed here. Betraying his trust by frightening him about the details of what can be done to a non-compliant Sanga did not serve my purpose. I wanted him confident and to be rid of his skittishness and fear of the performance—which his previous owner certainly warranted.

“All this being said, I take full responsibility for what happened here today. I am willing to put in whatever work the board deems appropriate. But for the sake of my Sanga, I urge you to please let _me_ perform whatever penance with my own hands. He is my property and my responsibility.”

I’m shocked to hear these words. I remember when he used his belt to spank me in the training center. He did that to get the punishment over as quickly as possible. And when I glance as far right as I can, my ears straining to hear his voice, I see something I would never expect: Rai is kneeling on the stage not far from me, his hand over his heart. He looks like he is pleading for this, humbling himself for my sake.

“Please. Allow me to make up for my shortcomings. I owe it to him.”

Two officials are whispering on the stage, and then one speaks. I can’t see them since they are behind me.

“Very well,” the voice booms from the speakers. “However, if at any point any of us notice you are going easy on him, you’ll be sidelined and the penalty will begin anew.”

“Thank you,” Rai mumbles softly, and he gets to his feet.

“Our ruling is as follows—” the voice booms out, making me wish I could cover my ears. “Twenty-five lashes on the bare with the implement before you on the table. Then, a brand. You may choose its location. Then, for the next week, you will appear at the center with your disobedient Sanga in tow, and you will give him the required maintenance discipline under our guidance. If you fail to appear or do as requested, an official may step in on your behalf. However, if that happens, you run the risk of having him removed from your custody. Do you understand?”

Rai nods.

“I do.”

“Then, please. Begin. The crowd is expecting a good show.”

While I’m relieved that it’s Rai doing this to me, I am terribly frightened when I feel his hands tear my shirt from my body. I’m restrained against the wood cross, unable to move. The loud sound of fine fabric tearing seems to sheer off something painfully in my chest. It feels like disappointment and failure.

Before he starts, I feel a soft glove tracing my skin from my shoulders down to my thighs. It feels affectionate, despite the fact he warned me he wouldn't be allowed to show me affection out here in public. In a quiet voice meant only for me, he whispers, “Twenty-five. Deep breath in. Then out. And then one last one in.”

Twenty-five? After the very first strike—several slim strips of leather that feel like they are knotted at the end connect with my upper back and shoulders—not at _all_ where I was expecting—a loud gasp escapes my mouth. It’s easily three times as painful as the first blow of his belt since I don’t have any extra padding at my back and shoulders. But he is methodical and fast, landing the next blow before I catch my breath to cry out. The second blow is quickly followed by a third, and I am screaming at the third blow.

He seems to be covering my entire back with each strike, making efforts not to strike the same place twice—and he isn’t holding back. I let my cries come naturally—and they spill out regularly after each blow, and after about the fifth blow, I don’t stop in between—not even to breathe.

I know he is trying to work quickly and carefully, but when the flogger reaches my lower back and ass—even with that extra padding—I feel my insides cringing. I know it’s going to be extra painful on my thighs, and he saves them for last—at least, I think that is what he is doing.

I’m thankful to be restrained this way against the cross. I don’t have the option to move, though my body is doing anything and everything to escape the blows, pulling against the straps cutting into my thighs and arms.

Soon, even despite my best efforts, tears are pouring down my face, and I am wailing loudly—and then a soft, gentle song spills from my mouth. It doesn’t occur to me to try to stop it—I _need_ to connect with the Touga meting out my punishment. I need to understand his intentions—and I sound utterly desperate and submissive, the exact opposite of the song I am being punished for singing earlier.

“Oy, is this a song of protection?” The official interrupts.

Rai stops his movements for a moment.

“It’s a song of _support_. Of course, he can’t sing anything else while wearing that collar! Surely, this is enough.”

“If you stop now, I will gladly take over and restart the punishment. He’s only half-way there.”

Half-way? Oh, my gods. Please help me! I am screaming again at the next blow.

During the rest of the punishment, I don’t hear the crowd anymore. I only hear slight puffs being pushed from my Touga’s mouth from the effort of flogging me, and I am overwhelmed with a sense of helplessness and frustration—and _not_ just my own. After connecting to Rai with my song, I can feel his intense anger at being put in a situation like this—fear of not punishing me enough and of doing me permanent damage—and utter despair at not having told me what was at risk. I feel his intentions—and they are good, really—but he has regret piled up like a stone in his gut.

That almost hurts me even more than the physical punishment. I’m absolutely sickened by his feelings of regret. This is _my_ fault. He shouldn’t have _had_ to tell me the consequences. I am his _slave_—I had no business doing anything other than exactly what he told me.

I wonder if he can feel across the bond as well because when those thoughts float through my pain-addled brain, I only feel his sense of despair and regret get deeper.

_I’m sorry_.

I hear it in his voice—spoken directly in my head. And even that makes me relax a little more instead of fighting the punishment. Surely, I’ve only ever been punished this severely when I was with Sin—and the thought makes my skin crawl.

Daily maintenance discipline? The thought crosses my mind and then floats away. I can’t even think about what that entails. Instead, I try to picture myself outside of my body, like I did when Sin would punish me. But it’s very hard to do while singing. I need a connection to find my song and a deep connection to my body.

Finally, the blows come to a stop. I don’t stop wailing right away—my skin feels raw and unpleasant, and something that I really hope is sweat is dripping down my back and legs. It is more likely blood. I hardly know what to do, so I try to quiet my voice. My song fades into the air, and I can only hear my own ragged breathing and Rai’s soft voice.

“Good boy. You’re doing great.” He is whispering quietly, only for my ears to hear, and I feel his gloved hand stroking over my sore back and skin. “We are almost done. I’ll try to make this as... manageable for you as possible.”

He is stroking my back, my ass, my sides, and my thighs. I hear him sigh softly and then he addresses me loudly in a harsh voice.

“I’m sure this is a lesson you won’t soon forget, little Sanga. The final part of your punishment will remind you of this day forever.”

“If he disobeys like this in the future, another brand will be added,” the official announces. I shiver in fear—my body is trembling.

Rai walks away from me for a moment, and then returns—and I can feel the heat from the branding iron in his hand. I resist the urge to look over my shoulder—at first—but when it gets closer to my skin, I have to look.

It’s a small brand—I can’t tell what the symbol is. It looks like a bolt of lightning—but it is glowing red hot even under the backlight of the stage lights.

Without waiting for me to completely panic on stage, my hips are pressed firmly against the cross by one of his hands. Feeling his hand on me—the power behind it—even though it is holding me down for punishment—is soothing. Somehow, I will be okay—even as frightened as I am, and as much as my skin is hurting me.

Then, his hand quickly lowers to my right buttock, pressing it firmly and holding me in place. I can almost hear his voice begging me not to move, and I feel him hesitate just before he presses the iron against my skin. He gets me on the inside of my right thigh—which has seen little punishment compared to the rest of my backside.

I hear the sizzle and smell my flesh burning before the pain actually sinks in. When the burning pain sears my flesh, I release a desperate scream, unlike any sound I made earlier. I lose my breath almost right away and my consciousness swerves for a moment. Everything sounds muffled, like my ears have been covered—but I hear the sound of the crowd for a second. I can’t tell if they are appalled or delighted—and I am filled with disgust—for _them_, this _process_, and most of all, _myself_. I start to deliberately seek out that gray area of my consciousness, hoping to fall away into it to escape this pain.

I manage to blackout and collapse, hanging against the wood cross—even before I feel the brand being taken away from my leg. 

* * *

I don’t wake up till hours later. I think I’m at home—at Rai’s home—unsure of how I got here, and the first thing that fills my ears in the sound of arguing.

“You really did know better! You went through this years ago with Haru! Don’t you remember what it was like when you had to send him away?” Who is that speaking? It's vaguely familiar and it makes me slightly uncomfortable until I place the voice as Bardo's, the doctor who saw to my care the first day I was taken home.

“Don’t you lecture me about this shit! I remember like it was yesterday.”

“I don’t understand why you weren’t upfront with him in the first place!”

“He is young and he frightens easily. I just wanted him to have a good experience in the arena with me—I wanted to overwrite the last experience in his mind—and _my_ last experience as well—and my plan completely backfired.”

Rai doesn’t sound angry anymore—just utterly helpless and frustrated.

“And now, you’re stuck with _daily_ discipline sessions which he is in no shape for.”

“He will be fine if I administer them myself. I’ll make sure of it.”

“But a _brand_?! Ribika! I should have said something—I knew something was off about your relationship with him when I saw you two together during his last checkup. He is much too confident for a Sanga. He needs to learn his place. You have the unique opportunity to teach him because he trusts you.”

“His place?!” Rai is angry again. “His _place_ is by my side—without interference from anyone else. My plan is to win this year’s championship and retire with him by the sea or in the country. I want _out_. I am _finished_!”

“Obviously, you’re _not_ finished. And you’ve betrayed your kitten by not being honest with him. He deserves to know the consequences of his actions—and he deserves to know that you are the one suffering from his disobedience.”

“I wasn't the one branded and flogged!” Rai growls. “_He_ suffered for it. And I did give him a choice—I offered to give him up to spare him at least the brand, and he refused.”

“He isn’t _allowed_ to refuse you—not in anything—and you know it.”

“I-i…”

“I know you try, Rai, but you can’t fix the system while you’re inside of it.”

“I don’t have enough savings to quit now. We’d never make it.”

“He is a slave. He is a cute slave, but nonetheless a slave in the eyes of the law. Even if you did try to escape the city with him, you know they would send hunters after you and take him from you. He’d suffer a fate worse than being resold.”

“I know that!”

“So you have to be straight with him. Tell him what is at stake. Share your experiences with him.”

Rai sighs heavily and I hear a flopping sound—perhaps him sitting on the couch. It's very unlike him.

“It’s only right. He’s a smart kitten. I know he wasn’t raised as a Sanga, Rai. He’s one of the collected ones, isn’t he?”

I hear a sharp intake of breath.

“I could just tell—from the way he responded to me.”

“That—that was _trauma_.”

“How old was he when he was found?”

“It was only two years ago,” Rai admits. “He doesn’t understand the system. And you’re right. I have failed him, utterly. I’ll be lucky if he ever sings for me again once this week is over.”

“I doubt that. He sang to you—_for_ you—_while_ you were flogging him. I’ve never seen a Sanga do that for a master who was punishing him before. It was unbelievable. Not to mention, you’ve both increased your popularity. You will really have the crowds rooting for you now.”

“I could care less about that.”

“Still. It will make you a more prominent team. If and when he recovers, the crowds will love you—your shows will be sold out.”

Rai sighs again.

“That means more money for you. Hopefully, you got the promotional pictures taken before the fight?”

“We did.”

“The usual photographer? Rin?”

“Yes, with the help of the stylist.”

“Ah. I look forward to seeing them.”

“He did well. He was intimidated, but he is so obedient and compliant. What happened after the arena was completely unexpected. Sin was obviously provoking him. He knew that attacking me would have that effect. I warned the kitten about it, too—and I told him he might have to just stand by and watch me be injured—and yet…”

“He _sang_. You could hear his song in the arena, Rai. It was _powerful_—like nothing I’ve heard before. He was protecting you, and everyone knew it. It frightened them. You need to be sure that never happens again—at least not outside the arena—or they will make him wear that collar all the time or worse.”

“I know.”

My ears are drooping when I hear their exchange. This is my fault, not Rai’s. He did warn me. I’m lying on my stomach in the bed, naked and exposed to the air, suffering from the consequences of my actions. My skin is still hot and uncomfortable, and the brand—_gods_—every time I shift even a little bit, my skin pulls around it and it burns like a fresh wound.

“Are you awake?” Rai’s voice floats into my ear.

I nod briefly, wincing when I do, since it stretches the skin on my back just a little.

“Gods. I am so sorry. Let’s get you something to eat. You must be hungry and thirsty. Do you think you can sit up?”

I nod again, but I’m in incredible pain. I struggle to sit up, whimpering softly when my skin touches the sheets.

“Move slowly. You will heal.”

I lick my lips and try to unclench my teeth.

“Lean back against the pillows.” Rai stacks a bunch of pillows behind me that I can lean against. My abs keep flexing to prevent my back from moving in the slightest. “Now, let’s get some food in you.”

I’m given a glass of kuim juice—freshly pressed from what I can tell—while he fetches the rest of my food from the kitchen. I’m also given a handful of pills—antibiotics and pain killers—before I’m given any food. And then Rai helps me eat, keeping his mouth closed. Though occasionally, he helps spoon some stew into my mouth and he opens his own a little to indicate I should open mine. Does he always do that? It's awfully cute. I can’t remember.

Tears are burning in my eyes and when I have a second and my mouth is empty, I whisper, “I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you.”

“What’s done is done,” Rai replies, running his hand through my hair. “I’m just disappointed that I didn’t give you a more specific warning and let you know what was at risk.”

He spoons more stew into my mouth.

“On the other hand, I can’t wait to meet that asshole in the arena. I will try to arrange it for our next fight.”

“Do you… still want me to fight by your side?”

“Of course! I mean, as soon as you are healed. And… I’m afraid things will get a little worse for you before they get better.”

I perk up my ears, confused. Isn’t this punishment done yet?

“Daily discipline sessions? They start tomorrow—at the center.”

“I don’t understand what that is,” I mutter quietly.

“The board wants to ensure I am punishing you on a daily basis for the next week—even while your skin is healing. Kitten, it will be worst tomorrow, I think. Even if I go easy on you, your skin is just… not in good shape.”

“Why at the center? Can’t they send someone here?”

“It’s a more, erm, public setting. They think they can get an audience for it.”

“What? There are people who _want_ to see me punished?” I’m feeling sick already and I don’t take any more food that is offered.

“It’s part of the scene, kitten. There are those who come only to watch the punishments. Magical creatures—they are rare and feared. It makes people feel powerful to see them subjugated.”

I flatten my ears. I don’t find myself to be nearly as intimidating as Rai—or any other Touga.

“Your powers are strong and unpredictable. It’s my job as your owner to keep them in check.”

I look down at my hands for a second, and Rai sighs heavily.

“I _hate_ it. We only need to complete a single season, I think. If you can get through this season with me, I will get us both out of here.”

“But… I’m not _allowed_ to go anywhere else, am I?”

“By my side you are. And if I retire, I have the option of taking you with me or selling you. Which do you think I’d prefer?”

Tears spill down my cheeks. Why is he being so kind to me?

“Don’t cry, kitten. At least… save your tears.”

“Save them?”

“I’m afraid we still have to treat your wounds. And that starts with cleaning them. It’s going to hurt.”

A small sob leaks out of my mouth but I nod my head compliantly.

“Whatever you wish.”

“Now see, why couldn’t you behave like this in the arena, kitten? You could have saved yourself and your master a _lot_ of grief.” Bardo is addressing me, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

My ears droop in shame, and my tail lashes several times, thumping on the bed. Even the light weight of my tail hurts my skin, and I tremble in fear of what the wound care is going to be like.

I don’t think too far ahead. He wants what is best for me—and Rai looks utterly broken inside, even if his face is collected and his voice is calm. If I can’t do one day at a time, I will do one minute at a time—for his sake.

* * *

You might enjoy the rest of [The Gladiators](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238898) fic if you enjoyed this piece. This is probably the most violent it has gotten so far.


	32. Day 31. Outdoor Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter from the Fluffy School Days fic. I'm posting it in its entirety for the sake of readability. (School-age) Rai may be slightly OOC here, but considering he hasn't had his run-in with Froud nor has he fallen out with Bardo, and he "used to be a sweet kid," he's more teenage rebellion than ice-cold tsundere.
> 
> At this point in the story, Konoe has recently discovered his ability as a Sanga and is bonding with Rai. They have been enjoying the benefits of the mating season.

We spend the weekend holed up in Rai’s apartment—and Rai doesn’t let me leave the house by myself—not even to return to my own apartment for more clothing or to check in with Dad, who is doing just fine. He seems weirdly preoccupied with the science teacher. I make a meal for the four of us on that night and Bardo hosts the three of us on Sunday.

Rai and I—well, we spend the weekend getting to know each other (and our bodies) a little better. It’s really a nice weekend—I lose track of how many times we actually have sex, but he seems insatiable as far as how often he wants to, well, do it. And as long as things are comfortable—and I’m only a little sore and tired, but considering how much I instigate, it isn't bad—just my leg muscles and glutes are sore, really, in particular after a rather enthusiastic session in the shower when we are meant to be cleaning up—it’s just that once he starts on my tail and gets me going, I cannot stop.

Sex in the shower with Rai—it’s like a dream. My experience with Aoba was less than pleasant—but now I have another memory to overwrite that. And... I’m afraid of our next PE class! How am I going to concentrate when these memories—and sounds and caresses—are so fresh in my mind?!

I would push all the blame on Rai, but that really isn’t it accurate. Coming back from Bardo's on Sunday night, I’m afraid we may not make it back to his apartment. He is kissing my ears as we walk, stroking my back and my tail—and I can think of nothing else. What would it be like to do it outside? It’s Sunday evening, a chilly evening, and Rai suggests cutting through the woods on the way home.

I remember this is the first place he kissed me—after teasing me in class all day and playing with my tail—and somehow, we end up along the river again. The fireflies are gone—the summer months are past, and it’s too cold for them now (at home in Karou, the summer lasts a little longer than Ransen). Rai roughly pushes me up against a tree trunk and runs his claws through my hair, pinning me with his body.

My senses are flooded with the greenery around me—the forest is lush from the summer rains. It’s not so cold that the leaves have started to turn much more than golden yellow and a little orange, and I can hear them rustling in the trees overhead. As I recall, there is a flat grassy area right around us, and my body is being pulled in that direction.

My shyness takes over for the first time this weekend, making me think the heat must indeed be wearing off. 

“Wait—you want to do this _here_? Now? Outside?” I murmur against his lips, in between kisses, as though I _haven’t_ been thinking the same thing. I can feel him smirking. A flash of desire rushes through me.

“Do _what_? Where?” As though he has no idea what I am talking about when he riles me up this way! He grabs the base of my tail and pulls it firmly, making me sigh and moan out loud—his touch feels so good—and I respond by digging my claws into his hair and tugging at the roots.

A soft grunt comes out of his mouth right against my lips as he sits down in the grass, pulling me on top of him, straddling him on my knees. 

“Ah—you know—ah—exactly what I'm talking about! Ah—I—um—don’t—ah—think this is such—ah—good idea,” I protest breathlessly between his attacking mouth. My bottom lip is bitten lightly—just a nip—but it feels controlling nonetheless. 

“Then why don’t you try to get away? There is nothing keeping you here.” He loosens his grip on me, and instead, very softly strokes my body. I could _easily_ escape if I wanted—but the way he is exciting me is so very arousing and soon it is no longer nearly enough stimulation.

I straddle his lap and sit down hard, grinding my hips against his, pulling his face in close by the collar of his shirt, gripping him harder than before and feeling the long strands of silver hair slipping through my fingers. A soft grunt spills from his lips.

“What’s this? I thought—mmm—you _didn’t_ want to do this here. Something about _inappropriate_ outdoor behavior,” his voice sounds low and heated, almost a growl. I _love_ how it makes my fur stand on end and bristle. Even after the weekend, I respond the same way to that growl. He continues to stroke me softly, and he returns my kisses tenderly, touching me lightly, sweeping his palms up under my shirt. And I want something more—and he _knows_ it. “Maybe you are being naughty on purpose. Disobeying the rules on purpose?”

Personally, I think he’s trying to make me beg for it. Instead, I’m going to slow things down, too—as much as it pains me. If he thinks he can make me beg, I will do the same to him!

But it doesn’t quite work out that way. No—that’s not what I end up doing. I do slow down, but I don’t lighten my touch. I bite his lip harder, and my claws draw, and I end up scratching his chest, running my sharp claws inside his shirt, of course, not hard enough to draw blood, and a surprisingly lewd sound escapes his lips. He _loves_ the idea of fucking me here.

“I thought you weren’t into being so demonstrative outside,” he purrs in that teasing voice of his, brushing his fingers lightly through the fur on my tail. 

“Mmm—_harder_,” I say, quiet and rough.

“I didn’t quite catch that?” His ears twitch and pupils dilate. I _know_ he heard me. Is he really trying to make me beg? I’m almost at that point after all—where _I_ will be just that desperate and needy. But should I? Or should I bring him to his knees?

“Rai,” I call his name softly against his mouth—it’s so warm and his tongue is waiting to invade mine but he doesn’t kiss me. He is clearly waiting for me to make the first move. Infuriating! 

“Again—I just want to be _sure_ this is what _you_ want, Konoe.” He runs his hand lightly across my body—skimming across my back and shoulders, my neck and my ass—teasingly—and I respond. I guess the heat isn’t over yet if he can still make me lose my mind so easily! “You said you didn’t want it, and I don’t want you to consent to something just for my sake—”

“Just—shut up,” I say almost irritatedly—but I could never really be angry if he is kissing me. I just want him to touch me more. “Shut up and kiss me already.” And I know what he’s going to say. And he does, in fact, say it.

“I _am_ kissing you.” 

“You know damn well that _isn’t_ what I mean,” I murmur, and I boldly unbutton his shirt. I also decide to change tactics. I think he wants me vocal. Maybe if I’m more vocal, he won’t be able to hold himself back. “I saw how you were looking at me during dinner. Is the _real_ reason you don’t live with Bardo so you can get as wild and crazy as you want with your lover? Tell me. Is that what you were thinking, looking at me across the table today? Don’t think I didn’t notice your feet under the table, either!”

“What about my feet?” And he suddenly sounds very innocent—sweet and young—like a boy who's been caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

“You started caressing my feet and legs under the table, catching mine in yours—you would hold them and pet them, but that’s _not_ where you stopped. I know you were trying to cop a feel and get me all worked up during dinner—or else, were you trying to make me uncomfortable and flustered?”

“Me?” Rai purrs lightly, a sexy smile on his lips. “Make you uncomfortable on _purpose_? I would _never_! I would have to experience that gorgeous blushing of yours if I did! Don’t be ridiculous.”

I lean down and nip the tip of the closest ear I can reach. 

“Tch! You brat!” But he doesn’t engage further, to my surprise. His tone switches to something slightly more serious. “I just don’t want you to do anything you might regret later.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” I press my hips a little more heavily against his and feel him responding—his hands come up behind my lower back and tail. When I lean back—even though it’s dark outside—I see a clear smile on his gorgeous, perfect face. His lips are slightly swollen from where I have been biting him and kissing him so roughly. I have the urge to leave a trail of kisses on his jaw and throat, too, and I go with it. 

And maybe I don’t just _kiss_, either. Perhaps I nip and bite as well, and I don’t go as lightly as I could. I’ve given that up a while ago. I’m done with that. Instead, I’m eager, and I stroke his chest as I move down his body, and I unbuckle his belt, undo his fly—watching his ears twitch in surprise then fluff out in satisfaction—and help myself.

“So... is this you changing your mind?”

“Mmm,” I hum softly, and I hear my heart racing, pounding in my ears, and my ears are licked softly, each tip suckled into Rai’s teasing mouth in turn. “I haven’t decided yet. Perhaps you might be able to _persuade_ me—uwaa!”

Rai’s hands move suddenly—and roughly—taking my breath away, making me gasp. I’m not exactly sure what happens, but before I know it, my pants and underwear are missing, and I don’t remember lifting either of my legs. Strangely, he keeps my shoes and socks on, and only unbuttons my shirt, gliding both hands up underneath and tickling my torso.

“You are so gorgeous, Konoe,” my silver cat’s sincere whisper floats into my ears and soul. He sounds ragged, but he is is still in control of his actions. I want him _begging_—hot and desperate, coming undone beneath my caresses.

“I think _you_ are much more beautiful,” I say, crouching before him. I wonder if seeing my eyes lower than his makes him feel powerful like it does for me. I hope so. “I have a request for you.”

“Do you?” Cute rounded ears perk up adorably.

“I do. Tonight, Rai, I want to see how aroused you are, and I want to see you lose yourself and really indulge as I do.” I shrug my shoulders. “Who knows? When the heat wears off, we may have another six months before I can imbibe painlessly.” 

“We just will need to prepare you just a little longer, once the season is done. It may be uncomfortable, but I never want to hurt you, Konoe. You are precious.” Rai sounds slightly nervous. My threat is simply that, of course: an empty threat. Once we started having this kind of sex, I realize I would be willing to put up with quite a bit of physical pain for the pleasure that follows.

I hum again lightly, a faint smile pulling at the corners of my lips. “But I may not be in the mood for a long time. You know how reserved I am.”

A sound like muffled laughter rumbles my body from below.

“_Reserved_?” Rai kisses my nose and pulls me down onto his lap, hard. He is still is wearing his clothes, but I fumble with his pants, pushing them down a little, letting his cock experience a little freedom. He watches me with those gorgeous blue eyes—eager and beautiful. “_Reserved_ is never how I’d describe you.”

I press my body against him, thinking I may just skip all the preparations this evening—we can have a quickie right here—I’m still in heat so it will be fine, I assure myself. Plus we are isolated out here. It may be part of the public school grounds but at this time of night, no one should bother us. As much as I enjoy connecting with him—sexually—I am still slightly concerned every time I feel him begin to enter me. But today...

“Are you scared?” he murmurs right into the depths of my ear, as though reading my thoughts. Hands caress my hips and bare buttocks, skating down to the base of my tail. “I would never hurt you. If it is uncomfortable, tell me right away.” 

He’s incredibly aroused already, and it makes me feel so good. I flash my eyes up at his face, white fangs poking over the top of his lips. I make up my mind and kneel up over him. Lining myself up with his cock, I sit down on his lap—intending to swallow him up all at once. An amazing, stuttering sigh rushes out of his lips, and I take them, hard, holding his cheeks in my hands.

His hands come up to stabilize my hips, and it’s only a second before I feel him filling me completely. It’s tight, but not uncomfortable, and that was the exact reaction I was hoping for from the silver cat.

“Oy—you are going to hurt yourself!” A husky, ragged voice makes a feeble attempt to scold me, but I am already sitting on top of his thighs. His voice is full of passion which lessens the severity of its tone. I feel the fabric of his trousers beneath my ass, and I start to move, making him gasp again. “Oy! Konoe—slow down—for your own sake—slow down!” 

But his words are scattered with small gasps and sighs that he cannot suppress. I _love_ it, and my fur bristles in delight. With him holding my hips, I lean back slightly, continuing my movements, making them bigger, and I capture his eyes in what I mean to be a passionate gaze. I deliberately move my hands from his face to my chest, flattening them—palms down—and spreading them down my body like I am showing off. It's embarrassing, but this _is_ a little bit of a game, so I ignore the blush in my ears and cheeks. His gaze follows my hands, and I touch myself, grabbing my cock and stroking, paying special attention to the head and rim.

Another small sound—a shocked one—comes from his throat—almost a strangled sound, when he watches my movement, and a sexy smile tell me he likes what he sees.

“What has come over you?” His voice is breathless and low—so sexy, so beautiful. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

I meet his eyes shyly, never slowing my movement, glancing up from beneath my eyelashes. I kind of can’t believe I’m doing this, either. And in public... in the woods. Where we first kissed... But I purr softly, between panting breaths, “Do you like what you see?”

Instead of an audible response, he moves his hands toward the back of my hips, continuing to support me, lowering a hand to the base of my tail, and shockingly, to my entrance. A shudder rushes up my spine, ruffling out my fur in an instant—and his fingers tease me below my tail. To my surprise, my tail fluffs up and stiffens at the base, lifting itself, exposing myself, allowing this touch and these strange feelings. I become breathless and wild, and he leans up to kiss me. 

When his hips thrust up, that indescribable pleasure floods my body, making me weak. A loud sound bursts from my lips and I shudder a pleasured moan and purr. Leaning forward, I take his lips, and he repeats the motion. I gasp again, sighing right into his mouth, not knowing if I can continue.

“Rai...” I murmur, my skin shivering and my hair standing on end.

And again—I hear him growling, and I feel his nose urging me to lift my face. I feel suddenly shy—although I’m the one who instigated this entire session. 

“Let me see your face,” he whispers, urgently. “Surrender yourself, Konoe. Give everything to me.”

I slowly find myself coming undone—like my consciousness itself is being slowly undressed and peeled away, leaving me exposed and bare before him. But I look up at his pale blue eyes, round dark pupils—and he is perfect, and I want him to have it, to have _me_.

_Take all of me. I’m yours. We will have our own beginning—a fresh start—a new season._

A sweet, soft melody starts to creep out from my body, lighting up the space between us, and Rai starts to glow softly. He looks so gorgeous in this hue I can’t stand it.

_I want to be yours. You are perfect in my eyes. See what I see._

My chest suddenly swells with a strange feeling and Rai’s expression switches to surprise—no, more like shock. What does he see? My melody continues strong and I close my eyes for a moment—and I see the vision of a younger Rai, standing on that bridge—and I notice cherry blossoms, pale pink, fluttering down like snowflakes. I see myself, standing in the center of the bridge with him, holding him in a tight embrace.

And then—I come loose—my body comes loose—my mind loosens—my melody loosens—and I let go. I give him everything—I surrender everything to the silver cat loving my body so carefully. My heart feels like it’s breaking and tears slip down my cheeks, and my mouth opens—vulgar-sounding sighs and an actual meow escape my lips—but I allow it, and I allow myself to be seen. And he watches me—he takes it all in—almost like he is absorbing some part of me. And it feels so good.

Pleasure rushes through my body, ruffling my fur, tickling my ears and my nose, and I have to slow my movements to a stop—and I think he came at the same time, too, since he suddenly looks much more relaxed. I missed his climax this time because I was so absorbed in giving what I had of myself to him—and I find I’m just a little embarrassed. At this point, my embarrassment is somewhat ridiculous.

I’m left sitting on his lap but leaning against his chest, his shirt open, my face buried in his long hair, enjoying his scent and purring contentedly.

“Oy,” is whispered softly in my ear. It twitches subtly.

“Hmm?”

“Oy—Konoe.”

The sound of my name makes me look up, and something around us is different—changed. There’s something in Rai’s hair. Is it snowing? No—it's much too big to be a snowflake. I reach up and pluck it from his hair, and it’s a petal, pale pink, like the one I saw in my vision.

“What is this?” I ask, surprised.

“I think you did this,” Rai whispers, and his voice sounds slightly awestruck. That frightens me, however—when I think of how he usually teases me. My tail is brushed softly with one hand, but the other one plucks something from my hair, and several blossoms are in his hand. Pale pink, lightly fragrant—like spring.

“I-i didn’t,” I say, but then notice he is looking overhead and gasps. I follow his gaze and above us—the tree Rai has been leaning against that was beginning to show the hints of autumn, its leaves gold and orange—is _not_ like it was. This tree—it’s in full bloom, like the peak of spring. It’s beautiful.

“There’s a legend of a Sanga whose song could enchant demons,” Rai murmurs in my hair, and it makes my hair stand on end. “The flowers would bloom beneath his feet, the wind would playfully follow wherever he went. Could it be you? It’s why your scent is so strong and tempting.” 

I’m bewildered. Did_ I_ do this? I remember the lyrics to the song I was singing—a fresh start, a new beginning. Is this what caused the tree to bloom out of season? 

I look down and am shocked. The grass beneath Rai is also a strange color—fresh spring green, fine new growth, not the lush texture of late summer grass. I run my fingers through it and it is very real. What is going on?

But one thing I know for sure—I don’t _want_ such a power. I have no business with it—not me. I look up at Rai, and fearful tears shine in my eyes.

“What?” Rai whispers—and his voice is incredibly soft. He is still inside me, too.

“It’s a m-mistake,” I stammer. “I-i have n-no b-business with a p-power like this! I-it should have g-gone t-to s-someone st-stronger—someone wh-who could _protect_ it—” 

Rai’s gentle hands come up to stroke my ears. 

“Hush, now. Konoe, this power _chose_ you for a reason. Don’t be afraid.” He pulls me close, kissing the tips of my ears. “I am with you—and I will protect you.” He soothes me—his words, his hands, his gestures, the gentle kissing. Everything._ I will be all right._

“Come, let’s get you dressed. Are you exhausted?”

I try to stand, and my knees buckle. Rai catches me in his arms and helps me pull on my underwear and pants. As he buttons his trousers and shirt, I hear an awestruck murmur.

“I can’t _believe_ you let me take you outside.”

My ears flood with heat, and they are immediately licked. Rai smiles down at me, but he isn’t teasing me. He looks genuinely happy. He scoops me up in his arms.

“I didn’t _let_ you take anything,” I murmur against his chest. He still smells just as good as he did on Friday. I’m disappointed we have class in the morning—I’d much rather stay home and do... other things.

“Oh, I know. I was rather impressed.” His lips are slightly curved when he munches the tip of my ear, but he suddenly freezes.

I am about to ask what is wrong—and then I realize. We are not alone. My fur bristles unpleasantly. There’s something intimidating (and familiar) about the stranger's presence.

“I get it! _Now_ I understand the attraction,” a low voice purrs. Stepping out from behind a tree, I see a large cat—and I immediately recognize him as Raijin. “At first, I thought, ah, little Sanga's got a nice ass, a sweet face, a pretty voice, an interesting tail—and the size difference would _certainly_ be intriguing. But I’d never heard him sing—till _tonight_. And my gods—_look_ at that power. I get why you like him now.”

I feel that cat beneath me rumbling in a growl. I suddenly wonder how much did Raijin see? Was he watching the entire time? Did he see how assertive I was, how I freely I touched the silver cat, how openly I indulged in my passion? My ears flood with heat and my cheeks blush. As if to answer my question, Raijin replies.

“Oh, and his eagerness? _Wow_. That innocent face, those blushing ears—it’s all an _act_! Because _that_ was something out of this world! Holy shit!”

Rai’s arms tighten around me, and his body stiffens. I’m embarrassed, but not because of what I did. I don't feel ashamed of having sex with Rai—it's just that I want it to be _private_. I did not consent to put on a show for that asshole! More than that, I’m frightened. I’m _terrified_! My energy is depleted from my song and the sex—I can’t even stand—and Rai—I’ve never seen him so angry. He can't even speak. 

“In the spirit of friendship, don’t you think you ought to leave him with me?” Raijin murmurs—his voice low and sexy. “I could teach him a few things—teach him what you like—and when you get him back, you’ll be thrilled with the result—” 

“Shut your fucking mouth.” The voice coming from my beautiful silver cat freezes the air around him, and it’s so low it crawls across the ground. “Stay _away_ from him.”

“Aw, but he’s so beautifully _vocal_—and you know, Rai-chan, that’s what I thought was missing from you when we had our moment! You've made _me_ want to fuck him—”

“I said, shut up!” Rai growls fiercely, the fur on his ears and tail bristling like needles. “If you so much as touch him, I will kill you.”

“—so hard he won’t be able to walk afterward. I will just train him for you a little. I can tell he isn’t very obedient—and don’t you want an _obedient_ little Sanga?”

The brown cat’s tone repulses me.

“And look at what he has done here! Is that why you’ve attracted Kaltz and Razel’s attention? Is that why the headmaster is eager for you to slip up, so he can get his hands on your sweet little body? Are you _really_ the Sanga who can enchant demons?”

I’m so scared of this cat—and even more afraid that Rai is going to fight him—but to my utter shock, Rai huffs a deep breath from his lips and turns on his heel, taking long strides out of the forest, making his way back to the dorms as fast as possible. I’m flooded with relief, and my breath hitches in a small sob. 

“I’d _never_ let him hurt you,” Rai whispers in my ear, but I still hear Raijin calling after us.

“Rai-chan, this is the best deal for both of us! I’ll even let you _watch_—you can even _participate_—if you want since we’re such good friends.” His voice is so disgusting, leaking like slime into my ears. 

But I’m so proud of Rai. He has his keys out of his pocket before we get to his apartment and opens the door, locking it and throwing the deadbolt behind him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers softly. I realize my body is still shaking, and tears are running down my face.

“N-not your f-fault,” I stammer. “I just can’t stand that guy!”

Suddenly, my clothes are forcibly removed from my body—roughly—at a frightening speed. I can hardly catch my breath.

“Wh-what—?”

“I need to touch you—I just want to touch you,” Rai murmurs, urgently. “Please—let me touch you.”

He strips off his own clothes and crawls into bed with me, pulling my still paralyzed body on top of his, so I am resting on his chest. It feels warm and gentle, but his heart is pounding.

“It’s all right,” I whisper. “You did the right thing, walking away.”

“I wanted to _kill_ him—just for thinking about you in that way!” Rai growls low, making my fur fluff out.

_It’s all right. Everything is all right._

To my shock—a song vibrates softly on my skin, gentle and sweet—and it reaches my silver cat’s ears and his heart. His breath slows, his heart rate decreases, and his body relaxes as my song fills the room with its gentle melody and pale light.

I’m utterly exhausted, but I didn’t know what else to do—singing to him wasn't a conscious choice, really—but I feel better as soon as he relaxes. And he starts grooming my ears. It’s warm. Such a gentle warmth.

“I’m not going anywhere.” My voice sounds confident and strong—despite my exhaustion and previous fear.

“Silly kitten,” Rai whispers. “You need to stop this. You will exhaust yourself.”

Though he says those things, he doesn’t seem to mind. My song eventually fades—the gentle melody and light along with it. As it fades, so does my conscious thought. I drift off into sleep, letting the stress of the evening fall away, feeling nothing but Rai’s reassuring presence around me.

* * *

Like it? Read the rest starting with part 1 of [Fluffy School Days](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1130285).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And these prompts are now complete. I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
